Finally Believing
by Don'tThinkAllDay
Summary: Maybe...maybe i finally believe that this could work out..." Finn wants to be with Rachel,will something happen that will help him get what he wants? Other couples besides Finchel! Please read & review!
1. Chapter 1 Explaining

_**A/N: Okay people! This is my first Glee fic so pleassseee be nice! Anyways just a couple things you need to know!**_

_**every Back nine episode is fair game….but it takes place directly after The Power Of Madonna (So yes Jesse 'goes to' McKinley)**_

_**Quinn's parents never kicked her out……like I understand that this isn't very realistic but it's for the sake of the story**_

_**Reagan= Finn's 15 year old sister, also goes to McKinley, and is a sophomore like everyone else…(will be explained later)  
**_

_**So Enjoy!**_

Finn Hudson's life couldn't get any worse.

First, Quinn's baby isn't his, of course that was over a month ago, and he has started to get over it, for example he talks to Quinn civilly, he even drove her home when Puck had to go to work right after school. Sure, it was awkward seeing her parents after he let the cat out of the bag about the pregnancy at that dinner, but Quinn assured him that after she had sat her parents down and explained what she had planned for the baby (open adoption with a family from the next county over) her parents were actually okay with it, (saying that it was just a part of her life that she will have to go through and that they hoped that this taught her why she was in the celibacy club in the first place). Her parents even let Finn into the house to help Quinn carry her stuff up to her bedroom, which Quinn said was a step up to how they treat Puck. Apparently, Puck isn't even allowed past the front door. Puck and Finn's relationship has gotten better also, but they're taking baby steps. For example, before, Finn wanted to break Puck's nose, now he doesn't want to break his nose, just maybe chip his tooth, or even for the heck of it, shave his mohawk off. But, now at least they talk to each other, no matter how awkward and short the conversations are.

Second, after sectionals, Rachel was his, no matter how confused Finn was about it; it was obvious that Rachel was his girlfriend. But he had to go and ruin it by claiming he had to find his 'inner rock star', _alone_, so he dumped her. And it was obvious she was heartbroken, so why did he have to go and flirt with Brittany and Santana during Glee? He didn't protest when she sang 'Gives You Hell' to him because it was definitely deserved. But he was so stupid that he went on a date with the two Cheerios and realized how much he actually wanted Rachel.

But when he actually told Rachel he wanted to try a relationship with her, she had moved on. Sure, he dumped her, but he never expected her to move on that fast, and with the _senior_ male lead of _Vocal Adrenaline_, Jesse St. James, who was their main competition for Regionals. He wished she was joking, but she wasn't, because he met the senior that had stolen Rachel's affection when he came to a New Directions rehearsal and dropped a bomb. Jesse St. James, male lead of Vocal Adrenaline, had quit Vocal Adrenaline and dropped out of Carmel High, and started to school at McKinley High, and JOINED NEW DIRECTIONS. That's when he felt like bashing his head into a wall, which, actually, is what he did right when he got home from that Glee rehearsal. He had thrown his backpack unceremoniously onto his bed and started hitting his forehead repeatedly against his wall. After a couple of times, someone started banging on his door. "Finn open up!" it was Reagan, his little sister. He walked over to the door, twisted the door knob so the door would open, and face planted onto his bed. He could hear Reagan walk towards his bed, and she sat down. "C'mon Finn! What's wrong with you?" He sat up, scooted backward slightly so Reagan could have more room.

"I need help Ray," Finn said, using the nickname that he had given her when she was four. Reagan nodded.

"I know, I've been saying that for 15 years, but no one listened to me." She said, and they both laughed.

"Ray, I'm serious. I mean, what does she see in Jesse that she didn't see in me?" Reagan could tell that this wasn't a rhetorical question, partly because Finn didn't know what the word rhetorical means, and because Reagan was one of Rachel's best friends, and Finn knew that Rachel, Reagan, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and sometimes even Quinn, were the main girls (and _honorary_ girl, as Kurt so proudly calls himself) of their little group (their group being: Rachel, Reagan, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Finn and Artie, and sometimes Quinn and Puck) and they told each other everything about boys. Reagan sighed.

"You mean you want me to tell you exactly what she told us?" Finn shrugged.

"Not exactly everything, but enough to make me understand," Reagan nodded.

"She said that he was interested in the same stuff she was,"

"_I'm_ interested in some of that stuff too!" Finn interjected. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to let me finish? And, yeah I know that, but he's been singing longer than Rachel has!" Finn nodded, and waved his hand to let his sister know it was okay to continue. "She also said that," Reagan looked at her brother with a look of pity before continuing. "She said that finally she had someone in her life that isn't embarrassed to be with her, and isn't worried about what other people think." Finn wanted to throw something, so he did. He found his cell phone that was lying on his bed next to him and threw it forward, when it hit the wall Reagan stood up and picked it up off of the ground. She handed it back to him as she walked towards the door. "So do you understand now?" She asked one hand on her hip, the other on the doorknob. Finn nodded.

"I understand that I'm a friggen idiot!" Finn said sighing. Reagan shook her head as she opened the door.

"I've also been saying _that_ for 15 years but no one will listen to me!" Finn laughed and threw a pillow at the now shut door. Finn sighed and rolled over on his bed. He wanted to wallow in self pity; he didn't even want to play Call Of Duty, so all he did was lie down on his bed and blink at the wall. And he was pretty good at wallowing in self pity, because he had a lot of practice thanks to baby- gate, and after 10 minutes of it, he could hear Reagan's phone ringing in the next room over. He closed his eyes; at least his fifteen year old sister had a life! His sister is freshman age, because the Ohio public schools have a weird cutoff date, which is Midnight of April 30th, (which technically is May 1st) Reagan was born on April 30th, at literally 11:57, so even though she is the age of a freshman, she is a sophomore with her brother and the rest of Glee. Speaking of the devil, Reagan came back into his bedroom.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Mom just called, said she was going to be working late, so we're on our own for dinner." Finn rolled over and looked at his sister, and right at the same time they said

"Pizza!" Finn stood up and high fived his sister and grabbed his keys. "Call everyone else invite them too." Reagan nodded and pulled out her cell phone. She had the AT&T Quickfire, it has a touch screen and the screen turns upward (like the Sidekick) to reveal a full keyboard. Reagan's phone is mainly white, but the keyboard and some other details are lime green. She quickly went through her phone book and found Kurt's number first. As the phone was ringing She turned to Finn.

"You call Rachel," Finn froze. Reagan rolled her eyes and was going to say something but Kurt had picked up. Finn listened to his sister's one sided conversation. "Kurt, hey, yeah Finn and I were goin out for pizza and we wanted to get the whole group together. Wanna go? Yeah? Kay, yeah can you call her? Kay, thanks see ya! Yeah, we'll all meet there. Kay, bye!" She slid the screen shut then looked up at Finn expectantly. "Well, are you going to call her?" Finn shook his head. "Wow Finn, fine, I'll call her, and you call Artie, Kurt's calling Mercedes, ask Artie to call Tina." Finn nodded and called Artie, after he hung up, Reagan was grimacing at her phone. She had texted Rachel instead of called her, and Rachel showed Finn the text. And he groaned, the texts read:

Reagan: _Hey Rach, wat r u doin tonight? Wanna go get pizza with everyone?_

Rachel: _ Sure! But is it okay if Jesse tags along?_

Finn sighed and nodded at his sister. "Let him come." Reagan looked at him like he had two heads. "I would rather see her with him than not see her at all." Reagan nodded and texted Rachel back as her and Finn left a note for their mom, just in case she got home before them, and walked out to Finn's truck.

"Finn you drive like Grandma!" Reagan said as Finn pulled into a parking space in front of the local pizza place. They told everyone to meet at around 7:15, and since Finn drives carefully (so he won't hit another mail man) they got there at 7:30. Finn got out of the truck and waved towards their group, the only people who weren't there were Rachel and Jesse. Finn walked over to them, hugged Tina and Mercedes, fist bumped Artie and high fived Kurt (Kurt would rather have it been a hug, but Finn sat down and told him flat out said _No hugging_).

"Where did Reagan go?" Kurt asked.

"Right here," Reagan grumbled, walking out from behind Finn, who was a whole foot taller than her. Reagan hated being 5' 2" because everyone in Glee makes fun of her being short. The second shortest person in Glee would be Rachel, but she's 5' 3 ½", so she teases too. Kurt hugged Reagan, who then hugged Mercedes and Tina, and did some weird secret handshake that she made up with Artie in English class. Finn checked the time on his phone and sighed.

"Where are the other two? I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

"We're right here Finn chill!" A voice said from behind him. The same voice that made his heart skip a few beats whenever she sang, or even talked. He turned, to see Rachel, walking with Jesse's arm around her shoulders. Finn's heart dropped when he saw Jesse, he was kind of hoping she would come alone. When Rachel saw everybody, she ran over to her friends and Reagan hugged her.

"I love your outfit!" She exclaimed. And Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina agreed. Rachel was wearing a dark jean mini skirt that she borrowed from Reagan, the design of the skirt was called _destroyed _and it had a few small rips around the pockets, and the bottom of the skirt was frayed, making it look like she cut it. For a shirt she was wearing a white and blue striped T-shirt polo from Abercrombie. She was also wearing flip flops that had a little heel on them, so that gave her a little bit of height. Rachel thanked everyone, and then turned around to see Finn, She waved.

"Hey Finn," She said, awkwardly, not wanting to hug him in front of Jesse, it was okay to hug Artie and Kurt because Kurt was harmless to their relationship, and Artie was Tina's boyfriend. Suddenly, Jesse was right next to Rachel.

"C'mon guys, we should get inside so we can get a table." Jesse said, everyone agreed and walked into the pizza place.

After they all had eaten, they were hanging around the parking lot. It was only 8:45, so Artie suggested that they all go out for ice cream. Everyone agreed, but Jesse groaned. "I really wish I could, but I have to get home." Rachel's face fell. "Sorry," Jesse said to Rachel. Rachel shrugged, Then Finn piped up.

"Rach, you can come and I can drive you home, if you want." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I would really like that." Rachel said, and then she turned to Jesse. "Is it okay Jesse?" Jesse shrugged.

"If you want to," Rachel nodded and Jesse smiled "Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow." Then he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. Finn's blood boiled, but he felt a small hand on his wrist, he looked and saw Reagan.

_Relax_ she mouthed, motioning to his hands, which were balled up into tight fists. He took a deep breath and turned to stand with the rest of the group, who waited patiently for Rachel. When she finally walked over, the group of teens walked down the sidewalk to the ice cream place that was three buildings down from the pizza place. Everyone got their favorite type of ice cream, and they all ended up tasting each others. Mercedes almost spit out the spoonful of pistachio ice cream that Artie had her try. Everyone was having fun and laughing, except Rachel. She kept glancing at her phone under the table. No one really noticed except for Finn who was sitting next to her in the booth. He was worried about her, so he got an idea.

"Hey Rach, want some of this?" He said, offering her some of his strawberry ice cream. Rachel shook her head. And went back to staring at her phone. "C'mon," Finn urged "it's _piinnnkkk_" He said _pink_ in a singsong voice that made Rachel smile. She gave in and took her spoon out of her coffee Oreo ice cream and took a miniscule bit of strawberry ice cream out of Finn's. After that she went right back to staring at her phone. As everyone continued their conversations Finn pulled his silver Blackberry out of his pocket. He quickly sent a text to Rachel.

_Hey, wats up with you? Ur not acting like urself._

Rachel saw her light pink sidekick light up and she got excited, but when she saw the name on the screen was Finn's, her face went back to being downcast. She quickly wrote a reply.

_Nothing's wrong Finn, I'm fine._

Finn stared at his cell phone. Did she really think that he was that stupid?

_Rach, u r one of my best friends…I can tell wen ur lying, so spill. U can tell me anything. _

Rachel smiled at the last sentence and quickly texted back.

_I'll tell you on the way home. _

Finn smiled, happy that he was going to get an explanation. So, after awhile longer They made their way back to the pizza place's parking lot, where Artie's dad was waiting for him and Tina to get into the car, so they could go home. After they left, Kurt offered Reagan a ride home, because Finn was taking Rachel home and there were only two seats in Finn's truck. Reagan agreed and she told Finn she would see him at home. As Kurt's car pulled away, Finn helped Rachel into the truck. Then when she was in the car Finn got into the driver's seat. Once they were on the road Finn brought up their previous conversation again. "So what's up with you?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, the thing that Jesse did today, just like saying he had to go home, he said he would text me once he got home but he never did. Finn, he does this all the time. I text him, and he never replies. It's not fair!" Her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. Finn looked at Rachel, she wasn't looking his way, but he could tell that she was crying. Finn did the best thing that he could, he grabbed her hand and drove the rest of the ride to her house driving with one hand and holding Rachel's hand with the other. The rest of the car ride was in silence, until it started to rain outside. "Shoot," Rachel said, as the rain came down heavier and heavier.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he pulled up to Rachel's house. Both her dad's cars were in the drive way.

"I didn't bring a jacket." Rachel said. Finn thought for a second, before jumping out of the car, running to Rachel's side, helping her down and giving her his letterman jacket to wear. Rachel looked at him doubtfully.

"Take it!" Finn yelled above the sound of pouring rain. Rachel nodded, and reluctantly put on his jacket and turned to leave, but slipped on the puddles that were forming on the street, and she almost fell flat on her face because her shoes had those heels on them. Finn quickly grabbed her elbow before she could fall. He then walked her up the front porch steps and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for the ride Finn, I really appreciate it." Rachel said smiling up at him. He took a breath; her smile always blew him away. "And, thanks for walking me to the door; it was very chivalrous of you." Finn bit his lip.

"I have to look that up when I get home." Finn said, making Rachel laugh. Finn smiled, and then took a leap of faith. He hugged Rachel. He expected her to push him away and start yelling at him. But she didn't, she reciprocated the hug. And after a second, they both pulled away, but Finn kept his arms around Rachel, and kissed her. He didn't know what he was expecting, but he wasn't really expecting for her to pull away with tears in her eyes.

"What are you doing Finn?" She asked shakily. Finn closed his eyes.

"Rach, I'm sorry, I crossed a line and I really shouldn't have." Rachel nodded. Then turned around.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." She said before she shut her door without so much as a backward glance. Finn sighed and drove home, mentally beating himself up the whole way. Why would he kiss Rachel? Yeah, he was in love with her, but she had a freaking boyfriend. He really was an idiot. As he got home and walked through the living room, he greeted his mother dully, and once he was in his bedroom he flopped onto his bed and sighed.

Tomorrow was going to suck.

_**A/N: I kinda felt like that chapter was rushed, but idk….please leave feedback!!!! The next chapter is full of songs… and comedy! **_


	2. Chapter 2 Maybe

_**A/N: Thank you soo much for reviewing/ alerting this story!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to all of you! (:**_

_**ALSO: I'm using Facebook instead of MySpace because I feel like kids use MySpace instead of Facebook.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing….damn :P**_

Finn told Reagan everything that happened the previous night on the way to school the next day. Reagan had agreed, once again, that he was an idiot, but then gave him advice. To sing about his feelings in Glee that afternoon. He had thought that that was a good idea, and had spent the whole school day thinking of the best song choice. Reagan had said to make it subtle, and to not walk in and basically sing 'Rachel I love you.' When the bell at the end of the day rang, Finn was in Spanish. His Spanish class was the whole Glee club (except Jesse, who takes French, and Puck), and a couple other people. So, when the bell rang Mr. Schue told the Glee club that they were going to hang out in the Spanish room for a while, because the drama club (led, once again, by Mr. Ryerson) was reviewing the songs for their performance of _Next To Normal_ that night in the choir room. Reagan rolled her eyes and waved at the Glee club as she walked towards the choir room. Everyone laughed, but Finn stopped laughing when Jesse walked into the room. Puck followed after him, and made fake stabbing gestures at Jesse from behind, which got Finn to smile, and high five Puck when he sat down, which did shock both guys. Quinn playfully smacked Puck and told him to be nice, which was answered by Puck quickly kissing Quinn's cheek. Finn looked to his right, where Rachel was sitting, now with Jesse's arm around her shoulders. Jesse saw Finn glancing their way, and pulled Rachel closer to him.

"Why was everyone laughing?" Jesse asked. Rachel looked up at him.

"Oh, Reagan had to go to drama club rehearsal and we were remembering why she was in the drama club." She replied. That got everyone to start laughing again.

"Oh yeah I remember that!" Finn said. Everyone in Glee nodded, remembering the rehearsal they had about a month ago, a few rehearsals before Sectionals.

_ Principal Figgins had barged into their rehearsal as they were singing _Don't Stop Believin'. _Closely followed by Mr. Ryerson. Rachel rolled her eyes at the man who had attempted to direct _'Cabaret'. _Mr. Schue noticed and turned around._

_ "Oh, Mr. Figgins, and Sandy, what a surprise. What can I do for you two?" he asked. Principal Figgins shook Mr. Schue's hand as Mr. Ryerson started looking the Glee kids up and down. "Umm, Sandy is there something wrong?" Mr. Ryerson turned towards Will and nodded._

_ "I'm directing a production of _Next To Normal_, which will be performed in a couple months, but you see, we have a problem." He said. Mr. Schue nodded._

_ "What problem would that be?" Mr. Ryerson sighed dramatically. _

_ "All of the actors are seniors, who CAN'T sing! And if my show is going to be successful, then I need someone that can sing! But the only slot open is for the character of Natalie. So, do any of you girls want to become a star?" The whole Glee club, including the accompanist and the band, turned toward Rachel, who shook her head vigorously._

_ "I mean, yes I want to be a star, but stars have their limits, and based on past experiences I REFUSE to work with Mr. Ryerson!" She said, hands on her hips. Everyone snickered. Mr. Ryerson started to walk around the group, studying the girls very carefully. _

_ "Her," Mr. Ryerson said pointing "She's perfect." Everyone looked towards where he was pointing, and saw, Reagan. _

_ "Really?" Reagan said, sounding exasperated and surprised at the same exact time. Mr. Ryerson nodded, and Principal Figgins spoke up._

_ "So, will you do it Ms. Hudson?" Reagan looked at her principal, and nodded in defeat. _

_ "Sure, just so that everyone won't have to listen to _all_ horrible singers," Mr. Ryerson hugged her and walked out, saying that he would give her all of the stuff she needed the next day. When the two men shut the door behind them, Reagan turned to the rest of the Glee club, and said, completely dead pan. "I need to burn these clothes when I get home don't I?" Everyone had laughed, and gotten back to what they were doing. _

Jesse had listened to the story and had found it funny too. While they were retelling the story Mr. Schue had pulled an envelope out of his drawer and started handing stuff around. They were tickets to the musical tonight. Jesse asked Mr. Schue what time the show started at. "8:00, why?" Jesse looked disappointed

"I can't go," Jesse said, "I'm sorry," Then he turned to Rachel, who looked disappointed. "Tell me all about it though okay?" Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn, before nodding. After awhile Mr. Schue said that it was time to rescue Reagan, considering that she had texted Finn three times, the texts read:

_HELP ME!_

_PLEASEEEE!!!_

_KILL ME NOW!!!!! Like honestly me and Chase are the only two good singers here!_

When they got to the choir room, the drama club was being told important things about that night, and when he saw that the glee club was there, he perked up, ready to show off. "Oh, William, hello." Mr. Schue nodded at him. One of the drama club people, her name was Madison, perked up.

"Mr. Schue do you want to hear a song from the show?" Mr. Schue shrugged and looked towards the Glee club.

"Do you guys want to hear a song?" The Glee club nodded, Mr. Schue turned towards Sandy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Reagan shaking her head vigorously. Mr. Schue laughed to himself and spoke.

"We would love to hear a song." Mr. Schue and the Glee club sat down and waited patiently. The drama club was debating what song to sing. Then Mr. Ryerson walked over to where the chair next to Mr. Schue was, and sat down.

"Reagan's going to sing her first solo for you,"

All of the seniors sat down around the Glee club, and then Chase, this junior on the hockey team who looked like Logan Lerman _**(A/N: In the Percy Jackson Movie)**_ gave Reagan a one armed hug, and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said made Reagan blush, and Finn's eyes to narrow. But before he could say anything to Chase Reagan started playing the piano.

_Mozart was crazy.  
Flat fucking crazy.  
Bad shit, I hear._

But his music's not crazy,  
it's balanced, it's nimble,  
it's crystalline clear.

There's harmony, logic,  
you listen to these.  
You don't hear his doubts,  
or his debts or disease.

You scan through the score,  
and put fingers on keys,  
and you play.  
And everything else goes away.  
Everything else goes away.

And you play 'til it's perfect,  
you play 'til you ache,  
you play 'til the strings or your fingernails break.

So you'll rock that recital,  
and get into Yale.  
So you won't feel so sick,  
and you won't look so pale.

'Cause you've got your full ride,  
and you're early admit.  
So you're done with this school,  
And with all of this shit.

And you graduate early,  
you're gone as of May,  
and there's nothing your paranoid parents can say.

And you know that it's just a sonata away,  
and you play,  
and you play.  
And everything else goes away,  
everything else goes away.  
Everything else goes away.

When Reagan finished everyone applauded, Reagan stood up from the piano bench and did a fake bow. Then the entire drama club left, except for Chase. "Hey good job today, Reagan, that was the best you ever sang that song." Then he looked uncomfortable and started scratching the back of his neck. "But uhmm, listen, do you, want a ride to the show tonight?" Reagan smiled, before she could say anything, Finn spoke up.

"Hey, sorry Chase, but I'm going to be driving Reagan, you know? Me being her brother and everything." Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Finn we have to be there two hours early, I don't really think you're going to be driving me." Then she turned to Chase, "Yeah, I would love a ride there, thanks." Chase smiled.

"Perfect, I'll see you later than," Then he bent down (yes, he's taller than her too) and kissed her cheek. Reagan turned the color of a tomato. "See ya Reagan," Right when the door shut behind him every girl started said _awwwww_ at the exact same time.

"REAGAN!" Quinn squealed "You_ likeeee_ him!" Reagan blushed even more, and muttered _shut up_ under her breath, but she still had a goofy smile on her face.

"Anyways, let's get back to Glee. Did anyone find a song that they want to sing?" Mr. Schue said. Finn raised his hand.

"I have one Mr. Schue." Finn said, as he stood up and told the accompanist what song he wanted him to play. Finn took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been  
A good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late,  
Late at night_

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that  
I play along with the charade,  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty  
When they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her,  
But the point is probably moot  
'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body,  
I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Like Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman,  
Where can I find a woman like that  
And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
Wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny,  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way  
Love supposed to be  
Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl,  
Where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl,  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
I want,  
I want Jessie's girl

When Finn finished his song, everyone applauded, except for Jesse, who gave him the death stare. Mr. Schue clapped and then said.

"Alright, any comments, or critiques for Finn?" Puck raised his hand

"You got serious guts man." He said, Finn nodded and fist bumped with his football teammate.

"Thanks, but Reagan gave me the idea." Finn said smiling at his little sister.

"No, you idiot, I told you to be _subtle_, not completely flippin' obvious!" Finn bit his lip and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Isn't that what subtle means?" Reagan rolled her eyes, and everyone laughed. Jesse raised his hand.

"Mr. Schuster, I have a song." Mr. Schue nodded and motioned for him to continue. He stood up and asked the pianist to stand up.

"Ohhh, he's pulling out the big guns guys!" Reagan said sarcastically "He's playing an instrument as he sings!" Everyone laughed, and Rachel giggled. Jesse just rolled his eyes and started to sing his song.

_  
__Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

Jesse held the last note for a long time, and when he finished, before anyone could applaud or anything, Reagan raised her hand. Jesse nodded at her to continue.

"So, that song is dedicated to Rachel right? Since it's about a girl."

"Of course, who else would it be about?" Jesse said flashing a smile at Rachel. Rachel blushed, but Reagan continued.

"So, are you calling your girlfriend a martian? 'Cuz you know last time I checked Jupiter cannot sustain human life, so if she had 'drops of Jupiter'" She did air quotes " in her hair, then she would have had to go to Jupiter, so that means she would've had to been a martian to actually be able to go to Jupiter and actually live." Reagan finished. Throughout the whole thing, Reagan didn't even crack a smile, so Jesse thought she was serious. But everyone started dying laughing. Mr. Schue tried to talk, but since he was laughing so hard at the look of confusion/anger on Jesse's face, and the fact that Reagan would actually ask something like that, he had to take a million deep breaths, and then continued.

"Alright, Reagan, we are looking for actual questions," Reagan smirked and shrugged. "So does anyone else want to perform their song?" Reagan raised her hand, and stood up. Kurt and Mercedes stood up with her. Everyone looked at them questioningly, and they just motioned for them to listen. Reagan took a deep breath and when the band began to play, she began to sing. Rachel perked up at the song, which was 'So Much Better' from the musical Legally Blonde. Kurt and Mercedes sang the back up.

_All of this time I've planned,  
I'd be patient, and,  
You would love me again._

You'd come to respect my mind,  
and at last you'd find,  
You could love me again.

And I have turned my whole world  
upside down,  
trying not to let you go...  
Watching you walk away  
is like a fatal blow.

WHOA!

Is that my name up on that list?  
Does someone know that I exist?  
Is this a mistake?  
Am I even Awake?  
Pinch me now to make sure...

OW!

Yes that's my name in black and white  
maybe I'm doing something right  
WOW! I feel so much better  
Than before!

WARNER!

Sorry I've been a pest  
But I guess my best  
Was not working with you  
But looks like I've found a cure  
And I so look forward to working with you

Hey remember when we spent spring break  
In the hot tub every night  
We said nothing else  
Could ever feel so right  
Well this might!

Seeing my name up on that list  
That beats the first time that we kissed  
You thought I was dumb  
But I think that somebody's judgment was poor  
Seeing my name in black and white  
It's like making love with you all night  
NO WAIT!  
It feels so much better  
hello much better  
its oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
much better  
'cause I am so much better than before

Maybe she's what you prefer  
But hey last year I was her  
Maybe you will change your mind  
But you might look up to find  
I've gone on to better things  
Better jobs or bigger rings  
I don't have the time to cry  
I'm too busy loving my name up on that list  
kind of a cool ironic twist  
who else can I tell?  
Oh Wait where's my cell?  
Mom will fall on the floor

HEY MOM!

Look at my name in black and white  
your daughter's doing something right  
I feel so much better

I'll be there on Monday nine o'clock  
and we will see who walks the walk  
NO NO I CAN'T WAIT!  
I will be there at eight  
When they unlock the door

OH OH  
I'll even dress in black at white  
See I have not begun to fight  
And you'll go OH much better and  
OH much better  
and soon all y'all know much better

I am so much better  
I am so much better  
I am so much better  
than before!

Reagan held the last word for a long time, and when she finished everyone stood up and applauded, and Rachel stood up and hugged her. "That was amazing Reagan!" everyone said. Reagan blushed.

"Thanks guys." She said. Mr. Schue high fived her.

"Okay, guys, we're going to stop here for today. Reagan has to get ready for her show, and you all have to be back at the school at 8:00." Everyone agreed and left.

Finn was getting ready to see the musical when someone rang the doorbell. "It's for me!" Reagan yelled running from her bedroom, in a pair of gray sweatpants, a white tank top, and a black sweatshirt. She had said that since she was going to be in costume for the majority of the night she didn't really need to get dressed up. She was about to open the door when she was stopped by her mother.

"Reagan, c'mon I want to meet this boy." Reagan rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Chase, come in." He nodded and walked into the house. He was wearing a worn out pair of jeans, and a plain white t shirt. "Uhh, I just remembered I left my phone in my room I'll be right back." As she walked down the hall, she bumped into Finn, who was on his way to talk to Chase. "Be nice please." Finn shrugged. "_please_," She begged. Then she looked her brother up and down. "By the way, you look nice." And he did, he was wearing dark jeans and a white button up jacket with very light blue stripes. He had rolled up his sleeves to past his elbows.

"Thanks," He said turning to continue back down the hall. "Now if you excuse me there is a guy in the living room that I have to interrogate- uh I mean talk to." Reagan rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him before she walked back into her bedroom, grabbed her phone, put on her sneakers, and walked back down the hall to rescue Chase from Finn.

"Chase, you ready?" She asked. He nodded and stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Ms. Hudson," He said, then he turned to Finn. "I'll see you later Finn."

"Bye mom! Bye Finn. See you guys after the show!" Reagan called behind her back before she shut the door behind her. While his mother went back into her bedroom to get ready, Finn went into his room and started up his laptop. He quickly logged into facebook and before he could do anything a chat bubble popped up in the bottom right hand corner. It was from Rachel.

_Hey, Finn I have a favor to ask you._

Finn swallowed. And quickly replied

_Yeah sure….anything for you Rach (:_

_Can you drive me to the show tonight? Seeing as Jesse can't go._

Finn smiled. And checked the time, realizing that they had to be there in forty five minutes, and he knew how much Rachel liked to be early.

_Absolutely, I'll pick u up in 15 minutes?_

_That would be perfect Finn thank you! (:_

Rachel signed off after that. Quickly Finn grabbed his bottle of Old Spice off of his dresser and sprayed himself. Then he stuffed his feet into his shoes, then his keys, yelled a goodbye to his mother and was out the door in a heartbeat. He pulled up to Rachel's house fifteen minutes later, and rang the doorbell. Both of her dads came to the door.

"Hello Finn," David, the short father with glasses, said extending a hand. Finn shook it.

"How are you?" Ronald, the taller, balding man said, motioning him into the house, as David went to go get Rachel.

"I'm doing good thanks." Finn said.

"That's good, we are all so excited to be seeing Reagan perform tonight. Is she excited?" Finn shrugged.

"I think so, but she's the youngest person in the cast, so I think she's nervous too." Ronald nodded.

"Daddy," A light voice from behind them said. Finn turned to see Rachel, wearing a black pleated skirt that looked like something that he almost bought Reagan at Abercrombie, and a green sweatshirt that said Abercrombie and Fitch on it, with white ballet flats and her hair clipped back by a white bow. "Are you interrogating Finn?"

"Of course not sweetie, we were just talking about Reagan and her feelings about being in a show!" Ronald said, walking the two teens to the door. Rachel smiled and waved goodbye to her father's, saying they would meet up at the school.

"You look great Rach." Finn said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Thanks, you look nice too." She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks, " Finn said, Rachel took a deep breath.

"Can I ask you something Finn?"

"Yeah sure go ahead,"

"What made you…uhh do what you did with Santana?…" They had told each other the truth after that Glee rehearsal, because they hated lying to each other. Finn looked over at her and sighed.

"I don't even know, I just, if I could go back and stop myself from doing it, I would've. " Rachel nodded, but Finn continued. "Rach, is Jesse pressuring you again?" Rachel didn't look at him.

"Rachel," Finn asked again. Rachel sighed.

"Yeah, he keeps bringing it up, but I don't know Finn, I'm just not ready." She said. Finn nodded.

"Have you told him that you're not ready?" Rachel shrugged.

"Last time I tried that he walked out of my house, remember?" Finn grabbed her hand.

"Listen Rach, if you're not ready, than you don't have to do anything. just tell him that, and if he can't respect that, then he's not worth it. 'Cuz Rach, I know that you deserve better than that." Rachel sniffled.

"Thanks Finn," She said.

"So do you know anything about this musical?" Finn asked to change the subject. He smiled as Rachel perked up instantly, he knew that she loved to talk about musicals. So he turned the radio down so he could listen.

"Oh my gosh, Finn! I saw it on Broadway , it was amazing!" She said, turning in her seat to face him, "So there's this woman, and she's crazy because she is in a state of depression after her son died, and it's all about how her family handles her disease…" Rachel continued to talk animatedly until they pulled into the parking lot of the school. When Finn got out of the truck he walked over to Rachel's side of the truck to help her down. In order to make sure she wouldn't fall, he put his hands on her waist, and she put her hands on his shoulders and she jumped down. When her feet were flat on the ground, she hugged him. "Thank you Finn,"

"Uhh, what am I being thanked for exactly?" He asked, as he hugged her back. Rachel backed up, but before she did, she kissed his cheek.

"For being there for me. And for being such a good friend." Finn smiled down at Rachel, and led her inside.

About a half hour later, when the whole Glee club was sitting down in a section of the packed auditorium, Rachel turned to Finn who was sitting next to her. "Why are there so many students here?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, it might be like you said, since there are sexual references and drug use, and they drop 'f bombs' like there's no tomorrow." He said. Rachel giggled.

"Yeah you're probably right." She said as the house lights dimmed and everyone started cheering. Rachel and Finn turned back around in their seats as the band began to play and the curtain opened. The first thing he thought when the show began, was that Reagan was right. She was the only one that could really sing. And she barely sang in the first song 'Just Another Day'. The musical continued, and Rachel rolled her eyes when they noticed that Mr. Ryerson had put himself in his own musical, as a psycho pharmacologist/ shrink. When Rachel's favorite song from the musical came around (also happened to be one of Reagan's solo's), she grabbed Finn's hand in anticipation as Reagan's character, Natalie, started to sing to Chase's character, Henry, about how the mother ignored Natalie and only really cared about her dead son.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there_

Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Everything a kid oughtta be  
He's immortal, forever alive  
Then there's me

I wish I could fly  
And magically appear and disappear  
I wish I could fly  
I'd fly far away from here

Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
He's the one you wish would appear  
He's your hero, your savior, your son  
He's not here  
I am here

Then the senior Cheerio girl, that only joined drama club to get into a good college, came into the song.

_You know that's not true  
You're our little pride and joy, our perfect plan  
You know I love you  
I love you as much as I can_

As the mother walked off the stage, Finn felt s weight on his shoulder. Rachel had rested her head on his shoulder. As a reflex, Finn took his arm and put it around her shoulders. He smiled to himself to see that Rachel didn't pull away, on the contrary, she scooted closer to him in her seat. Finn went back to watching the show. Now, The ghost of the dead brother was singing along with Reagan's character.

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl  
Son of Steel and Daughter of Air  
He's a hero, a lover, a prince  
She's not there  
She's not there  
She's not there  
She's not there_

The rest of act one continued, ending when the mother is about to undergo ECT surgery, and the husband and wife were singing about their life. The song "Light in the Dark" was what made Rachel's eyes overflow with tears. As the curtain closed and the house lights came back up, Finn looked around to see that most of Glee had the same reaction as Rachel. Quinn was sobbing in Pucks arms, Artie was holding Tina's hand and wiping away the tears that were on her face, Mercedes' and Kurt were hugging each other and dabbing at their eyes with tissues. Finn turned around to where Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were seated, they were seated in the same way that Rachel and Finn were, Mr. Schue had his arm around Ms. Pillsbury, who had her head resting against his shoulder. Finn looked down at Rachel, who was drying her eyes. "Like the show?" He asked, Rachel looked up at him and nodded. They talked to each other, then to the rest of Glee club for the rest of intermission, and when the lights went back down, and the curtain opened again Rachel and Finn returned to the way they were sitting in Act 1. The curtain opened and the first song "Wish I Were Here" was amazing. Mostly because of Reagan, since the seniors couldn't 'carry a tune in a bucket if their life depended on it' as Reagan so nicely put it.

_Diana:  
In an instant lightning flashes and the burst might leave me blind.  
When the bolt of lightning crashes and it burns right through my mind,  
It's like someone drained my brain out, set my frozen mind to thaw,  
Let the lethargy and pain out, while I stood and watched in awe._

Natalie:  
I am riding on the brightest buzz.  
I am worlds away from who I was.  
And they told me it would change me,  
Though they don't know how it does.  
Cast (background vocals):  
No they don't know how it does.

Diana:  
I have lived a life of clouds and gray,  
But this is crystal clear.  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here.  
Diana:  
I imagine it's remarkable,  
Exuberant, austere.  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here.  
Diana:  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here

Natalie:  
It's euphoria, its anger,  
It's the winter wind, its fire.  
Cast (background vocals):  
It's the winter wind, its fire.  
Natalie:  
And it kills my deepest hunger as it fills me with desire.  
I'm the light and heat of every sun.  
Diana:  
I'm the light and heat of every sun.  
Natalie:  
I'm a bullet from a magic gun.  
Diana:  
I'm a bullet from a magic gun.  
Natalie:  
And I'm trying to enjoy it,  
Diana and Natalie:  
But I'm missing all the fun.  
Cast (background vocals):  
I am missing all the fun.

Diana and Natalie:  
Am i feeling what I think I'm feeling;  
The hope, the heat, the fear?  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here.  
Diana and Natalie:  
Is this someone else's head trick?  
Do I just disappear?  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here.  
Diana and Natalie:  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were... here.

Diana and Natalie:  
Plug me in and turn me on,  
And flip the switch, I'm good as gone.  
It slits my skin, and trips my brain  
And feel the burn, when I don't feel the pain.

Is my brain reborn or is it wrecked,  
In freedom or in fear?  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were...

Diana and Natalie:  
Have I blown my mind forever?  
Is cloudy my new clear?  
Wish I were here.  
Cast (background vocals):  
Wish I were here.  
Diana and Natalie:  
Wish I were here.  
Wish I were...

Natalie:  
Can I hide my stupid hunger,  
Fake some confidence and cheer,  
'Wish I were here'?  
Wish I were here.

And then the next song, "Song of Forgetting" made Rachel's tears flow again. The rest of the musical flew by, until the last song. 'Light'. Reagan was the first to sing,

_We need some light.  
First of all, we need some light.  
You can't sit here in the dark.  
And all alone, it's a sorry sight.  
It's just you and me.  
We'll live, you'll see_

_Dan:  
Night after night,  
We'd sit and wait for the morning light.  
But we've waited far too long,  
For all that's wrong to be made right._

Diana:  
Day after day,  
Wishing all our cares away.  
Trying to fight the things we feel,  
But some hurts never heal.  
Some ghost are never gone,  
But we go on,  
We still go on.

And you find some way to survive  
And you find out you don't have to be happy at all,  
To be happier alive.

Natalie:  
Day after day,  
Give me clouds, and rain and gray.  
Give me pain, if that's what's real.

Henry and Natalie:  
It's the price we pay to feel.

Dan and Diana:  
The price of love is loss,

Dan:  
But still we pay.

Dan and Henry:  
We love anyway.

Gabe:  
And when the night has finally gone.  
And when we see the new day dawn.  
We'll wonder how we wandered for so long, so blind.  
The wasted world we thought we knew,  
The light will make it look brand new.  
So

All:  
Let it  
Let it  
Let it  
Let it  
Let it  
Shine, shine, shine.

Day after day (day after day),  
We'll find the will to find our way.  
Knowing that the darkest skies will someday see the sun.

_Dan:  
When our long night is done,_

Dan and Natalie:  
There will be light.

Diana:  
(There will be light.  
There will be light.)

All:  
There will be light.  
When we open up our light.  
Sons and daughters, husbands, wives.  
Can fight that fight.  
There will be light.  
There will be light.  
There will be light.  
There will be light.

As the curtain closed everyone applauded. When the curtain opened again so everyone could take their bows, everyone stood up and started cheering too. "That was a really good show." Finn said as the Glee club waited in the lobby of the school for Reagan. Everyone had pitched in to get her a gift. Finn had buried the hatchet with Puck (finally, even though their friendship won't be as close as it was before) and they had suggested getting her a Mad Hatter doll from the Disney Store. (Alice in Wonderland was Reagan's favorite Disney movie since she was little and the Mad Hatter was her favorite character). Everyone agreed with Finn and continued to search for Reagan in the humongous crowd.

"There she is!" Mr. Schue yelled, grabbing Reagan's hand and pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations Reagan, you were amazing up there!" He said , as Kurt handed her the gift. Reagan blushed and thanked everyone. Ms. Hudson was there, drying her eyes.

"My little girl is growing up!" She cried as she pulled Reagan into a humongous bear hug.

"Mom, I can't breathe!" Reagan said. Her mother immediately apologized and let go. Chase had also joined the Glee club crowd.

"Hey Reagan, we're all going out for pizza, do you want to come?" Reagan turned to her mother.

"Can I?" She asked, and her mother agreed, so Chase took Reagan's hand and led her to where the drama club was.

The drive back to Rachel's house was silent, but when Finn pulled into Rachel's drive way, there were three cars there, instead of two. "Weird," Rachel said, as Finn helped her out of the truck and walked her to her door. "Maybe my dad is taking an emergency house call?" Daniel was a therapist.

"Yeah, but at 10:30?" Finn asked as they walked up the stairs to the front porch. "hey Rach can I ask you something?" Rachel nodded. "If you weren't with Jesse right now, would you be with me? You don't have to answer, but I'm just curious, if you weren't with Jesse when I told you I regretted breaking up with you, would you have gone back out with me?" Rachel took a deep breath.

"Maybe, but probably." She said. Finn smiled and pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know." Finn said as he let go of Rachel, kissed her on the cheek too, and then walked back to his car. Before he pulled away he waved to Rachel, who waved back.

Finn was lying on his bed smiling up at the ceiling. He must have been sitting there for over an hour, because he heard a light laugh come from the door of his room. "What's up with you?" Reagan asked as she sat on the edge of Finn's bed. Finn retold her the story of what happened during the show, and after on her porch. Reagan smiled. "Oooohhhhh, Finn's in _loveeeeeee!_" Reagan said.

"I am not," Finn muttered turning red, but he was lying to himself and Reagan could tell, because she started dancing around his room singing.

"Finn and Rachel sitting in a tree, K -I -S -S -I -N -G!" Suddenly Finn's Blackberry started buzzing. Not the one short buzz that represents when he has a text message. The one that means someone is calling him. He checked the ID and it was Rachel's name that flashed on the screen. Finn quickly motioned for Reagan to shut up and sit down. He quickly hit answer.

"Hello?"

"F-F-Finn?" Rachel's voice was shaky, and Finn could hear the tears that were likely streaming down her face.

"Rach? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"C-c-can you come down to my h-house? My- my dads know that I'm calling you, p-p-please Finn?" Finn was already reaching for his car keys and sweatshirt. Reagan looked at him confused.

"Yeah, hang tight Rach, I'm on my way." He quickly hung up the phone and ran to the door.

"Finn, what's going on?!" Reagan yelled, running after her brother who had already started his truck.

"Ray," he said as he jumped into the truck. "I'm not so sure myself" Then he drove away, actually reaching the speed limit, hoping every mailman who works at 11 at night (which is basically none) stayed out of his way.

_**(A/N:Ohhh Cliffy!!!!!!!! Please leave your feedback I really appreciate it!!!)**_


	3. Chapter 3 It's Over

_**A/N: Omg thank you guys soo much for these reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Still own nothing… :(**_

_**(This chapter is insanely short...compared to the other two...But I'm gunna b gone from Thursday to Monday, and I wanted to give you guys a chapter before I left…..)**_

_**(And I know that the song is insanely cheesy, but it was the best song I could find on my iPod)**_

When Finn got to the Berry house, it was probably fifteen minutes after he got off the phone with Rachel. He had to park on the street next to the sidewalk because within the hour (from when he dropped Rachel off to now), another car was added to the cluster in the driveway. Finn shut the truck door quietly, and quickly went up to the front door. Before he could even knock, Ronald opened the door. "Finn, thank god you're here!" He said before letting him in.

"How is she?" Finn asked, as Rachel's father shut the door and led him to where the stairs are. To get there, you had to walk through the kitchen, and when Finn entered the kitchen, he saw six coffee mugs on the kitchen counter, and four people sitting around it. The first person that he made eye contact with was Daniel, who quickly shook Finn's hand.

"Thank you so much for coming Finn," Finn nodded. Then he saw that was there, sitting with his arm around Ms. Pillsbury. Finn nodded at the Spanish teacher and his guidance councilor. They both looked angry and confused. Then Finn noticed the person on the other side of Mr. Schue. Some lady he's never seen before. She looked like the woman that played the Wicked Witch in _Wicked_ on Broadway_. _(When you're best friends with Kurt and Rachel, you tend to know about these things). As Finn continued down the hall towards the stairs, the bathroom door opened to reveal, Jesse St. James.

"Hudson," Jesse said "What are you doing here?" Finn glared at him.

"I dunno, Rachel called me crying, asked me to come over, so I did." Jesse nodded, and was about to walk back towards the kitchen, when Finn grabbed his elbow. "If I find out that you're part of the reason that she called me sobbing, you will regret it." Jesse looked a little nervous and nodded before fleeing back towards the kitchen.

If you've never been to Rachel's house, and seen her room, you would know which door led to her room in a heartbeat. She has a giant sparkly gold star on the door, with her name in curly pink glittery letters in the middle. Finn could hear music playing. He lightly knocked on the door. "Go away!" Rachel's voice called, her voice was choked up from her crying.

"Rach?" Finn said quietly "It's Finn," It was as if he had said the magic password, the door swung open, and Finn took literally one millisecond to take in her appearance. He wasn't used to seeing her in anything besides skirts and sweaters but now she was in long grey sweatpants, with a black zip up hoodie over a white tank top. Her eyes were red from all the tears, and her makeup had run, so her cheeks were streaked with black. As soon as Rachel saw Finn, she collapsed with even more sobs; Finn grabbed her before she hit the floor and pulled her into his arms. Finn quickly put one arm around her lower back, and the other under her knee's and carried her into her bedroom. After he shut the door he sat down on her desk chair and placed her on his lap. She hid her face in the crook of his neck. He started rubbing circles on her back. "Shh, Rach, everything's gunna be okay." He said. He continued to rub her back, and say soothing things into her ear for another five minutes, when her sobs subsided he took her chin in between his index finger and thumb and tilted her face to look at him. "Will you tell me what happened?" He asked while he brushed the tears away with his free hand. She took a shaky breath.

"Well, after you drove me home, I walked in the kitchen, and Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and the Vocal Adrenaline director were sitting in my living room. My Dad's told me to sit down because they all had to tell me something, and I didn't really even know what was going on. So I sat down and Mr. Schue said that not everyone was being truthful for the past couple of weeks. I asked him what he meant but before he could respond, the doorbell rang. When my dad came back from answering it, Jesse was with him. He-he didn't even look at me," Rachel closed her eyes. Finn grabbed her hand and made small circles on the back of it, to let her know that he was still listening. After a second, she continued. "So that's when I knew something was off.

"When Jesse sat down Mr. Schue started to explain that someone was leaking our set list, and the first person I thought of was Ms. Sylvester, but he said that it was a student not a teacher. So I didn't really know what was happening, I mean I went through the whole Glee club in my mind, and no one really seemed that awful, after what happened at Sectionals. So I asked Mr. Schue who he was talking about and, he, he said Jesse. That's when things went bad.

"Shelby said that she had asked Jesse to get information about us, seeing as we are a new group and could be a threat to their undefeated title, but she said that she just wanted him to get information that's it, not to- not to pretend to join New Directions, or to- or to," Rachel's tears started to fall again, but she continued on. "Or to pretend to be in a serious relationship," Finn saw red. He was going to KILL Jesse St. James. "Finn, he lied about _everything_," Rachel continued, "about moving to our town, about dropping out of Carmel, about quitting Vocal Adrenaline, about caring about me," Every time she added something to the list, the tears fell faster, and by the time she got to the end she started sobbing again. Finn held her again, still angry at Jesse for everything that he did to Rachel. Finn ran a hand through Rachel's hair lightly.

"Shh, Rach, everything's gunna be okay. I'm right here. Everything's gunna be okay baby." He froze; did he really just call her baby? He was still mentally kicking himself about saying that that, until she started crying more.

"And- and all those times he cut our dates short or cancelled them completely is because Vocal Adrenaline had extra rehearsals starting at 8. And the time we went out for pizza? He had a completely other date, with his _real_" She did air quotes "girlfriend. He's been dating the girl since the beginning of the year!" Finn tried his hardest to control his anger and her sobs, rubbing her back, kissing her forehead, and telling her everything was going to be alright, but nothing worked at all. Then he thought of something. He kissed the top of her head one more time, before singing softly in her ear.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

As he sang, she stopped crying, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When he finished. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you Finn," she said giving him a half hearted smile. He returned her smile, (even half hearted, his lopsided smile made her heart melt). Rachel got up and looked back at Finn. "C'mon, I'll walk you out." Finn followed her down the stairs, but when they got to the bottom of the stairs, they heard that people that were still in the living room. Rachel turned to Finn. "Finn I-I can't." He grabbed Rachel's hand, and intertwined their fingers together. He was amazed at how well their hands fit together.

"I'll be right there next to you." He said. Rachel nodded and they walked back towards the living room. He was proud of Rachel, because she was able to walk through the living room without shedding a tear, or even noticing that Jesse was there. She walked him to his truck, and he hugged her. "Call me if you need anything else okay?" Rachel nodded and waved as he drove away.

As soon as he was back in his house, at midnight, he heard a frantic voice from the living room. "What's wrong with Rachel?!" Reagan demanded. Finn walked over to where his sister was, she was sitting in the living room watching _Law and Order: SVU_, with her laptop open on the coffee table. Finn looked at the TV.

"You really shouldn't be watching this show, you know that it creeps you out." Reagan nodded.

"But I need to know what's wrong with my best friend Finn, so spill!" So he did. He told her everything, and Reagan was just as pissed as Finn was. Reagan shook her head, "I knew he was bad news." Then she looked at her computer. "Oh. My. God." She said.

"What?" Finn asked suddenly. Reagan pointed to her Facebook news feed. The first thing, was Rachel's new status:

_Your eyes... I'm over it. You're smile... I'm over it. Realized... I'm over it, I'm over it, I'm over..._

Reagan and Finn looked at each other. "Jesse really, hit her hard didn't she?" Finn nodded.

"Reagan, you have a message," He said pointing to the top left corner of the web page. Reagan quickly opened it. It was a message to Reagan, Finn, Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Mercedes from Rachel.

_Mall tomorrow? I really could use some retail therapy….. _

Finn looked at Reagan, Reagan looked at Finn, and nodded. They quickly scrolled down to the bottom of the page, where the reply box was, but they read the other messages first.

Kurt: _YES! But what's wrong?_

Mercedes: _ What's wrong baby Barbara? And yeah of course I'll go._

Tina: _Of course I'll go…I hope everything's okay._

Then Artie's reply asked the question everyone, except Finn and Reagan, wanted to ask.

Artie: _Sure……but is Jesse goin'? _

Rachel: _No Jesse, no more Jesse, we're done._

Then, four replies were exactly the same

_WHAT?!?!?_

Reagan started typing. And hit reply, when Finn read her message he high fived his sister.

Reagan: _Finn and I are in…Don't worry Rach, we'll make him eat his heart out._

It wasn't until five minutes later, when Rachel replied, did Finn actually laugh out loud.

_Good ;) _

_**(A/N: Please review!! You've all been sooo nice!)**_


	4. Chapter 4 Retail Therapy

_**(A/N: I'm BACCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!! Did you miss me?! Well if you did, then here's another chapter for you! By the way…before I said that Finn's truck only had 2 seats….but I lied (: )**_

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing….not even the songs in this chapter! :( **_

Finn had gotten up early the next morning, which was amazing considering it was Saturday, but he was going to the mall with all of his friends, including Rachel, including a newly single Rachel. The fact that he wouldn't have to worry about Jesse getting in his way anymore was amazing. So the anticipation of seeing Rachel was what got him up at 9:30, so that's what got him in and out of the shower by 10:30, already eaten breakfast by 11, and led him to stand where he was now, which was standing in front of his closet, trying to find the best outfit. He had thrown half the contents of his closet onto his bed, and most of them landed on the floor. "Whoa," Reagan said, trying to step through the mess, and tripping on Finn's humongous shoes a couple times. "What happened? Did the closet finally fight back?" Finn jumped, and turned.

"What are you talking about, fight against what?"

"The fact your idea of 'cleaning' includes throwing everything in there." She said. "But seriously, what are you doing, standing in your room, with the majority of your clothes thrown around your room, while you're half naked, by the way, do something about that, thanks." Reagan motioned at Finn, who was wearing grey sweats, and no shirt, while taking a sip from a bottle of light green Gatorade.

"What, oh sorry," Finn said throwing the T-shirt he slept in over his head. "And, to answer your question, I'm picking something to wear to the mall today." Reagan choked on the drink. When she finally swallowed she started laughing. She was laughing so hard she was out of breath, and had to breathe for a second before she continued

"You….are….such….a….GIRL!" She said, between gasps of air. Finn glared at her.

"Shut up. I'm trying to impress Rachel, but I don't know what to wear!" Reagan rolled her eyes and motioned for her brother to sit down on his bed. She started looking around his room (on the floor and in his closet) before throwing a pair of dark jeans and a gray WMHS football t-shirt his way.

"That'll be fine. Finn, we're going to the mall. Relax." Finn nodded, before Reagan closed the door behind her she turned around. "Hey Finn?" Finn looked up.

"Yeah Ray?"

"Just give her time; she may not be ready for another boyfriend yet." Finn nodded and Reagan walked out the door.

At 12:30, forty five minutes before they were supposed to meet everyone at the mall. Finn got a phone call. It scared Finn, because since he woke up way earlier than he usually did (he usually got up at 1) Finn had fallen asleep, and his ringtone woke him up. He was considering on ignoring the call but when he saw Rachel's name flash on the screen, he answered. "Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Hey Finn!" Rachel said sounding cheerful, better than how she did the last time she called him. "Do you mind driving me to the mall?"

"What, oh yeah sure. I'll pick you up now, then we can come back for Ray, 'cuz I don't think that she's ready yet."

"'Kay great, thanks Finn."

"No prob babe." He said. Then smacked himself on the head. He really needed to start thinking about the fact that, no matter how much he wanted it, him and Rachel weren't together, _yet_. And that meant, no calling her babe, but instead of Rachel yelling at him, she giggled.

"Bye Finn,"

"Bye," When he hung up, he grabbed his black zip up sweatshirt off of the floor, sprayed himself with Old Spice, and ran into Reagan's room. While Finn's room was kind of small, with cowboy wallpaper, Reagan's room was also on the small side, but had light blue walls. Her bed was pushed against the wall to the right of the door, so it was under a window. Over her bed were little lime green Chinese lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Reagan was standing in front of her vanity straightening her hair. Her iPod was playing through her iHome so she couldn't hear him walk in. But he leaned against his sister's doorframe and waited for her to turn around.

If he thought about it, his sister was really pretty; she had dark hair, basically black, that reached her elbows. Her chocolate brown eyes were always sparkling. She smiled a little bit like Finn; they both had lopsided grins, but add Reagan's 100 watt smile, with her sparkling chocolate eyes and you've got an infectious smile, that whenever someone sees it, no matter what mood they're in, they have to smile with her. It was just the way Reagan was. Looking at Reagan up and down, he smiled at her outfit.

It was typical Reagan, dark jean short shorts with a baby blue t-shirt with a guitar with wings on it. She was wearing converse high tops that matched the shirts baby blue color perfectly. On her right wrist she had a silver Tiffany charm bracelet that their uncle gave her for her 13th birthday. There were 4 charms dangling from the silver links on the bracelets chain. There was a rhinestone _R_, a silver heart, a microphone, and a rhinestone star. Right now, the bracelet was glinting in the combined light of the lamp and the sunshine coming from the window because Reagan was singing and dancing to her iPod as she straightened her hair.

Suddenly, the song changed, and it was a song Finn knew, _The Great Escape _by Boys like Girls. Finn smiled as Reagan, done straightening her hair, picked up her hairbrush and started singing into it.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts  
Out belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and drive around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right_

Finn jumped in, singing the chorus with her. Reagan jumped, but then laughed and threw Finn a hairbrush too. He grabbed it and sang into it too.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

Finn jumped onto Reagan's bed and did some weird air guitar move. Reagan was doubled over with laughter, but somehow she kept singing.

_Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
We'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause were young  
And we'll feel so alive_

Finn stopped jumping on the bed (his head kept hitting the ceiling) and started doing spazzy dance moves around his sister's room. Reagan took her brother's place and jumped up on her bed and did even spazzier dance moves on the bed, thinking that Brittany would be so proud of her hairography right now.

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight_

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind me  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

After the song, Finn and Reagan were trying to catch their breath, but right when they looked at each other, they started dying with laughter. Reagan did a belly flop so she was lying on her bed instead of standing on it, and Finn quickly took the opportunity to jump on her bed and sit on his sister's stomach. Reagan sputtered.

"Finn, get OFF!" She finally said. Finn, still laughing, stood back up next to the bed, and offered her his hand. She took it and once she was standing back up, she walked over to her vanity, and grabbed her eyeliner pencil. "So do you want to tell me why you were staring at me like a sketch for five minutes, before joining me in singing one of the best songs in the world?" Finn laughed.

"I'm going to pick up Rachel, and since you're not ready, we're gunna come back and get you." Reagan nodded, not looking at him, but instead focusing on applying her eyeliner. Finn left his sister's room, when he was halfway down the hall he turned around, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Those shorts are too short!" He heard Reagan's laugh coming from her open door.

"You should see what Rachel's planning on wearing!" Finn stared in the direction of his sister's room.

"H-H-Huh?" He sputtered. He could hear Reagan's laugh again.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, relax." Finn rolled his eyes and walked out to his truck.

* * *

When Finn got to Rachel's house, her dad's were on their way out the front door. He pulled into the drive way and rolled down his window so he could talk to Daniel, who had waved and walked towards Finn's truck. "Hey Finn, Rachel is still getting ready. You can go up to her room if you like." Finn nodded and got out of the truck. He took the stairs up to Rachel's room. He was going to knock on the door, but saw it was open. Rachel was singing along to a song from _Mamma Mia. _So Finn stood there listening to her, leaning against the door frame.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight  
won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day_

When Rachel was done singing, Finn clapped. Rachel jumped, but smiled when she saw that it was Finn. She didn't hesitate to hug him. Finn hugged her back. "Hey," She said, turning back to her mirror, and picking up the mascara that she was applying.

"Hey," He said "can I just say, I just got a flashback from what happened at my house this morning?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at him through the mirror.

"Really? You sing show tunes to yourself while applying makeup?" Finn put on a fake hurt look. But he laughed when Rachel did.

"NO!" He said, "I went into Rays room, and we ended up singing along to her iPod." Rachel laughed.

"Okay, outfit check!" Rachel said, turning from the mirror. She spun in a circle for Finn, she wasn't wearing her normal skirt/sweater combo. She was wearing a pair of light jeans, with a light pink t shirt with one of those old radios on it, around the radio it said _Music Is My Life. _Finn smiled.

"You look great Rach." Rachel smiled.

"What so I'm Rach again? Not _babe_?" Finn blushed.

"Sorry about that, by the way," Rachel looked confused, so she walked over to where Finn was sitting on the edge of her bed, and sat on his lap.

"Why would I mind? I thought it was cute." Rachel said smiling. Finn smiled too. Suddenly, Finn didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned forward and kissed her. He expected her to push him away, saying that she wasn't ready yet, but Rachel Berry never ceases to surprise him. Rachel snaked her arms around Finn's neck, kissing him back. Finn took that as a sign that she was okay with this, and wrapped one arm around her waist and held the back of her head, pulling her closer, with the other hand. Suddenly, Rachel's cell phone rang. Rachel quickly pulled away and grabbed it off the nightstand.

_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
and you can't pull me down..._

"No," She whispered when she saw the caller ID. She grabbed Finn's hand. He looked on the screen and saw the picture before the name. Jesse. She flipped the screen up, automatically answering the phone, but on speaker. "Hello?" She asked, as Finn intertwined their fingers and ran his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"Rachel?" Jesse's voice made Finn's blood boil.

"Yeah?" Finn expected Rachel to have a better remark, but the shakiness in her voice told him she was nervous.

"Listen I wanted to apologize about what happened last night. I didn't want you to find out that way." Rachel stared at the open phone in her hand, she had to put it on her lap because her hand was trembling so much. Finn reached up and smoothed the hair on the back of her head down and kissed her cheek.

"I swear to God if he makes you cry again I'm driving to his house and beating him up." He whispered into her ear. She let out a puff of air and smiled up at him. Finn kissed her cheek again and Rachel went back to the phone.

"Did you want me to find out at all?" Those words made the other side of the line go quiet. Then Jesse sighed.

"No, but-"

"So you blatantly lied to me, for what a month? Maybe longer?" Rachel demanded.

"Look who's talking! You lied to me about the _Run Joey Run_ video!" Rachel stared at the phone with her mouth open, a single tear running down her face. Finn squeezed their hands tighter together and wiped the tear off of her face. Jesse seemed to have known how low of a blow that was. "Wait! Rachel, I know that that's not the same thing that I did. Please, can you forgive me? Can we get back together?" Rachel stared at the phone again, and she got a determined look on her face.

"No," She said "That. Will. Never. Happen. Now do me a favor Jesse and don't call me again." Then she flipped the screen back into place, hit the end button and threw her phone onto the other side of her bed. Then she rested her head on Finn's shoulder. "He's so stupid." She whispered. Finn laughed. "C'mon, time to go!" She stood up, grabbed her purse, which was a pink velour Juicy Couture bag, and led Finn back to his truck.

* * *

At the mall, everyone met up at the food court. Since it was lunchtime, that's where they went first. They all dispersed, bought their food, and met back at a booth that they all chose. Finn was the first one back, he chose McDonalds and got a double cheeseburger with a large serving of French fries. So he sat on the inside part of the booth, he leaned so his back was against the wall of the booth, and waited for everyone to come back. Rachel was the next one to come back. She had gone to the Wendy's and gotten a salad. She scooted into the booth, and sat next to Finn. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she scooted closer. "Hey I wanted to ask you something." He said. Rachel looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to semi with me, you know the one that's next Saturday?" Rachel took a while to answer. So Finn hurriedly started to explain "I mean if you don't want to you don't have to, I mean I'll understand if you say no, 'cuz you might not be ready, and, Rach why are you laughing?" He looked down to see her giggling.

"I would love to go with you." She said. Finn smiled.

"Really?" Rachel nodded, before stealing one of his fries. So when everyone else came back, they all were wondering why Finn had a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"WHAT?!" The mix of Tina, Mercedes, Reagan, and Kurt's voices yelled. It was around 3 hours later. They were standing in the dress shop, everyone looking for dresses for the semi next week. Except for Kurt, since him and Mercedes were going together, he was helping her pick out a dress, and then buying a tie.

"Finn asked me to semi." Everyone suddenly squealed.

"Yay!" Tina said, hugging her.

"No way!" Mercedes said, hugging both Tina and Rachel because Tina wasn't letting go of Rachel.

"I am _so_ doing your hair and makeup!" Kurt said hugging Rachel after Mercedes and Tina let go of her.

"You were going to do everyone's hair and makeup anyways!" Reagan said. Then she hugged Rachel. "You don't know how excited I am right now!" Rachel laughed. "So I have to pick Finn's tie 'cuz he will get a COMPLETELY different color tie than your dress." Everyone laughed and continued shopping. They had decided that the dress shop would be their last store because Kurt said his credit card was tired. So Reagan called Finn, who was with Artie in American Eagle, and they met back at the food court.

"Thanks you guys." Rachel said. Hugging Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. "This really helped." She motioned at the bags at her feet. There were two big bags, but they were holding the little bags within them. Everyone smiled and agreed they had a good time. On the way home, Reagan, Rachel and Finn were singing along to the radio the whole time. And when Finn dropped Rachel off, he walked her to the door. "Thank you Finn." She said.

"It was fun." Finn said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel nodded and as Finn walked down the path from the front porch to the sidewalk he turned around. "By the way, I'm picking you up for school tomorrow!" Rachel smiled and waved as Finn pulled out of the driveway.

_**(A/N: That's the end of this chapter! The next chapter will be filled with Reagan/Finn brother sister stuff….And Finchel….and every other couple! So pleassseee read and review!)**_


	5. Chapter 5 Defending

_**(A/N: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! soo I decided that I'm going to answer some of them!**_

_**xXLove2ReadXx: Thanks...i completely forgot to add that part into the last chapter…but don't worry it will be in this one!**_

_**Finchelroxursox: yeah I agree (:**_

_**Welllllll…I hope you like this chapter! And yes like I said before, there will be some Finn/Reagan brother sister **_

Finn picked Rachel up Monday morning, just like he said he would. But when he pulled up to her house, Reagan ran out of the truck saying that she needed to talk to Rachel. She quickly greeted Rachel's fathers and ran up the stairs to her room. She knocked. "Come in." Rachel's voice called towards the door. She turned to see it was Reagan. "Oh, hey Ray, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Reagan said, Rachel nodded for her to continue as she grabbed her back pack off the floor, and they walked down the hall towards the front door. "Don't you think you're speeding into things, you know with Finn? I mean, you just broke up with Jesse, and now you're going to semi with Finn on Saturday." Rachel nodded.

"Yeah I know, I texted Finn last night, and I said that we should go as friends and then maybe see how it works out, 'cuz I don't want to have a rebound relationship you know?" Reagan nodded. Rachel waved to her dad's and grabbed the doorknob.

"Rachel, are you alright? You're shaking." Rachel looked down to see that the hand on her doorknob was quivering. She took a deep breath, and turned to Reagan.

"I'm scared. Ray, I don't want to face Jesse today," Reagan hugged her friend.

"Listen, right when he see's us, he'll cry because he was so stupid for lying to you." Rachel looked at herself, and her best friend in the mirror of the hall closet. Rachel was wearing a dark denim jean mini skirt, with a pink and white striped halter top. Reagan was wearing dark jean capris, paired with a baby blue tank top with white hearts all over it (that she had bought with everyone at Victoria's Secret Pink at the mall the other day) under a white denim jacket. She had on sky blue flip flops from Old Navy and her hair was straightened with a white headband with a bow on the side of it in her hair, leaving her side bangs hanging in her face, sort of covering her right eye, and the rest of her hair was straight down her back. Rachel smiled at her reflection. Then she turned to Reagan

"Let's go," Reagan smiled and linked arms with Rachel and they walked out the front door. The look on Finn's face when they walked out the door and towards the car was enough to make them double over with laughter. It looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his sockets, and his jaw almost hit the ground.

"Finn you're drooling," Reagan said as she jumped into the back row of seats. He quickly closed his mouth and wiped at his chin, then he glared at his sister since he wasn't actually drooling. She flashed him a smile, and Rachel giggled.

"Hey," Finn said, looking at Rachel intently.

"Hey," Rachel said, looking straight back at him. Reagan cleared her throat. The two other teenagers jumped out of their trance and Finn started to drive. The drive was relatively quiet, since Reagan brought her iPod, and Finn doesn't really talk in the mornings. But Rachel was perfectly fine with the quiet, she actually welcomed it and she looked out the window the whole way to the school.

* * *

When Finn pulled into the school parking lot, Rachel noticed Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, hanging around Kurt's huge car. They all waved at Finn when he honked at them. Finn pulled into the spot right next to Kurt's car, and ran over to the passenger side to help Rachel down. Once Rachel was on the ground, and Reagan handed Finn his backpack from the truck bed, they all went to greet their friends. Everyone was laughing at Reagan impersonating Finn's face from earlier that morning when a car horn went off, everyone looked around, and saw Puck's car. Everyone waved to Puck and Quinn, and Finn ran over to help Quinn out of the car as Puck grabbed her backpack from the second row of seats. Quinn smiled up at Finn and thanked him, before letting him and Kurt lead her towards where all their friends were waiting.

Everyone started talking and laughing and Mercedes started singing, it was beginning to get hectic in the little group, so no one really noticed Rachel freeze, except for Finn who was standing behind her. He gently touched her elbow. "What's wrong?" He whispered. Rachel pointed. A sleek black car was pulling into the spot next to Finn's truck. Getting out of the driver's seat was none other than Jesse St. James. Reagan saw the direction that Rachel and Finn were looking and saw who it was.

"Hey guys, we really should get going," She said, everyone agreed and walked into the school. Reagan linked arms with Kurt, who linked arms with Rachel, who linked arms with Tina, who linked arms with Mercedes, who linked arms with Quinn, and they walked into the school, while Finn, Puck and Artie took the handicap entrance on the side of the school, everyone promising to meet each other in the hallway after. As they walked into the school, they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Rachel! Rachel wait!" Rachel froze, causing the line to stop. Then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and continued walking.

* * *

The whole day went by in a blur of Rachel avoiding Jesse like the plague, Finn walking her to classes, the whole Glee club watching out for her in the halls, in class and in the cafeteria during lunch. So you could say that the whole club was making sure that Finn wouldn't have to go through with his promise. He had promised Rachel if Jesse St. Stupid (Reagan slapped him for making up a horrible nickname) tried anything, he would beat the crap out of the kid, like he had wanted to do since Rachel told him what happened.

Since she was having such good luck with avoiding Jesse, she told her friends that she would be okay to go to her locker during lunch alone. When Rachel was walking down the hall, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around slowly and saw the one person she didn't want to see. Jesse. "Rachel!" he said running to catch up to her. Rachel sped up and so did Jesse. She forgot Jesse had longer legs than her and he caught up to her, grabbed her elbow and turned her around. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked. Rachel scoffed.

"That should be obvious to you." She said flatly, trying to turn around, but Jesse kept a firm grip on her arm.

"Well it's not, so care to explain?" He asked.

"1. You lied to me. 2. You spied on my glee club 3. You had another girlfriend," She ticked all of the reasons on her fingers.

"Alright, I was wrong to lie, but still you can't be mad at me forever!" He said.

"Yeah actually, I can."

"Rachel, please forgive me. Why can't we put this episode behind us?"

"BECAUSE!" Rachel yelled, glad that the halls were deserted so no one would be able to hear her outburst. "You went behind my back, lied to me, and cheated on me! Anyways, you have a girlfriend, why do you want me back so much?" Jesse shook his head. "Tell me." Rachel snapped.

"I don't want you with that Hudson character." Rachel's jaw dropped.

"So let me get this straight," She said shakily, tears pooling in her eyes. "You don't want me with another guy, while you go running back to Carmel, with a girl waiting for you with open arms?"

"Rachel, he doesn't have the same feelings that I have towards you!"

"Yeah you're right," Jesse smiled triumphantly "He probably has _more_. He wouldn't go behind my back, he wouldn't lie to me about having another girlfriend, and he sure as hell wouldn't sabotage New Directions!" Rachel's tears were flowing openly down her face, Jesse took a step forward to comfort her. Rachel took a step back. "Oh, no, don't even try to be the hero right now."

"Rachel I- I just"

"You just don't want me to be happy do you?" Rachel demanded. Jesse shook his head vigorously.

"Rachel, I want you to be happy, I just don't want him to break your heart." Rachel shook her head.

"You beat him to the punch." Rachel said, before running down the hall.

* * *

Finn wasn't planning to follow Rachel. He left the cafeteria a couple minutes after Rachel, because he left the binder he had for Spanish, in his bio classroom, so he was planning to go the opposite direction, but he heard voices coming from near where Rachel's locker was. _care to explain? _Finn heard someone say, and he knew that voice, Jesse. He walked closer to where the voices were, and he heard Rachel listing things that Jesse had done wrong. He decided to stay where he was, knowing that if he saw Jesse's face he was going to punch him until his jaw broke. When he heard Jesse saying that he, Finn Hudson, didn't have feeling for Rachel, he almost blew his cover, but he heard Rachel defend him and his heart swelled with pride. And when Rachel ran away, saying that Jesse broke her heart, he ran after her. Shoving Jesse into a locker on his way.

* * *

When Rachel finally got to her locker, her eyes were filled with fresh tears, that she couldn't see great, so it took her a couple tries to get her lock to unlock. When the locker finally opened, she fumbled around looking for the face cloth that she kept with her spare clothes in case she got slushied. But then she remembered that since last week she was slushied four times in a row, she had to take it home to wash it, and she had forgotten to bring it back to school. She was so focused she didn't notice someone standing behind her until someone held a box of tissues in front of her face. The hand holding the box was a guy's hand, even though, under other circumstances, she would've recognized that hand automatically, she wasn't in the right state of mind and started to panic thinking it was Jesse. "Relax," Finn whispered into her ear. His hand still holding the tissue box, and the other hand placed lightly on her waist "It's just me, not Jesse." Rachel relaxed, as he kissed the side of her head comfortingly.

"Thanks," She said, grabbing her backpack from the ground and getting her Spanish stuff out of her locker.

"I heard you standing up to Jesse." Finn said. Rachel dropped the book she was holding. He _heard? _

"How much did you hear?" She asked, as Finn caught the book before it hit the ground, and handing it to her.

"Everything, I'm proud of you." Rachel sighed.

"Listen Finn, what I said about you," He interrupted her as she tried to explain.

"I heard what you said, and if it was up to me I would be back there beating the crap out of Jesse for making my girlfriend cry, but I'm not breaking my promise, I'll wait until you're over Jesse, and ready for another relationship." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you Finn, I appreciate your kindness and understanding." Finn smiled. He watched her put the last book that she needed into her backpack right when the bell rang to let people know that lunch period was over and they had to get going.

"Can I walk you to Spanish?" Rachel giggled.

"Of course," She said, as Finn led her towards Mr. Schue's class.

* * *

Reagan hated being late for class, it puts her in a bad mood, but since her locker decided not to open after lunch, she had to talk to principal Figgins, who went to get the old geyser of a janitor to come and help her open it. Since he was insanely old, and he was all the way across the school, Reagan had to wait. Figgins had stopped by Mr. Schue's room to tell him why Reagan was going to be late.

So there Reagan was, sitting on the floor of a deserted hallway in her high school, waiting for a janitor that walks at .5 miles an hour. At least Puck, who had skipped the class before lunch to get Quinn some gum from 7-11, had brought Reagan back a slushy, so she would have _something_ to do. Since she expected for everyone to be in class, she was a little shocked to see Karofsky and his gang walking towards a locker. She stood up tentatively. She knew what locker that they were standing in front of, Kurt's. And she knew what they were going to do, they were going to write on his locker with a tube of light pink lipstick. "What are you doing?" Reagan asked. Karofsky and his friends turned.

"What's it to you Hudson?"

"Get away from Kurt's locker." Reagan said flatly, ignoring his previous question. "And who's lipstick is that? 'Cuz Karofsky, light pink is _really _not your color."

"It's man hands' lip crap, and why do you care about her and that fag?" Reagan's blood boiled. She took a step forward, so she could get into Karofsky's face, but he's 6 feet tall, so Reagan had to crane her neck unless she wanted to yell at Karofsky's chest.

"Shut the hell up Karofsky, Rachel is ten times talented than you, and Kurt's ten times the man you will ever be, are you jealous or something? Is it 'cuz he hangs out with actual girls? So do yourself a favor and get away from his locker, and give me the lipstick." She said threateningly. Karofsky looked at his friends and they all laughed.

"What are you going to do about it Hudson?" Reagan raised an eyebrow, backed up and uncapped the Super Gulp slushy that was in her hand, and threw it. Everything went into slow motion after the blue slushy hit his face. His friends were doubled over with laughter as Karofsky's hands were grabbing her jacket, shoving her _hard_ into a row of lockers. Her head ricocheted off the lockers, her hitting a sharp edge of a locker that was slightly open. Dizziness overcame her, but she still saw the fire in Karofsky's eyes, as one of his huge fists was being drawn back; it wasn't _after_ his fist made contact with her face, and she slumped onto the ground, covering her face in her hands, did she hear a whistle being blown, and a pair of heels running through the halls.

* * *

Mr. Schue looked at the clock on his wall as he was teaching, Principal Figgins had come to say Reagan would be five minutes late, but that was ten minutes ago, and when he looked at his students, he saw Finn looking worried. He made eye contact with Mr. Schue and he shrugged. They both didn't know what was taking her so long; Reagan was never late for class. Suddenly, Mr. Schue heard the clicking of heels going down the hall. The class room door burst open and Ms. Pillsbury came running into the room, she looked like she was about to cry. "Emma, what's wrong?" He asked his girlfriend (they've been dating since last month) grabbing her lower arms because it looked like she was going to topple over. She tried to catch her breath and talk at the same time.

"Quick…..Come with me…..Reagan……Hurt" Finn caught onto the last word.

"What's wrong with Ray?" He demanded, both teachers looked at him, and Emma took a deep breath.

"Coach Tanaka and I were walking down the hall and we heard a commotion, we were going to yell at students for cutting class, but we saw Dave Karofsky slamming Reagan into a locker and we tried to get there in time, but- but, just come on!" She said, tugging on Mr. Schue's hand and dragging him out to the hall. Finn ran after them, and the rest of the Glee club that were in that class, quickly followed. The other students did too, smelling gossip.

* * *

When they reached where Coach Tanaka was, the school nurse had already gotten there, and was sitting with Reagan. When the nurse saw Finn she stood and hurried over to where Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and the 6' 3" teenager were standing. "Thank god you're here Finn; Reagan won't let me look at her face, she seems to be in a lot of pain and she's holding it together, but she can break down at any second. Finn nodded. His sister hated crying in front of people she didn't know. He walked over to where his sister was sitting on the ground, knees hugged to her chest, and her hands covering her face.

"Ray," He whispered, kneeling next to her. "C'mon, it's me." Reagan didn't move. He tried to tug her hand away from her face, but she just whimpered and scooted farther away from her brother. "Reagan, let me see what the ass hole did to you." Reagan knew that her brother wasn't going to let this go, he never called her by her full name unless he was very worried about her, so she tentatively looked up at her brother, and he decided that he was going to beat the crap out of Karofsky. His sister's right eye was slightly swollen, when the nurse saw it, she said that it was probably going to be a bruise, a very bad bruise. Finn hugged his little sister to his chest and she broke down. Finn hugged his sister, letting her tears soak his shirt.

The nurse suggested that they go into the nurse's office, so she could take care of Reagan's eye. When Reagan tried to stand up, she wobbled, and had to sit back down again. Finn looked at her worried. "I'm just really dizzy. I hit my head pretty hard." Finn nodded, and instead of having her stumble her way down the hall, he picked his sister up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's office. He sat her down on the bed thing and sat on a stool that was next to it. Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Principal Figgins walked in as well, and as the nurse was tending to Reagan they asked her what happened. Reagan retold the story of what happened. After, Reagan had to hold Finn back from running to the door and beating the crap out of Karofsky. After the story was told, Figgins walked back to his office, where Karofsky was waiting. The nurse continued fussing over Reagan, even though she said she wasn't dizzy anymore, just that her face hurt really bad. Reagan said that she didn't want to go home, since she had glee rehearsal. So the nurse gave her a Tylenol and let her go when the bell rang.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, everyone kept staring at Reagan and whispering to each other what had happened in the hall during last period (Karofsky's friends told everyone). When Reagan reached her locker, the janitor was there. He told Reagan why her locker was jammed that morning, so after the janitor slowly walked away, she turned to her brother. "How bad do I look?" Finn shrugged.

"You still look like yourself," He said "Just, your eye is kinda puffy, and its gunna be black and blue for awhile." Reagan nodded.

"Kurt's gunna kill me," She said "He'll never find an eye shadow color that matches a bruise." Suddenly, Reagan lurched forward, almost getting her head trapped in her locker as someone tackled her from behind.

"Whoa!" She yelled, trying to see who was standing behind her. She heard a sniffle.

"Reagan, I heard what you did for me and Rachel." Kurt said, turning her around and tackling her with another hug. Reagan smiled.

"I had to defend my friends didn't I?" Reagan said to Kurt, and now to Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Quinn, Puck and Finn, who had come around to see Reagan. She smiled at all of her best friends. "And I would do it all over again, so if he ever tries anything stupid, you let me know," Everyone laughed and hugged Reagan. Reagan turned back to her locker, telling her friends that she would meet them at glee, and she continued to take out books she needed for homework and putting them in her backpack. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Reagan turned, and rolled her eyes, standing there, was Jacob Ben Israel. "What do you want Jacob?"

"I uh, wanted to get an uh, interview for my blog. You know, from the girl that stood up to Dave Karofsky and took a beating from him to defend her friends."

"No." Reagan said flatly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?" The pattern of Reagan saying no, and Jacob begging continued for five minutes. Until Reagan had finally had enough.

"Ask me again and watch what happens," Reagan said.

"Please?" Jacob squeaked. Reagan turned to Jacob ready to kill him when someone stood in between them.

"Jacob, she said no. Now if you don't know what the word 'no' means, it usually means she doesn't want to do the interview, now I suggest walking away." Jacob blinked once and ran away. Reagan smiled up at her knight in shining armor, we not really armor, but in dark jeans and a gray t- shirt.

"Thanks Chase." She said, picking up her backpack off of the ground.

"No problem, hey, do you want me to walk you to Glee?" Reagan narrowed her eyes,

"Wouldn't that be out of your way?" Chase shook his head.

"Well, no not really. And I would hate to have such a pretty girl have to walk all the way to the other end of school without someone to talk to." Reagan blushed.

"Well, if you're sure." She said, before Chase threw his arm around her shoulders, pulled her close to his shoulders and they walked down the hall.

* * *

When Reagan and Chase reached the choir room, Reagan was doubled over with laughter at something Chase said. "Chase, Reagan, good you're here!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone looked confused.

"Why is it good that Chase is here?" Reagan asked.

"More on that later, but anyways guys, we have some bad news," Mr. Schue quickly explained why Jesse wasn't there anymore, but it was useless, everyone had found out already.

"So back to Chase," Reagan pressed, Mr. Schue smiled,

"Well Chase, how about you tell them?" Chase nodded.

"I've decided to join the glee club." Everyone clapped and cheered, they had all heard Chase perform in the school musical, and they knew he was good. Reagan's jaw hit the floor.

"Well Chase why don't you sing a song for us, you said you prepared one right?" Chase nodded and stood up. He whispered to the band what he wanted to sing and then they started playing a song by Never Shout Never, one of Reagan's favorite performers (and he knew that, the song was dedicated to her).

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
the more I think about,  
the more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super fucking cute  
And I can't stand it_  
_Is super duper cute  
and I can't stand it_As he sang the end of the song, he did what Finn did while singing _Jesse's Girl_ he circled Reagan's chair.

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

Let's forget,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,

you, you got me where you want me  
Cause I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through…  
Another year

You, I saw you across the room  
and I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
the more I think about,  
the more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
_After he sang the last verse he kissed her cheek, making her blush even more than she was already. Everyone applauded. Reagan had a good feeling that Glee was going to be ten times as fun as it already was; now that Chase was there.

"By the way guys, before we continue, I just wanted to tell you, that Ms. Pillsbury and I planned a fun thing for you guys. After semi, Sunday night actually, since there is no school on Monday, we are going to have a Glee sleepover in the auditorium."

"Why?" Santana asked harshly. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes

"Because, I feel like you guys need to bond more, so this is mandatory!" Santana groaned, but everyone else was pretty excited, something else to do during the long weekend. "So on Sunday, I want you guys here at 2:30 in the afternoon." Everyone nodded, and handed out a new song. Everyone was talking excitedly, and even though they were caught up in their own conversations, everyone noticed Chase grab Reagan's hand.

_**(A/N: Okay guys! So the next chapter will be the semi, and half of the sleepover….and Chase doesn't 'love' Reagan exactly, those were just the lyrics to the song…but I hoped you liked this Chapter! Please Review!)**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dances and Decisions

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews!)**_

The rest of the week went by so fast; Rachel could barely believe it was Friday. Then she remembered, tomorrow morning, she was having her friends come over to get ready, for semi. _Semi_, her first actual date with Finn, and they weren't even a couple! She had to think long and hard about this (this being whether she wanted to be in a relationship with Finn, or not), and she honestly needed someone to talk to, so during study hall, while her, Kurt, Reagan and Mercedes were taking pictures with Reagan's camera and Kurt's iPhone, she excused herself from the photo shoot and got a pass from the teacher to go see Ms. Pillsbury.

Ms. Pillsbury was in her office, cleaning, as usual. Rachel knocked on the door tentatively. Her head shot up. "Oh, Rachel! Hello, how are you?" Rachel smiled and waved.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" The guidance counselor nodded and sat down at the same time Rachel did.

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about was semi." Ms. Pillsbury nodded. "Well, Finn asked me to semi, and we agreed to go as friends because I don't think I'm ready for another relationship after what happened with Jesse, and I'm just nervous you know? Like, I'm not sure what I want out of this." Emma nodded.

"Well, Rachel, the question I have for you, is that have your feelings for Finn changed at all, from before you were dating Jesse?" Rachel shrugged

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, that are you sure that your feelings for Finn went away when you met Jesse? Or did you just put them off to the side and started a relationship with Jesse." Rachel bit her lip.

"I think I just pushed them to the side, thinking that they would go away after awhile."

"And did they?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I kinda think that they grew, because Finn has always been there for me, you know? And he's one of my best friends." Ms. Pillsbury nodded.

"So what you should do, is go and have fun at semi with your friends, and then think about being with Finn later, because, to be completely honest, I think you already made your decision." Rachel thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Thanks Ms. Pillsbury!" She said, before grabbing her backpack and running out of the office.

The next day, Saturday, Finn was up at nine again. He woke up early again partly because he was really anxious and he had to drive Reagan to Rachel's house so they could get ready for semi. Everything was happening at the Berry house, the 'prep party' (Rachel's words), the pictures, and the after party. Only the glee girls and Kurt (who was doing their hair) were invited to the 'prep party' but Finn had to drive Reagan, so he rolled out of bed, not bothering to change out of the sweatpants and black T-shirt that he sleeps in, and went to knock on Reagan's bedroom door.

He noticed, when his knuckles made contact with the door, it wasn't closed all the way, so it opened slightly. So he pushed the door open more. Reagan was curled up on her bed, on top of the blankets, fast asleep, hugging the doll that the glee club got for her after the show. The sun was shining through her window and right on her face. Her black eye had gotten worse since Karofsky punched her. The nurse at school said it would probably be better by Tuesday, but until then, the bruise was still prominent on her face. He walked over to the side of Reagan's bed. "Ray, wake up." Reagan rolled over.

"Go away," She mumbled. Finn chuckled.

"Ray, seriously come on, we have to go!" He said shaking his sister, not stopping until she finally smacked him.

"Alright FINE!" she said. Rolling out of bed, she grabbed the clothes next to her bed and walked towards the door. But she turned before she left. "You're really excited for today aren't you?" Finn looked at his sister.

"Hell yeah." He said smiling. And it was the truth, tonight was his first actual date with Rachel, and they weren't even dating! He was so happy he could dance! But since he's not good at that, he decided not to.

"Why does Rachel want you at her house so early?" Finn asked in the car. Reagan shrugged, not turning from looking out the window.

"Probably just to relax before we get ready, you know, watch a movie or help her dads set up for the after party." Finn looked at his sister, since she was looking out the window he got the lovely view of her hair, still soaked from the shower that she took before they left, up in a high ponytail. Her voice was flat, which was weird, Reagan had been looking forward to the semi more than Finn had, and that was saying something because he had been counting down the days. But, right now she just sounded tired, and bored.

"You okay?" He asked. Reagan shrugged again, but this time she faced her brother.

"I guess, I mean I have to go to semi with a black eye, and then what happened last night doesn't make me feel totally good about myself right now." Finn looked at her.

"Ray, that black eye shows people that they don't mess with your friends, you should be proud of that. And about what happened last night? That dude's an idiot." Reagan nodded.

"I know that stuff about the black eye, but I mean for the other thing, why me? Why was I the one that ended up having a stupid idiot for a date?" Finn sighed as he pulled into Rachel's driveway, remembering what happened the night before.

_Friday nights, the Hummel's come over for dinner. So that night they were talking about their plans for semi when the phone rang. Carole went to get it. "Reagan hun? Ben is on the phone for you." Reagan perked up, Ben was her date for semi, sure he wasn't Chase, not by a long shot, but Chase was going with some Cheerio, and Ben was really cute. One downside, Ben was best friends with Karofsky. Reagan took the phone into the living room to talk._

_ "Hello?" Finn, Kurt, Burt and Carole could hear from the dining room table. Then there was silence, a kind of silence that if you were watching a TV show, you knew something bad was going to happen. Then Reagan's voice, shaky and quiet filled the void. "Y-yeah, whatever, sure not a problem, oh yeah totally. Bye." Reagan came back into the dining room, put the phone back on the cradle, and _ran _towards the stairs._

_ "Reagan!" Carole called after her daughter. All they heard in response was a door slam. Kurt and Finn stood up at the same time. _

_ "We'll be right back." They said at the same time. They quickly went up the stairs and stopped in front of Reagan's room. They knocked. Finn didn't expect the door to swing open, but it did. Reagan stood there, trying to keep it together. _

_ "He cancelled on me." Finn and Kurt's jaws dropped. _

_ "He what?" Kurt exclaimed. Reagan swallowed._

_ "He said something about not being able to go to a dance with someone that threw a slushy at his best friend? So yeah, now he's going with some chick Cheyenne?" _

_ "Cheerio," Finn clarified. He should know; he dated her for five minutes in the middle of freshman year, before he met Quinn. Reagan threw her arms in the air._

_ "Perfect! One more dance I'm going to alone!" She said. She turned to walk back into her room. "Finn, will you tell mom I don't want dessert? My head hurts, and I think I'm just gunna go to bed." Finn nodded. _

"Ray," Finn said to his sister, as she emerged from the cab of the truck with a garment bag in her hand, and Finn handed her another bag from the bed of the truck (which had her change of clothes for the after party and other stuff). "If he chose friggen Karofsky over you, than he's not worth it." Reagan smiled.

"Thanks Finn." She said. Finn smiled.

"No prob, so I'll see you in, what, nine hours?" Reagan laughed, and her and Finn did their secret hand shake. When they finished, they heard applause coming from behind them. They turned and saw Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, and Rachel standing there.

"Nice handshake." Rachel said, taking one of the bags from Reagan. Then she smiled up at Finn. Then she turned to her friends. "Guys, go ahead in, I just want to talk to Finn for a sec." Everyone smiled knowingly and they walked into the Berry house. Tina turned around on the way.

"Keep it PG please!" Everyone laughed and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her friend. When the front door shut behind Quinn, she turned back to Finn. She was planning to speak, but she became completely tongue tied when she saw Finn. He seemed relaxed, in gray sweatpants, and a black T-shirt that showed off his muscles, so instead of talking right away, she just stared. Finn saw her stare and smiled.

"Hey Rach," He said, waving his hand in front of her face. Rachel jumped.

"What? Oh yeah! Hey, uhh, listen. I've been thinking a lot since Monday." Rachel said. Finn flashed her his half grin, her heart skipped a beat.

"Really? About what exactly?" Finn asked, taking a step closer to Rachel.

"I think you know what." She whispered, suddenly shy, and rethinking telling him this now, she looked down at her shoes. Finn touched her cheek, and brushed some hair out of her face, keeping his hand cupped around her cheek. Rachel finally looked up, making complete eye contact. It was then that she noticed that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"So, you made a decision?" He asked. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I did." She said. Finn smiled.

"Well?" He asked, she opened her mouth, but she remembered what she was planning, and she quickly closed her mouth. Finn raised an eyebrow. "Rach?" All she did was slowly start to close the distance between them, and right when her lips were going to touch his, she stepped back.

"You're just going to have to wait until later!" She said, as she skipped towards the door to her house. "See you back here at six!" Finn stared at Rachel as she walked back into her house, that girl was going to be the death of him.

"So Rachel," Quinn said, at noon, over the teenager's lunch of Dominoes pizza. It was four in the afternoon, and all the teenagers were all hyper and excited for the dance that would technically start in 2 hours. They had just hung out around Rachel's house all day, singing along to songs on everyone's iPod, and then watching movies, and after they ate they were going to paint each other's nails while Kurt planned what he was going to do with everyone's hair. "What were you talking to Finn about?" Rachel froze. Pizza halfway to her mouth. She slowly put it back on the plate. She had told everyone about the Finn semi thing, just not that she had made a decision already. So she quickly retold the story of what Ms. Pillsbury said, what her decision was, and what had happened that morning. Everyone smiled. Kurt high fived her at the flirting/teasing skills that she had used that morning.

"Come on!" Kurt said "That just me ten times more excited that I already was for tonight! Rachel we will make him _drool_!" Everyone laughed, and Rachel smiled and quickly put her iPod on her iHome and hit _shuffle_.

At six, all the boys, including Kurt who had come downstairs about five minutes previously were standing around the Berry's living room with all their parents. Kurt was scoffing at Finn and Puck who were having trouble with their ties. He was in the process of helping Finn tie his when they heard a voice from the top of the stairs. "Here, Puck I'll fix your tie for you." Everyone turned and looked at the top of the stairs.

Carole Hudson gasped and grabbed Burt's hand. Walking down the stairs was Reagan. She was in a blue strapless dress, which had a black sash with a bow on the side. Also, above the blue part of the dress was a sheer layer of a black lacelike material.

Kurt had curled her hair into tight curls, and then put it up into a bun type design. Some of the hair came down in little tendrils on either side of her head, also keeping her side bangs down, so it could slightly cover her black eye, which Kurt had slightly matched the color of with a dark eye shadow, she was wearing diamond stud earrings, along with her charm bracelet. She was barefoot because she had left her shoes in Rachel's room.

"What? Oh thanks, Lee." Puck said, letting Reagan tie the tie for him. Puck was the only one that gave Reagan a nickname based off of her middle name (Hadley). "You look really pretty." Reagan smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She said "I'm gunna go get my shoes, and tell everyone that you're here." Everyone nodded and Reagan walked up the stairs again. Finn was shaking with nerves.

"Dude," Puck said looking at his friend, "Don't be nervous." Finn gulped.

"What are you talking about I'm not nervous." Finn said. Puck shook his head.

"Yeah and I'm not sorry I shaved my mohawk off. Listen just take a deep breath and you'll be- holy crap! BERRY?" Finn looked up to where Puck was looking, and his jaw dropped.

"R-R-Rach?" He stuttered. Rachel laughed again, but blushed a little bit. She stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Do you like it?" Rachel's dress was pink (of course) but a lightish pink, stopping around a centimeter or more above the knee, but the top was covered with sparkles, the straps were too. She was wearing silver high heels, and big hoop earrings. Kurt had kept her hair down, but curled it lightly, so it didn't look wavy, but didn't look intensely curly.

"Rach, you look beautiful." Finn said. Rachel blushed again.

"Thanks." She reached up and hugged him. Her heels gave her two inches of height, but still made her shorter than him. When they broke apart, they moved to the side, posed for a quick picture for Rachel's dads and Ms. Hudson.

After they were finished, they waited for the next girl to come down the stairs, and they were waiting a long time too, but then they heard Puck's intake of breath, they looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Quinn, in a light red flowy knee length halter dress, the strap was a braid that wrapped around her neck. The looseness of the dress covered her baby bump slightly. She was wearing a sliver bracelet, and Kurt had put her hair in an up do similar to Reagan's except he didn't curl her hair, and he braided her bangs and used a hair clip to hold the braid in place.

Puck, being the impatient boy that he is, met Quinn halfway up the stairs and helped her down the rest. Her parents gushed at how beautiful she looked, and how handsome Puck looked (they promised Quinn that they would be nice), while they were fussing, Mercedes walked down the stairs and met up with her date, Kurt. They were going as friends, and they were perfectly fine with that.

Everyone gushed about how beautiful Mercedes' dress was. She was in a yellow gold dress, around the same length as Rachel's with a black sash around the middle. Under the sash, there was a mass of black polka dots, and going down the dress, the dots diminished until there weren't any more. She was wearing black heels, and Kurt had straightened her hair and left it down, but putting a yellow headband in her hair, matching it with her dress color.

Coming right after Mercedes was Tina, in a black and silver print dress, her dress was the same length as Reagan's, which was around Rachel's dresses length, but maybe a centimeter shorter. The top was black, with a sliver sash, and the skirt was silver cheetah print. Kurt had put her hair up into a ponytail and curled it. She was also in black heels. Artie wheeled over to where she was and grabbed her hand. "You look amazing." Tina smiled and thanked him. All the couples were standing around, waiting for Reagan to come downstairs. Finn went towards the stairs.

"REAGAN LET'GO! We have pictures to take!" He yelled. Suddenly, his sister was coming down the stairs.

"I'm coming. I'm coming!" She said bending down to, to tie her black converse high tops. Everyone laughed.

"Nice shoes." Finn said. Reagan smiled and they went outside to take pictures. They started out with individual couples. With the guys putting the corsages on the girl's wrist. Yes, in case you were wondering, Reagan did need to tell Finn and Puck what a corsage was. After they did the corsage pose, each couple did the standard couple picture pose, with the boys standing behind the girls, with their hands on the girls waists. When it was Finn and Rachel's turn, Finn was whispering in Rachel's ear the whole time. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Nope," She said, still smiling for the pictures.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to tell you in a more private setting than right now, or in the middle of a busy gym." Finn sighed, knowing he lost.

"Fine….Did I tell you that you look absolutely beautiful?" Rachel blushed.

"Yeah,"

"Well you do."

"Thank you." Once their pictures were done, everyone continued with other couples. Ronald brought Tina a cushioned lawn chair to sit in when she was taking her pictures with Artie.

If there was a contest of cutest pictures, it would have been a tie between one of Artie and Tina's and one of Quinn and Puck's. The picture after Artie put Tina's corsage on; he had leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Everyone aww'ed and it made Tina's mom tear up at how loving her daughter's boyfriend was. Then, Puck, during their pictures, had wrapped his arms completely around Quinn, put his hands lovingly over her stomach, and kissed the top of her head.

When Kurt and Mercedes took their pictures, they took the normal pictures, and then they took pictures of them doing parts of their handshake. After all the couples went everyone turned to Reagan. She sighed and walked to underneath the large tree, where everyone had taken pictures. She took about two pictures by herself, when she felt someone put their hands on her waist. She turned her head, and saw Puck.

Puck grinned at her, and held out his fist, and Reagan, laughing, fist bumped him. Then Kurt came up, and they took a few pictures together. Then Artie rolled up. After Artie rolled back to where Tina was standing smiling, Reagan was lifted off the ground and spun around in circles. Everyone started laughing. "Smile for the camera sis." Finn said before giving his sister a hug. Carole Hudson aww'ed at how close her children are, and then everyone took group shots, with just the girls, then just the guys, then with everyone. Then every couple went into their own cars and promised to meet everyone at the school. Rachel and Finn were the last to leave because they had to switch cars with Finn's mom. _I refuse to let you take Rachel to a dance in your truck!_ She had exclaimed when they had arrived at the Berry house.

When they got to the school, the glee clubbers were waiting by the door that led straight from the outside into the gym. When Finn and Rachel caught up to the group, they all walked in, and gasped. The gym was covered in decorations, all different types of blues, greens, and purples. Whoever had decorated and thrown streamers around the basketball hoops, connecting the four of them in a thick mass of streamers. Balloons hung on the ceiling everywhere and they had brought a couple tables down from the cafeteria and those were covered in blue, green, and purple table cloths. The DJ table was on one end of the gym, and the rest of the gym served as a dance floor. The glee club went and sat down at a table with a blue table cloth, everyone sat down and chatted for awhile, until _Cupid Shuffle_ came on. Reagan, Kurt, and Tina squealed, and ran over to the dance floor, dragging everyone else with them. They danced to that, and then the other cheesy dance songs, like the _Cotton-Eyed-Joe_. Everyone was having a good time, laughing with Artie as he made up dance moves to do in his wheel chair. Suddenly, the DJ's voice erupted through the speakers. "Alright everybody, grab you're dates and lets slow things down!"

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

Finn looked down at Rachel. "C'mon Rach, it's _our_ song!" And he grabbed her hand, leading her to the dance floor, and wrapping his arms around her waist, and Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck. Quinn and Puck quickly joined them, slow dancing next to them. Tina and Artie went to sit down, Tina shushing Artie's attempts to apologize.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine!" She kept saying. Reagan sat down with them, while Kurt and Mercedes went to dance.

During the song Rachel, who the whole car ride to the dance was feeling nervous about the first slow song, was relaxing in Finn's arms. She let him pull her closer, and she rested her head on his chest. She giggled when she heard Finn humming along to the song. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head. When the song ended, they broke away from each other, and Finn intertwined their fingers together, and led her back to the table where Reagan, Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt (Who had returned a little bit before the song ended) were playing MASH on a napkin. They were all laughing and having a good time. When they finished, Mike and Matt had pulled chairs from the other tables and were sitting with the glee club

"Hey," Mike said sitting next to Mercedes, Reagan raised her eyebrows at Mercedes and she blushed. Mercedes had a crush on Mike for a while now.

"What are you guys doing here?" Finn asked. "I mean, wouldn't you be with the jocks?" Matt shrugged.

"Well, all they do is down other people, and the Cheerios are really starting to piss me off." He said. Mike agreed. "And you should've seen Mike when they started gossiping about Merce- OW! What the hell man?" Matt glared at his best friend. Mike was turning a red color. Mercedes was too. Mike, avoiding eye contact with Mercedes turned to Rachel.

"So is it okay if we come to your party?" Mike asked. Rachel nodded.

"Of course! It's open to all glee members, but I'm guessing that Santana and Brittany aren't coming?" Matt nodded.

"Santana said something about having to spend the night with 'those freaks' tomorrow anyway, so she said no way. Sorry Rachel." Rachel shrugged and said it was no big deal.

The rest of the dance continued, the glee club dancing like idiots to the fast songs, (Mike taught Reagan how to pop and lock), and dancing with their dates to the slow songs. The guys all danced with Reagan (not Finn) and Tina, everyone had kept Artie company at least once. At one point in the dance, Mike asked Mercedes to be his date. Everyone aww'ed and they had been dancing together ever since. After a long time, the DJ's voice came through the speakers again.

"Okay guys! This is the last song!" And the song _Vanilla Twilight_ by Owl City came through the speakers. As all the couples went back to dance, Kurt going with Tina. Reagan and Artie sat down at the table. They talked for a little bit until someone came over and sat next to Reagan.

"You look amazing," A low voice said into her ear. Artie laughed when she jumped.

"Chase," Reagan said. "Don't scare me like that!" He smiled.

"Sorry, so Artie, do you mind if I steal her for a dance?"

"Go ahead," Artie said, so Chase grabbed her hand, and led her to the dance floor, when Reagan turned around to wave at Artie, he winked. She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. Chase ended up leading them to next to Finn and Rachel. When they saw Reagan with Chase, they looked at each other and grinned. Reagan was nervous. She never actually danced with a guy, except for Puck once but that didn't count. Chase could tell that she was nervous, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer, so close that her head was against his chest, and he bent down and whispered.

"Relax." She did. And she was sad that the song ended soon after that. But when they turned the gym lights on, and everyone started to leave, Chase grabbed her hand. "Will I see you at Rachel's party?" Reagan raised her eyebrow.

"Duh." She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you there." As she ran to catch up with the glee people who were waiting for her. Everyone stood in the parking lot while Rachel gave Mike and Matt the address, they promised to be there as soon as they changed out of their suits, and then they walked away to go to their cars. Then all the glee club waved as they drove away.

Finn was standing in his room, smiling to his reflection as he applied more Old Spice (it wore off). He had dropped Rachel off, and went home, changed out of his suit and tie, and put on a pair of dark jeans, a gray T-shirt and a black zip up sweatshirt that looked a lot like the one he wore during _Like a Prayer_. He grabbed the keys to his truck, since his mom took her car back when he came back, and is using it to drive to the movies with Burt, and drove back to Rachel's house. When he got into the car, his phone vibrated. He looked down, _Rachel_. He laughed at the picture that she had set as her ID image. It was one that Reagan had taken during a Glee rehearsal with his Blackberry, it was during a duet that Finn and Rachel were singing, and at the end of the song Rachel had stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and opened the text. _Where are you?_ He quickly replied

_Just got into my truck, I'll be there in 10 minutes why?_ Rachel had replied a second after, but Finn was driving so he couldn't check it until he pulled into her drive way.

_Just Wonderin' _Finn smirked, and knocked on the front door. Reagan came and opened it. She was wearing a black _Boys Like Girls_ t shirt under a thin gray un zipped sweatshirt, she had on light skinny jeans that had a small rip on the right knee, she was wearing light pink converse high tops that matched some of the writing of her t shirt. Her hair was down again, the same way she had it on Monday but with a pink headband instead "Hey," she said, giving her brother a one armed hug.

"What happened to your hair? Wouldn't it be curly?" Reagan laughed.

"Kurt re did everyone's hair, he called it the party look." Finn laughed along with his sister. "C'mon, everyone's out back, I was helping Rachel's dad's make cupcakes." Finn smiled and waved to Rachel's dad's and followed Reagan outside. His jaw dropped. The back porch was lit, and there was a table filled with drinks and food, also an iHome that was playing as background music.

There was a little trail thing in Rachel's back yard that led into something that was inside the mass of trees. A bunch of the trees were covered with white twinkle lights. There was a white cushioned two person swing. Kurt and Rachel were sitting on it, talking animatedly. "Hey Rachel!" Reagan yelled, Rachel looked up and smiled. She ran over to where the two Hudson's were standing, and launched herself into Finn's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Gee, Rach, it's been what an hour? Did you miss me that much?" Rachel laughed as she let go of him. She was wearing jeans again, with a black and white striped v neck t shirt. Finn noticed that it hugged all of her curves. Her hair had actually stayed the way it was, but now she had a white headband on. "So, do you want to tell me now?" Rachel paled, and then nodded.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. It never ceased to amaze him at how perfect her soft small hand fit into his large rough one. They walked towards the trees, and Rachel led him down that little path that he had seen before. The path had little spot lights lining the sides, so you knew where you were going.

When the path ended, about a two minute walk, you could still hear the music coming from the house, but very faintly. Finn looked around there was a little opening of trees, that made a circular shape. There was another two person swing sitting there, there was also a table with three lawn chairs. "Wow Rach," Finn whispered, Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"I know right? This is where I go to practice singing sometimes, like when you sing, there's a slight echo and you can hear your voice better because you can't really hear the noises of the town, and this is the best place to practice since that lawsuit. And this is where I go to think a lot, after a bad day at school and when I need some peace and quiet." Finn nodded. Rachel sighed and let go if Finn's hand. "Alright," She said under her breath. "Here goes nothing." She sat down on the swing and started playing with her hands looking down at her lap. "Finn, when you dumped me that day, it broke my heart into about a million pieces. I never thought that that would happen, I thought that maybe, if I sang my song assignment, not Gives You Hell, but I was looking for a different song to sing, I thought that you would re think things, but then at the library I met Jesse, and he kind of turned my world upside down.

"I never thought that a guy, a _senior_ nonetheless would want me, the way Jesse did. But I was still thinking about you, every time I was with him I would think of you. And I felt, to make it fair to Jesse, I would put those feelings I had for you to the side, and maybe they would go away. But then, you told me that you wanted me back and, I dunno, I actually thought about it. I really did, but I was with Jesse and I didn't really want to break things off because I really thought that maybe, he could be someone that I could fall in love with." Finn quickly sat down next to Rachel on the swing, pushing some of the hair that fell in her face behind her ear, and holding one of her hands in both of his.

"I'm still listening, don't worry." He whispered. She swallowed and continued.

"And then he broke my heart, and well I thought I was going to die, and then you came to my rescue Finn. Helping me, comforting me. _Waiting_ for me until I'm ready, and agreeing to go to the dance tonight as friends, really started me thinking. I kept saying to myself 'maybe he means it, maybe he's serious that he wants to be with me and he's sorry that he hurt me.'"

"I am Rach, I am." He said. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"And then everyone kept telling me to think about my feelings towards you and I finally realized that," She broke off and stood up walking over to the table, her nerves were getting the best of her. Finn walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked up at him. It was now or never, she decided.

"You realized what?" Finn asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Maybe, Maybe I finally believe that this can work out." Finn smiled.

"Really?" He said, cupping her cheek with his hand. Rachel nodded. Finn smiled and pulled her into his arms. He sat down on one of the lawn chairs and pulled her into his lap, his arms circling her waist. Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around her neck. Finn closed the distance between them and kissed her. She quickly responded. Finn ran a hand through her hair and ran his tongue on her lower lip, asking for admission, which she allowed. The kiss got more and more heated, and suddenly, he saw the mailman. CRAP! He quickly pulled away. Rachel looked a little confused.

"What?" She asked. Finn blushed and swallowed hard. He quickly explained what happens to him, and Rachel giggled as he apologized again and again. The only way to silence him was to kiss him lightly on the lips. "It's okay Finn." She said. Finn blinked.

"You sure?" Rachel nodded and kissed him again.

"Totally fine." Finn smiled at her and kissed her again, but he pulled away too early for her liking, so when he pulled away, she kissed just kissed him again.

"Rach," He said, when he pulled away _again_. "I need to ask you something." Rachel raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Rachel beamed.

"Yes." She said. Finn smiled and kissed her again. Then he stood up.

"C'mon we have a party to get back to." He said, intertwining their fingers together and leading her back to the house.

Everyone was happy for Rachel and Finn, who had told everyone when they returned. Reagan and Puck were pouring everyone cups of root beer. "I purpose a toast!" Puck said.

"To Finn Nathaniel and Rachel Barbara!" Everyone laughed and cheered. And the party continued. When Mike and Matt came, Chase followed after. Reagan was greeting Mike and Matt, and went to say hi to Chase, but he saw her, and went to the complete other side of the party. Reagan blinked, and looked really confused. Matt shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I mean we picked him up said that you were excited to see him, and then he started acting like this."

"I can probably guess why." Reagan said softly, before handing Mike and Matt each a bottle of coke and walking away. All the guys looked worriedly at Reagan, Who sat herself down, by herself on one of the steps that led from the porch to the backyard. She knew exactly why he was avoiding her, Santana had texted her the reason five minutes ago.

At around 11:45 people started to head out, saying that they would see each other tomorrow at the glee sleepover. Reagan and Finn were the last ones to leave. Finn had given his sister the keys to the truck so she could get in. Finn turned to Rachel, who looked beat. She smiled weakly at him. She was wearing his sweatshirt, and Finn thought she looked adorable. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Finn asked.

"Yup," Rachel said yawning. Finn bent down and kissed her lips quickly.

"I love you." He said. He had meant to say it, but based on the look on her face, he was scared that it was too soon. But she smiled.

"I love you too." She said. Kissing him one more time before he walked out the door. He went into his truck and saw Reagan, with her headphones in her ears, and her hood up. Her head was resting against the window and her eyes were shut, she was fast asleep. Finn smirked and drove home. When he parked the car in their driveway Reagan opened her eyes.

"I have to walk don't I?" She asked rubbing her eyes, then flinching at the pain that it caused her black eye. Finn smiled and got out of the truck and opened her door, and turned around.

"Hop on." He said. Reagan smiled and jumped on his back. He walked into the house with his sister on her back. First he stopped at her room and threw her onto her bed. "Night Ray,"

"Night Finn." She said. Finn walked into his bedroom and shut his door. He grabbed his phone and searched through his contacts. He found Rachel's automatically, but the picture wasn't the same. That night Kurt had stolen Finn's phone and took a picture of Finn and Rachel talking, with Rachel on his lap wearing his sweatshirt. He quickly typed a message and hit send.

_Night Beautiful x_

Rachel was on cloud nine, she was so happy she couldn't stop herself from singing all the way through her shower, through brushing her teeth (which was difficult), and getting into bed. Right when she put her head on the pillow, her phone vibrated. She saw Finn's picture. It was around the same time the picture on Finn's phone was taken, but her's was when he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and opened the text.

_Night Beautiful x_

Rachel smiled to herself, noting the kiss that he added at the end of the text, and the nickname that the gave her that night. She quickly wrote back.

_Night Finn x_

She got a response after a second.

_Before you go to sleep…. check facebook. _

Rachel looked confused.

_Why?_

He responded quickly.

_Please baby? For me?_

Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed her laptop and went back into bed. She logged in and gasped. Finn's status was at the top of the screen

Finn Hudson: _I Love You Baby. _

Then she saw her requests at the top of the screen. She had a new one. She clicked on it and smiled.

_Finn Hudson has sent you a relationship request_

She quickly hit accept and texted Finn back.

Finn had changed his facebook status, and set his relationship status as _In a relationship_. He had set it so that Rachel was his girlfriend, but she had to accept it, so he texted Rachel to go on facebook. She hadn't replied so he wasn't sure that she had checked or fallen asleep. So he decided to go to bed. When he sat down on his bed his phone vibrated again. It was Rachel.

_I love you._

He smiled.

_I love you too, see you tomorrow x_

She was quick to respond.

_Night x_

Finn fell asleep that night smiling.

The next day, Finn woke up at 1:00…remembering that they had to be at the school at 2, he quickly showered, changed and packed. When he walked into the kitchen, Reagan was already there, waiting for him. Wearing the same outfit as she did the previous night. "Hey ready to go?" Finn checked the time on his phone.

"We have a half hour." He said.

"Yeah but we have to pick Rachel up, and based on the way you drive, we should probably go now." Finn turned red, but nodded all the same. So Finn and Reagan threw their bags into the truck bed, and Reagan took her guitar case and put it in the back row of seats and sat next to it. Finn drove to Rachel's house and ran and knocked on the door. Rachel answered it, and before Finn knew what was going on, she kissed him.

"Hey babe." She said smiling. Finn grinned and hugged her.

"How are you beautiful?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Awesome, c'mon we have to go." He led her to the truck, and threw her bag in the bed too. The whole ride to the school, Reagan and Rachel were talking about something that Finn didn't understand, so he just focused on the road.

When they got to the school, there was a sign on the door saying to go into the auditorium. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Brittany and Santana were there already, so Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury waved at Reagan, Finn and Rachel and motioned for them to sit in the seats. Finn sat down and pulled Rachel onto his lap. Reagan rolled her eyes and took the seat next to Finn. Mr. Schue started to speak, but was interrupted by the door opening again. Chase walked in. "Sorry I'm late , I got stuck in traffic."Mr. Schue nodded and told him to sit down. He went to sit down next to Reagan, but when he did, she flipped her hood onto her head and stood up, jumped over the chair and sat next to Matt. Mr. Schue started to talk again.

"Alright guys, so this whole sleepover thing is for group bonding. So later on we're going to do some fun things but for right now, I'm giving you an assignment." Everyone sat up a little straighter. "We have divided you up into pairs and you are going to pick a song, at random, out of this hat." He motioned to the hat in Ms. Pillsbury's lap. "And tomorrow afternoon you have to perform it. You have all day today, and then most of tomorrow to perfect your number. And anywhere in the school is open for rehearsing, but you need to text somebody to let them know where you are. Agreed?" Everyone nodded, anxious to get their partner assignments. "Okay, so first is, Finn and Rachel." They smiled at each other, and Rachel stood up to get the paper from the hat.

"_Two is Better than One_." She said as she returned to her seat on Finn's lap.

"Okay, next group, Puck and Quinn." Puck stood up and got the slip of paper.

"_SOS…_from MAMMA MIA?" Everyone laughed at Puck's reaction, he didn't like show tunes.

"Anyways, next is Santana and Mike." Mike and Mercedes looked crestfallen, but Santana got the piece of paper from the hat.

"_Serious _from _Legally Blonde_." She shrugged and sat back down.

"Mercedes and Matt." Mercedes stood up and got the paper.

"_Dirty Little Secrets._" They shrugged at each other.

"Artie and Brittany." Brittany got the paper out of the hat.

"_Sing..."_ Brittany read, "Okay, la la la." Everyone laughed.

"Hun," Reagan said "_Sing _is the title of the song; it's from _A Chorus Line._"

"Ohhh." Brittany said realization washing over her. Everyone laughed.

"Kurt and Tina," Mr. Schue read off the list.

"_Anytime You Need A Friend._" Tina read off the slip of paper. Her and Kurt high fived. Reagan let out a sharp breath. There were only two people left, her, and…

"And lastly, Reagan and Chase." Reagan sighed, and stood up and pulled out the last piece of paper from the hat, when she read the words, she looked like she was going to pass out. When she read the title out loud, she didn't make eye contact with Chase.

"_No Air._" She whispered, almost inaudibly, before she returned to her seat.

It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7 Songs and Broken Hearts

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And since there was soooooo much fluff in the last chapter [Thanks xXLove2ReadXx for noticing and telling me (:] There won't be as much…..if there is fluff, it will probably be for 10 seconds, because this chapter is full of Reagan/Chase dramatic events)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

Finn watched Reagan take the sheet music from Ms. Pillsbury and reluctantly look around the room. Every group had picked up their sheet music and gone around the school to look for a place to practice, and Chase must've followed his friends. Reagan sighed, picked up her guitar case, and walked up to the stage. Since everyone was around the school Reagan thought she would use the auditorium to rehearse.

Rachel was holding Finn's hand, trying to get him to leave so they could go rehearse. "Finn," she said quietly. He turned and looked down at his girlfriend. "I think she just wants to be alone right now, if she wants to talk she'll tell you." Finn nodded, but let go of her hand and walked towards the stage. Reagan was tuning her guitar. She had an Epiphone AJ-200S and she fell in love with it right when she opened it up on her 8th birthday. You could tell that she's had this guitar for seven years. The body of the guitar was covered with doodles, if you flipped it over, on the back side of the neck, in faded silver sharpie it said _Finn was here_, in faded lime green sharpie right under _…and so was Puck_.

Finn got up onto the stage when Reagan was done tuning the guitar, and now was tracing her finger along the sketches that she made with sharpie, most of them were faded, but you could see what they look like. Finn looked at her guitar. _Wow_ he thought to himself _Reagan's a really good drawer, wait is that the right word? I guess I should ask Rachel…WAIT FINN FOCUS!_ "Hey," He said quietly, ignoring the conversation he was having in his mind. Reagan looked up at him, and then continued to trace the pictures.

"Hey," She replied after a second.

"We're gunna go rehearse in the choir room alright?" Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Finn, I'm 15 years old, you don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." Finn nodded.

"Okay, but just text me or Rach if you need anything alright?" Reagan nodded, tracing a lime green peace sign that she had drawn right under the bridge of the guitar. Finn stood up and ruffled his sister's hair, and he and Rachel waved as they left for the choir room. When the door shut behind them Reagan unclipped her necklace.

For a Christmas present last year, her mom had taken her lime green Fender guitar pick. Her mom had brought it to the music store in Lima and asked to get a peace sign inscribed on it under the words _Fender _and _Medium_. On the other side, there were the letters _R.H. H, _those stood for _Reagan Hadley Hudson, _her mom had also asked to get a hole drilled at the top, so Reagan could wear it as a necklace. It was by far her favorite necklace ever and she always wears it.

She removed the guitar pick from the chain, and replaced the chain around her neck, and put her hood back on her head. She started strumming light chords, allowing herself to think. "Stupid guys," Reagan muttered to herself, as she changed chords, and strummed a little harder than before. "Stupid. Dumb. Guys. Who don't even know what they want."

Now that she was alone she allowed the tears that she was holding back ever since Chase sat down next to her, fall. Her tears hit the guitar strings, so her guitar pick slipped and she almost dropped it, but since she was squeezing it in between her index finger, middle finger and thumb so hard that her finger tips were turning white. Her tears got worse, as she continued to play her guitar with more and more force than before. Every time she hit a string, a new thought popped into her mind. "Idiot, stupid idiot," Reagan said. She closed her eyes, still playing. Her tears fell faster as words formed in her mind. They popped in her mind and they wouldn't go away.

_Only reason he joined Glee….._

_I'm really sorry….._

_Does he even like me?_

_TWANG!_ Reagan opened her eyes; she was playing so hard, that the B string broke. Reagan put her guitar on the ground and kneeled down to fix it. Her eyes were still flooding over with tears, so she couldn't really see, so instead of turning the B tuning key to take off the broken string, she ended up pulling the E string tighter, breaking that one too, but this time, the broken end flipped and ran across her palm, leaving a diagonal cut going down her palm. Reagan's tears fell harder as the stinging pain in her hand got worse; she brought her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees.

"Lee?" A panicked voice asked. She looked up, and saw Puck, kneeling in front of her. "What happened?" Reagan swiped her good hand across her face to wipe away the tears, and flinching when she once again hit her black eye.

"I've been waiting here for Chase, and I was playing, and I broke one of my guitar strings, and when I went to fix it I turned the wrong tuner and ended up breaking another, and the second string hit me, and cut my hand." Puck nodded, and gently took Reagan's hand and turned it over, the cut was very big, going completely across her hand, and there was not a lot of blood, but a good amount of blood coming out of it slowly. Puck looked at Reagan, her eyes were shut tightly, she _hated_ blood, no matter how little amount of blood there was, and she hated it, so he took her hand, and curled her fingers over the cut. Then he stood up and grabbed _his _guitar case, and pulled out two packets of extra strings.

"Here, keep this one in your guitar case, and what strings were they? B and E?" She nodded. He grabbed her guitar and started to work. After he set the strings into the guitar, he tuned it again then sat down next to Reagan. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "So do you want to tell me how you ended up breaking the first string?" Reagan blinked, and then looked away from Puck, out towards the rows of seats.

"I was taking my pent up emotions out on my guitar." She whispered.

"Why do you have pent up emotions?" Puck asked quietly, pulling his arm away from her and reaching into the case again. He pulled out a roll of ACE bandages; he keeps it in the guitar case because he might need it in case he hurt himself cleaning pools. "Let me see your hand." He said. She extended her arm, holding her hand out to him palm up. He started wrapping the bandage around her hand, and she started to explain what happened. She pulled her cell phone out of her sweatshirt pocket and opened up the conversation with Santana. Puck stared at the phone, his eyes filling with rage. "Ray, he's an idiot, and if he makes you cry like this _ever_ again, me, Finn, Matt and Mike will take care of him."

Regan smiled and hugged him. He was like her second big brother. "Thanks Puck." He hugged her back, until someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?" Reagan quickly let go of Puck at the sound of Chase's voice. Puck glared at him.

"Actually, I have to go back, you know, rehearse with Quinn." He said, and then he picked up his guitar case and turned to Reagan. "Text me if you-"

"Need anything, I know! You and Finn have _got _to stop treating me like I'm five!" She whined Puck smiled at her, glared at Chase once more for good measure, and jumped off the stage. Chase watched him walk out. Right when the door shut behind him Chase looked up. Reagan was looking down at her light pink high tops, and the words that were drawn on them.

Reagan had basically every color of converse high tops ever made. And every single pair was doodled on, some with just pictures, others with song lyrics. These shoes had song lyrics on them. Her right shoe said:

_Throw it away  
Forget yesterday_

And her left shoe said: _  
We'll make the great escape  
_ there were other words written on them too. Chase walked over to Reagan, when she saw his shoes, she still didn't look up, and so he tilted her chin up with his index finger. "Hey," he said smiling. His smile faded when he saw her eyes were tinged with red. "Hey, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Reagan stepped away from him.

"What makes you think that I've been crying?" She whispered, walking over to the piano. Chase looked confused.

"Your eyes are red."

"No actually," Reagan snapped, still not looking at him. "My eyes are brown, and one of them is black and blue thanks to your little boyfriend Karofsky." Chase looked at her.

"Reagan what's your problem?" Reagan rolled her eyes.

"You're my problem." That got Chase mad.

"What the hell Reagan?" Reagan finally looked at him, and it wasn't one of her better ideas. She could practically feel her heart splitting down the middle. And it must have shown in her eyes because his stern look softened. 'What did I do?" He asked, reaching for her, she took a step back. Instead of replying, she took out her cell phone, and showed him the screen. It was the conversation she had with Santana the night before.

Santana:_ Reagan I really need to talk to you._

Reagan: _Sure, Santana what's up?_

Santana: _It's Chase…_

Reagan:_ What's wrong with Chase?_

Santana:_ This girl Miley has been flirting with him nonstop. He mentioned you…_

Reagan: _How?_

Santana: _Said that he lost a bet….Reagan I'm so sorry…_

Reagan: _What bet?_

Santana: _Karofsky made a bet with him, something about Spanish class, but he lost…._

Reagan: _But what does this have to do with me? _

Santana: _Whoever lost the bet had to join the glee club and get a _glee freak_ to fall in love with them ….Chase said it would be easy, seeing as you were basically in love with him anyways….I don't know what type of asshole would make a bet like that, but Reagan I just thought u needed to know…_

Reagan: _So he's been using me?_

Santana: _I'm so sorry Reagan_

Chase looked at Reagan, she wasn't looking at him, but he could see the tears that were trailing down her cheeks again. "Reagan I-I can explain." Reagan shook her head.

"Let's just, just get this assignment over with, cuz I know neither of us wants to do it." Chase's looked down.

"That's a lie and you know it." He said to his white Nike's. Reagan sighed and plopped down on the piano bench.

"Fine, let's get this over with 'cuz I know for a fact that you don't want to do this." But before he could object she clunked out the beginning of the song on the piano.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

Chase sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"Where is Puck?" Quinn asked tapping her foot. Her, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the choir room, Quinn was in a chair, while Finn was sitting on the floor with Rachel sitting in between his legs, with her back leaned against his chest., Finn would occasionally drop a gentle kiss the back of her head, causing Rachel to turn a light shade of pink. They had decided to work on their assignments together, so they could critique each other. Puck had gone to get his guitar in the auditorium ten minutes ago. "He's not that stupid, he knows what a guitar looks like!"

"Yeah I do," Puck said coming through the doorway. "Sorry I took so long, Reagan's guitar strings broke, and then she kind of broke down. I didn't leave until I was sure she was okay, Finn, so don't look so worried, she's fine now." Finn still looked worried, but nodded all the same. "Alright, I brought the guitar, let's get to work! Quinn, me and you up first babe!" Quinn smiled, and stood up from her seat slowly. Finn reached up, and let his hand hover by her lower back, just in case she fell backwards. Puck took her hand and led her to the piano bench, and sat her down, once she was seated, he grabbed a stool and sat down, and tuned his guitar.

Puck had set up a stand on one side of him, and he started playing the intro to the song. He started to sing once he cued himself in.

_Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good_

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me?  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
though I try, how can I carry on?

Quinn came in with her verse, then they finished the song together.

_You seem so far away  
Though you are standing near  
You made me feel alive  
But something died I fear  
I really tried to make it out  
I wish I understood  
What happened to our love  
It used to be so good_

_So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
The love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can even I try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?_

So when you're near me  
Darling can't you hear me  
S.O.S  
And the love you gave me  
Nothing else can save me  
S.O.S  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?  
When you're gone  
Though I try, how can I carry on?  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on?

Once the last note of the song was sung, Rachel and Finn started to applaud. After Puck did a mock bow, and Quinn waved like a princess, and all four of them burst out laughing. Rachel and Finn gave them advice, and then Quinn and Puck re sang the song. After they ran through the song for the third time, and Rachel thought that it was good, her and Finn stood up and walked over to the piano. Finn gave puck the sheet music, and he started playing their song. When Puck nodded to Finn, it meant it was time for him to sing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  


Rachel entered for the chorus

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

Finn stopped singing, and let Rachel have her solo

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
Yeah, yeah  


The background music got quieter, and Finn poured his heart out into his next verse.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey  
_

Finn never broke eye contact with Rachel, and she smiled softly up at him and she joined him for the last two verses.

_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the best of my life  
But I figured out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one

They had started off on either side of the piano, but now, Finn was standing in front of Rachel, cupping her cheek and smiling down at her. Rachel smiled back up at him, and he closed the distance between them, kissing her lightly on the lips, before stepping back. Puck was making fake gagging noises and Quinn was _aww_ing. "It's not fair that you two pick the song that is PERFECT for you!" She said. Rachel and Finn laughed and they continued with their rehearsals. After another hour, they decided that they wanted to go visit people. They walked, Quinn and Rachel talking about what girl was wearing what dress at semi, and Puck and Finn walking behind, comparing muscles.

They saw the Spanish room door was open, and saw Kurt and Tina sitting at two desks, gossiping. "Shouldn't you two be I dunno-_ rehearsing?_" Finn asked as they walked in. Kurt and Tina shrugged.

"We got this song down pat!" Kurt said. Everyone nodded, knowing that they probably did. Tina and Kurt were two very good performers, and everyone was sure that they would nail it. So they continued to talk, and laugh and joke around, until Mike and Santana walked into the room.

"This song is soo annoying!" Santana whined, motioning to their sheet music, that she was still holding in her hand. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You've been repeating that same sentence for over an hour. Just give it up! We have to sing it!" He said rolling his eyes. Santana reached forward to slap him, and he grabbed her wrist to avoid it. Finn noticed it.

"Hey Mike, where's that rope bracelet thing you had?" Mike looked down at his wrist, and blushed.

"Uhh, well, funny story, well.." Before he could finish, Matt , Mercedes, Artie and Brittany walked into the room as well. Finn looked down at Mercedes' wrist and noticed that she was wearing Mike's rope bracelet. Finn nudged Rachel's side and motioned to Mercedes. Rachel went wide eyed and squeaked. She ran over to Mercedes and dragged her out into the hall, Kurt, Tina and Quinn following closely behind.

They came back after two minutes. Kurt, Tina and Rachel were smiling hugely, and Mercedes was blushing, but smiling shyly. Mike quickly pushed the chair next to him out and she sat down. "When did he ask her?" Finn asked when Rachel sat back down.

"Today, she said when everyone went to look for rooms to rehearse he just pulled her aside and asked her." Finn grinned. Everyone continued talking, and Puck ran back to the choir room and got his guitar, and they had an impromptu jam session. It was a long time until Mr. Schue walked into his classroom and saw the majority of his glee club singing and dancing.

"Hey guys, it's time to go back to the auditorium." Everyone nodded and followed their teacher into the auditorium. Reagan and Chase were there already, an based on the way that Reagan was sitting, with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her feet on one of the arm rests, Chase and Reagan weren't really on speaking terms. Especially seeing as they were sitting in the front row, Chase on the first seat on the left, and Reagan was sitting in the first seat on the right.

Everyone filled in the seats in between them. "Now the first thing we're going to do is that trust exercise thing that everyone seems to do when someone falls and someone else catches them, So everyone get on the stage." Everyone sighed but walked up to the stage. They all stood in one line. "Now get into groups of two, Artie you don't have to seeing as you can't really fall, Quinn, I don't really think that it is the best thing for you to do either." Everyone started to look for their friends. "Nope, you're working with the people you were doing the song assignment with. Puck and Brittany you will work together. Now there aren't any problems with the groups right?" Everyone shook their heads, everyone was alright with their partners. But Reagan raised her hand. Chase rolled his eyes.

"Reagan come on, you can't trust me to catch you?" He said to her back, because Reagan refused to look at him. But he saw her shake her head. "Alright, I've had enough of this, and it hast even been a whole day." he grabbed Reagan's shoulders and turned her to face him. "What is your _problem_? Alright I lied, everyone lies Reagan," Reagan didn't look him in the eye, she just looked out towards the audience. "Why aren't you looking at me? Like honestly Reagan, you can't be all 'oh you lied to me, I found out yesterday and now I'm gunna be pissed off at you' you won't even let me explain, because honestly you would be surprised what I would tell you. But now you won't look at me, and I don't know why, so answer a question for me Reagan. Why aren't you looking at me? " He was yelling by the end of his rant. Reagan closed her eyes. And shook her head. "No, you're telling me." The fact that he just _demanded _her, made her snap, she shoved his hands off of her shoulders and looked jumped off the stage. She stood in one of the aisles standing with her back to the stage

"You wanna know why?" She asked.

"Yeah, Yeah I do." Chase said. Everything went silent, since the whole club was expecting something.

"Alright I'll tell you. Yeah you're right, I'm probably overreacting, but you know what? Ever since I found out about the bet, looking at you _kills _me. It kills me to look at you and now I know that every time you said that you liked me, that you 'thought I looked amazing'" She did air quotes around what he had said to her at semi "Or anything else that made me think for a _second_ that you actually felt any of the feeling that I have towards you, was a _total_ lie! I can't look at you anymore because every time I do my heart breaks a little more, and I'm up to a point where if I look at you at all, I want to cry. And Chase, I actually thought you actually liked me, because I sure as hell know that I've been falling for you ever since _Next To Normal_." Chase's jaw dropped, so did Finn's, Reagan _never _said anything like that. Reagan turned around. Her face, once again, was covered with tears. And, she looked at Chase.

"Are you happy?" She whispered. "Because all of this.." She motioned towards her tearstained face. "Is _all_ because of you." And then she ran. She ran down the auditorium aisle, faster than she ever ran before, and when she reached the door, it slammed behind her.

_**(A/N: Okay guys I just wanted to get this chapter up…there will b more about the sleepover in the next chapter, and all the stuff that happened in the Gaga episode will probably be touched upon too….soooooo PLEASE REVIEWW!)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Dates and Questions

_**(A/N: Thank you guys soo much for the reviews! Okay, so I know that I had basically focused in on Reagan in that chapter, but this chapter has more Finchel in it… anddddd sorry for this being soo late but I had a hectic week….anddddd sorry if there is like way too much fluff… (: )**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing…soo sad**_

It took Finn a minute after the door closed for what just happened to sink in. And when it did sink in, his hands curled into fists, and turned towards Chase. Puck, recognizing the look in Finn's eyes as murderous rage, (he should know, he fell victim to that very look when Finn found out about Quinn's baby) he grabbed his elbow. "Finn, calm down man." He said quietly, but Finn obviously didn't hear him. It took Mike, Matt, Puck, and Mr. Schue to hold him back from killing Chase. Chase looked terrified. He knew that he had to say something.

"Finn, listen I'm-" He began, trying to figure out the best way to word his apology, he wasn't sure why he was apologizing to _Finn_ but he thought that he had to say something, but he couldn't finish the apology because Finn started yelling.

"DO NOT TRY AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY," He yelled, scaring almost everyone in the room, the sudden loudness of him made Mike and Matt let go of his shoulders just for a second, but that second was all Finn needed. He was now able to shove himself away from Mr. Schue and Puck, who were trying really hard to keep him restrained, but failed, and Finn took a step forward so he was in Chase's face. "You saw my sister just now. You think that just by saying you're sorry will fix this and make her come running into your arms? Because _it won't. _The girl that just ran out of here was devastated, heartbroken, humiliated, hurt and confused," Every time he listed an emotion, he shoved Chase, up until he was backed up into a wall. At that moment he didn't even care if he was listing emotions that basically meant the same thing, he was dead set on making this kid pay for what he did to his sister. "You have exactly ten seconds to give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your nose right here and now." Finn's voice didn't ever quiet down, in fact at the end of his rant, he was yelling more than he was before.

Chase was thinking hard, he needed to give Finn an answer, and he was counting down. "One," Finn said darkly. "Times up Shaw." He spat out Chase's last name as he raised his fist.

"Finn stop," A small voice said quietly from behind him, the rage in his mind was preventing him from recognizing who was speaking so, he whirled around ready to yell at whoever it was. He froze, Rachel was standing there, in front of him, and she looked shocked and, _afraid?_ He relaxed, looking at Rachel always did that to him, it might because he's always happy when she's around, but he's not totally sure, all he cared about was how awful he felt for scaring Rachel, _his _Rachel. He gave her a light smile, and she let out a breath that she was holding in. "Killing him won't change anything," She said, he was ready to protest but she grabbed his right hand, and started to uncurl it from the fist form that it was maintaining.

When she finished she looked up at him. "Do you really want to stand around here and kill him or do you want to go find your sister and make sure she's okay?" Finn blushed.

"The second choice sounds better," Rachel nodded and smiled. Finn bent down and kissed her quickly. "Thanks Rach." Before he left, he couldn't help himself, he punched Chase in the gut, then he grabbed something out of his bag, and then ran out the same door that his sister did five minutes previously.

It wasn't hard to find Reagan. She always went to certain places when she was upset. So Finn wasn't surprised that when he opened the gym door he found her. "I thought you would be playing basketball." He said as he walked towards his sister. She always played basketball whenever she was upset, so seeing her sitting on the bleachers was a little surprising. Reagan looked up and smiled faintly. She waved the hand covered in the ACE bandage. "It still hurts?" He asked as he sat down next to his sister. Reagan shrugged.

"A little, just stings though, it'll be fine in the morning." Finn put an arm around his sister's shoulders and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. After a second Finn stood up and pulled something out of his pocket.

"I thought you would need these." He extended his hand out to her and held his palm out. Reagan smiled. Her glasses, she didn't need them all the time, but she just needed them when her eyes couldn't focus and sometimes for reading. _**(A/N: I got that idea from my friend)**_ She put them on and stood up. Finn laughed.

"What's so funny?" She asked. Finn kept laughing, when he was done laughing he looked at his sister. Her glasses were black rectangular shaped Ray Ban frames.

"You look like a librarian who just lost a bar fight." He said, then laughing again. Reagan playfully shoved her brother as she laughed again. Finn threw his arms around her shoulders and led her back to the auditorium. When they entered the auditorium, they saw that the girls were back sitting in the first row of seats, the guys were sitting on the stage, but all the guys on one end and Chase on the other end of the stage, and and were sitting in the fifth row of seats, talking. Reagan broke away from her brother's arms and said she would be right back; she wanted to apologize to her teachers for running out so overdramatically. When he was walking towards the stage, he stopped next to Rachel's chair, and kneeled down next to it in the aisle. Rachel turned.

"Hey," She said as she kissed his cheek. "How is she?" Finn shrugged.

"She's been better, and I mean _way_ better." Rachel frowned. Finn shrugged. "She said she will be fine though so she probably will," Rachel nodded, still frowning. Finn stood up, then leaned back down again, pecked her on the lips and put a piece of folded paper in her palm. Rachel looked at it quizzically then up at Finn, but all he did was kiss her lips again, and curled her fingers around the piece of paper. As he pulled away and whispered into her ear. "Read it, then show it to the girls, they'll know what's going on." The feel of his breath on her cheek when he whispered to her made Rachel frazzled, so all she could do was nod. Finn smiled, kissed her cheek one more time, and then walked up to the side of the stage Chase wasn't on. When his back was turned, she quickly opened the folded piece of paper, when she did, something square thin, and wrapped in pink wrapping paper fell into her skirt clad lap. "Oh!" she said, inspecting the wrapping paper, the proclamation got the girls' attention.

"What's that Rachel?" Quinn asked from the seat next to Rachel. Before the baby debacle, Rachel would've thought she was only asking to torment her, but Rachel knew better. Ever since after Sectionals, the two girls grew close, so close in fact, Quinn had actually called Rachel her best friend when some Cheerio was taunting her. Rachel knew that everyone in Glee (with the exception of Brittany and Santana) were all best friends, and she loved that she now had friends that cared about her. So Rachel motioned to the paper in her lap and the gift.

"This?" She asked. Quinn nodded, while Mercedes, Tina and Kurt sat in the seats behind Quinn and Rachel to get a better look. Reagan came back from talking to the teachers, and sat in the same seat that Kurt was sitting in. "Finn just gave it to me, Ray, do you know anything about this?" Reagan shrugged smirking. Suddenly, Mercedes butted in.

"Since when do you have glasses?" She asked. Reagan shrugged again.

"Fifth grade, but Rachel open it. No, don't read the note first, open it." Reagan said. Rachel looked at her, but opened the present anyways. She gasped and almost dropped it. She could hear her friends' _aww_s but they sounded distant, even though they were literally behind her. She looked up at Finn, who was on the stage playing the drums while Puck was playing the guitar. When he turned towards the audience and saw her eyes on him, he winked at her, then returned to the beat he was playing.

In Rachel's hand was a CD, obviously a burnt CD because there was no decal on the disc, just two words written in black sharpie. _For Rachel_. She closed the case and inspected the front of it. There was a picture of Finn and Rachel as the cover. It was during the Sectionals after party that they had in the choir room. Rachel remembered that part of the party. Finn had come up to her and said that she did a really good job when she sang _Don't Rain On My Parade_, and she had hugged him. Apparently, Kurt, who Rachel remembered was being like the Glee clubs mini paparazzi had snapped a picture of the hug, and now it was her CD cover.

Wait, Finn had burned her a _CD_? That was _insanely_ romantic, Rachel blushed as the girls and Kurt aww'ed and Santana and Brittany rolled their eyes and walked away, pinkies linked. "Whatever," Reagan said to Rachel motioning towards the two cheerios. "Now you can read the note." Everyone nodded eagerly, knowing that if the present was that romantic, the note might be too. So Rachel picked up the note, and saw Finn's messy handwriting.

_Rach,_

_ So, I really hope you like this CD, I think you will love every single song on it , you're probably looking for a list of songs or something, but I kinda forgot it…sorry. Anyways if you put the CD in Reagan's laptop iTunes will give you the list of songs. By the way, meet me outside the auditorium tonight at 10….show this to the girls and they'll help you, I already talked to them… _

_ Xoxo_

_ Finn_

Rachel looked back up at the stage, but Finn wasn't paying attention. So her and all of her friends went over to Reagan's bag, pulled her laptop out and then told Mr. Schue that they were going up to the balcony seats. When they got up there, Reagan booted up her computer and typed in a password. Everyone laughed.

"Is your password really _password_?" Kurt asked as Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder as tears of laughter came out of her eyes. Reagan blushed.

"It's the only password Finn won't guess." Everyone laughed harder and Rachel handed her the CD. Reagan loaded it into the laptop and hit the iTunes symbol on her desktop. When iTunes loaded everyone crowded around the screen. There were 16 songs on it. There were nine Broadway songs, Kurt and Rachel noticed that half of them were love songs, which made everyone squeal when they pointed it out. Reagan smiled.

"He had raided my iPod, and did some research to what songs Barbra Streisand sang, there should be like two in there." Everyone quickly looked at the list. The list read:

Intro

_As Long As You're Mine (Wicked), _

_Written in The Stars (Aida), _

_Without Love (Hairspray), _

_I Should Tell You (RENT), _

_Defying Gravity (Wicked), _

_Don't Rain on My Parade (Funny Girl), _

_Funny Girl (Funny Girl), _

_One (A Chorus Line), _

_Superboy and the Invisible Girl (Next To Normal). _

_No Air,_

_Don't Stop Believing, _

_Can't Fight This Feeling, _

_Better With You, _

_Hero/ Heroine, _

_Jump Then Fall. _

Rachel looked confused; the first song on the CD said _Intro._ Reagan noticed that Rachel was looking at the first song and double clicked it. The bar at the top of the screen said that it was playing, but all anyone heard was crackling for a second, then Finn's voice. They all gawked at the length of time the intro was. Kurt pointed out that an intro shouldn't be around eight minutes long, but Reagan laughed and told them to listen.

_"Ray is it on?"_

_ "I dunno,"_

_ "Okay whatever, thanks for helping me with everything, you can go now." _

A second went by

"_Ray LEAVE!"_

_ "Okay, okay I'm going! God, it's not like I haven't heard the speech yet, I know what you're gunna say." _

_ "Wait, how do you know?"_

_ "Dude, you've been practicing this speech ever since we got home from her party!"_

_ "Oh." _

Another second of silence.

_"By the way, she just heard all of this."_

_ "How? The red light is flashing-CRAP RAY DOES THAT MEAN ITS ON?" _

Then they heard Reagan's bell like laugh and a door open and shut, then Finn exhaled.

"_Hey Rach, uhh sorry about that. But so yeah, you're listening to this because you got the CD, well duh, this is the only copy of this recording, so you have to have the CD in order to hear it, god I'm talking way too much, sorry. Anyway, so this is a CD of songs that I fell represents my feelings towards you, uhh your feelings towards me, hopefully, and some others. Uh a lot of them are Broadway songs because I know how much you want to be on Broadway, and uh, there are two Barbra Streisand songs on their, _Funny Girl_, 'cuz I think you're really funny, and _Don't Rain On My Parade_, well, 'cuz that should be obvious, you blew that song out of the park at Sectionals. And because I know that it's one of your favorite songs_

_ The other songs aren't from Broadway, but, well I think that you would like them. I have _No Air_ on their 'cuz like I said earlier tonight, this is our song. Uh, I have _Don't Stop Believing_ on there since well, it's Don't Stop Believing. _Can't Fight This Feeling_ is on there too, well, it's one of my all time favorite songs, and I feel like it explains me perfectly, uh, _Better with You_ is on there because I really believe that I'm a better person around you Rach, uh, and _Jump then Fall_ is on there because well, 1. You like Taylor Swift, and 2. I'm always going to be there for you. So yeah that's it Rach, I really hope you like this gift, and, well I love you Rach. I'll see you tomorrow, bye." _

The crackling came back. Everyone looked at the bar at the top of the screen and noticed that there was still four minutes left. They looked at Rachel, who had tears falling down her face. Kurt put an arm around her and offered her a tissue. Then voices came back on.

_"I think it went well." _

_ "I could hear, you really need to work on your word vomit, it's not a lovely characteristic."_

_ "Shut up Ray, I was nervous!" _

_ "Why? You know Rachel will love the gift no matter what, it was from you."_

_ "Yeah I know, but I don't want to screw up again, I mean I really am falling in love with her, and I want to tell her every single time I look at her, and yeah I know that it makes me sound like a pansy but I don't care, she has that effect on me. I suddenly don't care what anyone else thinks, I just want her to be happy all the time, because her smile basically makes everything better, no matter if I'm like about to cry or about to punch a wall or break something, I can just look at her and everything is alright. And whenever something is upsetting her I just want to find out who slushied her or drew a picture of her and beat the living crap out of them. Like, you know I'm gunna make sure no one ever slushies her again, and every time I see her, Ray, it's like I want to jump on a table and scream _'I, Finn Nathaniel Hudson, am in total love with Rachel Barbra Berry'_ And whenever she is crying, I just want to hold her and tell her everything is gunna be okay. And- wait…Ray are you alright? You look nervous."_

_ "Uh, turn around bro."_

_ "CRAP RAY THE LITTLE LIGHT THING IS STILL FLASHING!" _then the intro ended, and Reagan hit pause on the music player.

"He didn't want that on tape because he wanted to tell you in person, awwwww Rachel don't cry." Rachel's tears were falling faster, but they weren't tears of sadness, Rachel was happy, she was so happy that Finn had said all that. Reagan hugged her and then stood up. "Rachel I'm gunna go get Finn okay?" Rachel nodded, her tears not ceasing. Quinn and Tina followed Reagan towards the main area of the auditorium, while Kurt and Mercedes stayed with Rachel, trying to get her to stop crying.

Literally two minutes later, the balcony door burst open. "Rach?" Finn's voice, sounding nervous called out. Rachel turned around, and seeing Finn's face made her even happier, but for some reason, the tears got worse. "Aw, baby, come here." He said as he scooped her up into his arms and sat down in a seat. Kurt and Mercedes stood up and went to leave. "Thanks for staying with her guys." He called to their retreating backs. They nodded, and walked down to where the rest of Glee club was, in the main auditorium. She buried her face into the fabric of his sweatshirt.

"Rach," Finn cooed into Rachel's ear. "Baby, why are you crying?" Rachel shook her head.

"It's stupid." She said as Finn ran a hand through her hair. He kissed her hair and tilted her face so she was looking at him.

"Nothing that makes you cry is stupid Rach, so please, tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, kissing her tears away.

"I just, just heard what you said on the CD." Rachel said. "And-and no one has ever said anything like that to me, or about me before, and it was just so touching to be able to hear you say that, and I-I never knew you thought that." She finished and his lips made contact with her cheek one more time, not letting the one new tear that fell from her eyes travel its course.

"Rach, babe, I think all those things all the time. Every day. You saw earlier today right? When I was about to beat up that idiot Shaw, all I had to do was look at you and I was calm. Everything that you heard on that tape was true, Rach, I love you." Rachel nodded, wiping her eyes, just to make sure that there weren't any extra tears, and smiled up at Finn.

"Sorry," She said weakly. "I guess I sort of got over emotional, sorry if I worried you." Finn shrugged and kissed her lips.

"It's okay Rach," He said, kissing her forehead. "Are you alright now? Do you wanna go back down to where everyone else is?" Rachel nodded. Finn kissed her head one more time, before holding her hand and leading her down to the stage area.

After Finn and Rachel came back, Mr. Schue said that they were going to do another 'bonding' thing. He told everyone to get into a circle and to write their names on two pieces of paper and put them into two plastic cups. Then he put the hat they had used before in between the two cups in the middle of the circle. "Okay guys," Mr. Schue said "This is something that I like to call, _Random Questions. _What you do is one person picks a name from the first cup, and then they pick a question from the hat. Now, if you get a question that has a question mark at the end of it then you don't need to pick a name from the second cup, but if you get a question that has _…_ at the end then you have to pick a second name. Does everyone get it?" The club nodded. "Okay well, Reagan, you first." Reagan nodded and picked a name.

"Puck," She read, and then she pulled a question from the hat. "What is the best memory that you've had with…" She reached for the third cup. "Finn?" Puck laughed

"Uhh, definitely that time in seventh grade. You remember don't you Lee? When we put on the clown masks and chased you around the house with all the lights off?" Finn was laughing his head off, so was Puck, but Reagan was glaring at both of them.

"That wasn't funny! You guys know that I'm mortified of clowns!" Finn stopped laughing. Then he turned to Puck

"Yeah man she has a point," Then to everyone else, "I stayed up all night with her for two weeks 'cuz she couldn't sleep." Reagan smirked then put the papers back into the containers. Matt volunteered to go next.

"Reagan," He read. "What was your first relationship like?" Chase sat up a little straighter, and Reagan started playing with her glasses.

"I can't answer that question." She said flatly, biting her lip and not looking up.

"Awwwww, C'mon Ray, just spill!" Artie said, everyone nodded, they were all curious. Reagan shook his head.

"I. Can't" She said slowly. Everyone asked _why_ at the exact same time. Reagan looked up. "Cuz I've never been in a relationship before. God guys I didn't know it mattered that much." Chase was staring open mouthed at Reagan, but she didn't notice. The game continued and everyone talked, laughed and had a genuine good time. But then the game ended, and Mr. Schue said that they should get their sleeping stuff ready, before they hung around. (Curfew was midnight). The girls were sleeping in the auditorium while the boys were sleeping in the choir room. And Mr. Schue and Emma were finding a place. The one issue that everyone had was Quinn. She couldn't just sleep on the floor, so everyone was sitting trying to figure something out. Then Reagan jumped up.

"I have an idea!" She cried, before running into the wings of the stage. "Finn help me up!" Everyone turned and saw Reagan, trying to climb the wall. Finn quickly went up to his sister, grabbed her waist, and tossed her up. She grabbed a ledge that jutted out from the top of the wall and pulled herself up.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"This is The Ledge," Reagan said. Emphasizing _the ledge_. "This is where we keep all the drama club props."

"But what does this have to do with Quinn?" Matt asked.

"Look out and you'll find out." Reagan called. Everyone backed up a couple steps and they heard a soft _Thump._ They looked, and saw, a mattress. Then Reagan came down from _The Ledge_, by having her back to her friends. She bent down and jumped. Everyone gasped, expecting her to fall and kill herself, but she tucked her body into a ball, did a back flip and landed on the mattress. All the girls applauded as Reagan did the thing that gymnasts do, when they raise their hands in the air, showing that they sticked the landing. Finn double high fived his sister.

"Ten years of gymnastics really pulled off huh?" He joked. Reagan laughed along with everyone else and they moved the mattress onto the stage and put all of Quinn's blankets on it. She had taken her purple and white comforter off of her bed, which is what every other girl had done too. All of their beds were made on the stage, making sort of a circle. Next to Quinn's bed area was Rachel's pink and yellow polka dotted comforter; next to Rachel's was Reagan's white comforter with a swirly black design and blue birds on it. Then there was Tina's deep red one, then Mercedes' lime green one, then Brittany's orange flowered one, then Santana's striped comforter on the other side of Quinn's. All the boys, including Kurt, (Mr. Schue had said he had to room with the boys) said goodbye to the girls so they could set up their room. Kurt promised to return to help Rachel get ready to meet Finn, which would happen in an hour.

After all the boys left Everyone helped Rachel get ready, they put her in dark jeans and a blue checkered shirt, the sleeves stopped at the elbow. When Kurt came back, he approved the outfit, and basically kept her hair the way it was, just adding Reagan's headband, literally grabbing it off of her head and shoving it onto Rachel's. Then she put on blue ballet flats, and checked the time. 9:59. she shoved her cell phone into her pocket, hugged all of her friends, then ran out the door of the auditorium.

When she was out in the hall, she turned to her right, no Finn, then to her left, still no Finn. So she thought that maybe he was running late, seeing as Rachel was out in the hall at exactly 10:00 and Finn wasn't the most punctual person in the world, So Rachel backed up and went to lean against the wall next to the door. When she leaned back, before her back could touch the wall, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She jumped and was about to make a run for it, when the person laughed, and she recognized the laugh instantly. "Finn!" She yelled. "You scared me!"

"Sorry gorgeous." He said, turning her around and winking at her. Rachel giggled.

"Are we adding that to the list now?" Finn looked confused.

"What list?"

"You know, the list of my nicknames, how many are we up to five?" Finn smiled with his signature half smile, and Rachel actually went weak at the knees.

"Well there's babe, baby, beautiful, gorgeous and Rach. So no, we're only up to four, sorry." He said, kissing her lips. Then he intertwined their fingers together. "C'mon lets go."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as they walked out the front door of the school walking into the chilly night air. Before they went farther than the door, Finn quickly removed the sweatshirt that he was wearing, the same black one he gave Rachel before, for some reason she gave it back, and handed it to her.

"Put this on, I don't want you getting sick, and we never really did have a first date now did we?" Rachel, who was fussing with the zipper on the sweatshirt, she was having a hard time because the sleeves were so long that you could only see her finger tips, stopped trying to zip it and stared open mouthed at him. Finn smiled, and grabbed the zipper and tugged, and it went up. Then he bent his head down and kissed her cheek. "C'mon let's go!" He said grabbing her hand and they started to walk again.

He wouldn't tell Rachel where they were going, but he said that she would love it. So when they reached a place probably a five minute walk from the school Rachel gasped. It was the town park, the playground area was the way it always was, but it was the gazebo that really shocked her. Someone, probably the glee guys, had wrapped twinkle lights around the whole gazebo, reminding Rachel of the prom scene of the Twilight movie. There was an iHome placed on the picnic table in between the playground and the gazebo. Rachel looked, wide eyed from the scene in front of her, to her boyfriend, then back. Finn smiled.

"Do you like it?" He asked. Rachel didn't say anything, just turned to her right, threw herself into Finn's arms and hugged him super tightly. Since her head was resting on his chest, she could feel his chest rising and falling with his laughter. "Should I take that as a yes?" Once again, Rachel didn't say anything, just looked up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his face down to kiss her. He kissed her back, and after a minute, he gently pulled away. Then, he motioned towards the iHome. "You can pick any song you want." Rachel nodded and walked over to the picnic table. While she was flipping through the album titles, she saw _Rachel's CD_. She smiled and hit _play_ then walked over to where Finn was, and sat down on a swing. Finn sat down onto the swing next to her and moved his around so he was looking at her. Rachel started to spin her swing around in circles. After a while she thought of something.

"Wanna play 10 questions? It's 20 questions, but 10 less." She asked, she stopped spinning long enough to see Finn nod. Then she continued to spin around on the swing like a little kid. "Okay, first question, what was the real reason that you joined glee? 'Cuz that Spanish extra credit story is a total lie." Finn laughed to himself.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't tell _anyone_." Rachel nodded. So Finn began to tell his chronic lady story, stopping for a second because Rachel was doubled over with laughter. Then he stood up and began to push her on the swing. "Okay my turn, who was your first kiss?" Rachel bit her lip and looked up at the starry night sky, thinking for a second.

"This kid Cory at acting camp when I was thirteen. Who was yours?"

"Uhh, I think it was Brittany, in seventh grade." He said. Rachel nodded.

"Why did Burt finally let you back into the house?" Rachel asked, rolling her head so she was looking into his eyes. It was probably an hour after they had arrived and they were lying on their backs on the grass, Rachel with her head on his chest, while Finn ran a hand through her hair. After they had asked the 10 questions, they decided to keep the game going.

"Well, after I wore that dress slash shower curtain," Rachel giggled, when she was done, Finn continued "Kurt and Ray went to talk to him. He wasn't so sure at first, but after Ray showed him pictures, he decided that he would give me one more chance, but he said if he ever saw me even mouthing that word, I'd be kicked out for good. But I learned my lesson, I know that that word is harsh and immature." Rachel nodded.

"But what about your room?" She asked. Finn grinned.

"They gave Ray the guest room, so we just switched, those two _love_ sharing a room." He said laughing. Rachel laughed too.

"Who was your first best friend?" Finn asked suddenly. Rachel blinked in surprise.

"Well, uhh, the glee club." Finn looked down at her.

"No, I mean like zero in on one person, who was it Ray? Mercedes?" Rachel shook her head.

"You." She said. Finn looked at her. She began to elaborate. "Well, you know how you were the first person in glee to actually accept me?" Finn nodded. "Well, before you entered my life I didn't really have a best friend. I always thought that fame came first, but you taught me otherwise, and now look, I have at least 10 best friends." Finn smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"Well, you're my best friend too." He said. Rachel beamed and kissed him again. Finn suddenly broke the kiss when his phone vibrated. "Crap," He said standing up. He quickly pulled Rachel up with him, walked over to the picnic table and stuffed the iHome and his iPod into a bag that was on a bench nearby. "C'mon babe it's almost midnight." Rachel nodded and hurried after him.

By the time they got back to in front of the auditorium, it was 11:50. Rachel reached for the door when Finn turned her around and kissed her deeply. When they pulled away Rachel blushed. "What was that for?" She asked. Finn smiled and kissed her one more time.

"It was a thank you, for the best date ever." Rachel smiled.

"I should be thanking you," She said, kissing his cheek, "So thank you, do you want your sweatshirt back?" Finn shook his head.

"Consider it yours." He said smiling, he kissed her head and waved as he jogged down the hall.

When Rachel got back onto the stage, she was expecting to be bombarded with questions, her friends begging for the juicy details, but instead they were all asleep. Rachel was sort of relieved, she was really tired and all she wanted to do was sleep, so she turned toward her bed area where she had laid out her pajamas before she left. On top of her pajamas was a folded up piece of paper that had her name on it. She unfolded it and smiled.

_ Don't think for a second that you're off the hook….We want the juicy details in the morning ;) _

All of her friends had signed it. Rachel just smiled and got ready for bed. When she had pulled the tank top that she was going to sleep in on, she thought for a second and pulled Finn's sweatshirt back on. When she zipped the sweatshirt up she noticed that it still smelled like Finn, a mix of Old Spice, Dial soap and mint and orange shampoo. She smiled and fell asleep right when her head hit the pillow. 

_**(A/N: Okay guys, the next chapter will be the end of the SLEEPOVER I promise! But I hope that you all like this chapter and PLEASE review!) **_


	9. Chapter 9 Chances and Fear

_**(A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews…okay so i have some explainin' to do…..Soooooo just pretend that it's still football season…I came up with this part when I was watching the episodes before sectionals…Chase Plays football too btw)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own absolutely nothing…..except the plot line….. (:**_

_**The Song that Reagan sings at the beginning is called 'Brick By Boring Brick' by Paramore….it's my all time favorite song from my all time favorite band!**_

The next morning, Rachel woke up to her being shaken. She cracked one eye open and a very excited looking Kurt was staring down at her. "Everyone's awake….time to spill!" He said smiling. Rachel sighed and accepted the hand that Kurt had outstretched to help her up. When she stood up and stretched she walked over to where everyone was sitting on the edge of the stage. She sat down and told them everything that happened during the date. Everyone aww'ed and squealed and hugged Rachel, then Reagan decided that it was time to get food. Mr. Schue had come in early that morning and left a note saying that they were having breakfast in the cafeteria.

"Knowing the boys, they're there already, and I need food before they eat all of it." Reagan said. Everyone laughed and followed her to the cafeteria, stopping at the locker rooms to brush their teeth.

When the girls walked into the cafeteria, the boys did a double take, deciding to implant this image into their minds. This was probably the only time _ever_ that they have seen the girls without make up on, and with their hair not perfectly done. When Finn saw Rachel he beamed, she was still wearing his sweatshirt. When they sat down at the table that the boys were eating at, Rachel sat down across from Finn, and grabbed a muffin from the plate in the middle. Reagan sat in the seat in between her brother and Puck. Puck handed her a chocolate chip muffin. Reagan thanked him but didn't eat it, just picked at it. "You okay?" Finn asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep that much last night, that's all." Finn hesitated, but nodded, then turned back to Rachel. As Reagan continued to pick at the muffin, Chase stood up and then sat down in the empty chair across from her.

"Hey," He said. Reagan looked up, then back down at her muffin. The whole glee club including Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were waiting with baited breath, but they were trying to hide it by pretending to have their own conversations. Everyone wanted to see Reagan's reaction.

"Hey," She said. In his mind, Chase was cheering. He opened his mouth to say something else but Reagan stood up, and handed Finn her muffin. "I'm going up to the library," Then she turned to Chase, "When you're done eating meet me up there, we can rehearse the song there today." Chase nodded, still flabbergasted that she was actually talking to him. Finn stared at the door that his sister just left through. He was worried about her, she _always _ate breakfast, especially if there were chocolate chip muffins involved. He was snapped out of his reverie by someone talking.

"Finn, earth to Finn!" Rachel said. He looked up, they were the only two left in the cafeteria, even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had left, probably to get coffee out of the teachers' lounge.

"What's up babe?" He asked. Rachel shrugged, standing up and sitting on his lap. He laid a hand on her lower back.

"Nothing, just worried about the fact you didn't talk, or look at anyone, or even _eat_ for about five minutes." Finn gaped at her.

"I sat like that for _five_ minutes?" He asked. Rachel laughed.

"Yes that is why I was worried," She repeated. Finn laughed and they just sat there for a while, Finn, seeing the muffin on his plate started to pick pieces off and eat them. Rachel looked at him.

"You know, that was _Reagan's _muffin, maybe you should save it for he-hmphh." Before she could finish the word _her_ Finn stuffed a piece of muffin in her mouth.

"Sorry beautiful, what are you trying to say?" Rachel just shook her head and chuckled. "Love you." He said, kissing her cheek. Rachel smiled, but then she got a sudden worried look on her face, and started playing with the strings on her (well actually Finn's) sweatshirt. "What's wrong? You okay? You feel alright? Do I need to kick someone's ass? 'Cuz I will, if I need to can it be Shaw 'cuz he thinks that he's gunna get Ray to fall back in love with him but Ray is smarter than that." Finn started asking questions, not giving Rachel enough time to answer them. Rachel kept trying to talk over him, but he wouldn't let her so she just firmly put her lips on his, which got his attention pretty quickly. As soon as he started to respond, she pulled away, he made an annoyed sound, and started to kiss down her neck.

"Yes I'm okay, yes I feel alright, and no you don't need to kick anyone's ass, but what were you talking about, something about Chase?" She asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He said, still kissing up and down her neck. Rachel took his face in her hands, and pouted.

"Pleassssseeeee tell me?" She asked, jutting out her lower lip. Finn sighed, and nodded.

"Just something about how it started as a bet, but now he actually has feelings for her or something, ask him, I wasn't really paying attention, I was still thinking about our date last night." He said kissing her lips quickly. "But don't change the subject. What's up with you? You seem really worried about something." Rachel sighed, and went back to playing with the sweatshirt strings.

"I guess I'm just nervous about school tomorrow."

"What do you think is going to happen at school tomorrow?" He asked. She didn't respond, just continued to play with the sweatshirt strings. "Baby," He said, not realizing that he just used his third nickname for her, "what do you think is gunna be happening at school tomorrow?"

"Well, what if someone like makes fun of you for being with me? Or like calls me man hands or some other name? Are you just going to-"

"Babe," Finn said, not letting her finish her sentence. "I'm telling you now, I'm _never_ making the mistake of letting you go again, I don't care if someone makes fun of me, 'cuz they're just jealous. And less and less people are going to be calling you names because I'll beat the living crap out of them if they even think about it. So Rach, don't worry. Nothing, and I mean _nothing_. Is going to make me break up with you, okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Finn?" She asked. Finn looked at her.

"Yeah gorgeous?" Rachel didn't say anything for a second, just wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her face in his t shirt.

"I love you." She muttered into the fabric. She felt him kiss her hair.

"I love you too." Then she looked up at him.

"You do know that you used _all _of the nicknames for me in that conversation right?" Finn laughed and kissed her lips.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" They both laughed and went to the auditorium to rehearse.

_**While that was going on….**_

Chase quietly opened the door to the library and walked in. He quickly walked down to the table that Reagan was sitting at. Reagan was at the far right table, and didn't notice him because she was doodling in a notebook. There was an iHome next to her, (the one Finn used the other night) but her iPod was in her ears. He leaned his shoulder against the bookcase and watched her. She was bobbing her head to the music that only she could hear and she was mouthing the words to the songs. Pretty soon she started to sing along out loud, and Chase watched in awe, at how she could sing so well so effortlessly.

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

_If it's not real  
you can't hold it in your hands  
you can't feel it with your heart  
and I won't believe it  
_

_But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Chase clapped when Reagan was done. She, not knowing he was there, jumped and almost fell off her chair. But she jumped enough to knock her glasses, which were perched on the edge of her nose, to go toppling to the ground. Chase smirked and bent down to pick up the glasses. He lifted them off the ground and put them back on her face. She smiled faintly at him as he sat down. "That was good." He said as she took out her head phones, and plugged the iPod into the iHome.

"Thanks," She said, flipping through the songs to find the karaoke version of _No Air_ that they were going to practice with.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you, about what happened yesterday." Reagan sighed and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I was wrong. I was wrong to use you for a stupid bet, hell; I was stupid for being part of the bet. But, when the bet came around it was when Mr. Ryerson bribed me into doing the musical, so that's how Karofsky came up with the _gleek _idea. But while we were rehearsing together, I really started to feel something, and I wanted to tell Karofsky that the bet was off, but he threatened to tell you that it was all a bet, so I couldn't back out. And then, when I saw what he did to you, well I went to talk to him, did you notice he had a fat lip the next day? And then when I joined glee, I noticed how much fun you are to be around and how cool you are, you're not like other girls you know? You're way more down to earth than other girls and well, let's face it Ray, you're really pretty." Reagan blushed. "And I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I used you, and I was hoping you would give me a second chance." Reagan sighed.

"Chase, listen. I really want to trust you and all that mushy gushy fairytale movie type stuff, but to be completely honest, you broke my heart, and when I say break I mean it feels like you took a hammer to it and made sure it was in thousands of little pieces. So, I guess I can give you a second chance, at being a friend, but just for right now, because I need some time to think." Chase nodded in understanding and stood up next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll wait as long as it takes." Then he hit play on the iPod and they started to rehearse.

Two hours later when everyone had finished performing their songs, Mercedes and Matt had blown everyone away, with their intricate hip hop moves, and everyone else had performed really well too, but the last group to go was Reagan and Chase. They stood up and handed Brad the sheet music. Everyone noticed that they were being friendly again and wondered how it would affect their performance.

Reagan started off the song, by walking around Chase,

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

Then Chase grabbed her hand and spun her in a circle until she was right in front of him, with her hands on his chest.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

During the chorus, they slowly backed away from each other, not breaking eye contact. And they continued the song, singing to each other from opposite ends of the stage.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus:]__  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

During the end of the last chorus, they started to walk towards each other, until Chase reached out and took Reagan's hand, pulling her closer. As he sang the last _no air_s he pushed some of her hair back and kissed her cheek.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air _

The auditorium stayed silent for a second while everyone just stared at the two people on the stage. Then, there was a loud eruption of cheers and applause. Reagan and Chase smiled at each other before bowing. Mr. Schue was ecstatic at how well his students performed and he said it made him three times more excited for Regionals than he already was. With his compliment fresh in their minds, everyone packed up their stuff and told everyone that they would see each other in school the next day.

As Finn got into his truck after Rachel and Reagan, Puck came running towards it. "'Sup man?" Finn asked rolling down the window.

"Don't forget about football today." He said. Finn slapped his forehead, he forgot all about football practice that afternoon and he had promised Rachel that they could hang out together all day.

"Damn, thanks Puck." He said as Puck ran back to his car to help Quinn get in. Finn sighed. "Sorry Rach," Rachel shrugged.

"It's okay; I forgot to tell you that I have dance today at six so we couldn't really hang out anyways." Finn looked hesitant.

"You sure?" he asked. Rachel nodded.

"Positive, we can hang out on Tuesday." Finn grinned and nodded.

"Sounds great."

Rachel finished changing back into the jeans and T shirt that she had worn to the dance studio, and waved to her teacher as she walked out the door. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out. It was a new text from Finn.

_Hey….i knew you walked to dance today, be careful I think its gunna rain…_

Rachel smiled, wondering why he was so over protective. But no, she wasn't scared that he was stalking her, he knew she walked because her dad (Ronald) and his mom worked in the same place, and their boss decided that Sunday to Saturday they were going to have a 6 day office retreat thing, they wouldn't have gone but their boss said that it would count as six days at work so they were getting paid. But they had to bring the person they were dating/ married to, so they could mingle, so Ronald and Daniel, and Burt and Carole were gone for six days. So that meant that Rachel had to walk to and from dance, but she didn't mind, it was only a fifteen minute walk, and she had her iPod.

She looked up at the sky after reading the text, Finn was right, it did look like it was going to rain. But the clouds were so dark that they were almost purple. Rachel shrugged, maybe the rain would hold up until she got home. As she walked she felt one single raindrop on her hand, then another on her nose about three minutes after. "Just a little drizzle, that's all." She said to herself, and then she giggled, remembering the baby name Finn had come up with.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder. Rachel's heart stopped a _thunderstorm?_ Oh god. She started to walk faster, but had to stop at an intersection. While she was waiting for the light to change, the 'little drizzle' became a heavy rainfall. There was so much rain coming down from the sky, she could barely see in front of her. She gulped, and hoped that there wouldn't be any thunder or lightning before she got home, but life wasn't fair.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a bolt of lightning illuminated the sky, and a rumble of thunder quickly followed. She felt wetness on her face that wasn't rain, it was tears. She was mortified of thunderstorms and there she was, stuck in the middle of one, about ten minutes away from home. She didn't know what to do, because no one was home at her house and she couldn't think of anyone to call to pick her up. When suddenly her feet, not telling her brain where they were leading her, started to walk down the street that was to her right, and every time there was a bolt of lightning or rumble of thunder, she would walk faster, until she was at a full out sprint.

Sprinting, she learned, wasn't the best thing to do when the ground was soaking wet from the downpour. As she ran, she slipped and scraped her right knee. She could feel the pain and could feel that her jeans had ripped. She almost just sat there in the middle of the sidewalk hoping someone would help her, until her brain started to function again. _Almost there_ her brain told her, so she stood back up slowly, and continued to walk towards her destination.

When she reached that destination, she started pounding on the door. She heard a faint "I'm coming I'm coming keep your pants on." When the door opened, and she saw Finn, clad in a black beater _**(like what Puck wore in Give up the Funk) **_and gray sweats, she was going to say something, like _Hey Finn, can you drive me home? _But before she could, there was another crash of thunder and bolt of lightning, and Rachel whimpered and her knees gave way as her tears got worse. She thought she was going to hit the floor of the porch, on her scraped knee, so she shut her eyes in anticipation of the pain, but it never came. She was quickly lifted up off the ground, and brought into the house. She jumped when she heard a slam, but then realized that Finn had kicked the door shut. She opened her eyes when she felt Finn going up the stairs, but quickly shut them and buried her head into his shirt when she saw the house suddenly light up with the flash of lightning. Finn kissed her hair lightly and brought her up to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and went to shut the door.

When another lightning bolt light up the sky outside Rachel quickly brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes tightly. She felt the bed lower as Finn sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back. "Shh, shh, baby its okay." She looked up at him and shivered involuntarily. "You cold?" she nodded silently and Finn went towards his dresser, and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a white t shirt. "I know that these are going to be insanely big on you, considering how big the sweatshirt is on you, but Ray's not home and I dunno where she keeps certain clothes, and I don't really wanna open her underwear drawer by accident." He said, handing her the clothes. "You can change here and I'll be right back." Rachel nodded again, and Finn walked over to her, held the back of her head, and kissed her forehead gently. When he shut the bedroom door behind him, he took a deep breath. And started to take her soaked clothes off and putting on the clothes Finn gave her.

"Calm down Rachel, it's just a storm, Finn's here with you and nothing bad will happe-"Suddenly something happened. Lightning and thunder started to flash through the sky, but it wasn't like the other times, there wasn't a break in between, they were consecutive, so as the room was filled with false daylight and the house almost shook with thunder, she started to get a little dizzy and she had to sit down for a second.

When Finn came back, Rachel threw her arms around her boyfriend and she started to shake in his arms. "Whoa whoa whoa." Finn said gently, sitting her down on the edge of the bed, and kneeling down in front of her holding both her hands in each of his. "Baby, calm down, just calm down for me okay?" She nodded closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, Finn was rummaging through a box that was next to him. When he found what he was looking for, he rolled up the pant leg of the leg that had the scraped knee. He took a wet towel and began to clean up the cut. After he cleaned it up, he put a band aid on it. And kissed the top of the band aid. Then he sat down on the bed next to his girlfriend. "Does your knee feel better?" Rachel nodded and smiled shakily at him. "What happened?" He asked, brushing some of her hair out of her face. She quickly told him about what happened, and after she finished, she ended up on Finn's lap, with his arms wrapped around her to try and keep her warm.

"Baby, why didn't you call me? I would've picked you up and brought you home." Rachel sighed.

"It wouldn't have mattered; I would've been alone in my house."

"If I knew that you were this afraid of storms I would've stayed with you. Why are you so afraid of storms anyways?" Rachel closed her eyes.

"You know that little room in my house, it's like off of the living room and it's kind of like a coat room," Finn nodded "Well that used to be my room, but once while we were away and there was a storm like this, well there was this humongous tree in front of my room and when we came back after the storm the tree was like leaning really bad, and one of the neighbors who is a landscaper said that if we didn't get rid of it than the tree would definitely fall in the next storm, so we had to get it cut down. And then my dad's thought that it would be better if we moved my room to the guest room on the second floor. I've been afraid of storms ever since, because if the tree had fallen completely, it would've crushed my room and probably me."Finn nodded and pulled Rachel even closer to him.

"Baby, you don't need to be afraid of it now, I'm here, and I can promise you that nothing bad will happen. Burt and Kurt cut down all their trees, Kurt said that they interfered with his tanning time." Rachel giggled. "And by the way you're staying here tonight." Rachel shook her head.

"No Finn, what if my dad's call the house or something? And I don't think that they would want me staying overnight at my boyfriend's house." Finn put a finger to her lips.

"I called my mom, told her to tell them, they said it was okay, and said that it would be better than having you stay home alone during a storm." Rachel gaped, but nodded all the same. "And I'll take you home tomorrow and you can change and get your school stuff. If you want to." Then he stood up and took her hand. "But for right now, Ray made food before she left. Have you ever had Ray's Mac and Cheese?" Rachel shook her head. Finn grinned, and for once in her life Rachel didn't hear the thunder.

A couple hours after they ate, the storm was still going strong. Rachel sighed from her spot on Finn's bed, her head on Finn's chest and his hands lazily playing with her hair. Finn had found the remake of Mamma Mia! On demand, so they decided to watch that while the storm was still going. "'Sup baby?" He asked as Amanda Seyfried's character was singing on a boat with her 'fathers'.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight; I can never sleep during storms." She said. Finn bent down and kissed her forehead.

"We'll see." He said. She looked up at him confused, but Finn just continued to watch the movie.

They finished the movie at midnight, and the storm was still going strong. At some point Kurt and Reagan came in to say goodnight and to make sure Rachel was okay, before going into their basement room. Rachel laid her head on a pillow, knowing that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but Finn, lying down on the other pillow and wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the back of her neck.

Since the movie was turned on loud, they couldn't hear the thunder, but now that it was silent in the room, Rachel could hear it clearly, and she started to shake just a little bit, and she turned herself around so her head was against Finn's chest. He quietly began to sing a song in her ear.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Coz I feel so secure when were together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear

And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find

And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
Its time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The sound of his voice was soothing, and she could feel her eyes drooping. "Why-Why did you pick that song?" She asked yawning. Finn smiled.

"I dunno, just thought that it was a nice calm song, and hey, look at that, you're falling asleep." Rachel giggled, her eyes closing. Finn kissed her lips lightly. "Night gorgeous." But Rachel was already asleep.

_**(A/N: please review…..! I really love your feedback….now here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

_** 'Wait, did you guys just see that?" **_

_** "Yeah, but I don't believe it…" **_

_** They continued to watch in awe, when they saw something that no one ever thought they would see. Everyone looked at each other.**_

_** "I CANT BELIEVE IT!" They yelled hugging each other tightly.**_

_**Soooooo PLEASE review!)**_


	10. Chapter 10 Wait Did That Just Happen?

_**(A/N: Thank you SOOOO much for the reviews! You guys will see that I will probably be posting more and more...it's because my school year ended! Freshman year of High School is officially OVER! Soo enjoy this chapter! Uhh and the jersey thing, well my brother's football team had two different colored jerseys, red for home and gray for away, so I just came up with this.)**_

_**BTW: this takes place DIRECTLY after somewhere over the Rainbow….So pretend that the last chapter happened a week after this…Also…..idk why, but after the season finale I kind of wanted Finn to just punch Jesse in the face….probably since Mr. Schue wouldn't let him in Funk.**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

Rachel was beyond excited, the glee club wasn't ending! When she found out she had to grab Finn's hand to prevent herself from jumping up and down with joy. After _Somewhere Over The Rainbow _Mr. Schue had let everyone go, saying that they had to start working for next year the next day, Finn led Rachel to the parking lot. Right when they got out the school door, Rachel started jumping up and down, and grabbed Kurt, Reagan, Mercedes, and Quinn and started to hug them and they squealed with joy. Puck, Mike and Finn just watched in awe at their respective girlfriends, and then grinned. They were happy too. When the girls and Kurt finally broke apart, and everyone started to walk to their cars, Rachel jumped into Finn's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn laughed, and he spun her around in a circle. Rachel was laughing too. "It's not over!" She said when he finally put her down, his arms still circling her waist.

"I know!" He said, he was genuinely excited, because he was thinking about how close Glee brought him and Rachel, and seeing it end would've been so sad, especially since when Rachel thought it was ending, she was heartbroken. But now there he was, in the school parking lot with Rachel in his arms and he didn't think that anything could be better.

Rachel beamed up at him and brought his face down towards hers and kissed him. He responded quickly, and all too soon, she broke away. Finn looked at her confused, and Rachel waved a hand around, telling him to look at where they were. Finn blushed and Rachel just laughed. Then they walked to Finn's truck and drove back to the Berry house. On the way, Rachel noticed that he was fidgeting, going from looking out the window, to playing with the radio dials, and back and forth. "Babe," Rachel said "Are you alright?" Finn sighed.

"I-I uhh, need to talk to you." Rachel froze, wasn't that what people said before they dumped them? Finn noticed her nervousness. "Oh no, Rach, I'm not breaking up with you." He said hurriedly. She relaxed. "I-uhh, well you know how there's a home game tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Rachel said looking confused. Finn blushed.

"Well, you see, the guys have this tradition that they wear their letterman jackets to school while they have their girlfriends wear their away game jerseys, so I was wondering-"

"Oh my god," Rachel said looking in awe at her boyfriend "Are you asking me to wear your jersey?" Finn nodded, pulling into her driveway, parking the truck, getting out and walking over to her side. He opened her door and grabbed both her hands.

"So will you?" He asked, his thumbs running against her knuckles. Rachel laughed.

"You didn't really need to ask, but yes Finn, I would be honored to wear your jersey to school tomorrow." Finn's eyes lit up.

"Really? Baby, you are amazing!" He said kissing her quickly before helping her down from the truck and getting her bag from the back seat, and also grabbing a wad of black material as well. Since their school colors were white red and black, the home jerseys were red with white numbers and the away game jerseys were black with red numbers. Finn shook out the jersey and Rachel ran a hand over the red _5_ emblazoned on the front. She looked up at Finn and smiled.

"Who are you guys playing?" She asked. Finn thought for a second as he shut the truck door and wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and led her to her front door.

"Uhh, Carmel I think." He said shrugging. Rachel stopped walking. Finn turned towards her. "You alright?"

"C-C-_Carmel_?" She asked. Finn nodded. Then something hit Finn. His grip on her waist tightened as Rachel just stared blankly at her front door.

"If he tries _anything_ just remember, I'm gunna be in full pads, probably holding a football." Rachel giggled and hugged Finn. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," She said as she waved and shut her house door. She quickly went up to her room, shut the door, and slid down to the floor, with her back to the door. She didn't plan on seeing Jesse again, he was a senior after all, and since they didn't make it to semi- finals they wouldn't have to see Vocal Adrenaline until next year's Regionals. But now, McKinley was playing Carmel in a football game and she would probably end up sitting somewhere near Jesse, since McKinley only had one side of bleachers, and Jesse would probably look for her. She grabbed her phone and did a five way conference call with Reagan, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina.

"Hello?" They said when they picked up.

"Hey it's Rachel." She said. Everyone greeted her.

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Kurt asked "You sound a little dazed." Rachel couldn't hold it in any longer, and she told everyone what happened.

"Wait," Reagan said after Rachel said everything she needed to. "So you're scared that Jesse is going to harass you or something?"

"Yeah," Rachel said nodding, even though no one was there to see her nod.

"But how do you know that he's even going to be there?" Tina asked.

"Because he told me Vocal Adrenaline goes to all Carmel sporting events, home and away, it _'shows school spirit'_" She mocked Jesse's voice at the end. Everyone laughed at Rachel's impression.

"Listen Rachel," Mercedes said "You have _nothing_ to worry about. We'll be with you,"

"And Finn will probably be watching you more than watching the game." Reagan finished. That got everyone to start laughing.

"Don't worry Elle; we've got your back." Tina said. That was the group's nickname for Rachel, seeing as Finn was the only one that was allowed to call her Rach (his rule). So Kurt decided that if Finn calls her by the beginning of her name, they would call her by the end, also seeing as she is one of the only people they know that can hit _and _hold the note at the end of _So Much Better_ from Legally Blonde, they found it fitting.

"Yeah no prob girl," Everyone else said. Rachel thanked her friends, knowing that they were there made her less nervous.

"Now," Rachel said "I also need help with my outfit tomorrow. Finn gave me his away game jersey to wear to school tomorrow, but his clothes are like humongous on me so I kind of need help making myself look presentable."

"We'll be at your house at 6." Kurt said flatly. "And Finn will probably be there at 7:30, so we'll have you ready by then. Mercedes, we'll help you too."

"Okay," Mercedes and Rachel said. Knowing that Kurt would get what he wanted anyways, even if they refused.

"Fabulous, we'll pick up Quinn too, I'll let her know." Kurt said again "See you later."

"Bye guys." Everyone said hanging up the phone. Rachel shut her phone and stood up. She didn't think that she had ever been this excited for school for a long time.

The next morning, someone knocked on the front door at exactly six o'clock. Rachel opened the door to see Reagan, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina standing there. Quinn handed her a very large Starbucks cup. "We got you a Venti Caramel Frappuccino, with whipped cream." Rachel beamed and thanked them, and led them to her room, stopping once in the kitchen so her friends could greet her fathers. Rachel had set up her vanity for Kurt, knowing that when he finished with the outfits, he would rope them in to doing their makeup. Reagan, Tina and Kurt sat down on Rachel's perfectly made bed as Mercedes, Quinn (who had always worn her Cheerios uniform on game days, but now she was wearing Puck's jersey) and Rachel stood in front of them. "Well?" Quinn asked. "What now?" Kurt shrugged.

"I kind of need to see you in the jerseys to see what I need to do." Kurt said in an _uh duh_ type of voice. Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes nodded and quickly pulled them on over the white tank tops that Kurt had told them to wear. Tina and Reagan had to hold in their laughter. Their friends looked so small in those shirts. Finn's jersey went all the way down to Rachel's knees. Reagan quickly went up to Rachel's dresser, got three hair elastics, and handed one to Kurt, and one to Tina. They quickly took some of the shirt in the back and tied it. "So much better." Kurt said high fiving Tina and Reagan.

"Yeah," Mercedes said "But now it looks like we have tails."

"Just tuck it in." Reagan said, walking over to Mercedes and taking the material and tucking it into the space between the tank top and jersey. "See? No more tail." Mercedes thanked her, and Quinn and Rachel did the same thing.

"Okay," Kurt said "What do you guys have for pants? Mercedes you're good." Mercedes walked over to the bed and sat down, already wearing a pair of jeans. Kurt was walking around Rachel and Quinn, who were in their pajama bottoms. "How about a light pair of jeans?" Quinn nodded going into her bag and walking towards the bathroom. She came back with a pair of jeans from American Eagle, they were a little baggy and Quinn explained that it was the 'boyfriend' type jeans, which were her favorite. Rachel looked worried.

"I don't have jeans that color." She said. She only had a few pairs of jeans, which all were on the darker side. Reagan pulled something out of her bag.

"Thought you might need a pair." She said throwing her a pair of Hollister jeans. Rachel walked towards the bathroom and changed. The jeans were the perfect color. When she came back from the bathroom Reagan had sat Mercedes down at the vanity.

"Since I did the outfits, Reagan's going to do hair and Tina's going to do make up." Rachel nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Hey look, we're in order from biggest number to smallest number!" Quinn exclaimed, laughing at how stupid that sounded. Rachel looked. Mercedes' shirt had the number 15 on it, while Quinn's had the number 20 and Rachel's had the number 5. Based on how they were positioned in the room, with Mercedes sitting at the vanity, and then Quinn standing by the window in front of the vanity, trying to find service in Rachel's room to text Puck, and Rachel sitting on her bed, it really did go from biggest number to smallest. Rachel laughed.

Finn pulled up to the Berry house right when Kurt got into his car with Mercedes and Reagan. He waved and they all did too. "Why are they here?" He asked himself as he knocked on the front door. His answer came right when Rachel opened the door. She was in a pair of light jeans, with a white tank top and his jersey on. She was wearing a pair of pale pink converse, her little gold star necklace, and her hair was straightened. Her makeup was simple, barely any on at all, just a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara, and a little bit of lip gloss. "Wow Rach," He said, hugging her, and then kissing her quickly. Rachel shrugged.

"It's nothing special." She said, getting into the truck. Finn pulled out of the driveway and started to go down the road.

"Yeah, but you look really cute." He said winking at her. She grinned and looked out the window. Pretty soon her phone vibrated. She quickly opened the text message, and her heart almost stopped.

_Can't wait to see you at the game tonight….Can't wait to talk to you without Hudson there ;) XOXO Jesse_

"Rach? Rach? _Rachel!_" Rachel jumped. They were stuck in traffic and Finn was looking at her. "What's wrong?" Rachel just handed him the cell phone. Finn's eyes went wide and his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Finn?" Rachel said quietly, he ignored her. He was fuming by now, and was looking out the window as the traffic started to move again. "Finn you're scaring me." She whispered. It was true; it scared her to see him angry. She knew that he would never _ever _hurt her, or any other girl, he was too much of a gentleman and knew that it was wrong to hit a girl, but when he was this mad, it made her nervous for whoever it was that pissed him off. Finn seemed to relax his hands on the wheel. And he reached forward and took her hand, they intertwined their fingers and Finn brought their hands up to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Sorry gorgeous," He said turning back to the road, but never letting go of her hand. "I just hate him so much, and I don't want him texting you, especially those friggen _xoxo's_. I should be texting you like that, not St. Jerk Butt." Rachel started laughing. 'Why are you laughing?"

"_St. Jerk Butt? _Really? Didn't Reagan already slap you for making up bad nicknames?" Finn laughed along with her as he pulled into a space by the entrance to the school. The glee kids were there already. As they got out of the truck, everyone waved at them. They waved back and walked into school talking animatedly.

During lunch, Rachel had finished eating really early and excused herself from the table. Now she was at her locker, waiting for Finn, who had to go to a football team meeting during lunch, and then he, Matt, Mike and Puck had gone to McDonalds to get burgers after. After five minutes Rachel decided to just meet him in Spanish, and had shut her locker and turned to go when someone took the books in her hand and threw them to the ground. Karofsky. "Nice shirt Berry." He snarled. Motioning to Finn's jersey. "Did you beg him to let you wear that? I bet you feel really special, wearing his jersey don't you? Next time you see him, apologize to him for me? 'Cuz I feel really bad for getting slushy all over his jersey." He said lifting the slushy cup in his hand. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and awaited the frozen beverage to hit her face.

But instead, she felt someone touching her shoulder, she looked up. Matt. He smiled down at her. "You alright? Was Karofsky just being an ass again? Don't worry we saw the whole thing." Rachel just smiled faintly at him looking around for Finn, and Karofsky, who had seemingly disappeared, but then she heard a body being slammed into a locker, so she turned to the sound and smiled. Finn had Karofsky pinned up against the row of lockers across the hall, while Mike and Puck had his two friends pinned to the ground. Karofsky's friends also had slushy's, and she had a feeling that they weren't for drinking. Finn was looking twice as pissed as he did that morning in the car. His face was red from yelling.

"If you ever, _EVER_ talk to my girlfriend like that again, I will kick your ass so bad you won't be able to function." He said, before shoving Karofsky once more for good measure, and then walking over to Rachel. Puck and Mike let go of Karofsky's friends and they hurried away in the same direction that Karofsky had. "You okay gorgeous?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face. She nodded silently. Puck bent down and picked up Rachel's Spanish books, and handed them to her. And Finn quickly took them out of her hands, while handing her the pink backpack that she had forgotten was on the floor.

"Rachel, if he ever gives you a hard time again you let us know." Puck said. When Quinn had become close with Rachel, it was sort of automatic that Puck would become one of her best friends, Mike and Matt were always nice to her, but now, ever since she started dating Finn, they also became some of her best friends. She smiled and nodded. Then Finn wrapped his arm around her and led her to the Spanish room, waving to his friends. They still had around fifteen minutes of lunch left but neither of them wanted to go back to the cafeteria.

"Thanks Finn," She said when they sat down at their desks; well Finn sat at his desk, and pulled Rachel onto his lap.

"Anything for you gorgeous," He replied kissing her quickly. "He really pisses me off. He can't talk to you like that."

"You're so chivalrous." Rachel said kissing him quickly. Finn grinned, he knew what that meant and he knew that that was a compliment. He kissed her a second time, right when they broke apart, the bell rang. Rachel smiled and sat down at her desk, which was right next to Finn's, as kids began to enter the classroom.

Finn couldn't drive Rachel to the game. He had to go early to warm up and listen to Coach Tanaka's 'pep talk', aka: _We have to drive them to the ground, and can we actually try to get a touchdown?_ So Kurt was going to drive her, Reagan, Mercedes, and Quinn. So when he pulled up, Rachel waved goodbye to her dads and ran out the door.

Kurt was blasting a Lady Gaga CD, and all of her friends were jamming out. Quinn waved to Rachel before continuing with her hairography and the solo that Kurt had given her.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo  
Just dance. __Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Rachel applauded, and everyone took mock bows. "Okay Rachel," Mercedes said, when Rachel sat next to her in the middle row of seats. "Your turn." Rachel smiled and nodded as _Poker Face_ came on. Memories of her and Shelby in the auditorium flooded her mind, but she shook those out of her mind quickly. If she didn't want to be in her life fine, just get out of her mind.

_I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

_[Chorus:]__  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)_

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

At that point everyone else in the car joined in the song

__

_[Chorus]___

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

_[Chorus x3]___

_[x3]__  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

After the song everyone started laughing and talking about by how much they thought McKinley would lose to Carmel tonight. "C'mon guys," Reagan said as they walked into the stadium, and picking seats on the first row of bleachers. "You're all _way _too optimistic. You actually think we're going to get a touchdown?" Everyone laughed. Then Kurt nudged Mercedes.

"Hey look, the automatons have arrived." And he was right, the group watched as Vocal Adrenaline, clad in their matching black sweatshirts, all walked onto the stands from the other end. Rachel got nervous, seeing as they were sitting in the middle of the bleachers, in the first row. So Jesse could easily see her. But, before he could even come near her, the national anthem started and the football teams came out. Rachel cheered when Finn came out, and he waved at her. When Puck came out, he made a rock and roll sign at Quinn, who rolled her eyes and laughed. And when Mike came out, he made an _M_ with his hand towards Mercedes. Mercedes blushed. When Chase ran out, he pointed at Reagan. All of her friends looked at her and she blushed, but clapped all the same. Everyone sat down so the game could begin.

At halftime, Reagan was right. McKinley was losing 0-12. And it didn't help that every time Carmel got a touchdown Vocal Adrenaline would sing the chorus of _Can't Touch This_, in four part harmony. So Rachel was talking with all of her friends about how disappointed their boyfriends were going to be if they lost, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around laughing at something Quinn had said, but she quickly stopped laughing when she saw who it was. Jesse. "Hey Rach," He said

"Don't call me Rach." She said flatly turning around. Jesse stood up and walked around her, so he was in front of her, leaning against the railing of the bleachers.

"Aw, c'mon Rach, your boyfriend isn't here, let's talk." He said. Kurt stood up.

"Get out of her St. James, she doesn't want to talk to you, hell, she doesn't want anything to do with you so why don't you run along now, and-"

"DON'T CALL HER RACH!" Mercedes, Reagan, and Quinn joined him on the last part. Jesse ignored them, and reached forward to take Rachel's hand, but before he could, something hit his head. He wheeled around, holding his head, and saw Finn. He was glaring at him, and he pointed down. Jesse looked down and saw: a football. Finn had thrown a football at his head. As he bent down to pick it up, three more hit him. He jumped up. Puck, Mike, and Matt were high fiving, and Finn was still glaring. Jesse huffed, turned to Rachel and said.

"This isn't over Rachel," Before walking away.

It was the end of the fourth quarter, and Reagan lost a bet with Quinn. They had bet $5 that Puck would catch the ball and score for the team, and he hadn't just done it once, he did it twice. So as the McKinley fans cheered for the second time, Reagan pulled another five bucks out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde. "Thank you." She said as she continued to cheer. Now the score was McKinley 12 Carmel 12. So now if McKinley actually made a touchdown, it would be the first time since Kurt quit the team, that they actually won a game. The whistle blew, and Finn yelled some stuff that no one understood.

Then the play started. Finn threw the ball to Matt, who threw it to Karofsky, who threw it to Mike, who turned to find someone, and threw the ball. It was soaring through the air to seemingly no one, but someone, a 6' 3" someone with a 5 on their jersey, plucked it out of the air and started running. Everyone stood up in anticipation. Reagan blinked.

"Did you guys just see that?"

"Yeah but I don't believe it," Kurt said. They continued to watch in awe, not knowing that Finn could catch the ball, just thought he could throw it. Suddenly, Finn fell. The crowd groaned; there goes their last touchdown. But the refs ran over to where he was, looked for a second and looked towards the crowd. The crowd gasped, the saw something they thought they would never see. The ref had his hands up, parallel to each other, and he yelled:

"Touchdown!" Everyone started cheering. Finn fell right on the line and his hand was holding the football in the touchdown zone.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT!" Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Reagan and Rachel yelled. They ran towards the field where the football team and the Cheerios were celebrating. Quinn was quickly lifted off of her feet from behind.

"PUCK!" She squealed "PUT ME DOWN! NO SERIOUSLY YOU'RE ALL SWEATY AND GROSS!" Puck just laughed and kissed his girlfriend, Quinn giggled, she must not have minded about his sweaty grossness anymore. Mike found Mercedes and kissed her too. And everyone around them aww'ed, it was Mercedes' first kiss, when they pulled away, she hugged him. Kurt had run off to celebrate with the Cheerio's (he had missed a practice so he couldn't cheer), and Rachel was looking for Finn. She didn't know that he was right behind her, and when someone poked her sides, she jumped, turning around ready to yell at whoever it was, but before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his. When they broke apart, desperate for air, she smiled up at him.

"You won!" she said. Finn smiled and kissed her again.

"Yeah we did! Wait for me in the parking lot, 'cuz I gotta go, but I'll take you home." Rachel nodded, kissed him one more time, and watched him leave. Before he left, he grabbed Reagan, hugged her, and then ran after his team. Reagan caught up to Rachel, and they ran and caught up with Quinn and Mercedes, who were waiting for Kurt.

As they waited for their boyfriends, Quinn, Mercedes, Rachel, Reagan and Kurt were still reveling in the fact that McKinley actually won. They heard the locker room doors open just as they heard footsteps from the other direction. Rachel turned towards the footsteps, and prayed that Finn would get there quickly. But he didn't. "Rachel, c'mon I wanna talk to you." Jesse said, as Rachel turned around, and walked towards Finn's truck. Jesse sped up, and, by the locker room, Finn did too. Jesse grabbed Rachel's arm, and spun her around. "Don't walk away from me; I want to talk to you." When Rachel looked at him, Jesse bent his head down and was about to kiss her. Rachel's eyes went wide and she started backing away, until her back hit the truck. Jesse looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Jesse didn't get an answer, because someone's fist collided with his nose, not once, but twice. "That," Finn said, yelling at the boy on the ground "was for egging her. This," He punched him one more time "is for trying to kiss her, by the way, NEVER touch her again, do you hear me?" Jesse nodded faintly, Running towards his Range Rover, holding his nose so the blood wouldn't get everywhere. Finn turned towards Rachel, who was slumped against the truck, with her head in her hands. He ran a hand through her hair, and when she looked up at him, he pulled her close. "Did he try anything?" He could feel Rachel's head shaking side to side against his chest.

"No," she whispered. "I'm fine, don't worry." She said, answering his next question before he asked it.

"Baby," Finn said "You're shaking."

"Nerves," She muttered. "He just made me nervous that's all. But hey, don't let that ruin your celebration, you won!" She said smiling. Finn looked hesitant. "Finn," Rachel said, seeing his hesitation. "I'm fine, I was just nervous to talk to him without you there, but now you're here so I'm okay." She said standing on her tip toes to kiss his lips. When she pulled away Finn gave her that half smile that she is totally in love with.

"That is a great way to start the weekend isn't it?" Finn said, opening the car door for Rachel, throwing his football bag in the bed of the truck, and getting into the driver's seat. "Actually winning a football game, and ending the Friday with a beat down of Jesse St. James." Rachel smiled

"I love you." She said. Finn looked over and couldn't help himself, before he started driving; he leaned forward and kissed her.

"I love you too Rachel." He said, before driving away.

_**(A/N: Reviews are GOLD! (: I got a couple reviews about the preview I gave last chapter so here's another: **_

"_**NO WAY!" She screamed hugging her dad and running up into her room. Right when she shut her door, her phone rang. She saw who it was and answered. **_

"_**You'll never believe what just happened!" She said before she even said hello.**_

"_**You'll never believe what just happened!" He said at the exact same time.**_

_**Pleassseee Reviewww!) **_


	11. Chapter 11 News

_**(A/N: OMG, you all are soo amazing! Thank you so much for your feedback!And I completely made up the beach thing….ANDD idk how far away Lima actually is from Lake Erie, but I looked on a map and it seemed pretty far away)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**_

"Finn, I really have to go in, my dads are probably going to send a search party out for me." Rachel said pulling away from Finn. When he pulled into her driveway, she had leaned forward to give him a quick kiss goodnight, but it had ended up being five minutes. Finn sighed, faking exasperation.

"Fine," he said. "I'll call you tomorrow." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Bye gorgeous."

"Bye Finn." She said, walking towards her front door. She turned around when she reached the door, and waved at Finn. It was what they did. When Finn didn't walk her to the door, which was very rare, sometimes when he was about to break his curfew, if he had to pick up Reagan somewhere, or if he promised his mom he would run an errand, he would wait until she was in the house to drive away. The only way for him to know for sure was if she waved before she went inside.

After she shut the front door behind her, her dads came down the stairs, Rachel waved. "Rachel dear," Ronald said. "Please come into the living room after you change, we want to talk to you."

"Yes Daddy." She said going into her bedroom and putting on her pajamas. After, she went back downstairs and sat down on the couch opposite of her fathers.

"Sweetie," Her dad, Daniel, said, trying to look serious, but failing miserably. "We have some good news."

"What is it?" Rachel asked automatically. Her father's smiled.

"We're going to New York City!" They said beaming. Rachel squealed and started bouncing up and down.

"NO WAY!" She cried. Her father's nodded.

"It's your uncle Jim's 50th birthday," Ronald said "So we thought we would make a family reunion type thing and go up and spend some time with our family." Rachel squealed again.

"For how long?" She asked.

"A week, you're going to miss school, but we talked to your teachers and you are going to get your assignments in class this week. We're leaving Saturday morning." Rachel smiled, hugged her fathers and ran upstairs to her room. Right when she shut the door, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID, noticed it was Finn and picked up.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She said into the phone, not even bothering to greet him.

"You'll never guess what happened!" He said at the exact same time. He chuckled. "You first Rach."

"I'M GOING TO NEW YORK CITY!" She squealed.

"For how long?" Finn asked. He was trying to sound excited, he was genuinely happy for her, he knew how much she loved New York and she jumps at the chance to visit, but he was sad that she was leaving.

"A week," She said, calmer this time. "We leave on Satur- CRAP!" She said, hitting herself on the forehead.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked

"Saturday is the day I'm leaving and its-"

"Our one month anniversary, Rach, babe, I know." Rachel actually took her phone away from her ear and stared at it for a second before returning it to her ear.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"Saturday is our one month anniversary. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, I never knew that you remembered, I mean I had to remind Jesse-" She got cut off by Finn laughing.

"I told you that I was different. And I know that things like that are important to you so I make sure to remember." Rachel's heart melted, wondering why she was so lucky.

"I don't think you know how much I love you right now." Rachel sighed. "But I'm still upset, I was so excited that we could go out on Saturday and now we can't. Maybe I should just skip going to N-"

"Do _not_ finish that sentence Rachel Berry. You are not skipping a trip to New York for me. I'll be fine. We can go out when you get back, don't worry."

"Finn are you sure?" She asked, biting her lip. She was at a cross roads. She really wanted to go to New York, 1. Because it was New York City, and 2. She loved her family, but on the other hand, she really loved Finn and wanted to be with him on their first anniversary ever.

"I'm positive. Now, I can tell by the sound of your voice that you're exhausted, so now I want you to get some sleep, and we'll hang out tomorrow, and you can tell me all about what you plan on doing in New York." Finn said.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Bye Finn."

"See you tomorrow, I love you baby."

"Love you too." She said hanging up the phone, and crawling under her covers, and falling asleep almost instantly.

_**One Week Later**_

Finn and Rachel spent the whole rest of that week together, knowing that they weren't going to see each other for a week made them basically inseparable at school, glee, and after school too. So that Friday, while Rachel was finishing packing Finn called her and told her that they were going on a double date with Puck and Quinn that night, and he would pick her up at three, he also said to dress casually. So she basically hung around her house the whole day, watching TV, singing some songs, picking some songs for Glee next year, and texting Finn and her other friends. At one she went up to her room and got ready. She decided on the jeans she wore the previous night since she had washed them that morning and they were dry by now.

She was thinking about wearing her favorite yellow tank top with a pink sweatshirt, until she remembered, there was still stains on them from being egged. So she chose a baby blue tank top with a white sweatshirt instead. But it wasn't the first outfit she tried on, her bedroom, which was usually spotless, was now covered with clothes that she had tried on but decided against. While she was getting dressed she was blasting her iPod, so she was singing and dancing in her bedroom.

The song changed when she put on the white hoodie, and decided against zipping it up. While she was singing and dancing to White Tie Affair's _Take It Home_ (Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Reagan raided her iPod and added things besides show tunes on her iPod), she got her foot tangled in a sweater that she had thrown down on the floor, and she fell, but she landed gracefully on to her vanity's chair.

She kept her hair the way it was, and only put on a little bit of eyeliner, so she was done at around 2:15, so she decided to clean up the clothes from her floor. She basically put everything on the floor of her closet, so she wouldn't have to keep going in and out to get stuff off the floor. She finished in ten minutes, and when she walked out of the closet she jumped about ten feet in the air.

Finn was lying on her bed, with one hand behind his head, and the other lazily twirling a pink carnation in little circles. His eyes went from the flower to Rachel, when she jumped. "Careful gorgeous," He said "Don't hit your head." He smirked as Rachel threw a pillow at him from one of the chairs. But she grinned and skipped over to him. He handed the flower to her. "For you," He said, trying, but failing, at a British accent. Rachel beamed at him, and walked over to her vanity and put the flower next to a framed picture of her and Finn at Regionals, Mike's dad had taken pictures of the kids when they were on stage, and the one that he got of Finn and Rachel was when they were standing on the stage during _Faithfully_, right at the time that Finn had taken her hand. It was a really cute picture.

Then Rachel turned. "So where are we going?" She asked as Finn took her hand and after Rachel grabbed her bag, they started to walk down the stairs towards her front door.

"The Pier." Finn said, since Ohio wasn't an ocean state, they had what people called a 'fake beach'. Lake Erie Beach had a board walk type place called 'The Pier'. It had stores, restaurants, arcades, basically everything cool that other piers had, but no amusement park. "We're meeting Quinn and Puck there." Rachel nodded, getting into the truck. When they hit the highway, something occurred to Rachel.

"You never did tell me your good news was last week." She said looking at Finn. He stole a glance towards her and smiled, before focusing back on the road.

"Oh it's nothing, just Burt proposed to my mom." He said shrugging. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"Nothing? NOTHING? Finn that's amazing! Oh my gosh, Finn did she say yes?"

"Yeah," He said smiling. "By the way, she wants to know if you want to be a bridesmaid. Or a junior bridesmaid or whatever," Rachel smiled.

"I'd love to." She said. Finn grinned and kept driving.

The traffic was really bad, so they didn't get to the beach until around 5:15. When they reached the entrance to the pier, Quinn and Puck waved them over from a table at a pizza restaurant. Finn led Rachel over to them, Finn hugged Quinn, and fist bumped Puck. "What took you so long?" Quinn demanded, as Puck hugged Rachel, Rachel turned and hugged Quinn too.

"Traffic, sorry. How long have you guys been waiting?" She asked, while Puck rolled his eyes.

"Ten minutes, don't listen to her Elle," (yes Puck used that nickname too; Finn meant it when he said NO ONE ELSE could call Rachel Rach.) "She's being a drama queen, just like you." He teased, Rachel play punched him on the shoulder, and Puck and Finn went to go get pizza for the four of them. Quinn handed Rachel a glass.

"Here, I got you a root beer." Rachel thanked her and put a straw into the soda. No matter how healthy Rachel liked to be, she had a love for root beer. "So I hear you're going to New York, you excited?" Rachel looked perplexed.

"How did you know?" Quinn just jabbed a thumb towards the two guys waiting for their food order.

"When you told Twiddle Dee he had to tell Twiddle Dumb." Rachel almost spit out the gulp of soda that she just took, she was laughing so hard at the nicknames.

"Oh, yeah of course. But yeah I'm pretty excited, except I'm leaving on me and Finn's first anniversary." Quinn nodded.

"Did he shock you that he remembered your anniversary?" Rachel nodded. "Yeah," Quinn said reminiscing "He was one of my only boyfriends that actually remembered. Such a gentleman." Rachel agreed.

"What about you two? How are things with you and Noah?" Quinn shrugged.

"Pretty much the same, after Beth was born though, he seemed to get his priorities straight."

"So you decided to name her Beth after all?" Rachel asked

"No, your mom did actually; you remember how after she was born we got a call from the family that was going to adopt her and said that they weren't ready for a baby? Well she adopted her. Then contacted us, told us we could be a part of the baby's life and her name was Beth." Rachel nodded. Then she reached forward and patted Quinn's arm from across the table.

"You alright? It must be hard on you." Quinn shrugged, wiping a single tear away from her face.

"Well it is hard, like almost every day I think _What if I kept her? _But then I just think about how happy she'll be, and I know that she is going to be with someone that cares about her and will give her a good life." Rachel nodded, and then looked up.

"Here they come." She said, and when Quinn looked up, the girls looked at each other, and stared laughing really hard. Finn and Puck were holding three paper plates each. One in each hand and one in their mouth. And they apparently were having a race to see who could make it back to the table first, without dropping a piece of pizza. They had determined looks on their faces, and Puck was almost cross eyed he was concentrating so hard. Puck put all three of his plates on the table and lifted his arms up over his head in celebration.

"I WIN!" He cheered. Finn just rolled his eyes, put his three plates on the table, and slid into the booth next to Rachel.

"Why did you get three?" The girls asked. Puck and Finn looked at each other.

"One for you and two for us." They said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes at each other, and muttered something that sounded like _pigs_.

After they ate the four of them walked down the boardwalk. Finn holding Rachel's hand, and Puck holding Quinn's. After about an hour of walking around, the boys decided to go to the arcade. They basically spent all their spare change on the basketball game, while Quinn and Rachel took turns playing _Dance, Dance Revolution_. When the boys came back from the basketball game, they decided to keep walking. In front of the arcade was one of those games that you had to throw a football at a target a certain amount of times to get a prize. The boys saw the footballs and some of the prizes, like you could get an Ohio State football jersey and a Bengals jersey. The Bengals jersey's that were tacked up on the wall were for Finn and Puck's all time favorite player. They high fived and turned to their girlfriends with puppy dog faces and pointed at the jerseys. Rachel and Quinn rolled their eyes and said fine, then they walked away to go get popcorn.

After about ten minutes, when Rachel's phone vibrated, the girls started to walk back to where they were. "They probably want to show us what the jersey's look like on them." Rachel said. Quinn nodded in agreement, and they continued to walk. When they reached where Finn and Puck were, the boys were facing the other way.

"PUCK!" Quinn yelled

"FINN!" Rachel yelled at the same time. The boys turned, and the girls looked at each other and smiled. They had won, but they didn't take the jerseys. The boys grinned and walked over to where there girlfriends were standing. Finn was holding a medium sized purple teddy bear, that had a pink bow on its head, and Puck was carrying a blue version of the same teddy bear, but the blue one had a green bow on top of its head. Finn handed Rachel the bear. "What about the jerseys?" Rachel asked, staring at the bear. Finn laughed and pulled Rachel close to him and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Rach, baby, I kinda think you're more important than a stupid jersey." He said, kissing the top of her head. He looked over to Puck, who was in the same position with Quinn.

_We're coming back tomorrow. _Puck mouthed, jerking his head towards the game. Finn nodded.

"Did you have fun?" Finn asked. Rachel smiled up at him, and then looked down at the bear in her hands.

"Yeah, it was really fun. Thanks Finn." He smiled and bent his head down and kissed her. She quickly responded, dropping the bear and wrapping her arms around his neck. Finn tangled his hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. Pretty soon they broke away from lack of oxygen. "I'm going to miss you when I leave." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Me too," Finn said. "But hey, I'm gunna be here tomorrow morning before you leave, so I can give you your present." Rachel looked at him.

"But, but you didn't need to get me anything." Finn just smiled at her.

"I'm not about to let you leave the state without giving you a one moth anniversary present. And I'm not going to be the boyfriend that doesn't get the girl he's in love with a present." He said kissing her one more time, then bending down and picking up the bear. "So I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Bye babe." Rachel stood on tip toes and kissed him one more time.

"Bye," She said waving.

The next morning, Finn came really early, before six (everyone in the Hummel/ Hudson house was amazed that he was up that early), and knocked on the door. Daniel opened the door, while Ronald was struggling down the stairs, trying to carry Rachel's pink luggage down to put by the door. Finn hurried over and took the bags from his hands. "Thank you Finn," He said breathlessly "I don't know what she puts in those bags." Finn chuckled and shook Daniel's and Ronald's hands.

"She's up in her room, still asleep I think." Finn nodded and walked up the stairs. Her door was slightly open, and Finn could hear strains of the song _On My Own_ from _Les Miserables_. He walked into the bedroom, without worrying about her dad's. Her dad's flat out said to him that they liked him better than her other boyfriends, he was more of a gentleman, and he treated their daughter right.

He smiled at the sight. Rachel was curled up in a little ball on the right side of her bed, facing away from the door. He was going to wake her up, but suddenly, her Defying Gravity alarm went off, and Rachel jumped out of bed, and ran over to her vanity and started to brush her hair. Finn grinned and snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly. "Hi Finn," She said. Finn smiled at her through the mirror and started to kiss her neck. "Finn, stop I have to go through my routine before the van comes to take us to New York!" She said, trying to squirm out of his arms. Finn rolled his eyes, but didn't let go.

"C'mon Rach," He said, kissing the spot behind her ear. "Who cares about your morning routine if you're going on vacation?I bet your going to end up sleeping on the plane anyway. Rachel huffed, obviously not convinced with her boyfriend's excuses, Finn sighed, and let go. Rachel smiled and pecked his lips quickly.

"I promise that I'll hurry."

"You better!" Finn called as she shut her bathroom door shut.

When she finished her routine, at 6:30, Finn was waiting expectantly. Rachel walked over to her boyfriend and sat on his lap. Once she was settled, he took out a long thin box, wrapped in gold wrapping paper, with a pink bow on it. There was a pink envelope on top, covered in gold star stickers that had her real name written in all capital letters in the middle, the word Rach written under that in parentheses, then in every corner, there was a different nickname that Finn has called her. Rachel stared opened mouthed at her boyfriend, who bent down and kissed her lips quickly. "Open it." He said smiling at her.

She picked up the envelope first. Inside wasn't a store bought card, but a piece of folded computer paper. She unfolded it, and three pictures fell onto her lap. She looked at those before she looked at the card. There was one picture from Semi, then one where He was putting on her corsage; the second one was one from Regionals that Mr. Schue took (without them knowing) before they went on. They were sitting on the same chair, and Rachel's feet were in Finn's lap and they were just smiling at each other. The last one was one that the person that gets paid to take pictures of athletic events took of him and Rachel kissing after they won the game. "They show three important things that happened in the course of our relationship." Finn explained, blushing at how cheesy that sounded, but Rachel loved it and kissed his cheek. Then she reached for ward for her carryon bag, pulled out a journal that she took everywhere she goes (her explanation: If I'm going to be writing a bestselling memoir some day, then I need to remember EVERY detail of my life.) and put the pictures in the journal. Then she turned back to the homemade card.

Finn wrote the lyrics to _Cant Fight This Feeling_. On the card and under that it said:

_Happy one month gorgeous, I love you._

_XOXO_

_Finn_

Rachel beamed at Finn before opening the gift. She gasped when she opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace. On the necklace there was a silver _R, _a silver star with a tiny diamond in the middle, and a pink diamond heart. Rachel lifted it out of the box and just stared at it in her hand. "Flip the heart over." Finn whispered in her ear. So she did. While one side was covered in little pink rhinestones, the back was plain silver, except for the engraving. The engraving was simple. _R & F_. Rachel looked up at Finn, and he looked back down at her, with absolute love in his eyes.

"How, how, how did you afford this?" Rachel asked, still staring at the necklace in her hand. Finn shrugged, and took the necklace from her hands.

"Kurt's god mother works at a jewelry store, got me a discount. Move your hair; I don't want it getting caught." Rachel lifted her hair up and Finn clasped the necklace. Right when he let go, Rachel ran to the mirror to see what it looked like on her. Finn followed her and returned to the way they were standing when Rachel first woke up. "It looks beautiful on you." He said, kissing her cheek. "Do you like it?" Rachel shook her head. _Like _was an understatement.

"I love it Finn." She said, turning around and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Rach." He said, kissing her head and running a hand through her hair. They stood like that for a little while, until Ronald yelled up the stairs that the van was there to take them to the airport. Rachel kissed Finn, and he grabbed her carryon bag while she took the teddy bear he won her off of the bed, and Finn followed her down the stairs.

After Finn helped her dads put everything in the van, he walked over to Rachel, who quickly swiped at her eyes. "No crying gorgeous." Finn said gently. Holding her in his arms.

"I'm going to miss you." She said. Finn nodded.

"Me too, but it's only a week, and I'll be at the airport when you get back, so don't worry." He said. Rachel nodded and kissed him one more time before stepping out of his arms. "Call me when your plane lands okay?" Rachel nodded and let Finn kiss her forehead one more time before he got into his truck and she got into the van, and the van drove in one direction, and Finn drove in the other.

_**(A/N: OKAY PEOPLE! PLEASSSSEEEE REVIEWW! I need to tell you guys something: So a lot of people have asked me to put less Reagan moments in the story, and yes I will try to, but I know for a fact, that there will be one chapter coming up that is mostly about her…SORRYY! Don't worry though, you'll know which chapter because it has her name in it….But I think you guys might like that chapter whether if it has Reagan in it or not. And I can't write a preview for the next chapter because it will give it away, SORRY!)**___


	12. Chapter 12 Without You

_**(A/N: OMG! Can I just say that you guys are the BEST reviewers that I've ever had! Thank you SO much for the reviews! And I googled how long it took to get from Ohio to New York, and apparently it's only an hour and a half…)**_

_**(This has some Reagan in it, but only because it sort of preps for the big Reagan chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: own nothing**_

The first thing Finn did when he got home was go to sleep. He didn't even bother taking his sneakers off, just plopping down onto his bed and closing his eyes. He didn't open his eyes until he felt his phone vibrate on the pillow next to him.

"Hello?" He asked groggily into the phone, rubbing his eyes and checking the time. 12:00, noon.

"Hey baby!" A perky voice said into the phone. Finn sat up a little.

"Hey gorgeous, how was the flight?" He asked, trying to stifle a yawn, but failing miserably.

"Good, did I wake you up? Oh, Finn I'm sorry." She said sounding guilty.

"No, no, Rach its fine, my mom was probably going to wake me up anyways. So I thought the flight was only an hour and a half, didn't it leave at 8?"

"Yeah, but then we had to wait to get our luggage, then we took a taxi to the hotel and it took a while to check in. And I had absolutely no service at the baggage claim place, and I didn't want a weird taxi driver listening into our conversations." Finn nodded, even though Rachel couldn't see him. He heard someone cooking something in the kitchen and his stomach growled.

"Okay, so what, are you in the hotel now?" Finn asked, getting up from his bed and walking down to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, Kurt and Reagan were there. Kurt sitting on a stool at the counter stirring brown frosting around a big red bowl, and Reagan pouring cup cake batter into a cup cake pan, Reagan waved at her brother. Finn sat down next to Kurt and he handed Finn a glass of water.

Reagan was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a gray Hollister sweatshirt with orange writing. (_Hollister_ across the chest, and the word _surf_ going down one of the arms.) Under that was an orange tank top. She was also wearing faded bluish gray converse. (Low tops not high). While Kurt was wearing the outfit he wore when they performed _Keep Holding On_. Finn looked confused, and mouthed: _Why are you guys in street clothes? _Usually when the teens of the Hudson- Hummel residence were just chilling around the house on weekends, they stayed in their pajamas. Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed to the note hanging on the refrigerator.

_Finn,_

_Since you're the last one up I'll tell you this in a note:_

_Burt and I went out for 'brunch', get ready for the family cookout tonight, and YES you have to go now that Rachel's in New York. We're leaving at 4._

_-Mom_

Finn groaned silently, and then went back to listening to Rachel. "I have a room to myself, but it is connected to my dads' room, oh my god Finn you should see the view!" Rachel gushed into the phone.

"What hotel are you staying at?"

"The Marriot Marquis, it has this restaurant called _The View_, and it actually rotates so you can see a different view of New York every couple of minutes! My room has an awesome view of Time Square too."

"That's cool baby." Finn said not really paying attention, he was trying to taste what kind of cup cakes Reagan was making by trying to stick his finger into the pan, and Reagan whacked him with a spatula. "OW! What the hell Ray?"

"What just happened?" Rachel asked into the phone. Finn was about to respond when he put the phone on speaker.

"My lovely sister just whacked me with a friggen spatula!" Finn said indignantly. Kurt laughed as Reagan stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Hi Rachel!" He called into the phone, at the same time that Reagan did.

"Hi guys!" Rachel called into the receiver. Then Rachel heard a beep, then just Finn.

"Okay, they're not cool enough to be on speaker anymore so I turned it off, so what are you doing today? Just hanging out?" Finn asked.

"Yeah probably, well after we get settled, my aunts and cousins are taking me shopping in Time Square. Oh, right. Do you know where we're going when I get back?"

"Yup," Finn said swallowing a bite of the apple that Kurt had tossed him. "Changed the reservation last night from tonight to Sunday night, all you need to know is-" Finn got cut off because Kurt grabbed the phone from him.

"Hey, so yeah I heard shopping in Time Square. Finn showed us where he is planning for you to go, wear a dress." Kurt said

"Okay," Rachel said "Not an extremely fancy one right?"

"Nope, just a semi casual dress. Me, Mercedes, Tina and Reagan are coming down to help you on Sunday. " Kurt said

"'Kay great, thanks Kurt,"

"No prob, here's Finn." Then Rachel heard moving, and then Finn was on the phone.

"Hey," He said. They continued to talk about nothing in particular. At some point, Finn let Rachel gush for around fifteen minutes about how her dads had told her in the taxi that they were going to see three Broadway musicals. One on Monday, another on Wednesday with their whole family because that was her uncle's actual birthday, and then one on Friday night, as a goodbye New York type thing. She said that the shows they would see were going to be surprises, so to say that she was excited was an understatement.

"So what are _you _doing today?" Rachel asked after she went on a tangent about her father's knowing how in love she was with West Side Story, and maybe they were seeing that on one of the days, while she plopped onto the fluffy queen sized bed in her hotel room.

"Well, now that we're not doing anything for our anniversary tonight, I have to go to a family cookout." Finn said groaning at the end.

"Hey! Stop groaning that sounds like fun!" Rachel said. Finn laughed. "What's so funny? Is it not fun?"

"It can be fun at some times, but some people in my family are crazy. Like my Uncle Max. When he has one too many beers, he pretends to be different people. Like last summer, at the first Hudson family cook out, he got drunk, found a branch that fell off a tree, and started running around pretending to be Harry Potter and trying to cast spells on people." Rachel started laughing.

"Wow, that's intense," She said. Suddenly, someone knocked on her hotel room door. She stood up, still on the phone. She opened the door, and her cousins Jessalyn, Carolyn (They're twins), Madi, and her aunt Jane.

"Rachel!" Her three cousins squealed. They were her age, well Madi was 14, but they were all close really close. They lived in Massachusetts, and they were staying at the same hotel as Rachel, but a couple floors below. They were about to hug them when she remembered the pink Sidekick that was still pressed up to her ear.

"Who was that?" Finn asked laughing. Rachel smiled and turned around so she wasn't facing her cousins (her aunt had run over to say hello to her brother, Daniel, and his husband Ronald). But they walked into the room so they were standing in front of her again. _Who is that? _Jessalyn mouthed pointing to the pink phone. Rachel held up one finger.

"My cousins, but I have to go or they're going to steal the phone and start bombarding you with questions." She said.

"Okay," Finn said sounding disappointed. "I miss you baby."

"I miss you too," She said,

"I'll call you later, probably one of those jail calls because I will probably be arrested for killing at least _one_ of my family members. So yeah, I'll call you later." Rachel giggled.

"Promise?" She asked biting her lower lip, trying really hard to stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

"Promise," Finn said. "I love you gorgeous." That made Rachel burst into a humongous grin. Her cousins looked at her confused.

"I love you too baby." Rachel said, making her cousins look at each other, and stare at their favorite cousin with their mouths hanging open. "Bye," She said pushing the end call button and smiled at her cousins. "Hey guys!" She said hugging a shocked Jessalyn, then Carolyn, and then Madi.

"Who was that?" Jessalyn demanded. Jessalyn was the same height as Rachel, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Carolyn looked identical to her, and Madi had the same color eyes as them, but her hair color was a little darker, so it was light brown.

"My boyfriend." Rachel said smiling, and sitting down on the bed. _Boyfriend, _she really did love that word, and she loved being able to call Finn that. She hugged the purple bear that he had won her on their last date to the pier.

"Well yeah, we kind of jumped to that conclusion," Carolyn started.

"Yeah, the: _I love you too baby_, kind of tipped us off." Madi finished giggling.

"Yeah so SPILL!" Jessalyn said, plopping down on the bed next to her cousin.

"What do you want to know?" Rachel asked.

"His name!" Madi squealed.

"Oh," Rachel said "Finn. Finn Hudson." Carolyn grabbed Rachel's Dell laptop off of the floor of the hotel room and powering it up.

Jessalyn scooted closer to the edge of the bed so her twin could sit in between Rachel and her. Madi came and sat next to Rachel. Carolyn pointed at Rachel's desktop image.

"Is that him?" She asked as she pointed at the image. It was a picture that Tina e-mailed her. It was probably around twenty minutes after Finn and Rachel had finally become a couple. They were dancing in Rachel's backyard at her 'after semi' party. Tina had taken a picture of them during one of the slower songs that was on Rachel's iPod. Rachel had her arms around his neck, and her head was tilted, her cheek resting on Finn's chest, her eyes were closed and she was smiling faintly. Finn was holding her close, his arms wrapped around her waist; and he had bent his head down and was kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah," Rachel said, sighing at the picture, the reality of not seeing Finn for a week hit her. She started to play with the necklace that he got her. Her three cousins started to squeal.

"He's _soooooo_ cute!" Is what they all said, at the exact same time. Rachel smiled and nodded.

"You're so lucky Rachel!" Madi said. Rachel just sighed.

"Okay, now for the most important questions." Jessalyn said "Can he sing?" Her family loves Broadway, and understands Rachel's love for it.

"And is he a good kisser?" Carolyn finished. Rachel just laughed.

"First of all, I refuse to answer that second question-" She got cut off as all three of her cousins started grinning like idiots.

"That means he is!" Carolyn squealed. Rachel laughed while blushing.

"Okay, so he's a good kisser, but CAN HE SING?" Jessalyn said, annunciating the last part of the sentence.

"Oh my god, yes he can sing!" Rachel said "Like, I- I don't know how to describe his voice." She started to think about the best words to describe it, and then she remembered, the CD he burned her, he had recorded himself singing: _Can't Fight This Feeling. _So she quickly opened up iTunes, and going to the CD. She had her cousins listen to him. All of them sighed. When the song ended she looked at her cousins. "Well?" She asked, based on their reaction, they liked him.

"Hang on, my heart just melted." Carolyn said, making all of the girls laugh. Rachel looked at the computer and sighed again. Looking at the image made her wish more than ever that Finn was with her. "How long have you two been together?" Rachel looked down at her necklace and smiled.

"A month today actually." She said. Her cousins nodded.

"Is he one of the losers that had to be reminded?" Rachel shook her head.

"Nope, he knew. He got me this." She said showing them the necklace, flipping it over to show the engraving as well. There was another round of aww's. "And he said he was taking me out to dinner someplace on Sunday since we couldn't today." The girls jumped up and called for their mom to hurry up.

"We need to get Rachel an outfit." They called. Rachel smiled, glad her family wanted to help.

* * *

After he hung up the phone, Finn, who had walked out of the kitchen to the living room, walked back into the kitchen, just in time to help Reagan grab a tray to put the cup cakes on. He handed it to her, and went to get the sprinkles that he was going to beg his sister to put on the chocolate frosting of the cupcakes. But when he turned to ask his sister, someone knocked on the door. Reagan looked at her brother, then at the sprinkle tin in his hand.

"Go ahead." She said. Finn smiled and happily started to throw sprinkles at the cupcakes as Reagan opened the front door. It was Chase. "Chase, hey, what's up?"

"Can I uh, talk to you? You know, outside?" Reagan looked a little confused, but nodded, and ran back into the kitchen. She grabbed her cell phone and stuck it into her pants pockets.

"Remember we're leaving at 4," Finn called, trying to make his sister laugh by mocking their mother, because for some reason, Finn had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Reagan giggled and waved as she shut the door behind her. Finn finished sprinkling the sprinkles on the cup cakes. Then he put plastic wrap around the tray, and then looked at the clock. _3:00_, wow, he had talked to Rachel for _three_ hours, new record. He laughed to himself as he ran up the stairs to his room to change.

It took him around fifteen minutes to finish re brushing his teeth (he had stolen a cupcake and now his teeth were covered in chocolate), taking a shower, and looking through the laundry room for his clean clothes. He had thrown on a pair of plain jeans, with a plain gray t-shirt, and now he was looking for his red zip up hoodie to throw on over the shirt. "Kurt will know where it is." He said to himself, Kurt had taken the laundry out of the dryer. He had gone down, asked Kurt, who told him to check the dryer before Carole re loaded it, and Finn was walking through the living room to get to the laundry room, when the front door was slammed open, then slammed shut. Finn ran to the front hall, to see his sister, slumped on the ground, with her back against the front door, her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Finn knelt down next to her. "Reagan?" He asked quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders. Silently, she turned so she was leaning her head against his shoulder, tears silently hitting the ground. "What happened?" He asked. Reagan sniffed.

"Chase is an insufferable idiot." She said.

"Well, yeah I don't know what insufferable means, but Ray I could have told you that idiot part at anytime. But what did he do now?"

"He said that he changed his mind, he's not waiting 'as long as it takes'" She made her voice get deeper for the phrase that she had heard Chase say to her in the library. "He said that he wants me to make up my mind by the next home game, so I have to tell him by next Friday."

"Why did he change his mind?" Finn asked. Reagan shrugged.

"Dunno," She said "just said that if I don't make a decision by next Friday then he's moving on."

"Ray, I don't really think that that's worth crying over." Finn said standing up, and helping her up too.

"I know," She said sighing. "But I'm just kind of really confused, kind of pissed, and still hurt from what happened before you know? So those emotions just kind of bubbled over." She didn't tell her brother what Chase had muttered under his breath _'I shouldn't be hanging around waiting for some glee freak to make up her mind'. _She just smiled slightly and said she was okay. Finn nodded and walked back to the laundry room to get his sweatshirt.

* * *

Rachel sighed, exhausted from a night out in the city. After they went shopping all afternoon, Rachel, Jessalyn, Jane, Madi, and Carolyn met up with the rest of the Berry family and had gone out to dinner. Actually going to that restaurant "The View" that she had told Finn about. She had taken about a million pictures and sent them to her friends. She had found a really good anniversary present for Finn too; she had bought him one before, but seeing his present to her, made her want to buy him a better present than the Bengals jersey she had gotten him.

She had found a framed autographed poster of _The Doors_; she knew he would love it. During dinner, Rachel texted Finn asking if she should just call him tomorrow morning, since it was getting late, and Finn said that the family cookouts usually went until around midnight, so anytime was fine. Rachel said okay, and then she got this text from Finn:

_AKA, I'll call you at like 10. 1. I miss you and 2. My family is driving me CRAZY! _

After dinner, the adults had gone to the bar at the hotel lobby. All of her cousins had gone back to their hotel rooms, claiming they were all going to fall asleep fast. But Rachel just changed into her pajamas (gray sweats, white tank top, and Finn's sweatshirt), and curled up onto the bed, reaching for her carry on and pulling out the book that Reagan had given her: _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_. She was reading when her cell phone rang. She saw Finn's picture flash on the screen. "Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey beautiful," He said. Rachel smiled. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Great! How's the cookout?" She heard Finn sigh.

"It's okay, I just feel bad for Kurt that's all."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"This is his first cook out, and Uncle Max is trying to sing Lady Gaga." Rachel laughed. "Trust me, Uncle Max + Love Games= BIG ISSUE."

"I miss you," Rachel said. She couldn't see it but Finn had grinned like a little kid at Christmas.

"I miss you too beautiful, but you're in New York having fun, and I'm here in Lima, listening to my drunk uncle butcher one of Kurt's favorite songs, but hey! There's six days left, and I want you to make the most of your trip. So did your dads tell you what show's you're seeing yet?" Rachel perked up.

"They told us that on Monday we're seeing _In The Heights_. But we don't find out the others until later."

"What's that show about?" Finn asked. As she explained about the musical about people trying to get by in Washington Heights, Finn started walking towards the fire pit that his uncle had. A lot of the teenagers were crowded around it, sitting on lawn chairs or logs. He found Kurt and Reagan sitting on two lawn chairs. Reagan was in a really wide one, so she was sitting horizontally, with her back against an arm rest, and her legs over the other. Finn kicked her foot and she sat up, and scooted over to the side. Since the seat was so wide, and since Reagan was really thin, they both fit into the chair comfortably. Kurt handed Finn a skewer with a marshmallow on the tip. Finn nodded in thanks and continued to listen to Rachel.

"So yeah, I'm pretty excited for that show- OH! Maybe I'll buy the piano book for Brad!" Rachel said. Finn laughed.

"Sounds like a plan babe." Finn said. Rachel yawned. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said. "I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Finn said as he hung up the phone. Damn, right when he hung up, he started missing Rachel twice as much as before. He sighed and bit into the s'more he made.

"Miss her?" Kurt asked. He nodded. Kurt patted his shoulder, "If it helps, we know that she miss you just as much." He nodded towards Reagan, who nodded in agreement."

"How do you know?" he asked. Kurt pulled his cell phone out and showed his almost step brother the text message Rachel had just sent to all of her friends.

_Is it normal that right after I hung up the phone I automatically started to miss Finn?_

* * *

On Monday, Rachel got a call from Reagan at 2:30, right when she was going to call Finn. "Don't call Finn," was Reagan's greeting.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because he got a detention," Rachel almost dropped the Starbucks cup that her Uncle Bill had handed her.

"He WHAT? What did he do?" Rachel demanded.

"Uhh, hang on, Tina was with him, they were on their way to English, she knows what happened. Then Tina was on the line.

"Hey Rachel, listen, so we were walking down the hall towards English and Karofsky came up to him and started talking about how school was way better without you there because no one was talking about musicals, or being all bossy. Uhh, so Finn almost broke Karofsky's nose for insulting you. Mr. Schue saw the whole thing, so now he has a detention with Mr. Schue before Glee." Rachel wasn't mad anymore, she was glad that he had gotten a detention for defending her.

"Okay, thanks Tina." Rachel said before hanging up.

* * *

It was midnight, and Rachel couldn't sleep. She was in her pajamas, but had added an _In The Heights _t shirt that she had bought at the musical that night. She was sitting in bed clutching the purple bear watching the lightning light up the sky, and the thunder quickly following. She shakily reached for her cell phone. She knew it was midnight but she really hoped he was awake. "Rach? What's wrong?" Finn said answering after the first ring.

"S-s-storm," Rachel said, trying really hard not to cry. "I couldn't sleep and I- I know this sounds really stupid, but you singing to me helped me sleep last time and I was hoping-" She was cut off by Finn.

"Yeah, yeah of course, I actually know the perfect song, hang on I need to get something." Finn put the phone down and ran to the room next door. Then he came back after a second. "Rach, baby, you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here," Rachel said. Then a guitar started playing in the background on the other end. Then Finn began to sing.

"_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_"

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

'Thank you Finn." Rachel said quietly, eyes already starting to close.

"No prob, gorgeous, get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." She said "I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said before hanging up the phone, knowing that she had fallen asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur for both Finn and Rachel, they were both counting down the days until they could see each other again, and pretty soon, it was Friday. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow!" Rachel said into her phone as she started getting ready for going to see the musical that night. Her family still refused to tell her which one they were seeing, so she called Finn to discuss the options she had.

"I know!" Finn said his voice bright. Suddenly someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Rachel c'mon we have to go!" Her dads yelled.

"OKAY! Finn I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay have fun!" Finn said then hung up the phone.

Around twenty minutes later, Finn was looking around for his XBOX controller when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked.

"WEST SIDE STORY! OH MY GOD FINN I'M ABOUT TO SEE WEST SIDE STORY!" Finn, not wanting to go deaf, put his phone at arm's length, and he could still hear every word his girlfriend said.

"Cool, Rach,"

"Cool," Rachel said calmer now "Is an understatement, Oh! The lights are dimming I'll see you tomorrow!"

"'Kay bye baby." Finn said to the now dead line.

* * *

Rachel was now at the Ohio International Airport's luggage pick up area. Her New York trip was so much fun and now, she got to see her boyfriend who she didn't see for a whole week. Speaking of Finn, Rachel's cell phone rang. It was Finn. "Hey!" She said excitedly into the phone.

"Hey beautiful. How are you?"

"Good, so excited to see you in," Rachel checked her watch. "Like an hour."

"I'm not." Finn said flatly. Rachel face fell.

"Oh, so you didn't miss me?" She asked. The hurt obvious in her voice.

"No, I missed you." Finn said.

"Then why did you say-" Rachel started, but then got cut off as someone grabbed her waist, and whispered into her ear.

"I meant I'm not waiting an hour." Finn said, kissing her cheek. "Hey babe." He said before Rachel threw her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. Finn smiled to himself as he hugged his girlfriend in the middle of the airport.

_Yeah, _he thought to himself _I definitely missed this._

_**(A/N: Okay people, so I'm really sorry if this seemed rushed….but please review! )**_


	13. Chapter 13 Date

_**(A/N: Thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews….now it's time to confess: I'm leaving on vacation Saturday to Saturday….so you will have to go a week without an update ): sorry..Annnyyywayyss ON WITH THE STORY! ANNDDD idk if they have the restaurant Bertucci's anywhere besides Massachusetts where I live, soo I just used that restaurant.)**_

_**(This chapter is basically just the date…but the next chapter will be a whole lot longer than this one)**_

_**(Disclaimer: Own nothing)**_

Rachel didn't want to let go of Finn, but she had to, in order to get her luggage from her fathers. Then she hugged them goodbye, before intertwining her fingers with Finn's and they walked to his truck, while her fathers went towards the van they reserved to take them home. Rachel was overly happy, and gushing to Finn about what happened in New York. She barely took a breath during her recap of the week. So at the end of her story, while she was trying to catch her breath, Finn threw her suitcases into the bed of the truck, then helped her into the passenger seat. Rachel smiled at him, so glad she was back with her gentleman of a boyfriend.

When she smiled at him, Finn flashed his trademark half smile, and bent down and kissed her lips. Then he got into the driver's seat and started to leave the airport parking lot. When he reached a line of traffic, he turned to her. "So, I guess you didn't have fun." He said, grinning. Rachel laughed and punched his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back." He said when the traffic started moving, turning on the windshield wipers, as rain drops began to lightly tap on the truck's windows.

"I'm glad I'm back too," Rachel said. Then raised an eyebrow. "So I heard that you almost broke Karofsky's nose?" Finn looked at her, and then grabbed her hand.

"Well, no one's going to insult you and get away with it. I love you too much." Rachel smiled, then rested her forehead on the passenger side window. Finn looked at her. "So is there anything _bad _about New York?" Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Taxi's and the subway, GROSS!" Finn chuckled, "And, you weren't there." Finn smiled softly at her, brought their connected hands up to his lips and kissed her hand. Rachel blushed, and Finn smiled even bigger. Then he pushed the _CD _button on the radio. Suddenly a song filled the once silent truck, and Rachel stared open mouthed at her boyfriend.

_Tonight, tonight,_

_It all began tonight._

"You got the _West Side Story _soundtrack?" Finn nodded.

"Well technically it's yours." Rachel looked at him confused. Finn elaborated. "Last week I saw your Broadway CD collection, and I noticed that you didn't have this one. Kurt and Ray were going to the CD store on Tuesday anyway, so I went with them and got it for you." Rachel smiled, and when they reached a red light and Finn had to stop, she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," She said smiling. "My old copy broke," Finn looked at her. Rachel grinned sheepishly "I listened to it too much." Finn laughed, and pretty soon Rachel joined in.

* * *

Finn carried Rachel's bags up to her room when they reached her house. Rachel had flown home on an afternoon flight, so her dads decided to go out to dinner, so they got backto their house, left their bags in the foyer, then went out and went to Breadsticks. So Finn had texted his mom and said he was going to spend some time with Rachel, and wouldn't be home until later.

Rachel was in the living room when Finn came back from putting her bags carefully into her room. "So, I never got the chance to give you _your _anniversary present." Rachel said, before nudging a large bag across the floor with her foot. Finn looked confused, but opened the present.

"Rach," He whispered, staring opened mouthed at the poster. Rachel looked at her feet.

"If you don't like-" She got cut off as Finn tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eyes, and then he kissed her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn pulled away, desperate for air.

"Rach, it's perfect." He said, kissing her one more time. Before pulling her close, into a hug. "I love it." Rachel smiled.

"I missed this," Rachel said, she could feel Finn nodding, his chin tapping the top of her head.

"Me too." He said.

* * *

An hour later, they were sitting in Rachel's TV room, an empty pizza box on the coffee table in front of them. Rachel was curled up, her head lying on Finn's chest, as he lightly stroked her arm with his finger tips. They were watching _RENT_, and Rachel had sung along with the first three songs. Now, it was at the end of the song _Without You_, when the character Angel died. Finn heard a sniffle and looked down. Rachel had her eyes shut tight, but the tears were still flowing out of them. Finn wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. Rachel opened her eyes, and Finn kissed her forehead.

They continued to watch the movie, and when Finn looked down at the song _What You Own_, Finn saw that Rachel had fallen asleep. Finn grinned and turned off the TV, and carried Rachel up to her room. Rachel opened her eyes, when he gently put her down onto her bed. "You leaving?" She asked stifling a yawn. Finn nodded.

"Yeah I have to, I have to get home, almost curfew." Finn said, bending down kissing her lips quickly. "Night gorgeous, see you tomorrow." Rachel nodded, eyes already closed. Finn smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she did her routine as usual. After, at around eleven thirty, she got a text message. It was from Kurt.

_We'll be there in like a half hour, Quinn's coming too._

Rachel quickly put her phone down, and got out the bags from all of the stores that they shopped in when she went to New York. She had a pretty good idea about what she wanted to wear, but Kurt said that they wanted to see what she purchased in New York. She was in the kitchen microwaving popcorn when the doorbell rang. She skipped over to the door, and when she opened it, she was attacked.

Kurt tackled Rachel into one of the biggest bear hugs ever. "WE MISSED YOU!" Kurt shrieked, letting go of Rachel, then Rachel hugged all of her other friends. Mercedes, Tina, Reagan and Quinn also hugged her, and she led them up to her room, carrying the popcorn bowl with her. When they reached her room, Kurt wasted no time. "Fashion show, NOW!" He said snapping his fingers. Rachel laughed and walked into her bathroom, carrying the bag that had her 'date clothes' options.

She showed up four different dresses, which everyone decided wasn't the best, until Rachel said that there was one dress that she hasn't tried yet. She quickly changed into the dress that she wanted to wear, and came out of the living room. Quinn, Tina, Reagan, Kurt, and Mercedes' jaws dropped.

"That one." Was all Reagan said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Rachel smiled and then all of her friends started to pamper her, Reagan curling her hair, Tina and Mercedes doing her nails, while Kurt planned out her makeup, and he and Quinn started to accessorize the dress.

* * *

Finn rang her doorbell at seven o'clock. He was in black jeans, wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a white tie. Reagan went to get the door, because Rachel's dads weren't home and everyone else was still helping Rachel. Reagan looked at her brother, and smacked him on the side of the head. "Really? You're wearing the _Hello Goodbye _costume? Really?" She asked. Finn shrugged. Reagan rolled her eyes, stepped forward, untied the tie, and unbuttoned the first two buttons.

"Thanks Wednesday." Finn said grinning. Reagan hit him again.

"STOP CALLING ME WEDNESDAY!" Suddenly, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and Kurt were at the top of the stairs.

"Why are you calling her Wednesday?" Tina asked. Reagan scowled at her brother, Finn grinned and turned his sister around.

"See, doesn't she look like Wednesday Addams right now?" Everyone laughed as Reagan scowled even more, and turned to yell at Finn, but he was staring ahead, in a daze type of way. Rachel was standing at the top of the stairs, in a black and white plaid halter dress, along with a yellow cardigan type thing that tied in the front, and yellow Marc Jacobs flats. Her hair was curled the way it usually is for school, but with a yellow headband. She was also wearing the necklace that Finn bought her, along with a silver charm bracelet with musical charms. She waved shyly to her boyfriend, revealing the French manicure that Tina and Mercedes gave her. She was also holding a yellow clutch as a purse. All of their friends, excused themselves, and they quickly exited the house. Rachel walked down the stairs, and smiled at Finn. Finn bent his head down and kissed her. "You look amazing." Finn said, as he led her out to the truck. "Sorry about having to go in the truck, but Burt and my mom are using my mom's car." Rachel shrugged.

"It's okay." She said getting into the passenger seat. "Where are we going, Breadsticks?" Finn looked at her.

"C'mon Rachel, I'm not that obvious, no we're not going to Breadsticks." Rachel smiled.

It took around twenty minutes to get to the restaurant. When they reached their destination, they were at Bertucci's an Italian restaurant a couple of towns away from Lima. Finn helped Rachel out of the car, and also held the restaurant door open for her. Finn told the person at the counter that he had a reservation under Hudson, and they were led to a small booth in the corner. Almost right after the host sat them down, their waiter came. "Finn hey!" Finn looked up at the tall thin brown haired waiter standing in front of their table.

"Hey Uncle Max." Finn muttered. "Uhh, this is Rachel," Rachel waved. Finn's uncle Max smiled.

"So she's the lucky lady huh?" He asked, nudging Finn. Finn turned red, and Rachel and Finn ordered and when his uncle walked away. Rachel was looking anywhere but at Finn.

"You can laugh now if you want." Finn said grinning. Rachel started laughing, not loud enough to cause a scene, but ended up almost crying from laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I was picturing him singing _Love Game._" She asked. Finn nodded. Then he scratched the back of his neck.

"I was kind of hoping he wasn't working today. You were going to meet him at the next cook out so I didn't really want to bump into him today."

"Next cookout?" Rachel asked, ripping a piece of a roll and popping it into her mouth.

"Yeah, you didn't think you were getting away with not meeting my family did you?" Rachel smiled. "Anyways, when I was calling you, my mom told everyone that I was talking to my girlfriend, so yeah they want to meet you." Rachel grinned and was going to say more, but Max came back with their food. Before he left, he asked about Reagan. Finn winked at Rachel.

"Well, we just bought her the new Harry Potter DVD for an early birthday present, and she sang a Lady Gaga song at Glee the other day." Rachel had to cover a fit of giggles into a cough. Max nodded, told Finn to tell Reagan hi, and then walked away. Finn smiled at Rachel, and they high fived.

* * *

When they got back to Rachel's house, Finn bent down, and kissed her. "Happy one month and one week anniversary babe." Rachel laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you Finn, I had fun tonight." Finn smiled and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel waved as Finn walked back to his truck. Before he went into his truck, he turned to Rachel's house. "HEY RACHEL BERRY!" He yelled at Rachel, who was looking for her keys.

"What?" She asked turning around. Finn smiled.

"LOVE YOU!" He yelled, probably loud enough for her dads, who were at a business meeting halfway across town, could hear. Rachel blushed, and blew him a kiss, before walking into her house.

_**(A/N: OKAY PEOPLE! TERRIBLY SHORT I KNOW! But here's a preview of the next chapter! [Which is the big Reagan one]:**_

"_**Okay guys just to let you know we're doing a BIG performance next week, wait, where are _ & _?" Then suddenly, the door opened, and she walked in.**_

"_**He quit." She said flatly, letting the slushy that was in her hair, drip down onto the ground, alongside her tears.**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! (: )**_


	14. Chapter 14 Reagan Draws A Line

_**(A /N: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWSS! When we were in the car on the way home from vacation, I read all of them…and my mom asked me why I was grinning like an idiot…so this chapter goes out to all you reviewers out there!**_

_**ANDD: pretend like Regionals took place in the fall, like still during football season. (: **_

_**And this is the big Reagan chapter, where you get to see Finn in all of his overprotective big brotherness….he he)**_

_**WARNING: CHASE GETS A POTTY MOUTH**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing….except Reagan and the plot line.**_

Reagan walked into school on Monday with a feeling that something was going to happen. Good or bad, she didn't know. All she knew was that she should expect the unexpected, and that made her jumpy the whole day. So when she shut her locker after lunch, after getting her books for last period, and saw Chase leaning against the locker next to hers, she jumped about a hundred feet in the air. "Careful," Chase said, grinning.

"You just scared the hell out of me!" She said, fake shoving him. Chase grin turned into a big smile and he laughed.

"Sorry." He said. Reagan smiled and turned to open her locker to get a notebook she forgot. "I actually came over here to do something besides scare the crap out of you." He said, as she shut the locker door.

"Really," She asked, replacing the lock onto the latch. "What would that be?"

"Uhh," he said running a hand through his dark hair. "I was kind of wondering if you thought about what we talked about, you know? Last week?" Reagan sighed and rested her forehead on the cool red metal of her locker. The truth was, she had been thinking, a lot, about what Chase had told her on Friday; it kept her up all night a couple nights, while her mind went through the different scenarios, and the pros and cons of dating Chase. (The cons list is VERY small). She sighed and looked at him.

"I dunno," She said. Chase looked confused, so she elaborated "I-I guess I just still need sometime, you know? To think about things." Chase nodded, and his expression turned a little cold, and he walked away towards Mr. Schue's Spanish room. When he turned the corner, so they were about a yard away from each other, she followed.

When she walked into Mr. Schue's room, her first reaction was to look towards the back right hand corner of the classroom, where she and Chase usually sat. Chase would sit in the second to last seat in the row on the far left, and would save the last desk in the corner for her. But now, looking over there, she saw that he gave her seat to Karofsky. Sighing, she turned to the right side of the room, where the glee club was, they were standing around Finn's desk gossiping. When Reagan walked over, Tina moved over so she could join the circle. Reagan looked around, the desk to the left of Finn was empty, but only because Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap, but the desk to the right of Finn, was deserted, so she threw her backpack unceremoniously onto the desk. Finn grinned.

"Hey Ray," He said. "What brings you to this side of the room?" Reagan rolled her eyes, and nodded towards the left side of the room, Where Chase was goofing off with Karofsky and Azimio.

"I've been replaced," She said jokingly, before sitting down at her new desk when the start of class bell rang. The whole class Reagan kept looking towards the other side of the room, where Chase was texting under his desk. Reagan got an idea and pulled out her cell phone.

To: _Chase_

_Hey, is everything okay? You're acting weird._

Reagan put her phone back into her pencil case and waited for a reply, she shot a look towards Chase to see if he got the text, and she saw him open a text message, look towards her, and then pass the phone towards Karofsky, who looked at the text, and whispered something to Chase that made Karofsky and Azimio grin, and Chase to roll his eyes. Chase never replied to her text message.

When the last bell of the day rang, Reagan was the first person out of Mr. Schue's classroom. She wanted to get to Glee fast, she left her guitar in the choir room for that day's rehearsal, and she really needed to play something. When she reached the choir room, she was the first one there, and she went straight for her guitar and started to play the guitar part for the Boys Like Girls song _Learning to Fall. _She was so engrossed in playing the song, she didn't notice Tina wheeling Artie in and sit by her "Hey," Artie said. Reagan jumped. "Sorry did I scare you?" Reagan shook her head.

"No, sorry, I've been jumpy all day."

"Hey are you alright?" Tina asked. "You kind of spaced out the whole Spanish class, and you ran out as fast as you could. We're all worried about you." Reagan looked at her best friends; the rest of Glee club had walked in, and went to stand around where Tina, Artie and Reagan were sitting. Reagan shrugged and explained her situation; about the 'deadline' Chase gave her. When Mr. Schue walked in, looking a little too peppy, everyone sat down to listen to him. "Okay guys, I have BIG news!" He said, putting his briefcase on top of the piano, while Ms. Pillsbury sat down on the piano bench (Brad was out sick).

"What is it Mr. Schue?" Finn asked, but the teacher wasn't paying attention, he was counting to see if all of the kids were there.

"Where's Chase?" He asked, counting only 11 heads (Santana and Brittany were coming late because of Cheerio's practice). Then he turned to Reagan. "Can you go see if he's still at his locker?"

"Mr. Schue I don't think that the best-" Puck and Finn started to say in unison, but Reagan cut them off.

"Yeah, I'll be right back." She said walking out of the room. Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you guys now, since the suspense is killing me. Principal Figgins asked me, well _us_ to do a performance for the WHOLE school on Friday!" You could say he was the only excited one there. The kids were silent. "C'mon guys it will be fun!"

"Mr. Schue," Artie said "being booed off the stage won't be fun."

"But you won't be booed off the stage, we're doing popular songs, well some of them are popular, other's they probably won't know. And, it's going to be during the school day, so they might appreciate being taken out of a class. C'mon guys, it will be good practice for Sectionals next year!" It took awhile, but everyone eventually agreed that it might be fun.

"Great! Okay so there's going to be two acts; the first act will be 3 full group numbers and 2 guys' songs and 2 girls' songs. I suggest that you use your mash ups, remember, the boys vs. girls? Anyway, after that act 2 is going to be all duets, the pairings will go like this: Finn and Rachel, Quinn and Puck, Artie and Tina, Mercedes and Mike, Santana and Matt, Brittany and Kurt, and Reagan and Chase. Wait, where are Reagan and Chase? Wouldn't she have found him by now?" Everyone looked towards the door when it opened slowly, and Reagan walked back in, covered in blue, red, and purple slushy. Mr. Schue's mouth hung open. "Reagan what- what happened?"

"He quit." She said flatly, letting the slushy that was piled on her hair, drip down onto the floor, alongside her tears. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Quinn ran forward, told Mr. Schue that they would be right back and led Reagan to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

_**What happened in the hallway**_

Reagan shut the choir room door behind her, and started walking towards the hallway that Chase's locker was in. She just wanted to tell him to get to glee, then walk away, she really didn't want to talk to him right now. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts she crashed into someone. She muttered a sorry and looked up. Chase. "Uhh, Chase, sent me out to look for you, glee started ten minutes ago and-" That's when she noticed Karofsky and Azimio standing behind him, all three of the football players had Super Gulp Slushy's in their hands. "What's going on?" Reagan asked Chase. Chase hesitated, and Reagan saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. Then Karofsky and Azimio punched his shoulder, and then suddenly, three different slushy's were sailing in the air. Reagan wasn't expecting it, so she didn't have the time to close her eyes, so when the slushy hit her face, some of it went straight into her eyes, so as she was rubbing her eyes, Chase stepped forward and flat out said.

"I quit." Before walking away with Karofsky and Azimio high fiving him. Reagan started to walk back to the Choir room, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. When she walked into the choir room and Mr. Schue asked her what happened, she couldn't help it anymore, and the tears started to fall.

Suddenly, Mercedes, Kurt, Rachel, Tina, and Quinn were by her side, leading her to the girl's bathroom. Rachel stopped at her locker to get a face towel, and ran to Reagan's locker to get her sweatshirt. She met back up with everyone in the girl's bathroom where Reagan had stuck her head in the sink, wearing the tank top that she was wearing under her t-shirt, which Tina was trying to wash the slushy off of in the other sink, and Kurt was trying to get the slushy out of her hair, while Quinn and Mercedes were planning revenge on Chase.

When Reagan lifted her head out of the sink when Kurt said he was done, Rachel handed her the towel, which she tool and wiped the water off of her face. "Thanks guys," She said weakly, taking her sweatshirt from Rachel's hands, and quickly putting it on, and quickly swiping her tears away with the sleeve. Everyone hugged her, and while Tina and Mercedes braided her soaking wet hair she retold what happened. By the time she finished, Reagan had to prevent Rachel from going to give 'those three neanderthal freaks' (Rachel's words) a piece of her mind.

"Can we go back to glee now?" Reagan asked. Everyone nodded, and as they walked back to the choir room, Kurt explained the news that Mr. Schue had given them. When they opened the door, they noticed that Brittany and Santana were there now, but before anything else happened, Finn stood up and hugged his sister. "You okay?" He asked when he finally let her go. She nodded, then Reagan smiled faintly at the club and sat back down next to Artie, who squeezed her hand. Mr. Schue sighed.

"This changes things guys," He said, sounding a little angry.

"What changes things?" Reagan asked. Mr. Schue sighed.

"The second act of the show on Friday was going to be all duets, but now there's 13 people instead of 14, so Reagan, you may have to pair up with a group." Reagan looked at her guitar for a second, then her head snapped up

"Why don't I just do a solo?" She asked. Mr. Schue hesitated, that _did_ seem like a good solution, and he had already picked all of the duets and he didn't really think he could find a song for three people to perform _and_ have them learn it by Friday, so he nodded.

"That's a good idea Reagan, so that's what you'll do. Okay guys I have actually picked the duets for you guys to sing. Finn and Rachel, you guys knocked this one out of the park at Regionals so you're singing _Faithfully_." Rachel smiled and Finn kissed the top of her head. "Quinn, Puck, you guys are going to sing that song Rachel and Finn sang at the sleep over you know _Two Is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls. Artie and Tina you guys are singing _Need You Now _by Lady Antebellum, Mike and Mercedes you guys are singing the song _Better With You_, Santana and Matt you guys are singing the song _I Should Tell You _from Rent, and Brittany and Kurt, you guys are singing that Vitamin C song _Friends Forever_." Everyone nodded and Reagan raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, I'm just curious, what song was I going to sing with Chase?" Mr. Schue hesitated.

"Well Reagan, I was going to have you two sing _Last Night On Earth_, by Green Day. That new musical of all Green Day songs, _American Idiot_ made it a duet and I know how much you like Green Day, but, I can find you a song to perform yourself." Reagan shook her head.

"No I already have a song in mind Mr. Schue." She said. Mr. Schue nodded, and then started to go over the three group numbers they were going to be performing.

* * *

The rest of the week went by uneventfully for Reagan, all she really did was avoid Chase. Even though he was dead set on getting her to talk to him. Every time she would see him in the halls, she would walk the other way, she wasn't ready to face him after what he did to her on Monday. But on Thursday, it ended, because when he walked up to her, she didn't walk away. "Hey," He said.

"Hi." She said, opening her locker.

"You going to Karofsky's party tonight?" He asked.

"Probably." She said flatly. "If Finn goes."

"So I might see you there?" He asked hopefully.

"Yup, now if you excuse me, I have to get to Spanish."

"I'll save your seat," He said to her retreating back. She turned around slowly.

"Don't bother." She said before she walked down the hall.

* * *

It turns out Finn was going to the party, so was Puck, Matt and Mike. And they were bringing Mercedes, Quinn, and Rachel. On their way out the door Finn asked Kurt if he wanted a ride, and he said no, saying he was going to drive himself, so he could give the girls a ride when they wanted to escape (They were having a slumber party at Mercedes' house that night). When Rachel got into the truck when Finn came to pick her up, she waved at Reagan, and kissed Finn quickly. "So, uhmm, I've never been to one of these." Rachel said blushing. Finn looked at her and grinned.

"Just stick with me, you'll be fine." Rachel smiled and nodded, all fear about getting picked on melting away.

* * *

Karofsky's parties were always huge. He had humongous front and back yards, and his parents were away for the week. Of course there was alcohol, it was _Karofsky_'s party. When they got to the party and they met up with Quinn and Puck, Puck and Finn went to go get drinks, Finn promised Rachel he would only drink one. (Which is what he usually did anyway), and when he came back with two red plastic cups Rachel looked confused. "Finn, where's Reagan's?" Finn and Reagan laughed.

"You really must be new," Puck said following Finn back to the girls, and handing Quinn a half filled cup. (Quinn never drank a whole beer) "Giving Reagan a drink is like asking Finn to kick your ass." Rachel looked at the Hudson siblings and they shrugged, it was true. If it was up to Finn, Reagan wouldn't be going to _any_ parties, but since his mom knew he was going to parties, she let Reagan go since they were in the same grade. So ever since the first party they attended, Finn made up a rule. No way in hell was Reagan drinking, yeah he knew that he was being hypocritical by drinking himself, but he only drank one cup just to show the football team that he wasn't afraid to.

So every time Reagan goes to a party with Finn, everyone knows not to give her alcohol. Especially since what happened last year at Azimio's house party. He tried to give Reagan a beer and Finn almost killed him, giving him a black eye, and an almost broken nose. While he was beating him up he had yelled: _"Never EVER try and give my baby sister a beer again, or I will fucking beat you to the ground!" _

When Puck and Finn explained this to Rachel, Reagan had muttered "Over protective weirdo" under her breath, but grinned at her brother.

* * *

Around two hours later, Finn told Reagan he was taking Rachel home (she said she had a headache and the smell of stale beer and overly loud music wasn't helping), and Reagan agreed that she would go get a ride from Puck after. After waving to her brother, Reagan went to go get water on her way to watch Puck, Matt and Mike play beer pong. When she got to the cooler, she saw Chase, opening his second (or maybe it was his third) beer can. He turned when he heard her open the very small cooler that had non alcoholic drinks in it. "Reagan, hey" Chase said.

"Hey," She said, focused on opening the plastic water bottle that she just plucked out of the cooler. Right about now, she regretted wearing her jean mini skirt and her white (sort of tight) t shirt that said _I'm a lover not a fighter _on it.

"Haven't seen you all night," He said stepping closer to her. "You look great," He said touching her shoulder. She quickly moved his hand off of her shoulder and started to walk towards the garage, where the game was going on. Chase quickly followed, grabbing her elbow. "Hey, listen have you made a decision yet?" Reagan turned around.

"No," She said. Chase rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Reagan, it's an easy _yes _or _no_"

"Well Chase, I need more time, you're the one that said you would wait as long as it takes, whatever happened to that?" A small crowd of people had formed, watching the argument.

"I realized that I don't need to wait for some stupid chick! I can have _any_ girl I want, and I'm sitting around waiting for some freak? Yeah I don't fucking think so Reagan, all this time that I've been 'waiting', I could've been with any Cheerio I want, but no! I have to wait to see if Reagan fucking Hudson wants to go out with me. So that's what fucking happened to I'll wait as long as it takes." By now, basically everyone at the party was watching the argument.

"So I'm a freak now?" Reagan asked, barely above a whisper.

"Yeah Hudson," Chase said, yelling "You've always been a fucking freak," That's what made Reagan snap. No, she wasn't going to break down in front of everybody, she wasn't going to let him have that satisfaction, so she turned on her heel and ran into the garage, where Puck was. All the guys in there were leaning against the wall, to watch what was going on, so when Reagan was running towards the door, she ran smack into Puck who was leaning against it.

"Whoa, Lee, be careful." He said softly, grabbing her forearms so she wouldn't fall. "You okay?" Reagan shook her head, and took a shaky breath, no matter how calm she wanted to sound, her voice cracked when she talked.

"Can- can you take me home?" Puck nodded, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and led her to his car. Quinn and the other girls had left shortly after Rachel and Finn did, so he didn't need to worry about leaving her there. As Puck drove, he called Finn. He answered after the third ring.

"What's up Puck?" He asked

"You home man?" Puck asked, glancing to his right where Reagan was sitting, staring out the window.

"Yeah, just got here, why?" Puck quickly explained what happened as he pulled into the drive way where Finn's truck was parked. Finn hung up his cell phone and opened the front door. Reagan unbuckled her seat belt, and turned to Puck. Her eyes were red.

"Thanks Puck." She said getting out of the car, and running into the house. Finn tried to stop her but she just kept on running, up the stairs and into the bathroom where she shut and locked the door. She leaned her back against the door and slid until she was sitting on the floor, and that's when she broke down. After a minute, there was a knock at the door.

"Ray, c'mon let me in." Reagan, still sobbing, opened the door. Her brother took one look at her, and pulled her into a hug. She started crying harder when Finn did that, so all he could do was hug his sister and try to calm her down. When she did calm down, Finn took a step back and looked down at her, her mascara and eyeliner had made two large black streaks on either one of her cheeks. "Go get cleaned up, and I'll make popcorn and we'll watch _The Princess Bride_ okay?" Reagan nodded, and hugged her brother again.

"Thanks Finn," She said. Finn smiled

"What are big brother's for?" He asked, as Reagan went down in to her basement bedroom.

* * *

"Introducing the Princess Buttercup!" Finn said along with the movie. Making Reagan giggle. They were watching _The Princess Bride_, one of Reagan and Finn's favorite movies, and they were eating microwave popcorn with extra butter, and Reagan was holding a stuffed animal Beagle, actually named Bagel. She got it for her third birthday and she always thought they were called bagel dogs not Beagle dogs, so she named it Bagel.

Whenever they watch _The Princess Bride_. Finn and Reagan always laugh at it. Like who names their daughter Buttercup? And who pushes their one true love down a hill, then rolls herself down after him? The movie was a really good distraction from what Chase had said at the party, and when the movie finished, she wasn't dreading going to school like she was. Now, she was ready to face him.

* * *

The next day, the glee kids got the whole morning off of classes to get ready for the show. It was going to be during the last class, so the class after lunch. Reagan was at her locker in the morning, getting out her costumes, and extra guitar pick, when Chase came up to her. "Hey," He said. Reagan looked at him.

"Hi," She said.

"Listen I want to apologize, I had no right to call you that stuff at the party, and I'm just a little stressed, so I got kind of mad, and I really shouldn't have lashed out at you. You're not a freak." Reagan nodded. "So, uhmm, it's Friday." Reagan knew exactly why he was stating the obvious. She turned and walked down the hall. "Where are you going?" He called.

"I have to go do sound checks, you know, for the performance of the club that you quit? Yeah and by the way, my mind's made up, it's you that needs to decide." She said. Chase looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know if I want to be with you or not, the question is do you want to be with me? Because one day, I'm a really cool down to earth girl who you want to be with, and the next day I'm a glee freak that preventing you from getting into the pants of every freaking cheerleader at this school. So Chase, by the end of the day today, _you _need to tell _me_ if you want to be with me or not. Because I'm drawing the line here, I'm not the one that's confusing you, you're confusing me." Then she walked away.

* * *

It was almost time for the first group song, and the whole glee club was really pumped. They were wearing the costumes that they had on for _Somebody To Love, _just without the cowboy belt buckles. The first act was going to go as follows:

Group Song: _American Idiot_ (Reagan's Idea)

Girl's Song: _Halo/ Walking on Sunshine_

Group Song: _Don't Stop Believing_

Boy's Song: _It's My Life/ Confessions Pt. II_

Group Song: _Somebody to Love_

Girl's Song: _Love Story_

Boys Song: _Good Vibrations _(Led By Finn and Puck; Featuring Mercedes)

Mr. Schue had just left to announce the first song, when Reagan turned to everybody. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_. "There's an upside to us starting off with _American Idiot_," She said. Everyone asked her why. She grinned even more. "I hear Karofsky has a major hangover." Everyone laughed, and Ms. Pillsbury ran out of the auditorium and told them to get to their places. Reagan and Finn ran to the audience entrances as the rest of the club ran to the stage entrances. Suddenly the band started playing, and Reagan opened the door.

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal minds fuck America._

Then all the girls went on stage and sang the chorus with her.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

Then Finn came out, from the same door that Reagan did.

_Well maybe I'm the loser America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia._

Then the guys came out onto the stage too and joined Finn in the chorus.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

Then the band stopped playing, and Tina sang the next verse by herself.

_Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America._

Then the whole club finished the song together.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue._

During the applause, Reagan pointed to the third row in the middle, where Karofsky was holding his head. The first act went through without a hitch. Then during intermission everyone changed into their own costumes. Since Reagan was by herself everyone expected skinny jeans, a band t shirt, and high tops, but she surprised everyone by wearing a navy tank top, a white cotton skirt which had a navy colored bottom, and black ballet flats. She smiled faintly at everyone, as she fixed her long straightened dark hair. Artie rolled over to where she was. "Ready?" Reagan shrugged.

"You nervous?" Rachel asked, knowing that this was Reagan's first time ever performing by herself, like the only person on the stage. Reagan turned to the Glee club.

"Terrified." She admitted. Everyone reassured her, and Ms. Pillsbury said that it was time for Finn and Rachel to get to their places. After about two minutes, they heard:

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

* * *

Quinn and Puck rocked their duet, so did Tina and Artie. Mike and Mercedes, and Santana and Matt got standing ovations. Kurt and Brittany did okay, except for in the middle of the song, Brittany forgot what they were singing, and Kurt had to remind her. The audience thought that the show was over because Mr. Schue had said the second half was all duets, so they all expected Mr. Schue to say good bye when he walked up to the microphone, but they were wrong. "So I hope you guys enjoyed those duets, but there is one more performance left. Now, we have an odd number of people in our club, so one person is going to perform a solo. Hope you like it."

When Chase heard this he was insanely confused. There was 14 people when he quit, he was going to say something to Karofsky and Azimio who were on either side of him, basically asleep, but a spot light shone on a seat three rows away from Chase's row. Reagan stood up, and an acoustic guitar started to play behind the curtain on stage.

Suddenly, something clicked in Chase's mind. He was the 14th member of glee. Because whenever there were rehearsals everyone always had a partner, so when he quit, ,that made 13 people, also making Reagan perform by herself. He suddenly felt like more of an ass hole than he did before, he really did treat her like dirt, but before he could keep thinking about that, she started to sing. As she sung, she started to walk up the aisle, towards the stage.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

By now she was on the stage, and someone handed her an acoustic guitar, and she started to play while she sang.

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Reagan took a bow, and went backstage, where everyone in glee high fived or hugged her and said she did fantastic (which is what they did with everyone after they performed). And when Mr. Schue met them in the choir room, saying that it was a fantastic show everyone got even more excited. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to the choir room. Chase walked in. "Hey, great show guys," Everyone nodded curtly and went back to their previous conversations. "Reagan," Chase said, making her turn. "Can we talk?"Reagan thought for a second, and then nodded. She followed him out the door, what she didn't know was that all the glee kids followed up to the door, which was slightly open and they heard the conversation between the two kids out in the hall.

"Go ahead," Reagan said crossing her arms across her chest "Talk."

"Listen, you don't know how sorry I am, not just for what happened yesterday, but everything, the bet, making you think I don't care about you, calling you a freak, quitting right before a big performance."

"We were gunna sing my favorite song," Reagan said.

"What?" Reagan closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them.

"We were going to sing my favorite Green Day song, well besides the one I sang today."

"What song?"

"_Last Night On Earth_" Reagan whispered.

"Reagan, I really mean it, I'm so sorry, when I saw you singing by yourself because of me. I felt like an asshole. An even bigger asshole than I did before. You don't know how badly I want to be with you, I completely understand if you want to beat me up for everything I've done to you, but it's true. I want to be with you."

"Chase?" Reagan asked.

"Yeah?"

"You done rambling yet?" Chase laughed.

"Yeah," he said

"So I can tell you that I was going to say yes." Chase looked wide eyed at the small girl in front of him.

"Wait what?" Reagan smiled.

"I have to admit, I have cried over you more than I would like." Chase cringed. "And I don't really understand how you could say things like that to a girl that you want to be your girlfriend, but you've apologized so many times, I believe that you're sorry, so yes Chase, I will go out with you." Chase grinned, and on instinct, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. Reagan's eyes went a little wide, but she kissed him back after awhile. Pretty soon they had to pull away because of an oxygen issue.

"I promise," Chase said "I'll never treat you like that again." Reagan smiled.

"Good." She said, Chase smiled and hugged her. Reagan was facing the choir room entrance, and she saw the glee club watching them. She raised her eyebrow at Finn, who blushed and shut the door all the way.

"I can't believe that she would say yes!" Finn said in his truck when he was driving Rachel home, he didn't have a football game, the other team couldn't attend, a player broke their wrist, and they don't have a sub, so Rachel and Finn were on their way to Rachel's house so they could just hang out.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Finn has been ranting about this for the _whole_ ride home. Chase had offered Reagan a ride home, which, of course, she accepted. By now they were at Rachel's house, and they were walking up the front porch steps, hand in hand.

"Because, he was so _mean_ to her! He slushied her, made fun of her, and-" He faltered at the end, trying to remember everything that Chase did. That's when Rachel jumped in.

"You used to do that stuff to me," She whispered, looking at the floor of the porch. Finn looked at her. Finn held her chin gently and tilted it upward so they were looking at each other. Finn kissed her gently.

"Yeah, I know. I regret every single thing that I did Rach, baby you know that." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Like Chase?" Finn sighed. His girlfriend was right. But instead of saying that instantly, he bent down and kissed her again. "So does that mean I'm right?"

"Yes baby, you're right." Rachel smiled and kissed him one more time, before they walked in.

_**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! Here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

_**walked into Glee overly excited again. "Mr. Schue?" Artie asked. "Are you alright?" Then Finn noticed the board.**_

_**"And what does **_**Gleecation**_** mean?"**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!)**_


	15. Chapter 15 Gleecation

(A/N : Thank you everyone for the reviews….I would also like to thank hpfangurl12993 for helping me edit this chapter/ make up my mind since I was going to go about 10 different ways with this (: soooooo, here are some review answers!:

_**Captain Holly Short of The LEP: I'll try to fix the punctuation issue….haha thanks for the feedback**_

_**Basically everyone that doesn't like Chase (which is a lot of people): To be completely honest….I don't like Chase either….haha)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for the plot line and Reagan….and technically Chase but he's an ass… **_

_**I made up the football thing….just to explain why I had them play football so close to summer…And I did research on the wheelchairs on airplanes thing**_

Chase woke up to his alarm sounding the next day. He quickly hit the _snooze_ button and rolled over. Why would he set his alarm on a Saturday, in May? Then he remembered: football. Lima and some other towns in Ohio came up with spring football. After they have football in the fall, they wait until April, and then have another season, not a long one, but just a couple games and practices. McKinley High took it very seriously because, well because they're really bad, and spring football is like a second chance, even though they still lose every game (that Carmel game a few weeks earlier was the only exception). So Chase rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom.

While he was driving to practice, he remembered that he had promised Reagan he would call her after his practice. He got out of the car, and put his aviator sunglasses on. When he walked into the school building, he walked through the gym to get to the guy's locker room.

The Cheerio's were taking a break from practicing, because Sue was being interviewed for some cheering magazine over the phone. A blonde Cheerio named Alison, saw Chase and waved at him. Chase grinned and winked at her. Ali blew him a kiss, and Chase mouthed _call me_ as he walked into the locker room, since he was busy silently flirting with that Cheerio, he didn't notice a pissed off 6' 3" person standing in front of him with his arms crossed, with three other guys standing behind him. When he bumped into them he looked at them. "Oh, hey guys what's-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because Finn grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and pinned him up against a row of lockers. Chase opened his mouth to speak.

"No, _I _talk _you_ listen, got it punk?" Finn hissed Chase nodded meekly. "Now I don't know why in _hell_ my sister would actually forgive you for what happened at Karofsky's party, but I haven't. All I have to say to you is this. I love my little sister, and I swear to god if she comes home crying like she did Thursday night, or if you do anything stupid to break her heart, I will break every bone in your body. You understand me?" Chase nodded. "You have one chance left, and based on the way that you're acting now," Finn nodded towards the closed door, which led to the Cheerio's practice. "You're off to a _really_ bad start." Then Finn shoved him one more time, and then walked away. Matt and Mike following, Puck turned to follow, but then turned back to Chase.

"BOO!" Puck yelled. Chase jumped. Puck laughed and walked away.

* * *

Rachel woke up at the usual time, 6:00, that morning, and after doing her morning ritual, she grabbed her cell phone and iPod and went out into her backyard. She followed the path down to her little practice area, she hadn't been there since the after semi party when she had told Finn she wanted to be his girlfriend. She smiled faintly to herself, remembering the fond memory, before sitting down on the two person swing, and sticking one of her iPod headphones into her ear, she always used one, just in case her phone rang, she could hear it.

She quickly started to scroll through the songs to decide what song she wanted to listen to. She stopped when she reached the songs that began with the letter _O_. The first one she saw _Open Your Heart/Borderline mash up_. Rachel grinned; she remembered that she recorded herself playing the instrumental part of the song, so she could practice her part before she met up with Finn. She quickly hit play and the familiar piano solo filled her ears, and when the drums started to play, she closed her eyes and started to sing out loud.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free  
Stop playin' with my heart  
Finish what you start  
When you make my love come down  
If you want me let me know  
Baby, let it show  
Honey, don't you fool around_

She could almost hear Finn singing his part into her ear.

_Don't try to resist me  
Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

She started to sing again, with imaginary Finn's voice singing right along with her.

_Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key.  
Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

_You're making me, your making such a fool of me._

She quickly opened her eyes and stood up looking around her when 'imaginary' Finn sang his part, but no one was there. So she sang her next part, with her eyes open this time, and waited.

_I see you on the street and you walk on by. _

She still didn't see anybody around her, and she didn't think to turn around, so she thought that Finn's voice was really in her imagination when he sang his next line.

_You're on the street I see when you're walking by._

_When you hold me in your arms you love me till I just can't see._

During this line of the song, two warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, and Rachel smiled.

_So you choose to look the other way. Well I've got something to say…_

Suddenly, she was being spun around, and when she stopped, she was looking up into the warm chocolate brown eyes she fell in love with. She smiled up at him, and Finn beamed at her, but they never stopped singing.

_Open your heart to me, baby  
I'll hold the lock and you hold the key  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key. _

As Finn sang his next line by himself, he took Rachel's hand and led her back to the swing, kissing her forehead as he sat down next to her.

_Open your heart I'll make you love me_

They both finished the song, never breaking eye contact.

_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key.  
Open your heart to me, darlin'  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key.  
(Ohh ohh ohh)  
Open your heart with the key._

"Hey," Finn said, after awhile of just looking at his girlfriend. Rachel giggled and smacked his arm. Finn grabbed her hand, and just held it, placing their adjoined hands on the swing in between them.

"You know, you should've announced your presence earlier, I thought I was imagining things when I heard you singing!" Rachel said, fake scolding him. Finn grinned.

"I was going to, but you just looked so cute in your own little world I just couldn't interrupt it, so I just started to sing with you." Finn said, as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips quickly. "And I guess I was right." He said. Rachel looked confused.

"Right about what?"

"I said I was going to make you love me." Rachel grinned and kissed him again. The only pulled away because both of their cell phones rang at the same time. They both reached for their phones with their free hands, not breaking apart their intertwined hands.

_It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
and you can't pull me down..._

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'_

"What?" Finn asked into his cell phone. Rachel hit him.

"Finn, be nice!" She whispered, before going back to her cell phone.

"What it's Ray!" Rachel just rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" She asked into her phone.

"Hey Rachel," it was Kurt. "Just letting you know that Mr. Schue called an important Glee meeting at his apartment in twenty minutes."

"Okay, thanks Kurt see you there."

"Bye." He said, when she hung up she turned to Finn. He stood up, pulling her up with him, and leading her to the truck, which was parked on the street in front of the house. On their way, Rachel ran upstairs to her dads' office, and told them where they were going. When Rachel came back down, Finn opened the front door for her.

"Madame," he said grandly, "your chariot awaits." Rachel laughed and walked towards the truck. Finn, even though he walked out of the house after her, he made it to the truck before her and opened the passenger door for her.

* * *

When they got to Mr. Schue's apartment and they knocked on the door, Will came and opened it. He was grinning like an idiot and he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet slightly. He quickly led them to the living room, where everyone else was. When the couple sat down on one of the couches, next to Puck and Quinn, Artie spoke up.

"Mr. Schue, are you alright?" Will looked at his students and grinned even more.

"Actually Artie, I'm perfectly fine, actually better than fine, I'm ecstatic!" Everyone looked at each other. Then Rachel piped up.

"Why?" She asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

"Well, I got a call from the director of the Regionals competition, and apparently, we were second runner ups to Vocal Adrenaline."

"What's the point Mr. Schue?" Puck asked.

"I'm getting to that Puck. So technically we're like the vice president to Aural Intensity." None of the teens got what he meant. So he elaborated. "Okay, how can the vice president become president?" He asked.

"Something has to happen to the president, like death or something." Artie said.

"Exactly!" Mr. Schue said. "And so, what do you think that I'm trying to say means?"

"We have to kill Aural Intensity?" Puck asked.

"Not exactly Puck, but close. We are going to compete in Nationals if Aural Intensity or Vocal Adrenaline can't." Everyone looked blanked faced.

"That's cool Mr. Schue, but why wouldn't they be able to compete?" Matt asked. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Duh guys, we're gunna kill Vocal Adrenaline!" He said grinning. He really did hate those ass holes. Mr. Schue shook his head.

"No, but as it turns out, half of Aural Intensity failed gym, so they're academically ineligible," all the kids were sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting. "meaning," Mr. Schue continued. "We're going to Nationals!" All the kids started screaming and cheering and jumping up and down. After about ten minutes of celebration, everyone sat down. "Okay, but now this means we have to work really hard guys." Mr. Schue continued. "Nationals are in July, so we have to start practicing harder. Rehearsals start June 16th." Everyone nodded, and then Finn noticed a small white board/ easel thing in front of the fireplace.

"Mr. Schue, what does _Gleecation _mean?" Mr. Schue smiled.

"After I found out we're going to compete in Nationals, I held a parent meeting, and asked them if we could go on a trip, seeing as Nationals are in New York, we are going to have to get used to travelling together, and my family has this beach house in North Carolina, and it's my turn to spend a vacation there, and since we get out of school on June 1st, your parents said it was okay to spend two weeks down there, so we're going on a Gleecation!" Everyone clapped. "But! Artie, you're dad said he was going to be a third chaperone, along with Finn and Reagan's grandmother." Everyone looked at Finn and Reagan, Finn looked confused, but Reagan was nodding.

"But Mr. Schue, our grandma spends all of June in her beach house in North Carolina." Everyone laughed as Reagan hit her brother on the forehead.

"Genius that's where we're going!" She said.

"Yup," Mr. Schue said. "I guess her beach house is two streets down from mine, small world huh? So she's just going to help with cooking and other things." Everyone nodded, and Mr. Schue told them that they were leaving early June 2nd.

* * *

**FAST FORWARD TO: JUNE 2****nd**** 2010**

Rachel's dads pulled up to the Hudson-Hummel residence, at 5:45 that morning. Rachel's luggage sitting in the backseat with her. Carole and Burt came to the door when they heard the Berry's getting out of their car. The parents were going with Finn, Rachel, Reagan and Kurt in the Berry's car to see them off, and then going out to breakfast together. Carole and Burt led the Berry's into the living room, where a few coffee mugs were on the coffee table. Carole turned to Rachel. "Rachel, dear, Finn's upstairs, do you mind going up there and telling him to hurry up, he has to wake up his sister." Rachel nodded and walked up the stairs. As she walked down the hall towards Finn's room, Kurt waked out of the bathroom. He waved.

"Morning." They said at the same time. Then laughing. Rachel continued down the hall towards Finn's room. She quietly opened the door and then looked at Finn. He was sprawled on top of his bed, in sweatpants, and a black T shirt. He was snoring lightly. Rachel tiptoed to one side of the bed and ran a hand through his messed up dark brown hair.

"Finn," Rachel murmured, "wake up." He muttered something incoherent, but didn't wake up. "Finn, its Rachel." She said a little louder. That got him to open his eyes.

"Hey," He whispered sitting up. "What time is it?"

"5:50," She said.

"WHAT? Rach, why did you wake me up at 5:50?"

"Because it takes an hour to get to the airport and our flight leaves at 9, and your mom said that you have to wake up Reagan. So you have until 7:30 to get ready," Finn rolled his eyes.

"Alright, can you go tell my mom I'll be down in a second, I have to shower and stuff." Rachel nodded and walked back downstairs.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Finn came downstairs clad in jeans, a forest green t shirt, and a brown sweatshirt on. He came behind the arm chair that Rachel was sitting on, tilted her face, so she was looking up at him, and he bent down and kissed her. "Morning," He said smiling. Rachel smiled too, then giggled when Kurt made a fake gagging noise.

"Go wake up your sister please," Kurt said grinning. Finn rolled his eyes and went down into the basement.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asked, seeing as Burt, Kurt, and Carole were laughing silently. Suddenly, they heard a shriek, then someone yelling.

"FINN YOU ASSHOLE!" Reagan's voice screamed. Then they heard Finn laughing and running up the stairs, then someone else running up the stairs. Finn ran into the living room, only to be followed by a soaking wet Reagan.

"Whoa what just happened?" Rachel asked.

"Your lovely boyfriend just dumped two bottles of water onto my head!" Reagan yelled, throwing her stuffed animal beagle at her brother.

"Reagan, don't throw things, Finn, I said _wake up_ your sister, not _drench _her. Go get ready Reagan, you guys have to leave soon." Carole said to her two children. They nodded and Reagan ran up to the bathroom.

* * *

After they arrived at the airport, and parked Finn's truck (the kids decided that they would drive Finn's truck to the airport considering the other option was Kurt's car, and Finn's car is ten times less likely to be stolen.), they were standing at the plane gate with the rest of the Glee club. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were handing out the kids' tickets as Mr. Abrams (Artie's dad) made sure everyone had everything they needed. When it was time to board the plane, Artie and his dad went first, his dad wheeling Artie on an airport wheelchair (they had to check his wheelchair), and put Artie in an aisle seat.

Pretty soon everyone else was seated. Across from Artie and his dad was Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury, then there was Puck and Quinn, across from them (behind Artie) was Rachel and Finn. Mercedes was sitting next to Mike, while Matt was sitting next to Santana. Tina was sitting next to Brittany, who was looking out the window and pointing out random things, and Kurt was next to Reagan, behind Finn and Rachel.

When the plane started to move, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand. Finn looked at her, her eyes were squeezed shut. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Babe, you alright?" Rachel nodded.

"Nervous, taking off always makes me nervous I don't really know why." She confessed. Finn nodded, reached forward, lifted up the armrest in between the two seats, and pulling Rachel closer to him, as close as the seatbelts would allow. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as she rested her head on his shoulder. As the plane sped up, he heard Rachel whisper.

"I love you Finn," Finn smiled.

"I love you too beautiful." He said as the plane left the ground.

_**(A/N: Okay, I know that that's a weird place to end….but Pleassssseeeee reviewww! Preview for next chapter:**_

_**When she turned around she really wished she didn't. "Rachel, you okay?" Quinn asked. But Rachel didn't hear her, all she saw was the scene that was unfolding in front of her.**_

_**Finchel drama next chapter….but don't worry, it will really only last a chapter…maybe two…because I hate Finchel drama, I love fluffiness…as you can see in chapters 6-15…haha but pleassseee review!)**_


	16. Chapter 16 Drama On The Beach

_**(A/N: Thank you guys soo much!) **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee…or the state of North Carolina…**_

After the flight, and after they got their bags, the kids were split up into two airport vans, the guys in one, and the girls in the other. It took around an hour to get to the beach house, it was a humongous white house, three stories, with a wraparound deck on every floor, and a little elevator outside, and so Artie could get from floor to floor. When they got there, Mr. Schue held a 'house meeting'.

"Okay guys," He said "I have your room assignments, but first, Artie, this house is handicap accessible, my grandmother came here a lot, and she was in a wheelchair, so that's taken care of. Okay, so there are 7 bedrooms in this house. On the bottom floor, Kurt and Artie you two are going to be rooming together. Across from them is Mr. Abrams. On the second floor, is Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Tina, Matt and Mike, Puck and Finn, and the room with bunk beds and a single bed is going to be Reagan, Rachel and Quinn. The top floor is the kitchen/ living room, but off of that is the master bedroom, which is where Ms. Pillsbury and I are staying." All the kids looked at the two teachers.

"Oooohhhhh," They all said wiggling their eyebrows. The teachers blushed and let the kids go in the house.

Quinn, Rachel, and Reagan's room was the first one when you went up into the second floor. It had blue walls, and the comforters on all three of the beds were white, with a blue sea shell design. Reagan volunteered to take the top bunk, Rachel took the bottom and Quinn took the single bed on the other side of the room. After they threw their stuff on their respective beds, they went exploring. Tina and Mercedes' room was across from theirs, Santana and Brittany was two doors down, Matt and Mike were across from Santana and Brittany, and Puck and Finn took the room closest to the stairs, which of course meant, closer to the food.

After everyone got settled, Mr. Schue called for pizza. He got four, two cheeses and two pepperonis. As he was calling someone rang the doorbell. Ms. Pillsbury went to go get it, and when Mr. Schue got off the phone, Ms. Pillsbury cleared her throat. "Umm, everyone, we would like you to meet, Mrs. Hudson," Reagan and Finn jumped up, well Finn had to move Rachel off of his lap to jump up and greet his grandmother. Everyone smiled at each other, there was a white haired lady standing next to Ms. Pillsbury, petite, around 5' 4", and she looked like Betty White.

"Please," She said "Call me Lisa, hello Reagan, sweetie how are you?" she asked, hugging her granddaughter.

"I'm fine," She said as she let go of her grandmother so Finn could bend down and hug her.

"And Finnykins! You somehow got taller in the last month that I've seen you." She said. Everyone burst into laughter, Finn blushed.

"Grandma, don't call me that." He muttered, everyone laughed. Reagan and Finn led her to the kitchen table. "Anyways, this is-" he said, about to introduce the whole glee club but Lisa waved him off.

"I know almost every person in this room Finnykins!" Everyone laughed out loud again along with Lisa. She greeted Puck (as Noah), Matt, Mike, Kurt (she met the guys at a football game she went to, and she met Kurt at the last cook out), and Quinn. Then she turned to Finn and Reagan. "Now you guys can introduce me to the people I do not know." They nodded. Reagan pointed.

"That's Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and that's, oh wait, looking at Finn right now, he kind of wants to introduce the last person to you." Everyone looked. Finn was bouncing up and down in his seat. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand.

"And this is Rachel." He said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist. Lisa's eyes lit up.

"So _this _is the Rachel I've heard so much about!" She said, standing up to shake Rachel's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" Rachel blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said smiling faintly. Lisa smiled, and the doorbell rang again.

"That's the pizza! " Mr. Schue yelled, running down to answer the door. Reagan led her grandmother back to the table, and everyone sat down.

* * *

After lunch, everyone was unpacking their bags and putting their stuff into drawers and closets. Quinn, Rachel, and Reagan were jamming out to their iPods, taking turns playing them on the speakers Quinn packed, when someone knocked on the door. Quinn went to get it. "Oh hey Finn!" She said. Rachel jumped out from the bathroom, where she was putting all of her hair stuff into the cabinets.

"Hey baby," she said smiling at Finn, and standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "What's up?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked. Rachel nodded, and waved goodbye to her roommates as Finn led her out the door. He led her down the street, towards a sandy pathway in between two houses.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"The beach, this is how you get to it, this is the same way we go when we go down here with my grandma." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the path. After about a two minute walk they reached the beach.

"Wow," she whispered "It's beautiful here." Finn smiled

"Yeah it is. C'mon, let's walk." She nodded and she bent down and took off her flip flops. When she stood back up again, they held each other's hands as they walked down the beach. As they were walking Finn was pointing out things on the beach. "See look," He said when they were halfway down the beach. "Sand crabs live in those little holes in the ground, it's really hard to tell where they are because they are the exact same color as the sand."

Suddenly, these two teens ran up to them. "Hey," One of them said; he was probably 6 feet tall, with tan skin and sandy blonde hair. "I'm JJ, this is Stacie," He said pointing to the girl next to him. She was the same height as Rachel, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Rachel noticed that this girl couldn't take her eyes off of Finn.

"Hey, I'm Finn and this is Rachel." Finn said shaking JJ's hand as Stacie nodded at Rachel. Then Stacie turned to Finn.

"So are you guys here with like, a bunch of people?" She asked in a voice so peppy she half expected this chick to pull pom poms out of her pocket and start yelling _Go team!_

"Yeah," Rachel said. Stacie nodded.

"Well we live down there," She said pointing down the beach. "And we were going to have a beach party here tonight and would totally love if you guys came and brought your friends!" Rachel turned a giggle into a cough. Finn looked down at her, then back at the teens in front of him. Stacie shoved a hot pink piece of paper into his hand. "Think about it, and the address is right there, I hope to see you guys there!" She said. And the next thing she did made Rachel's blood boil. She actually _winked _at Finn. When JJ and Stacie walked away Rachel turned to Finn. The look on her face worried him.

"Baby, you alright?" He asked.

"She _so_ had a thing for you! And she doesn't even know who you are!" Rachel yelled. Finn grinned.

"Well that's too bad,"

"What's too bad?" Rachel asked. Finn smiled and cupped her face in his hands.

"That she has a thing for me, 'cuz I'm kind of taken." He said before bending down and kissing her. Rachel smiled and nodded, and then they walked back to the house.

* * *

Finn had shown the glee club the flyer that Stacie had given him, and they all said that they wanted to go. So the next day, everyone decided to stay in until the party. Lisa had come back that morning and was telling embarrassing Finn and Reagan stories.

Then, since Reagan was helping Lisa remember embarrassing Finn stories, he told Lisa about Chase. After everyone helped retelling the story (except for Reagan, who was too busy glaring at Finn), Lisa turned to Reagan. "Reagan, dear, why would you date someone like that, he seems like such a-a- what's the word? Hammer?" Reagan who had just taken a big sip of root beer, spit it all over Finn, she was laughing so hard.

"Ray!" Finn yelled, reaching for a napkin. All the glee kids looked confused and asked Reagan why she was laughing.

"Grandma," she said "did you just call my boyfriend a tool?" Lisa nodded.

"Yes! That's the word!" Everyone started laughing, not because Chase is a tool (which they all thought he was) they just never heard an old woman say something like that.

* * *

At 7, all the kids walked down to the address that was written on the paper. When they got to the house, there was loud music playing, and that girl Stacie was sitting on the front steps. "Finn!" She squealed, and then she noticed Rachel, who he had his arm around. "And Rachel," She said, some of the pep in her voice fading. Then she pointed to the path that led to the beach. "Everyone's at the beach, I'm just waiting for everyone to show up." Everyone nodded, wondering why this girl was standing so close to Finn, and then they walked down to the beach.

After about an hour, JJ brought his friends over to where the glee guys were standing, which wasn't far away from where the girls were standing gossiping. This one guy hit Puck on the shoulder and pointed to Reagan. "Man, she's hot do you know her?" Puck glanced at Finn then nodded. Then he got an idea.

"Yeah, hey, why don't you go offer her a drink?" The guy nodded, ran over to the drink table plucked a beer can off of the table, and walked over to Reagan. All the glee guys started laughing, but they quickly stopped when Finn came back, and then saw what was going on. He walked over to where Reagan was talking to the guy. He tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, listen man, since I don't know you, I'll give you a warning, don't offer her a drink 'kay? Great." The guy looked at Finn.

'What's it to you dude?" He asked. The girls giggled. Finn glared at the guy.

'That's my baby sister." The guy went wide eyed, looked at Finn, then at Reagan who shrugged her shoulders. Then he ran. Finn and Reagan laughed, high fived, and then Finn walked back to where the guys were.

Rachel and Mercedes were having a dance off. So she was laughing and having a really good time, but then she tried to spin, but the sand stopped her after a 90 degree angle. She suddenly wished she didn't. She stopped laughing. She just stared ahead. "Rachel," Quinn asked "are you okay?" But Rachel didn't answer; she was too busy watching the scene unravel in front of her. Stacie, with her lips pressed against Finn's. Her vision blurred, and before she knew what was happening, she was running for the house. By now, all the girls had seen what she had seen and were running after her. Tina accidentally bumped into Finn's back when she was following Rachel, so Finn quickly shoved Stacie off of him. "Tina," Finn said, but Tina raised her hand.

"Save it, we all saw." She said before running after Rachel, and then Quinn stopped.

"I hope you're happy Finn,"

"Nice one white boy." Mercedes growled.

"Jerk." Brittany and Santana said at the same time. Even though they can't say Rachel is one of their _best _friends, they can say that they are friends at least. Reagan was the last one. She didn't say anything to Finn, just shook her head. Then something dawned on Finn. Rachel saw. He quickly told the guys what happened, and then went running after the girls.

* * *

All the girls were sitting in Rachel, Quinn, and Reagan's bedroom, everyone somehow fit on Rachel's bed, and everyone was soothing her as she cried on Mercedes' shoulder. Suddenly, there was a tap on the door. "Rach," Finn's voice called. "C'mon can we talk?" Rachel shook her head to everyone, and Reagan stood up flashing the _one minute_ hand motion, before opening the door, then shutting it quickly before Finn could get in. Reagan stood in the hallway, facing her brother with her arms crossed.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Finn." She said. "Hell, I think I'm the only one that will actually talk to you right now." Finn groaned and sat down on the floor, with his back against the wall. Reagan, feeling a pang of pity for her brother, sat down next to him, and patted his back. "Finn, what happened?" Finn looked at his sister and re told the story.

_The guys were hanging around when that Stacie girl came up to them. "Hey, Finn." She said, standing very close to him. Finn looked uncomfortable._

"_Hey Stacie," he said taking a step back. Stacie took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"_You're cute," She said. _

"_I have a girlfriend." He said. Stacie shrugged._

"_That doesn't bother me."_

"_Yeah well it bothers me," Finn said. Stacie smiled._

"_You talk too much." Then, before Finn could do anything to stop it, she was kissing him. Finn grabbed her waist to try and shove her off of him, but she just kept on kissing him. _

"And that's when Tina bumped into me." Finn said finishing the story. He looked at his sister dead on. "Ray, you believe me right? If you don't you can ask any of the other guys, they saw the whole thing!" She nodded.

"I believe you; you love Rachel way too much to do something like that voluntarily, but bro, give her some space, it's too much for her to see that and then have you begging to talk to her." Finn nodded.

"Thanks Ray." He said standing up. Reagan smiled.

"What are little sisters for?" She said smiling, before walking back into the room.

_**(A/N: Soooooo not such an eventful chapter...except for the drama part, but anyways the drama part may be finished next chapter, which will be a whole lot longer than this one...Because it will have other couples in it too….so pleasssssseeeeeeee reviewww! So here's a preview:**_

"_**YOU PROMISED!" She said, letting the tears run freely.**_

"_**I promised what?"**_

"_**You promised you wouldn't break my heart!"**_

_**Please review!)**_


	17. Chapter 17 Admitting and Apologizing

_**(A/N: Okay people…thank you soo much for the reviews!) **_

_**Okay….I'm going to explain the chapter name:**_

_**Admitting: All the other couples are going to admit things to each other….get it? Haha**_

_**Apologizing: since I hate Finchel drama….just take a wild guess what it means….haha**_

_**Own nothing**_

Matt woke up the next morning and looked at the time on his cell phone. 6:45. Who the heck wakes up at 6:45? But he heard someone in the kitchen, so he walked up. Reagan was there, pouring pancake batter into a pan, and poking at strips of bacon in another. She looked up when she heard Matt walk up the stairs, she smiled. "Morning." She said. Matt smiled back weakly, before plopping down onto a stool in front of the island.

"How the hell are you up this early?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Rachel woke up at 6, woke me up to tell me she was going for a run, you know to clear her head? So I just decided to make breakfast. Why are you up this early?" Matt shrugged.

"I had a dream that my phone was ringing, and I just woke up to check, and then I started thinking about things, and I couldn't go back to sleep." Reagan nodded, flipping over the pancake mix so it would cook both sides.

"Tell Dr. Reagan what's on your mind." Matt smiled; Reagan gingerly picked up a piece of bacon, threw it on a paper towel, and pushed it towards Matt, whose stomach just growled loudly. "Careful, it's insanely hot." He nodded.

"I dunno, really just what happened last night with Finn and Rachel, made me think about how things seem different to other people."

"Now Matt, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't have a freaking clue what you are talking about, what are you some philosopher now?" Reagan asked. Matt bit into the now cooled down piece of bacon, and laughed.

"I mean, you know how Rachel saw what happened with Finn and that blonde chick?" Reagan nodded. "Well to her, it seemed like he was kissing her, but to us, it was like she was kissing him, and he was trying to get her to get the hell off of him." Reagan nodded again.

"Wait, I think I know what you mean now, but what did that make you think about?" Mat looked at the counter, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Santana," He said. Reagan raised an eyebrow in confusion, so he quickly explained, "like, some people, well most people actually, see her as a egotistical Cheerio who only cares about like money and credit scores and stuff, but we don't, like the glee club doesn't, the glee club see's her as a really cool girl who cares a lot about other people, and I don't know Ray, that just made me think about our relationship, like how whenever I see her I want to sing, and yes I know it sounds insanely cheesy, stop laughing." Reagan quickly covered her smirking mouth with her hand.

"Sorry," she said. "That was just so cute Matt!"

"Well it's true." He said "Like, I get this excited feeling whenever I'm with her, and I don't know what it means."

"It means you love her." Reagan said, tossing the bacon onto a plate, and putting some more strips into the pan. Matt thought for a second.

"You know what Ray? I think you're right." Reagan smiled and shrugged.

"According to Finn," She said, "I'm right a lot." Matt smirked.

"But how do I tell her?" He asked, as the other Glee kids started coming up the stairs, and Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walked out of their bedroom. Reagan greeted everyone, and then turned to Matt.

"That's all up to you dude." She said before setting the plates of pancakes, toast and bacon on the table. Everyone looking at the two of them confused, deciding they walked into the conversation at a wrong time.

* * *

That day was when they were going to the beach for the first time. At around 11:00, Lisa came, carrying a striped beach chair that Finn quickly took from her hands. Mr. Schue, who had walked into the bedroom he shared with Ms. Pillsbury to change, came back out with a wheelchair for Artie. "This," Mr. Schue said. "Is the beach chair. It's a wheel chair obviously, but the wheels are industrial so it can go on the sand." Artie grinned, and his dad helped him into the wheel chair, then he rolled himself out into the little elevator and met everyone in the drive way.

As they walked through the little sand path to get to the beach, everyone was with their boyfriend or girlfriend, holding hands and joking and laughing, while Brittany, Reagan, and Kurt gossiped with each other, and Ms. Pillsbury, Mr. Schue, Mr. Abrams and Lisa led the group, Rachel and Finn, not holding hands, and not even talking to each other, they walked in silence, each of them glancing at the other one, just for a second, every once in a while.

Then, Rachel tripped. Finn grabbed her waist and pulled her back up. Rachel just stared up into Finn's eyes, and then, she remembered what happened the previous night. She quickly backed up. "Thanks," She muttered, brushing sand off the front of her striped terrycloth cover up, and they kept walking.

When they got to the beach, and after they set up their chairs, all the guys, except Kurt and Artie, ran full speed towards the water. Reagan rolled her eyes, and the girls started to gossip, Artie, feeling a little left out, rolled his chair over to his bag, grabbed a football, and rolled over to where the guys were wave jumping and asked if they wanted to play catch. They agreed and they walked a little farther away from the group so they wouldn't hit anyone. The girls laid out their towels on the ground, and tanned as they talked.

"Uhh, excuse me," A voice said. All the girls looked up. Reagan rolled her eyes, even though no one could see it behind her sunglasses. Stacie was standing there. Rachel clenched her jaw and spoke first.

"May we help you?" She said her voice cold. Stacie's voice was still as peppy as before.

"I'm looking for Finn," everyone exchanged glances at each other. Then Reagan piped up.

"Why?" Stacie looks confused.

"So we can talk, he forgot to give me his phone number last night, so I came to talk to him in person!" Reagan stood up slowly, and Stacie looked her up and down. "Hey nice bathing suit, is it like zebra print or something?" Reagan looked down at her bikini, which was white with black and neon colored _leopard _print. She looked Stacie up and down.

"Listen, I don't think talking to Finn is the best thing to do," Stacie glared at her, and then noticed the boys playing football.

"Oh there he is!" She said, shoving Reagan out of the way and walking over to where the guys were, but before she left she turned to Reagan. "And I don't listen to flat chested ten year olds." Reagan snorted as Stacie walked away.

"She is _so _going to get it." She said, sitting back down, all the girls agreed, while they watched what was going to happen with Finn and Stacie.

Finn threw the football towards Puck as a girl in a lime green bikini walked over to them. He knew before the girl came over that it wasn't Rachel. Rachel was wearing a white bikini with gold stars on it, and this girl was blonde. He swore to himself when he heard the over peppy voice call out. "Finn, hey Finn!" All the guys stopped what they were doing to watch what was going to happen.

"Hi Stacie," Finn said in a monotone, not looking at her, but looking at the glee girls, who were watching intently.

"Silly, you didn't give me your number yesterday!" She said. Finn looked at her.

"Because I have a _girlfriend._" Finn said. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"And I told you that doesn't matter! We have something special between us." Finn looked down at the ground.

"No, the only thing we have between us is a dead jelly fish." He said pointing down. Stacie looked down, and then backed up a little bit.

"You know what I've always wondered, is if jelly fish are actually made out of jelly, do you think they are?" Puck and Mike started laughing, as Artie and Matt stared open mouthed at each other, and Finn muttered under his breath.

"Crap this girl is dumber than _Brittany_." Then he thought of something. "Uhh, Stacie, listen, me and you, we're not going to work out, unless you talk to my sister Reagan, and she thinks you're a good match for me." Stacie perked up.

"Okay, well get ready to be mine, because I am _very _persuasive." She said, before walking back to the girls.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Puck asked. Finn looked at his best friend.

"Reagan already hates this chick, so I'm just making it harder for Stacie." Everyone high fived Finn and they went to eavesdrop.

* * *

When Stacie got back to where the girls were, they were all sitting up straight, with their arms crossed. "What?" Mercedes demanded.

"Which one of you girls is Reagan?" She asked, looking all the girls up and down.

"Why does it matter?" Tina asked.

"Because Finn said I needed to get his sister to say that I was a good match for him. So I'm here to talk to her."

"Well," Rachel said, "we're not telling you who Reagan is." All the girls nodded simultaneously in agreement. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Alright, listen up, I'm trying to get this guy to forget about his dumb ass girlfriend because I think he's hot, and we would totally make a cute couple, so you're going to tell me who Reagan is, and then she's going up to her brother and telling him that he should go out with me." All the girls' jaws were dropped; Santana and Mercedes were the first to do anything.

"Alright that's it," Santana said. "Girl I don't know who you think you are, but you do _not _threaten me, because now, your face is going to be rearranged." Mercedes stood up next to her.

"Yeah, I'll help." Stacie looked a little scared, but then a small voice said from behind them.

"Santana, Mercedes, sit down, I've got this." Reagan stood up. Stacie rolled her eyes.

"Oooohhhhh I'm so scared of the flat chested 10 year old! Someone help me please!" She said sarcastically. Reagan stayed calm.

"You should really stop calling me that." She said crossing her arms.

"Why?" Stacie asked.

"'Cuz," Reagan said smirking. "I'm Reagan. Finn's _15_ year old sister." Stacie looked nervous.

"Oh," She said. "Uhh, well hey listen; go tell your brother to dump that girl." Reagan shook her head. "What do you mean no?"

"Usually," Quinn said "when someone says no, it means they don't want to." Brittany scoffed.

"Yeah, even I knew that!" Stacie glared at Reagan.

"Go, _now." _

"Excuse me," Reagan said "did you just _demand _me?" Stacie nodded. "Well, now I'm definitely not going, because some random girl that I don't even know isn't going to demand me. And he'll never dump his girlfriend." Rachel nodded. Stacie, looking pissed off, raised her hand and _SMACK_, slapped Reagan in the face. Reagan stared open mouthed at the blonde in front of her.

"Oh _hell_ no," Mercedes yelled, standing up and walking towards Stacie with clenched fists. But she couldn't get farther than three steps because Mike had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. Actually, that's what guy was doing, seeing as all the girls had anger in their eyes and were about to go beat up Stacie.

"Guys," Finn said "what is going on?"

"That bimbo," Santana said, trying really hard to break away from Matt's grip "just slapped your sister." Finn whirled around, to where Stacie and Reagan were standing, Reagan looked up.

"I'm fine," she whispered, but the giant red slap mark on her left cheek told him otherwise.

"Get out of here," Finn said in a monotone to Stacie "and just leave us alone."

"But Finn," Stacie sputtered

"No buts, I don't want to see you, no one slaps my sister and gets away with it. And it's all your fault that my girlfriend won't talk to me, so just go." He said, turning back to study the slap mark on Reagan's cheek. Seeing that there was no chance he was going to forgive her, Stacie slowly walked back from where she came from.

After the little Stacie issue, the guys went back to the water, this time, Reagan following. Rachel sighed and continued with the conversations that she was having with Quinn, Mercedes, and Tina, when Artie rolled over to where they were. "Tina, can we talk?" Tina nodded, and walked slowly next to Artie's chair. They weren't really walking to a certain place, just far enough away so there wouldn't be any eavesdroppers.

"Something wrong?" Tina asked. Artie smiled and shook his head.

"Listen I had this whole speech in my head, but to be completely honest I can't remember it right now, so I'm just going to get to the point. Tina,"

"Artie,"

"I love you." He said. Tina blinked at him. About a minute went by. Artie was getting worried. "Tin-" he started, but he got cut off as she jumped into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled.

"I love you too." She said. Artie smiled, and kissed her again.

* * *

After the beach excursion, everyone went into their rooms, and took turns using the bathrooms to take showers and change. Mercedes went first, so after she changed and took a shower, she went out onto the second floor deck through the sliding doors in her room. She smiled when she saw Mike walking out of his room too. He smiled too and walked over to his girlfriend. "Hey," he said kissing her cheek. Then he noticed Mercedes' slight frown. "What's wrong?" She shrugged.

"I just feel bad for Rachel, it must suck being in a fight with her boyfriend," Matt smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You really care about your friends." He said, it wasn't a question it was a fact, ,but Mercedes nodded.

"Yeah I do, they're like family to me."

"I love you Mercedes." Mike said looking at her. Mercedes stared at him.

"_What?_" She asked. Mike nodded.

"I love you, I love you and how you put your friends first a lot of the time." He said, kissing her lightly. Mercedes hugged him.

"I love you too." She said beaming, she couldn't see it, but Mike was too.

* * *

That night, while dinner was cooking and everyone was watching TV, Matt looked at Reagan. "Should I tell her now?" He mouthed silently. Reagan shrugged, then nodded. Matt nodded then nudged Santana's foot with his.

"Hey, let's go outside for a sec." He said. Santana nodded and followed him out to the deck.

"What's up?" She asked. Matt shrugged.

"Everything that's been going on with Rachel and Finn made me start thinking about me and you and how you-" Santana cut him off.

"How what? How I would do the same thing that that Stacie chick did? Wow, I can't believe you Matt, I really thought you were different than everyone else, I didn't know you thought of me like that." She said, pissed off

"Santana I don't!" Matt yelled, getting a little mad too.

"Then how did this remind you of us? Do you really think I would-"

"I FREAKING LOVE YOU SANTANA OKAY?" Matt yelled. Santana stopped ranting, and just stared at Matt. So Matt kept going. "I was trying to say that this stuff going on made me start thinking about how you mean the world to me, and how every time I see you my brain gets all fuzzy and- and I don't know, it's just, I get an amazing feeling when your around, and you make me really happy, and I love you." Santana smiled, and kissed Matt.

"I love you too Matt." Matt smiled and kissed her again, and suddenly, they heard squealing and cheering coming from the living room. Matt and Santana walked back in and Lisa walked up to them smiling.

"What's going on?" Matt asked his best friends grandmother.

"Mr. Schuester just purposed to Ms. Pillsbury." Santana squealed and ran over to where Ms. Pillsbury was showing off the ring, and Matt went over to where the guys were standing congratulating Mr. Schue.

* * *

Puck had pulled Quinn aside during the celebration and him and his bad assness just bravely said it. "Q, I love you." Quinn had beamed and hugged him.

"I love you too," she said into the fabric of his T-shirt. Puck grinned and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Rachel sighed. She was all by herself on the second floor balcony, everyone was up in the kitchen-living room area celebrating Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's engagement, and the love in the air was, _well, _Rachel thought _if Coach Sylvester was here she would say it was thicker than all the product in Mr. Schue's hair._ She smiled faintly. She had congratulated her two favorite faculty members, before retreating back to her room. She was happy for them, but she felt like Fate was having a good laugh at her expense right now, because she was surrounded by people in love, and she didn't know what was going on with her and Finn.

A gust of wind came through and made Rachel shiver, considering she was wearing a tank top and shorts. Suddenly, something was rested gently on her shoulders. Rachel looked up. Finn had draped his sweatshirt over her shoulders. She quickly looked away from his beautiful brown eyes, because her eyes were filling up with tears. "I think we need to talk." He whispered. Rachel nodded, but didn't say anything so Finn continued. "Listen Rach, what happened last night, I really didn't want it to happen, it just sort of did." Rachel turned, and looked up at Finn, which wasn't a good idea because his warm brown eyes reminded her of how much she missed him, even if it was just a day.

Finn was usually always there, but since he wasn't that day, it was hard for her o really think about anything besides him. So looking up into his eyes, brought all her emotions kind of bubbled over, and she let out a sob that broke Finn's heart. Even if they were fighting (well neither one of them really knew what they were doing, besides avoiding each other), Finn still reached forward and pulled the sobbing Rachel into his arms. "Shh, Rachel, everything's going to be alright, you don't know how intensely sorry I am about all of this."

"You-you- you promised!" She sobbed into his T-shirt. Finn stroked her hair.

"I promised what Rach?" He asked.

"You promised you wouldn't break my heart anymore!" She cried. Finn backed up a little, still holding her shoulders, and looked at her. She was looking at the ground.

"Baby, look at me." He said quietly, so she did. "You don't know how sorry I am, really, she just like jumped me, and I should've told her to back off way before it could happen, all I was thinking about when it was happening was how quickly I could get away from her so I could see you. She just came up to me and kissed me, I told her I had a girlfriend but she didn't listen. Rachel, I am so, so, _so_ sorry, I really hope you can forgive me because I love you so much and just a day knowing you hated me was _torture_." Rachel looked up at him. His little speech made the tears fall faster, and she just blinked at him.

Finn bent down and kissed the tears away from her cheeks, then kissed her forehead. Rachel then stood up on tip toe and kissed him. Finn quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifted her up so she was sitting on the railing, instead of standing on her toes. The kiss started to get heated and pretty soon Finn pulled back, breathing heavily. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on her's. "So does this mean that we're done avoiding each other and we can get back to normal?" He asked hopefully. Rachel nodded, grinning. Finn smiled too and kissed her again.

"I love you." Rachel said when they broke apart.

"I love you too Rach." He said, before taking her hand and leading her back to the celebration.

When Finn and Rachel announced that they were done fighting, everyone cheered. "About freaking time!" Puck had yelled, making everyone else laugh. Everyone was happy and celebrating their own little relationships, how Matt, Artie, and Mike could tell their girlfriends that they loved them, and Mr. Schue purposing to Emma. Emma saying yes. The adults stayed in the living room and the kids went and hung out in Rachel, Quinn, and Reagan's room when Santana's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey Ali, wait Ali, what's wrong? Wait WHAT? Okay, wait but did he say, he _didn't?_ Okay, thanks Ali, yeah okay, bye." She quickly hung up.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Ali just called me, she just well how do I put this? Did _it." _Everyone looked at her.

"Why did she need to call you about that?" Rachel asked

"She didn't call me about what she did, it was who she did it with." Santana said then she bit her lip. "I just can't believe he would do that."

"Who?" Mike asked. Santana closed her eyes, then said it.

"Chase." Reagan's heart stopped.

"What?" She whispered.

"Chase kind of, well took Ali out on a date tonight, and after it ended, invited her up to his room and, yeah…." Santana explained trailing off. The look on Reagan's face showed that she didn't want to hear anymore. Reagan stood up.

"I need some air," She said, before running out of the room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

_**(A/N: Pleassseee review! They literally make me soooooo happy! Here's a preview!**_

_**She looked at the direction that Brittany was pointing, and got a plan. She walked up to Finn. "Hey, can you show me how to do this?" She asked. **_

"_**Yeah no prob Rach," He said, going to stand behind her and covering her hands with his. When she got the hole in one, she clapped and threw her arms around his neck, kissed him, then hugged him tightly. When she looked back, she saw her scream, throw her mini golf club into the ugly water at the base of the fountain, and storm away.**_

_**REVIEW!)**_


	18. Chapter 18 Jet Ski's Mini Golf & Revenge

_**(A/N: So I think that the last chapter had the most reviews out of all of them! Soo, on with the story! And you get to see Puck be brotherly towards Reagan in this chapter….And I changed my mind…they're only on vacation for 1 week, not two.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

"Finn stop pacing," Rachel said, as Finn paced from one side of the living room, to the other. It was 11, three hours since Reagan ran out of the house, and she still hasn't returned. Everyone was sitting in the living room, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany on one couch, Mercedes, Mike and Quinn on the other, with Puck sitting on the arm, Santana on an armchair with Matt sitting on the arm, and Tina on the other chair holding Artie's hand. The adults were sitting at the kitchen table. Then Santana's head shot up.

"Call her, she must have her cell phone." Finn looked like he was going to hug Santana, and reached for his cell phone and dialed his sister's number. Suddenly, the Paramore song _Misery Business _started playing through the room.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
but I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
to steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Finn groaned, it was his sister's ringtone, her white and green cell phone was sitting on the counter. Brittany jumped up. "I'll get it!" She said, ignoring Santana who was trying to get her to sit down.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone. Finn sighed and hung up. Brittany listened to the dial tone, and then muttered "well, that was rude." And carried the phone back to the living room.

"Brit," Quinn said, "that's Reagan's phone." Brittany thought for a second. Then nodded.

"No wonder there are like ten missed calls from Chase on here." Everyone looked at each other, and right at that moment, the cell phone rang again.

"What does it say Brit?" Puck asked.

"Chase," She said, shrugging and handing the phone to Finn, who had his hand extended towards it. He hit answer, and speaker.

"Hello?" Finn asked into the phone, trying to sound calm.

"Finn? Hey man how's vacation, listen can I talk to Reagan?" Chase asked into the phone.

"Why?" Finn asked

"'Cuz she's my _girlfriend_?" He said, it coming out as a sarcastic question. Finn snorted.

"Oh, I don't think she is anymore," Finn said.

"Why? Listen man, don't dictate her life,"

"I'm not dictating her life," Finn said

"Then why isn't she my girlfriend anymore?"

"'Cuz you slept with Ali," Finn said. The dead silence on the other end of the line lasted two minutes.

"How the hell did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources," Finn said "oh, and by the way, you're really lucky we're on vacation right now, because if we weren't, you would be in a full body cast. Oh and when we get back, you'll regret even asking out Ali, so yeah bye." Finn hung up, tossed the phone onto the table, and resumed pacing. He stopped when a ring of keys hit his head. He looked over to the adults and Lisa was grinning.

"I was trying to get your attention. The gold key is the one to get into my beach house, go see if she's there, she might've used the spare key." Lisa said. Finn looked down at the key ring in his hand, nodded, and ran down the stairs. Mr. Schue turned to Matt, Mike and Puck.

"Okay guys, Puck and Matt, do you guys want to go look down on the beach, see if she's there? And Mike, can you just look down the street and stuff?" The guys nodded, and followed Finn out of the house.

* * *

Puck was the one who found Reagan. He had walked along the left side of the beach, while Matt walked on the right. Puck got to the pier which was around 4 miles away from the house, he noticed a single person sitting under the pier, knees hugged to her chest. Puck walked towards her, texting everyone as he walked. When he put his phone back into his pocket, he sat down next to her. "Hey," he said quietly, looking at her to see her reaction. Reagan turned. Her eyes were red, and there were cuts on her knuckles. When she saw Puck staring at her hands she explained.

"Kind of punched the pier," she said pointing at the wooden pillars holding it up.

"You okay?" He asked, and she knew that he didn't mean her hand. She shrugged.

"I feel like an idiot, like why in hell I would agree to go out with him after what happened at Karofsky's party, I should've known that he would be stupid. I'm just tired of crying over him." She turned away from Puck, and looked out towards the water.

"Lee," Puck said "you're not an idiot, he is, I mean, to cheat on you he must be." Reagan looked at him.

"Puck," she said laughing a little bit "that is such an old line."

"It might be old but it's true!" He said putting his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering. "Lee, you're like, everyone's best friend, everyone loves you, like Chase will have no friends after this because he's the idiot that cheated on you, and you'll find a guy that's worthy of you, of course he has to be pre approved by me, Finn, Matt, and Mike first." He said, giving her a one armed hug. Reagan nodded.

"It's just; my first boyfriend has to go do something like that? Really?" She asked, "I'm probably going to end up being that crazy old lady with like over twenty cats. God, Puck, I'm gunna be a crazy cat lady!" She said putting her head in her hands. Puck chuckled and patted her back.

"Lee, trust me, you're not going to end up being a crazy cat lady," he said "you're too pretty." Reagan laughed bitterly.

"He said that about me already." She said.

"He told you that you were too pretty to be a crazy cat lady?" Reagan snorted.

"No, he said I was really pretty." Now, Puck snorted "what? I'm not pretty?" She asked.

"No, you're pretty, definitely, just, that word doesn't do you justice. Listen Lee, on the outside you're really pretty, and then on the inside, you're nice to everyone, you're trustworthy, and you're brave, and you don't obsess over having everything perfect and you wear what you want to wear, you don't follow fads religiously like other girls do. So, Reagan, you're an amazing girl, and Chase is just a UN amazing d-bag." Reagan smiled.

"Thanks Puck," She said. Puck grinned, stood up, and helped Reagan up too.

"No problem, you're like my second little sister, of course I'm going to be there for you." Reagan smiled up at him again, and hugged him.

* * *

Finn had run back to the house when he got Puck's text. Right when he got there, he started pacing again. It got so bad that Rachel had to stand in front of him, grab his hands, sit him down on the couch, and sit next to him, holding his hands tightly so he wouldn't start pacing again. He jumped up when the door opened. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Puck walk up the stairs, closely followed by Reagan. He grabbed his sister's shoulders and started to shake her. "Are you _insane_? Ray, you could've been murdered by an axe murderer cackling evilly as he chopped you into bits! Or worse, you could've been taken by a crazy old man offering you candy from his van or asking you to help him find his lost puppy!" He was getting so hysterical Reagan had to slap him.

"First, can you _please_ stop shaking me?" Finn automatically stopped shaking her. "Thank you; now Finn, I'm _fine_, there were no crazy old men, no vans, no candy, no axe murderers and no lost puppies, so chill." She said. "And did anyone see my cell?" Almost as if on cue, her phone started vibrating on Santana's chair.

"We turned it on vibrate because the ringing was being annoying, and because we were about to watch a movie." Artie said.

"Who's been calling?" Reagan asked as Brittany skipped over to her and handed her the cell phone.

"Chase," Mike said. Reagan bit her lip, and hit answer.

"What do you want?" She asked. She listened for a second then said flatly "we're done," then hanging up. She put her phone in her pocket and sat down on the floor in front of Kurt's feet, which automatically started kicking her back. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to the TV, where Mr. Schue had put the movie in the TV, and _Sherlock Holmes_ flashed on the screen.

* * *

_**(This next part was originally going to be Finn/Reagan sister/brother humor moment…..like the two Hudson's talking about their childhood, but since I had Rachel and Finn forgive each other last chapter, this is a Finchel romantic moment…I might add the Reagan Finn thing later.)**_

Rachel shot up in bed. She checked the time on her phone, _2:30 AM_. She groaned. She just woke up from probably the scariest nightmare she has ever had.

_She was running down a hallway at midnight, while this weird tapping sound was following her. She only stopped running when she reached a dead end, but suddenly, the tapping stopped. She turned around slowly, and quickly fell, and she screamed for help but no one was there, and as she screamed for help, a dark shadow grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her away by the ankles, laughing menacingly in the process. _

She had woken up before it could continue. But now, she had a scared feeling in her stomach that prevented her from going back to sleep. So she slid out of her bed silently, slid open the sliding door, and shut it quietly when she was out on the deck. There was a hammock lightly swinging in the breeze. She sat down and pulled out her phone, she texted Finn, hoping that he was up.

To: _Finn_

_Hey, are you up?_

Right when she put her phone down, it vibrated.

From: _Finn_

_Yeah, everything okay?_

To:_ Finn _

_Can you come out on the deck? Can't sleep._

She expected him to tell her to just try and sleep or something like that, but when her phone vibrated again, she was wrong.

From: _Finn_

_Yeah, be right there._

Rachel put her phone on the railing, and rested her head on the pillow on the hammock. She closed her eyes, but then opened them again when someone poked her stomach. Finn was standing over her, grinning. "What?" She asked.

"Nice pajamas, they look like your sweaters." Rachel looked down and blushed. She was wearing her pink, black and white argyle pajama pants, and a white t- shirt. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed quietly. "Move over," he said, lying down on the hammock next to her. Right when he got settled, she curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and started brushing his hand up and down her back. "You okay?" He asked, one of his feet was pointing towards the railing, so he started to swing the hammock back and forth by shoving his foot into the railing every so often.

"Nightmare, that's all. I just can't get back to sleep." Finn asked her what the nightmare was about and she retold it, shivering slightly as she remembered it. Finn held her tighter and kissed her hair when she was done re telling the story.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. Rachel looked up at him.

"What are you sorry about?"

"You wouldn't have had that nightmare if I hadn't told Ray that she could've been murdered by a crazy axe murderer." Rachel looked at him.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Finn shook his head.

"Rach, you're terrified. Babe, nothing like that will happen, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" She whispered, biting her lip. Finn tilted her face up so she was looking at him, and brushed his thumb over her lower lip, tugging it away from her teeth.

"Because," he said simply "I'll always be there to keep you safe Rach. I love you so much." Rachel smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I love you too Finn." She said smiling. Finn smiled too, and kissed her forehead.

"Why?" he asked suddenly. Rachel looked confused. "Why do you love me?" Rachel laughed, and rested her head on his chest again.

"Well," Rachel said, "I love how well we sing together, I love how trusting you are, how trustworthy you are, and how overprotective you are, how you'll do anything for your family or friends, Finn I just love everything about you, I can't list them all." She finished, loving how his smile got bigger and bigger with everything she said. "Now," she said, playing with the cuff of his sweatshirt. "Why do you love me?" Finn grabbed the hand that was playing with his sweatshirt sleeve, and intertwined their fingers together.

"I love the way our hands fit _perfectly_ together, I love the sound of your voice, singing or talking, and your laugh, I love the way you dress, and how you don't care if other people like it. I love the gold stars that you put at the end of your name, I love how you motivate people to do their best, I love how you're nice to everyone, I love how you teach me about music, and theater and stuff like that," He suddenly let go of her hand, grabbing her wrist instead, and placing her hand over his heart (he actually put it on the right side this time). She could feel it beating, about ten times faster and harder than it did that time that they had their first kiss in the auditorium. Rachel looked him in the eyes, and he continued, "And I love how you make me feel like this whenever you're around." He said, catching a falling tear from her cheek with his free hand. "I love every single little thing about you Rach." He said quietly, before kissing her. When they pulled away, Rachel smiled, and then yawned. "You tired now?" He asked. Rachel nodded. So Finn carefully sat up, and then stood up, Rachel quickly following. Rachel slid the glass door open, and before she walked in, she hugged Finn tightly.

"Thank you Finn," she said "for staying up with me for like," she quickly checked her phone "an hour and a half."

"No problem," Finn said. Rachel backed up a little, but Finn still had his arms wrapped around her waist. "And just remember, if you have the dream again, just picture me there, and you'll be alright." Rachel giggled, but nodded. And Finn kissed her cheek, before walking towards the sliding glass door that led to his room.

* * *

The rest of the week flew by for everyone. They were having so much fun and laughing and joking around with each other, Mr. Schue expected all of them to be closer than before. Like on Wednesday, Puck feel asleep on the couch after lunch, so Santana and Rachel ran down to Rachel's room, while Reagan painted his nails hot pink, and Mercedes and Tina painted his toenails red, Santana and Rachel came back with one of Rachel's sweaters, and a pair of Santana's high heels. They laid the sweater on top of his chest, since they didn't want to wake him up, after Quinn came up and she and Kurt put eyeliner and mascara on his face. By now, everyone was surrounding the couch that he was asleep on, trying really hard not to laugh. When they finished, and everyone was done taking pictures, Rachel took back her sweater, and Quinn kissed Puck to wake him up. When he rubbed his eyes, and saw the black that was on his hand, he freaked out. He started demanding people what happened when he noticed the hot pink nails, and he ran towards the bathroom, but tripping when he stood up because Santana had forgotten to take the high heels off of his feet.

But now it was Friday, and they were leaving Saturday afternoon. Mr. Schue said they were ending the vacation with a bang. Artie asked him what he meant and he said that they were renting jet skis.

When they got to the Jet Ski rental place, they had already picked who was going with whom. Finn was going with Rachel, Puck with Quinn, Mike with Mercedes, Matt with Santana, Kurt with Brittany and Tina (the jet skis could fit up to three people), and Mr. Schue with Ms. Pillsbury (it took the kids the whole car ride- 45 minutes- to convince her to go on one). Lisa wasn't going on the jet skis because she said that she was too wild for them, which made Finn and Reagan roll their eyes, Reagan wasn't going because she was going to keep Artie company, who had brushed it off and said that he didn't even like Jet Ski's to begin with, and he would just take pictures.

Finn helped Rachel onto the jet ski after he sat on the front of it. When she sat down, and held the sides of his life jacket, he turned the key, and pressed the little thing on the handle that made it go. He had pressed it down all the way, making it go as fast as it could. Rachel yelped and wrapped her arms completely around his waist. Since he was so tall, the life jacket stopped a little bit before his waist. Finn laughed.

"What, oh sorry, I forgot, you're not used to me driving this thing like Ray is."

"You drive like this with your little sister?" She asked. Finn nodded, and pressed onto the throttle, lightly this time. "How do you drive this fast on water, yet so slowly at home?" Rachel asked, yelling over the engine of the Jet Ski.

"Easy!" Finn yelled over his shoulder, "Mailmen don't walk on water!"

* * *

About halfway through, Finn stopped driving. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked as Finn stood up, removing the little bracelet thing that the person driving had to wear _**(it's like for if the jet ski flips over, it's an emergency stop thing)**_, and he stepped around her, and sat down behind her. She suddenly knew what he was planning. "Finn, Finn no, I can't drive this!" Finn ignored her, leaned forward, grabbed the bracelet thing and wrapped it around her wrist. He kissed the side of her head.

"Just relax gorgeous, I'm going to help." He said, while placing her hands on the handles, and putting his hands on top of hers. "Ready? Now squeeze the throttle, yep see? It's easy." He let her drive around the whole little roped off area, waving at Quinn at one point, who was holding onto Puck for dear life, and then they switched so Finn could bring the jet ski back into the dock.

After they went jet skiing, Mr. Schue said that they were going mini golfing after dinner. After dinner and they had reached the golf course, Finn groaned. Everyone looked at him, and asked what was wrong. "Is this chick stalking me or something?" He asked to no one in particular, as Stacie, and her friends walked into the golf place. Everyone laughed and Stacie turned around, her face lit up and she started to walk over, but Mr. Schue quickly led everyone to the course.

As they played, everyone quickly learned that Finn was _really _good, aka, by the 9th hole; he had 9 holes in one. Now they were at the 10th hole, and Brittany wasn't paying attention, she was looking towards the ninth hole, which they had just left. "Brit," Tina said "what are you looking at?" Brittany pointed.

"Isn't that that Stacie girl, the blonde one staring at us?" She asked.

"Yep," everyone said rolling their eyes. As they turned around Rachel got an idea. She walked over to Finn and tapped his shoulder. He turned.

"Hey babe, what's up?" She pointed at her hot pink golf ball.

"Can you help me with this one?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. It was a hole that was behind a big rock, so you really couldn't get a hole in one, but somehow Finn did. Finn nodded, and she stepped forward and he stood behind her, and covered her hands with his, and he led her to swing the club at about a 30 degree angle, and hit the ball. It rolled down the hill, and the wind led it to one side of the rock and with a soft _clunk_, the ball went into the hole. Puck, who was scorekeeper, yelled.

"Hole in one!" Everyone clapped and Rachel threw her arms around Finn and kissed him. When they broke away, Rachel looked over Finn's shoulder, where Stacie was standing, after she saw the Finn/Rachel PDA, she screamed with rage, before throwing her golf club into the ugly brown water of the fountain that was in the middle of the golf course, before storming away.

As Rachel walked down to go get her golf ball, she high fived all the glee girls.

"Nice job," They said to her. Rachel smiled, because she knew exactly what they were talking about, and it wasn't the hole in one.

_**(A/N: Pleassseee Reviewww! Okay, so I have a favor to ask of all of you…..The nationals chapter is coming up and I wanted to know, that when you guys review for this chapter and the next one, if you could tell me what songs you want to see Vocal Adrenaline/ New Directions perform at Nationals…..So I wanted to know the title of the song and if it's a group number, a duet or a solo….if it's a duet or solo please tell me who would sing it…..Thank you for your help! **_

_**Here's a preview for next chapter:**_

_**Rachel opened her front door to see Finn standing there. "Hey, this is a surprise, what's up?" She asked as he bent down and kissed her cheek. **_

"_**Rach, it's the fourth of July, it's about time you went to a Hudson Family cook out."**_

_**Reviewww!)**_


	19. Chapter 19 Rachel's First Cookout

_**(A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! Now on with the story! But first: I know in Funk, that VA chick said that Rachel was vegan….but I don't really know what vegans can and can't eat, so Rachel is going to be vegetarian in this….)**_

_**And some of your song ideas will probably be making appearances in this chapter too...don't worry; you'll be credited for helping me at the end of the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: NOT Ryan Murphy….AKA I OWN NOTHING (except Reagan/ plot line/ child of the devil…aka Chase)**_

The next afternoon, Rachel was sitting on the airplane waiting to go back home to Lima. She was sitting in the window seat, talking to Reagan through the crack between the wall and seat. She turned when she heard the soft _click_ of the overhead compartment, as Finn sat down next to her. He handed her the pink iPod she had asked him to get, and he started to untangle his ear bud wires, before plugging them into his silver iPod, then putting the iPod in his sweatshirt pocket. He turned to Rachel. "You excited to go home?" He asked, even though he knew the answer already. Rachel nodded excitedly.

"I'm _so_ excited Finn! I already have song ideas that we can rehearse for Nationals! I have a whole playlist dedicated to it!" Finn smiled, and promised that he would listen to her song ideas as soon as the flight attendant gave the okay to use electronics. After he promised that, the plane started to move slowly, beginning to take off. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and closed her eyes tightly. She relaxed slightly when Finn's thumb started making slow circles on the top of her hand.

After, when the plane was up in the air, Rachel opened her eyes. When she turned to her right and saw Finn, with his eyes closed and his mouth silently singing along to his iPod, she smiled. She raised the arm rest that was in between them out of the way, and scooted closer to him, lifting his arm so it was around her shoulders. He looked down at her and instinctively pulled her closer. Her head was resting on the crook of his neck, and she reached up, tugged one of his ear buds out of his ear, and put it in hers, listening to the song that he was listening to.

_Might as well jump, jump  
Might as well jump  
Go ahead, jump, jump  
Go ahead and jump_

Finn smiled down at her when she giggled, remembering the mattress commercial that they did. When the song finished, she took his iPod out of his hands and started to scroll through the artists. She stopped and nudged Finn. "Yeah?" He asked. She pointed at the screen. She was pointing at the band name _REM_.

"Who is this?" She asked. Finn looked down at her incredulously.

"You've never heard of REM?" Finn asked. Rachel nodded. Finn scoffed in amazement, and then he scrolled through the songs, Rachel saw one song that he stopped at, _Losing My Religion._

"I think my dad listens to this song," She said. Finn smiled down at her.

"Probably, it's a classic." He said, before hitting play. Rachel could tell by the intro, that she would probably like this song.

_Life is bigger  
It's bigger than you  
And you are not me  
The lengths that I will go to  
The distance in your eyes  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up_

Rachel looked up, and saw Finn, with his eyes closed again, nodding his head to the music. She knew that this was probably one of his favorite bands.

_That's me in the corner  
That's me in the spotlight  
Losing my religion  
Trying to keep up with you  
And I don't know if I can do it  
Oh no I've said too much  
I haven't said enough  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try_

Every whisper  
Of every waking hour I'm  
Choosing my confessions  
Trying to keep an eye on you  
Like a hurt lost and blinded fool  
Oh no I've said too much  
I set it up

Consider this  
The hint of the century  
Consider this  
The slip that brought me  
To my knees failed  
What if all these fantasies  
Come flailing around  
Now I've said too much  
I thought that I heard you laughing  
I thought that I heard you sing  
I think I thought I saw you try

But that was just a dream  
That was just a dream

When that song ended, Finn turned off his iPod and replaced it in his pocket. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked, as reached around her, and plucked her iPod off of the seat.

"I promised I would listen to the playlist didn't I?" Rachel beamed up at him, and he went to the Nationals playlist. "Holy crap Rachel how many songs are there?"

"350…" Rachel said blushing. Finn laughed and hit play at the top of the list.

* * *

They ended up falling asleep halfway through the list, when they woke up, with about thirty minutes of the flight left, and realized that, Rachel was disappointed. Finn just laughed and said that all the songs were probably amazing, but she should probably cut back on the songs. "Probably keep around 50 of them," Finn said. She reluctantly agreed, and he spent the rest of the flight helping her pick songs to get rid of. One song, however, she refused to take off the list. Finn didn't know why because he never heard of it before, but she was deadest on having consider it, so he agreed. "Fine it'sis a keeper." Rachel smiled.

"Trust me, if you have ever heard the song you would understand." She said, hitting play, but right when Finn put the ear bud in his ear, the flight attendant made the 'please turn off all electronics' announcement. She huffed in annoyance, and handed Finn her iPod to put in his pocket, seeing as neither her navy blue owl sweater or her white skirt had pockets, and pouted the whole time that the plane was landing.

After the plane landed, the whole club walked down to baggage claim, where all their parents were waiting for them. Everyone went to greet their parents. Rachel hugged both her dad's while Finn noticed her humongous pink suitcase in the conveyer belt and went to grab it. When he came back he shook her fathers' hands, kissed her goodbye and said that he would call her later, and waved as she walked out to her dads' car. Then he turned around to greet his mother and Burt.

When Finn got home, after he threw his suitcase in the laundry room since it was full of dirty clothes, he walked up to his room, and took his iPod out of his pocket. Wait a minute, since when was his iPod pink? "Crap," He said to himself, as he held Rachel's iPod. "Doesn't she need this for like an alarm or something?" Then he pulled out _his _iPod, and BlackBerry out of his other pocket and quickly dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey, baby it's me." Finn said.

"Oh, hey Finn what's up?"

"I have your iPod, like I forgot to give it back to you, and I know you need it to like wake up in the morning, so do you want me to run over and give it to you?" He asked.

"What? Oh yes please." She said.

"Okay, I'll be down there in like ten minutes."

"'Kay bye." She said, Finn hung up and ran down into the kitchen.

"Tell mom I'm going out." He called over his shoulder to Reagan and Kurt who were watching re runs of _America's Next Top Model_ in the living room.

"Miss Rachel already?" Reagan asked laughing. "What, it's been an hour?" Kurt laughed and Finn waved at his sister as he shut the door behind him. When he got into his car, he got an idea; he pulled her iPod out of his pocket, and turned it on. The song he was looking for was already playing, so he hit the rewind button and started it again.

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears._

* * *

When Finn knocked on the door to the Berry house, Daniel came to answer it. "Finn, hello, Rachel's been waiting for you, go on up." Finn nodded, and went up the stairs towards Rachel's room, where the door was open, and she was sitting on her bed, with her laptop open. He stealthily sat down next to her, and rested the iPod on the laptop keyboard.

"Hey," He said, kissing the side of her head. She smiled at him, before going back to her computer screen.

"Hey, thanks for bringing my iPod over," She said. Finn nodded.

"No problem, what are you up to?" He asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Just adding pictures on Facebook, and looking for a new profile picture, mine's insanely old." She said motioning at the screen. The picture was from after the invitational, everyone standing in their _Somebody To Love _outfits, Finn and Rachel standing in the middle of the group, mid high-five. Finn laughed.

"Yeah, that is really old. Hang on I know a picture you should change it to." He said, taking the laptop, and moving it so she couldn't see the screen. He quickly found the picture, logged Rachel out of facebook, exited out of the internet window, turned off and closed the laptop, and set it in front of her.

"FINN!" She yelled indignantly. Finn laughed, kissed her quickly then stood up.

"Gotta go, love you gorgeous bye!" He said walking out of her room. Rachel huffed and rebooted her computer. When it was _finally _done after fifteen minutes she went onto Facebook, she quickly logged in. The first thing on her notifications list was that Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Reagan liked her new profile picture. She clicked on one of the notifications to see what one Finn changed it to, and she smiled.

It was one that Quinn had taken. Rachel has to talk to her friends about taking pictures without them knowing, because basically all of the pictures of Finn and her are candid's. But this one was Finn and Rachel on the pier at the beach when Mr. Schue took them over there, so they could rent surfboards. Rachel was sitting on the railing, and Finn was standing in front of her, with his hands on the railing on either side of her waist, with their foreheads pressed against each other, and they were grinning like little kids on Christmas. Rachel smiled, and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly texted Finn.

TO: _Finn_

_Love my profile picture._

It took Finn three minutes to respond.

FROM: _Finn_

_Knew you would ;) _

* * *

The next week, Mr. Schue called everyone and said that the rehearsals were starting. He got a key to the school from Figgins and everyone had to be in the choir room by ten for each rehearsal, and on July 9th they had to be at the school, ready to go to the airport via bus at seven.

The first day of rehearsals, Finn drove down to get Rachel, while Reagan and Kurt drove in Kurt's car to do a coffee run. So, at 9:30, Finn was standing at Rachel's front door, waiting for Rachel to be ready to go. The door opened after a minute, and Rachel was standing there carrying a purse on her arm, it was a navy blue bag, to go with the navy blue sweater with the yellow bow that she was wearing, and another white skirt. "Hey," she said standing on tip toe in her navy blue flats to kiss him quickly. He led her to his car, and opened the passenger side door for her, before getting into his seat and driving towards the school.

"Hey, so I have a confession." Rachel looked at him.

"Okay?" She said, it came out as a question though because she was really confused.

"I listened to your iPod when I was on my way to bring it to you, and I heard that song that you wanted me to hear." Rachel smiled.

"What did you think?" She asked. Finn shrugged.

"It was a good song." He said, pulling into a parking space at the school, and leading her to the choir room.

"Good," Rachel said sitting down as Finn greeted Mr. Schue and then sitting down next to her. "Because I suggested it as our duet song." The rehearsal started with Mr. Schue telling them about Nationals.

"Okay guys, so it's a four day competition. Everyday less and less groups are going to be competing, until there are only three. There are 40 groups from across the country coming to compete. Now out of all of those groups, we're the underdogs, we have to show them that we were meant to be here, we were just judged unfairly. So we need three days worth of songs. I have the list of song types we need, Nationals are different than Sectionals or Regionals, because we have to perform four songs, not three.

"For day 1: A ballad, two group numbers, and a duet. If we make it to day 2: we need a girl's song, a boy's song, another duet, and then a mash up. For day 3: we need another ballad, but it has to be from Broadway, then we need 3 group numbers, then for day 4: two solos, and two group numbers. Yeah guys, I know that's a lot, but we just need to suck it up. We have a fabulous opportunity right now, and we need to make the best of it.

"Anyway, they give us time during the week to rehearse, like it's not four days in a row. We're getting there on Friday, and the competition days are Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. So Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are rehearsal days. But right now let's focus on songs you think we should do. Day 1: we need a ballad, any ideas?" Everyone started thinking, Reagan raised her hand.

"What about _On My Own _from _Les Miz_? Rachel you can sing that can't you?" Rachel nodded. Mr. Schue nodded and wrote on the black board _Day 1: Ballad: On My Own: Rachel. _

"The duet?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel's hand flew into the air. Mr. Schue nodded at her.

"I think that Finn and I should sing _All I Ask of You_ from _Phantom of the Opera._" Mr. Schue bit his lip.

"That is a very nice song Rachel, but if you're going to do the ballad, I don't think it's fair if you do the duet too." Rachel thought for a second. Then nodded. Reagan raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, you said that one day that the ballad _had_to be a Broadway song?" He nodded. "So why doesn't Rachel sing _On My Own _that day?" Mr. Schue thought about it, then nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Rachel are you okay with that?" Rachel nodded and Mr. Schue erased her name and the song title, but then under it wrote _Duet: Finn/Rachel: All I Ask Of You_. "Okay, but who's going to do the ballad?" Kurt raised his hand.

"I think Mercedes should do _Hero _by Mariah Carey." Everyone looked at Mercedes, who was high fiving Kurt.

"I'm fine with that," Mr. Schue said while writing her name on the board. "Now group numbers?"

The whole rehearsal was the club brainstorming ideas. They did get some stuff done for day 1 of nationals, and they were going to work on staging and choreography for the songs. They were going to perform _One _and _Everybody Hurts _for their two group numbers. After rehearsal the club was walking down the hall together to get to the parking lot. When they got to the front doors, they froze. Chase was standing there, leaning against his car. When he saw the club he stood up. "Hey guys." He said. Reagan, who was standing next to Finn, grabbed his elbow. He ruffled his sister's hair and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt, do you mind taking Rachel and Reagan home, I have some _business_" he nudged his head towards Chase. "to take care of." Kurt nodded. But Reagan shook her head.

"I'm staying here." She said flatly. Finn stared at his sister, and then nodded.

"Fine, but Kurt can you take the girls home?" All the other guys nodded. "Unless you want to stay."

"Are you insane? All the bloodshed will ruin my outfit!" Kurt said looking disgusted. Finn and the other guys laughed, and waved to the girls as they followed him to his big black car, while Tina followed Artie towards his dad's car. Matt, Mike, Puck, and Finn turned to Reagan.

"Ray, are you sure you want to see this?" Finn asked. Reagan shook her head.

"No I don't, but I need to say something to him before you do anything, I'll wait in the truck after." Finn nodded, and Reagan walked over to Chase.

"Hey baby," Chase said to Reagan when she walked over. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, and right when there lips were about to touch, Reagan kneed him in a certain area. He doubled over in pain. "What the _fuck?_" He asked.

"Never call me baby again." She said before turning to the guys, who were also doubled over, but in laughter, "He's all yours boys." She said before walking into the truck.

Reagan had been sitting in the truck for ten minutes, when Finn opened his door, and turned to his sister. "What's the damage?" She asked. Finn smirked.

"Couldn't break any bones because we didn't really want to be arrested, so only one black eye, an almost broken eye, and a fat lip, and bruised manhood, but that was all you. God Ray, that was amazing!" Reagan smiled and high fived her brother as they drove home.

* * *

The rest of the rehearsals flew by in a blur of laughing, singing and dancing. But today, July 4th, was a day off from rehearsing because it was a holiday. Today, was also another Hudson family cookout, so the night before, when Finn was leaving the Berry house after spending the whole day with Rachel, he had asked her dads what their plans were, when they told him, and they said it was okay for him to take her to the family cookout, he went home and told his mom he was driving himself.

So that day, at 2:20, Finn, clad in a red T shirt and black basketball shorts, pulled up to the Berry house. Ronald opened the door when he rang the bell. After greeting him and Daniel, he went up to Rachel's room. The door was shut all the way, so he knocked. Rachel opened the door. "Finn, hi, this is a surprise, what are you doing here?" She asked as Finn bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Rach, it's the fourth of July, it's about time you went to a Hudson family cookout." He said. Rachel let him come into her bedroom, but then she started pacing.

"Oh my gosh Finn, I'm unprepared! I can't go there empty handed, and I don't have time to make cookies! What if your family resents me for being selfish! What am I going to do!" She cried, still worrying about this. Finn kept trying to calm her down, but nothing was working, so he grabbed her hands when she turned to continue her path, and pulled her over to him, leading her to stand in between his knees.

"Rachel, listen to me," He said, pushing some hair behind her ear. "You will be fine, I talked to your dads last night, they made something for you to bring, and my family is going to _love_ you." He said. Rachel smiled and then her eyes went wide.

"What am I going to wear?" She asked, motioning to her hang out at home clothes, since she just got out of the shower from going to the gym. Finn shrugged.

"Bring a bathing suit, and wear something red white and blue." Rachel nodded and went into her closet. "Wear those adorable white capris that you bought with Ray." Rachel finished changing, and turned around, to face a blushing Finn. He held up his cell phone. "Reagan just texted me that." Rachel nodded, while trying to hold in her grin.

"You sound like such a girl!" She said, not being able to contain it and she started laughing. Finn raised his eyebrows and grabbed her. Then he started tickling her sides.

"Really? I do, do I?" He said as she squealed.

"Finn, Finn stop! I'm sorry I was joking. Finn STOP!" She cried, tears of laughter filling her eyes as she fell on her bed, and Finn, still tickling her, landed on top of her. He held himself up by placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Fine," He said, before lowering himself so he was kissing her. She responded quickly, and she ran her hands over his T shirt, before tangling her hands in his hair. One of his hands went up to run through her hair as the other held onto her waist. He started kissing down her neck, when his phone went off. He sighed, rolled to one side so he was next to her, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to kill whoever this is." He said before opening the text.

FROM: _Ray_

_Really….you two need to stop making out and get here…..I'm being attacked by four year olds._

Finn turned red; Rachel read the text over his shoulder. "How did she know?" He asked incredulously. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Finn, what time did you tell her we would be there?" He thought for a second.

"2:25, why?"

"Its 2:35," Finn gaped at her. She giggled and kissed his lips quickly, before standing up, fixing her hair, straightening her blue tank top under a white jean jacket. "C'mon let's go!" She said leading Finn out the door.

It took five minutes to get to Finn's uncle's house, and when they walked towards the gate that led to his backyard, before they could open the gate it opened from the other side. Reagan was standing there, holding a three year old that was wearing a Dora the Explorer bathing suit. Reagan was in a red Abercrombie tank top that had a white moose on one side of it, with a pair of denim short shorts and black flip flops. Her long black hair was straightened, then braided. "Hey guys," She said, then she turned her head to the little girl. "Hannah, say hi to Finn and Rachel." The little girl, named Hannah, smiled and waved, her face and hands covered in something brown. Finn stepped forward and tickled her stomach. The little girl giggled.

"You eat chocolate before dinner again?" He asked the little girl.

"Yup!" She said perkily. Finn raised his hand for a high five.

"Atta girl," he said. Then he turned to Rachel, who was holding a bowl of pasta salad. "Here, I'll take this, you go with Ray." Then he walked towards where Burt, Finn's uncle Max, and another man were trying to teach Kurt how to barbecue. Reagan led Rachel into the small white house.

"This is my Uncle Joe's house." Reagan explained. "We have barbecue's here all the time since his yard is so big." Reagan led Rachel down a hallway full of pictures, Rachel stopped when she saw three pictures.

"Are these you and Finn?" She asked. Reagan walked over to where she was pointing. Hannah started to squirm, and Reagan put her down, and Hannah started to toddle towards the bathroom, where Reagan told her to go.

"Yeah," Reagan said. "This is my school picture from second grade," she pointed at a picture of a little girl grinning, showing off the space where her two front teeth should be. "I lost my two front teeth the night before, and me and Finn spent the whole drive to school listening to me try to talk without hissing." Rachel laughed. "That," Reagan continued, "Is Finn in fourth grade,"

"He had long hair?" She asked motioning to how fourth grade Finn's hair went down to past his ears. Reagan nodded.

"My mom's boyfriend had obnoxiously long hair, and Finn looked up to him, I don't know why though." Reagan shrugged. "That one is from last year." She pointed at the third picture of Finn and Reagan, this time it was both of them together, Finn was facing the side, so the camera could get a good shot of Reagan, who was thrown over his shoulder. Rachel laughed, and was going to say something, but suddenly, Hannah called from the bathroom.

"REGGIE!" Rachel looked at Reagan.

"The little kids can't pronounce Reagan, so they call me Reggie." She said walking into the bathroom, and lifting Hannah up so she could sit on the counter, while Reagan cleaned up her hands and around her mouth. After Hannah was chocolate free, she hopped down from the counter and ran out of the room and yelling as she went down the hall.

Reagan and Rachel went out into the yard to see Finn surrounded by kids all around the ages of three to seven. Rachel smiled. "He's really good with kids," Reagan nodded.

"That's why we thought he would be a really good dad for Beth, he _loves _kids, heck, he's a 6 foot 3 kid most of the time." Rachel nodded solemnly, then burst into a fit of laughter as Finn started roaring at his little cousins. Reagan laughed too, and led Rachel over to where a girl who looked like she was nine or ten was sitting on a swing on a nearby swing set. "Hey Lacey," Reagan said, sitting on the swing next to her. The little girl waved. Then saw Rachel.

"Hi," she said to her "my name's Lacey." Rachel waved.

"I'm Rachel," Lacey perked up.

"Finn's girlfriend?" Rachel nodded.

"Cool, he said that you were coming last week. He's my babysitter, well him and Ray, by the way, I kicked his butt in _Guitar Hero_," Reagan laughed and high fived her cousin. "Hey, can you two braid my hair? I asked Kurt but before he could my dad and his dad and Uncle Max wanted to teach him to barbecue."

"Yeah, sure, Rachel you know how to French braid right?" Rachel nodded, and Lacey sat down on the ground, and Reagan and Rachel sat on either side of her.

"Hey Rachel," Lacey said after awhile of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I like you already." Rachel grinned hugely.

* * *

Around two hours later, Rachel had been introduced to everyone, and she, Reagan, and Kurt were sitting at a table, eating pieces of watermelon, and talking with Carole and her sister Jane. Finn had come and joined their conversation for an hour when it was time to eat, and then was dragged back to playland by Hannah. Now they were watching Finn lifting up the kids and spinning them around in circles. "They all say that he's the best to play airplanes with because he's the tallest." Reagan explained. Kurt nudged Reagan.

"Uncle Max is up to his fourth," Everyone at the table, except for Rachel groaned. "What is it going to be this time?"

"Dunno," Everyone said. Jane thought for a second, Max was her husband.

"He did just see _The Hangover_." Everyone rolled their eyes. That's when Finn came and plopped into the seat next to Rachel, and his arm automatically went around her waist.

"Hey," he said breathing heavily. "Ray, I'm tagging you in." Reagan nodded, took off her tank top and shorts, to reveal a lime green bikini and walked over to where the little kids were.

"Okay guys, time to swim!" She said. All the little kids swarmed over to where she was standing in the in ground swimming pool.

"I'm exhausted," Finn said. Everyone at the table laughed.

"You a little dizzy?" His mom asked. Finn chuckled and shook his head.

"No, you get used to the dizziness after the fourth time, but spinning nonstop in a circle can be tiring." Everyone agreed. Suddenly, a little boy soaking wet from the pool came up to him. "Hey Bobby what's up?" Bobby just smiled and dumped a bucket of water onto Finn's head. Everyone around him started laughing, and Finn grabbed Bobby and started tickling him.

"It was Reggie! Reggie told me to do it!" Bobby cried. Finn chuckled and let go of his cousin, who quickly ran back to the pool. Rachel started giggling, and Finn turned to her.

"You think that was funny?" He asked. Rachel was going to say _no_ but she couldn't stop laughing. So Finn simply stood up, flipped Rachel over his shoulder, ignoring her tiny fists hitting his back, and walked to the edge of the pool, and threw her into the deep end. Rachel came up from under water and stared at her boyfriend. Before she could say anything he jumped in after her, pulled her back under water, and kissed her. They broke apart when they reached the surface.

"FINN!" Rachel squealed indignantly. Finn just smiled mischievously.

"Don't worry Rachel," Reagan said "I brought spare clothes."

* * *

The rest of the night went by very fast for Rachel, all her fears of Finn's family not liking her went away, especially when the little kids asked her to play with them, Kurt, Finn and Reagan. After Uncle Max's fifth beer he started quoting _The Hangover_ every once in a while. After awhile, at 9, they watched the fireworks that were going on in town center, which they could see perfectly. And then at 9:30, they uncle's (except for Max) went and got wood to make a fire, and Finn and Reagan ran into the house to get something. Suddenly, someone's hand was on Rachel's shoulder. "Whoa!" Finn's uncle Joe said when Rachel jumped. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Just a little," Rachel said laughing shakily.

"Well I just came over here to ask if you were having a good time." Rachel nodded vigorously.

"It's been a lot of fun, thank you for having me." She said. Joe laughed.

"It's not a problem. You're such a good person for Finn, I mean the way he talks about you, he gets a sort of sparkle in his eye. We can all tell that you two care about each other, and we would just like to welcome you to the family," Rachel looked at him, and Joe laughed. "Don't worry, we don't expect a wedding, yet, just know that you are now an honorary Hudson." Rachel smiled; thinking about being Rachel Hudson gave her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

When Finn, Reagan, and Kurt came back, they were carrying a keyboard, which they plugged into an outlet that was on the wall of the shed, which was where they were having the bonfire. Carole smiled at Rachel "C'mon," She said "Now we make s'mores, and Finn, Kurt, and Reagan sing for us, they started that when Kurt started coming, and he and Reagan sang the campfire song from _SpongeBob_." Rachel laughed and sat down on a lawn chair, and Finn sat in the one next to her.

"Okay guys," Uncle Joe said clapping his hands. "Who's going first?"

"Finn," Lacey said. "Sing a song to Rachel." Everyone _ohhh_ed then agreed with her.

"Quick Joe, get my camera out of my purse!" Andrea, Joe's wife asked.

"It's not a purse, it's a satchel! Indiana Jones has one!" Uncle Max called. Everyone started laughing. When Andrea had her camera, Finn turned to Reagan.

"What about that song by Five Times August?" Reagan nodded, and grabbed her guitar from behind her. When she started to play, Lacey, apparently familiar with the song, started clapping at certain points, and everyone else came in with the claps too, and Finn started singing to Rachel.

_So maybe I've got a lot to learn.  
Or maybe I'm just hangin' on my words.  
Maybe it's not a big concern.  
But, if I raise my hand will I understand why I'm better with you?__To make it better all somehow._

So maybe there's not a lot to say  
or maybe I've grown doin' things my way (Yeah)  
or maybe things will be okay.  
But if I get it together and do something clever, I'll make it better with you

so tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like i was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.  
So let me say it all again.

So maybe there's not a lot to do.  
Or maybe I'm just makin myself confused.  
Or maybe I've got nothin' to lose.  
But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how I'm better with you.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you oh, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much  
I believe you oh, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.  
To make it better all somehow.

So tell me, where did I go wrong before you?  
Before you came along, well it seems like I was lost.  
You showed me how to do things right, now I'm, so glad that now you're mine.

So use me, don't let me screw it up.  
I believe you, oh, I need your touch.  
Just a little spice of you could never be too much.  
I believe you oh, I need you now  
to make it better all somehow.

Everyone clapped, including Rachel, who kissed his cheek, which got a whole round of _aww_s. "Okay, who's next?" Finn asked, wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Kurt, sing the Dorothy song." A half asleep Hannah requested. Kurt nodded, ruffled Hannah's hair, and nodded at Reagan,

"I really should get paid for this," She muttered, before playing the intro to _Somewhere Over The Rainbow_.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?_

Everyone clapped. "Okay," Kurt said "who now?" Lacey looked up.

"Ray, will you sing that Taylor Swift song, I think it's called _The Other Side of The Door_? It's stuck in my head." Reagan shrugged, and then started playing the intro on her guitar.

_In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer_

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me

Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you

Everyone, once again, applauded. And then Reagan turned to Rachel, "How 'bout you sing one?" Rachel bit her lip.

"I don't know what song to sing," Rachel said. After thinking for a minute, she stood up, whispered something to Kurt, who grinned, then nodded, started playing something on the piano. As Rachel sang, he came in with one line: _turn around_

_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes_

(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong  
Together we can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart

(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Turn around, bright eyes

Finn sang the last line. So Rachel did as he said, and turned around, and hugged him. Their audience applauded, and then Carole came up with an idea. "Sweetie," She said to Finn "How about, for the last song, you two sing _Faithfully, _I'm sure everyone would like to hear it!" Finn looked down at Rachel, who shrugged. Kurt shrugged too, and started to play the piano part.

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

Rachel came in with her verse, then the song continued, both of them looking into each other's eyes, as memories of Regionals washed over them

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire_

_They say that the road  
ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Oh boy you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
oooooh through space and time (through space and time)  
Always another show wondering where I am lost without you

And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Oh girl you stand by me  
I'm forever yours faithfully

Kurt and Reagan looked at each other, and began to sing their part of the song, which was all of the _Oooooh_s

Oooooh Oooooooh oooooh faithfully  
faithfully ... I'm still yours  
Oooooh Oooooooh ... I'm still yours  
Oooooh Oooooooh... I'm still yours  
Faithfully

After a moment of silence, everyone started to applaud.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Finn asked, as they drove to Rachel's house shortly after the fire.

"Oh my gosh Finn! I had the most fun I ever had on the fourth of July! Your family is _so _nice!" She continued to gush like that up until they parked the truck, and Finn walked Rachel up to her front door. Finn smiled and kissed her lips.

"Glad you had fun, Lacey loved you. Heck I think everyone did." Rachel beamed, kissed him one more time, before walking into her house; she went to bed that night smiling.

_**(A/N: Shout out to:**_

_**Nixxie84: for the song idea: All I Ask Of You**_

_**And kat17: for the song idea: Hero **_

_**So Total Eclipse Of the Heart was the first song that came to mind when I thought of Rachel, because I wanted her to do more of a quiet song, and Don't Rain on My Parade and Gives You Hell, yeah not very quiet, haha..so please review! Here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

_**She walked slowly into the room, swallowing her tears, even though some come out of her eyes anyways. She turns to where he was sitting and took a breath. "If I say you were right, will you not say I told you so?" She asked before her tears overtook her, and she let out a sob and letting the flood of tears come out. He had his arms around her within a millisecond. **_

"_**I would never say that," he said, resting his chin on her head.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! NATIONALS START NEXT CHAPTER!)**_


	20. Chapter 20 Nationals PT 1

_**(A/N: Okay…..thank you for the reviews! and I have an issue…..on July 18**__**th**__**, I am being kidnapped by the evil mastermind called summer camp for two weeks….SO SORRY! But I swear that this is the last time I will be leaving!)**_

_**(And in this chap…I really didn't mean for Shelby to seem like insanely mean, but that's just how it ended up….so sorry if anybody likes Shelby and you don't like the way that she is portrayed in this chapter)**_

_**Disclaimer: only own Reagan/plotline. **_

_And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on._

Mr. Schue had the club hold the last note for a long time, so long in fact after he finally told them that they could stop singing it, all 13 teenagers fell to the ground of the stage in the auditorium panting. It was July 8th, and they have been working since 10 this morning, now it was 5:00. "Okay guys that was really good, so now let's talk about tomorrow, we have to leave here at 5:00, because our flight is at 7."

"You mean at night right?" Finn asked. Mr. Schue shook his head as the other kids laughed.

"In the morning Finn, don't give me that look, how else are we going to have time to go sightseeing and then go to see _Wicked _tomorrow if we leave at night?" After the word _Wicked _his words were drowned out as Rachel and Kurt started squealing, jumping up and down, and hugging each other. "Okay, okay you two, we all know you're excited, but sit down!" Rachel and Kurt blushed, and sat back down quickly. "So guys seriously, the bus is leaving at 5:15, be here by 5:00 please!" Everyone agreed and Mr. Schue let them go. Rachel and Finn left the auditorium, fingers intertwined, as Rachel and Kurt gushed about Wicked. When Finn opened her truck door, she got in and started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Finn, oh my god! Wicked, can you believe it?" Finn laughed.

"No, I can't babe." He said driving down the street.

"It's going to be _amazing_! Now I have to go home and plan my outfit!" She said, already brainstorming ideas in her head when Finn pulled into her drive way, and she was telling him her ideas while he walked her up to her front door. "Or I can wear my black and green argyle sweater! Oh, that might be what I'll wear, because green and black are two main colors of the show!" Rachel said turning around to face Finn when they reached her front door. He bent down and kissed her quickly.

"Sounds like a plan beautiful, just do me one favor?" He asked, resting his forehead on hers and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Anything," She whispered. Finn flashed his signature half grin.

"Just don't paint your face green." Rachel smiled, and Finn kissed her one more time, before walking back into his truck.

* * *

When Finn walked back into his house, and put his keys on the hook on the wall next to Kurt's keys, he saw his mom in the kitchen, talking to Reagan, who was sitting on the counter. Reagan waved and Carole turned around. "Finn, hello. Listen, I put your suitcase on your bed, you just need to pack the things you need." Finn nodded.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked, while sitting on the counter next to his sister. His mother was wearing a black Calvin Klein dress that she bought with Kurt, which had a sliver belt going around the middle. She had more make up on than she usually did, and was putting on pearl earrings.

"Burt and I are going out to dinner with his parents." The two Hudson's nodded, and when Burt came down, messing with his tie, Carole walked over and fixed it.

"Looking spiffy there Burt." Reagan said. Burt grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks, c'mon Carole we have to go," Then he turned his head towards the basement door. "KURT! Come say goodbye!" Kurt came up the stairs and all the kids said goodbye as Burt and Carole walked out the door. When they were gone, Kurt's cell phone rang. He ran into the living room to talk and when he came back, he was reaching for his keys.

"I have to go help Mercedes pick clothes to pack; I won't be home 'til late," Reagan and Finn nodded and Kurt ran out the door. Reagan sighed.

"Dude, there is _nothing _to do." She said. Finn looked at her.

"Ray, its Thursday night." Reagan looked at her brother and grinned.

"Action- Movie Night!" They both said. Finn hopped off the counter, and opened the take out menu drawer. He handed her the pizza place menu.

"You call, I'll go finish packing."

"Alright," Reagan said reaching for the house phone that was on the wall.

"Don't forget the curly fries!" Finn yelled from the top of the stairs.

"FINE!" Reagan yelled, before placing her order to the guy on the other end of the receiver.

Around a half hour later, the doorbell rang. Finn ran down the stairs, grabbed his wallet off the table, and went to pay the guy. He came back into the kitchen, laid out the two pizza boxes, and the container of French fries, and got out the soda bottles from the fridge. 'Ray!" He called, "Food's here!" Reagan came down the stairs, carrying five movies in her hand. She was in her pajamas, gray sweat pants, and a _Wicked _t shirt that Rachel gave her for Christmas. It was black, said _Wicked _in green letters across the chest and on top of the _W_ was a witch's hat. Finn took inventory as Reagan got plates out of the cabinet. "Two bacon pizzas, a large order of curly fries, and a liter of root beer and Sprite." Reagan turned to her brother, and handed him a plate and a glass.

"Jackpot!" She said.

* * *

_"More human than human" is our motto_

They were watching the second movie in their little movie marathon, _Blade Runner._ Kurt had walked into the living room at 8:00, during _The Mummy, _but quickly left considering he walked in at the part where the guy was being eaten by scarabs. _Blade Runner _was one of Finn's favorites, and he was looking forward to watching it, but right in the middle, his cell phone rang. He sighed, considering not answering; he took it out to see who was calling. All thoughts of ignoring the call went away when he saw Rachel's picture flash on the screen. Finn reached for the remote and hit pause. "Hey Rach." He said. There was a moment of silence. "Rach? You there?" Then someone on the other line took a breath.

"Yeah I'm here," She said, barely above a whisper, and a little shakily. Finn could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"How fast can you get here?" She asked. Finn stood up and was already walking towards the door, grabbing his keys on the way. Reagan didn't need to be told anything; she just stopped the movie and started to clean up.

"I'm already on my way baby, what's going on?" There was another short silence.

"Jesse's at my front door."

* * *

Finn was out of the car right when he pulled up to Rachel's house; he almost forgot to turn off the engine. Jesse turned around when he heard the door slam. "What the hell do you think you're doing here St. James?" Finn demanded. Jesse glared at him.

"I'm here to talk to Rachel, if she ever opens the door," Jesse said.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you, so why don't you just leave?" Finn demanded. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What's your problem Hudson?"

"You're my problem, now I suggest leaving Rachel's house _now_ before it gets ugly." Jesse scoffed.

"It got ugly when you showed up Hudson." That was when Finn got up in Jesse's face.

"I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of here, or I _will _rearrange your face for Nationals." Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"That's why I'm here actually; I came here to tell Rachel that she has _no_ chance of winning at Nationals."

"Alright St. James, I'll let you insult me, but when you insult my _team_ and my _girlfriend_, I get pissed. New Directions has just as much of a chance of winning at Nationals as you do, probably more, because we are ten times better than you. We have the heart _and _talent, while you just have talent. And I don't even know what Rachel saw in you, because to be completely honest, you're a self centered ass. She deserved _so _much better than you." Jesse let out a laugh.

"Yeah, like _you're _so much better."

"You know what?" Finn said. "You may be right, I've broken her heart more times than you have, but I'm sure as hell going to try to be the best boyfriend that she ever had, because unlike you St. James, I'm going to treat her right. Now, get out of here, and stay the hell away from my girlfriend." Jesse shot one last steely eyed glance at Finn, before walking towards his Range Rover, and speeding away.

When Finn saw Jesse's car turn the corner, he turned back towards the door. He went to knock on the door, but it opened before he could. Rachel had thrown open the door and jumped into Finn's arms before he could do anything. He quickly grabbed her waist before she could fall backwards. Finn was about to say something, but Rachel had kissed him. "What was that for?" He asked when she had pulled back and Finn gently sat her down on the porch swing.

"I heard what you said," Rachel said as she patted the swing next to her, and Finn sat down. Right when he did, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her too and they just sat like that for a long time, just them two, holding each other in silence. Then Rachel pulled away a little bit, just far enough to look at him. "you are you know." She said suddenly.

"What am I?" Finn asked.

"You are the best boyfriend I've ever had." Finn smiled and kissed her gently.

"You're the best girlfriend I've ever had Rach." He said. Rachel smiled, but then yawned. "Go inside and get some sleep okay babe? We have to get up early tomorrow, and I mean _insanely_ early." Rachel smiled and hugged Finn again.

"I love you." Rachel said. Finn kissed her hair.

"Love you too." He said waving as Rachel walked into her house.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Kurt's voice drifted to the front hall from the kitchen when Finn shut the door behind him. Finn walked into the kitchen, where Reagan and Kurt were eating coffee ice-cream. Reagan pulled a bowl out of the freezer and handed it to Finn. He thanked her and sat down next to Kurt. He explained what happened at Rachel's house, and how Jesse said that New Directions had no chance at Nationals.

"Guys," Finn said, taking everyone's empty bowls and putting them in the sink, "we need to kick their butts in Nationals, just to get them to shut up." Kurt and Reagan agreed and then they all went to bed considering that they had to be up before 5 to get to the school.

Bright and early the next morning, Finn opened the back door to his mom's car and sort of fell out, considering he was still half asleep. His mom and Burt had insisted on driving them there, because Finn had fallen asleep at the breakfast table, his face falling into his bowl of cheerios, and Burt was changing the oil of Kurt's car so he couldn't drive it. Finn stood up, stretched and waved at Quinn, who was getting out of the driver's seat of her car, and she basically dragged Puck out of the passenger seat. Finn turned to the trunk to get the suitcases, since Mr. Schue had walked by and said to put them into the back of the yellow bus that they took to Sectionals. After Finn put the suitcases away, he noticed Rachel getting out of her dads' car. Puck (who had a bottle of water dumped onto his face courtesy of Reagan, and was now more awake than before) and Quinn went over to greet her, and Puck wheeled her suitcase over, along with Quinn's and his. "Here, the obnoxiously pink one is your girlfriend's." Finn laughed, and threw Rachel's bag into the bus, While Puck put his and Quinn's suitcases into the bus, Mr. Schue told the kids to get on the bus. Finn ran over, hugged his mother and kissed her cheek, shook Burt's hand, and boarded the bus.

"See you guys on Sunday," Reagan said to her mom and Burt, who were flying down on Saturday with Rachel's dads and the other parents. All the parents waved as the bus started to leave.

It doesn't take long to get to the airport, and when they were going through security Rachel nudged Mike, who was behind her in line. "What's up Rachel?" He asked. Rachel nodded at a girl in the next line over.

"Is that the co-captain of Vocal Adrenaline?" Mike looked, and then nodded.

"Yeah I think it is." Then he shared a nervous look with Rachel, neither of them thought it would be good if there was a Vocal Adrenaline vs. New Directions beat down in the middle of the airport. It was inevitable that they would run into each other, and when all of New Directions was done going through security, they turned to go to wait at their gate, when they bumped into 26 teenagers, wearing the same exact sweatshirt that they always seemed to be wearing, standing with their arms crossed. Finn looked around for Mr. Schue or Emma, but then he saw them talking to Shelby on the other side of security. _So,_ he thought _just us and them._

"Oh look who it is," The female lead, Rachel thought her name was Ellie, "New Directions, aren't we glad to see you." The last part was sarcastic and Rachel rolled her eyes, and then looked up when Finn wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Scared that we're better than you?" Puck asked. Vocal Adrenaline laughed, literally, they laughed at the _exact_ same time, pretty creepy.

"Yeah," Jesse said sarcastically, "you're _so _much better than us, I mean you totally showed us that at Regionals." Ellie laughed.

"Yeah, so Nationals are going to be exactly the same, you'll just end up kissing our asses." New Directions was silent for a second, and then Reagan stepped forward.

"If you mean _kick your asses_ than yeah we totally will." Reagan said. Everyone laughed, and Mercedes high fived her. Jesse put a hurt expression on his face and looked at Reagan.

"Ohh, was that supposed to hurt my feelings? 'Cuz it didnt. I wonder why?" He asked. Reagan shrugged.

"Maybe because you have a black hole where your heart's supposed to be? That could be a valid reason why." Reagan said. Before Jesse could say anything else, Shelby, Will, and Emma came over.

"I hope we're not _arguing_ over here guys." Will said, resting a hand on Reagan's shoulder. Reagan looked up at him.

"No Mr. Schue, just a friendly conversation, right Jesse?" Jesse nodded, staring at Reagan.

"C'mon guys," Shelby said leading Vocal Adrenaline towards the other side of the hall that New Directions was going to. "Will, we'll see you later." Will nodded, and walked over to Emma, who then led New Directions down the other hall. Before she left, Reagan turned around, and noticed Jesse looking at her. So she did something that made Puck, who was watching, very proud. She flipped Jesse off. Then walked away. She didn't notice the look on Jesse's face, the kind of look that cartoon's got, when that idea light bulb's lit up over their heads.

Jesse was a little shocked to see little Reagan Hudson flip him off, but he quickly shook the shock off and ran to catch up to his club. They sat in the waiting area for the Jet Blue 7:00 AM flight to New York City, and when Shelby went to the newsstand to look at magazines, his teammates surrounded him. "What are we going to do? Your plan involved _Rachel_ but now her little boyfriend told you to stay away from her. I kinda think you should listen to him, because he could crush you like a bug, and his teammates would be more than happy to help!" Ellie cried. Jesse held up a hand, and Vocal Adrenaline waited as Jesse smiled, about to tell about his new plan.

"Yes, I know he said to stay away from Rachel. He didn't, however, say anything about staying away from his little sister."

* * *

"Oh my god Finn look!" Rachel said for about the twentieth time since they left the hotel they were staying at. They were staying at the Doubletree Guest Suites hotel in Time Square, and the best part is? The people in charge of Nationals were paying for it. The room assignments were the same as when they went on that vacation in June. After they had gone to their rooms, they relaxed for a bit, then at 2 in the afternoon, they went to walk around New York City, to say Rachel was excited was an understatement. Now, she was pointing at the Radio City Music Hall. "That's where they hold the Tony's!" Finn looked down at his girlfriend and smiled.

"That's where you're going to be in a couple years," He said. Rachel beamed up at him, of course she knew that already, but knowing that Finn believed in her too, just made her burst with happiness. She squeezed his hand tightly and they kept walking.

"You'll come too right? I mean to New York?" Finn looked down at Rachel, she actually looked nervous, as if he would say what? No? Finn kissed her forehead.

"Definitely," He said, making her smile get even bigger.

Four hours later, after they went into the M&M store and the humongous _Toys R Us_, Mr. Schue said that they had to go get ready for the show, seeing as it started in two hours, and the girls take that long to get ready. When they met in the lobby, they decided to walk, considering the theater was down the block. When they got there, they sat down, and Kurt and Rachel automatically started gushing about how the show was amazing already and it hadn't even started yet. When the lights went down and the beginning of the first song started playing, Rachel grabbed Finn's hand excitedly.

* * *

_Don't dream too far; Don't lose sight of who you are; Don't remember that rush of joy; He could be that boy; I'm not that girl_

Finn actually thought the musical was okay, he felt really bad for the green girl (he couldn't pronounce her name) when she was singing about how the guy she likes doesn't like her. During that song, Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, and Finn removed his hand from hers, and put his arm around her shoulder. She sighed sadly, and Finn started to absentmindedly stroke her arm. The rest of the first act continued, until Finn recognized a song.

_I'm flying high; Defying gravity_

The way Rachel's foot was bouncing up and down during _Defying Gravity,_ Finn could tell Rachel was itching to say about how amazing the show is so far, and he was right, because right when the curtain closed and the house lights came back up, Rachel turned around to where Kurt was sitting behind her and started talking very fast about the costumes, choreography, singing, and acting.

When the final song was done, and everyone had finished giving their standing ovation Rachel turned to Finn. "That's going to be me someday." She said flatly. Finn nodded.

"I don't doubt that," He said, holding her hand as they walked towards the doors at the front of the crowded lobby. "And I'll be the 6 foot three guy in the audience every night." He was a little surprised to see Rachel shake her head. "What do you mean no?" He asked laughing a little bit.

"You're not going to be in the audience because you're going to be on stage with me," She said, in that _Uh DUH! _Voice that she had perfected. Finn smiled down at her. Thinking about performing with Rachel 8 times a week, really did feel like the right thing to do.

The next day, Saturday, was a 'get to know the theater where Nationals are taking place/ rehearsal' day. Will had led his team through a hallway after he checked in with a pudgy woman with a red hat, who found Mr. Schue to be very good looking, which got Ms. Pillsbury mad, and led her to do something she never thought she would ever do. She grabbed Will's face and kissed him right in front of the lady So after that little episode; they walked through a narrow back hallway, to a door that said _New Directions_ on a silver star, which excited Rachel very much. After everyone got settled and was looking around the room, Rachel started getting a little antsy. "Rachel," Mercedes said, "you okay?" Rachel shrugged.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk," She said standing up and going towards the door.

"Freeze!" Finn called to Rachel's retreating back. She turned. "Rach, where exactly are you walking to?" Rachel blushed; somehow, Finn knew her secret plan.

"Oh you know, just down the hall, maybe go to-"

"The Vocal Adrenaline dressing room?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine, I was going to go down there yes, Finn is that a problem?" He surprised Rachel when he nodded.

"Rach, I don't think it's a good idea."

"But Finn, I-I just want to wish them luck, maybe see how Shelby is doing, I thought you would respect my decision." Finn sighed.

"Rach, baby, you know I love you, and you know that I respect any decision you make, except your decision to date St. James, but I just don't think this is a good idea." Rachel huffed.

"Fine, but I'm going whether you think it's a good idea or not." She snapped, and then cringed, because it sounded a lot meaner than she intended. But Finn rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, fine. Do you want me to go with you?" She was amazed at how she snapped at him like that, and he was just as nice and loving towards her as he always was. She shook her head.

"This is something I want- I need to do myself." She said. Finn nodded, kissed her cheek, and went to sit next to Puck who was playing a game on his PSP. Rachel sighed, and walked out the door.

* * *

Rachel walked down the hall, looking at the doors and the names as she walked. She had to say, some of these names were _very_ unoriginal. _The G Clefs_? _StarPower _(She was a little jealous that she didn't think of that one), then she saw the door she was looking for, _Vocal Adrenaline_. She got suddenly nervous when she heard talking on the other side of the door, almost walking back to her dressing room, and the safety of Finn's arms, where no one could insult her or tease her, but she swallowed her fear, and knocked on the door. The voices suddenly stopped, then footsteps, and then Ellie opened the door. "Oh, it's you." She sneered. Rachel smiled faintly.

"I was kind of wondering if I could talk to Shelby," Rachel asked hopefully. Ellie shrugged.

"Wait here," She said before turning around, not bothering to close the door. "SHELBY! Your daughter is here!"

"Uh, very funny Ellie," Shelby's voice came from the other end of the room, obviously out of sight of the door. "Beth is at home in Ohio."

"No," Ellie said "your _other_ daughter." The next thing Rachel heard made her heart stop, her mind go blank, and her vision to get blurry.

"I don't have another daughter," Shelby said. Ellie opened her mouth to say something to her director but Rachel didn't hear what it was, because she was running, trying to hold in her tears, back to her dressing room, with only one thing on her mind.

_Finn was right_.

* * *

Finn sat in the dressing room by himself. All the other teens went to go to the Starbucks that they saw in the lobby. He said that he was going to wait for Rachel, and then he would catch up. Finn started pacing; saying good luck shouldn't take this long. He was facing the other way when the door opened gently, and then shut. Finn turned and saw one sight that absolutely broke his heart. Rachel was standing there, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. The sadness and nervousness that she was feeling was obvious on her face and she was wringing her hands.

The way she looked, so vulnerable, sad and small had Finn's _'protect my girlfriend from the world'_ gene going crazy. He thought about something Puck and Reagan always would say when they were playing their electric guitars. _Crank this baby up to 11_. He never knew what it meant until Puck explained that he heard someone quoting a movie that he never saw, and how amps only go up to 10, and going up to 11 is just going crazy, so his _'protect my girlfriend from the world'_ gene was "cranked up to 11".

She swallowed her tears, even though some came out of her eyes anyways. She took a deep, shaky breath. "If I say you were right, will you not say 'I told you so'?" She asked, before she let out a sob and her tears overtook her. His arms were around her within a millisecond. He started stroking her hair as he held her tightly to him.

"I would never," He promised, kissing the top of her head. She continued to sob into Finn's chest, and he led her to the couch, before sitting down and placing her on his lap. She hid her face in the crook of his neck as she continued to cry.

"All- all I wanted to-to do was-" She couldn't even finish sentences, she was crying so badly.

"Shh, shh baby I know, I know." He said softly, rubbing her back in comforting circles and kissing her temple. She hiccupped, and stopped crying long enough to quote Shelby, before sobbing worse than ever. He reached forward and handed her a tissue and one of the bottles of water that were on the table.

"What-what- what did I do?" She sobbed. Finn's heart broke for her.

"You didn't do anything baby, shh, everything's going to be alright." Rachel hiccupped, and took a sip from the bottle that he gave her (she told him the story she told Shelby the first time they met), and Finn swiped his thumb over her cheeks. After drinking some of the water, and taking a few deep breaths, the sobbing had died down to a few sad tears.

"You were right," She said suddenly, tears still falling. Finn kissed them away.

"I know, but I hate it," She looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because, me being right made you cry, I hate seeing you cry Rachel." Rachel looked at him.

"Promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything for you babe," He said.

"Don't leave," Finn looked at her, and then bent his head down and kissed her.

"I promise," He said, hugging her close to his chest.

_**(A/N: REVIEWW! All of your reviews are soooooo nice! They make me smile! The group name G Clef was picked at random, because I play the flute, so i took some of my flute music and threw a quarter at it, and what ever it landed on i was going to name the show chior, haha just in case you were wondering. ANYWAY! Here's a preview:**_

_**She didn't know what to do when Jesse started to lean closer to her, she was going to lean backwards, but he gently held the back of her head, tangling his hand in her dark hair. In his mind he was cheering "Phase 1 of the plan complete!" When someone walked in.**_

"_**What the hell?" The interrupter demanded. **_

"_**Finn!" She said, surprised, she stood up and pretended to brush dirt off of her shirt. "Hi!"Jesse just stood up and walked out of the room. Leave it to Frankenteen to delay his plans. **_

_**Phase 1 so NOT complete.**_

_**REVIEW! and NO the girl is NOT Rachel, I wouldn't do that to you guys, I think you all know who it is…) **_


	21. Chapter 21 Nationals PT 2

_**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Okay….some answers:**_

_**Emily Mayers: I didn't write her finding out Shelby was her mother into the story, I just had her meet her mother the same way she did in the show)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing **_

Rachel and Finn had ended up staying in the dressing room, Finn had texted Puck and told him what was up, and that they were just going to hang out so Rachel could relax. Around ten minutes after Finn texted Puck, there was a knock on the dressing room door. Rachel hid her face in the crook of Finn's neck. "What if it's her?" She whispered. Finn kissed her cheek.

"We'll ignore it." He said. Rachel nodded and they made no move to answer the door. 2 minutes later, the person knocked again.

"Guys, c'mon open up. Hudson don't ignore me! I know you're hungry, you're always hungry!" The voice on the other side of the door said. Finn sat up. Rachel giggled and hit Finn lightly.

"Way to ignore your sister genius," She said before she looked back to the door. "It's open!" The door creaked open and Reagan came in, carrying one of those drink trays that coffee stores give you with the four cup holders. Two of the cup holders were filled with coffee cups and the other two had little Starbucks bags.

"Hey, so when Puck told me that you weren't coming up, I decided to bring you food. Rachel I got you a blueberry muffin, and Finn I got you a triple chocolate chip muffin." She said handing them the bags. She was pretty sure she heard Finn mutter _best little sister ever! _Under his breath. Then she handed Finn the large plastic Starbucks cup that was filled with black iced coffee. "Here Finn I got you plain coffee, and Rachel I got you a Double Chocolate Mocha Latte. And our rehearsal time is in an hour, so we were just going to look around of you wanted to catch up, but if you don't, then meet us on the stage in an hour." The two teens nodded and Reagan walked out of the room. They ate in silence, considering the fact that Finn had so much food in his mouth, whenever Rachel tried talking to him he could only grunt in response. After he finished his food, he turned to Rachel. She had eaten half of her muffin, and finished her coffee, but now she was just playing with the crumbs that had landed on the table.

"What's wrong now?" He asked. Rachel sighed.

"I don't know, I just keep asking myself why she doesn't want to be a part of my life. Like, what's wrong with me? Is she disappointed in me or something?" Finn moved her face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Listen; there is nothing to be disappointed about when it comes to you. You're funny, smart, talented, beautiful, and if Shelby doesn't realize that, then I don't think she's worth your tears." He said, brushing the hair away from her face, before bending his head down and kissing her. Rachel responded quickly, and Finn swept his tongue lightly on her lower lip, and she opened her mouth in response. Finn was marveling at how her mouth tasted like blueberries and chocolate, when she gently pushed on his chest, breaking off the kiss. Finn, however, just started kissing up and down her neck.

"You're right," She said, Finn kept kissing her neck.

"I'm right a lot today," He said. Rachel laughed lightly, and then pushed Finn's chest again, this time when he pulled away, she stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Rachel turned.

"We have to go rehearse Finn," She said, standing in front of the mirror and fixing her hair. Finn sighed and stood up, and wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind.

"No we don't," He said, resting his chin on her shoulder. Rachel sighed.

"Yes we do," Finn shook his head

"No, no one will miss us." Rachel had to laugh,

"Finn, were the _leads _and captains! It doesn't show good leadership to skip a rehearsal at a time as crucial as Nationals!" Finn sighed; somehow, he knew he was going to be getting the lecture, yet he still teased her.

"Fine, let's go." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her to the theater's auditorium.

* * *

New Directions was waiting for Finn and Rachel, gossiping, talking about Nationals, and playing with their cell phones. As Rachel and Finn sat down on the stage, they joined Matt, Mike, and Reagan's conversation about the group that had rehearsed before them _The G Clefs_. "They have a funny name," Mike commented. Everyone chuckled and then agreed. Mr. Schue clapped his hands.

"Okay guys let's get started. Finn, Rachel, I asked everyone to leave their phones right here on this step while we rehearse." He said motioning to the steps leading the stage, where everyone's phones were lined up. Finn took his and Rachel's and handed them to Mr. Schue. "Okay great, well let's start with Mercedes' solo." Everyone nodded. The band started to play the intro when Mr. Schue waved his arms, motioning for them to stop.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked. Mr. Schue held up Reagan's cell phone, which was lit up and ringing. Then he checked the caller ID, and looked at Reagan worriedly

"Reagan," He said "why are you getting phone calls from the Devil?" Everyone looked at Reagan as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh it's just Chase." She said. nodded, and then turned Reagan's phone off.

"Alright where were we?" He asked clapping his hands.

After they went through all the other songs, Mr. Schue had asked Reagan to go and bring their costumes down to the costume room. So she took the box of costumes from the dressing room and walked them down the hall to the room that said _Costume Room A_ on the door. It was probably the coolest room she had ever been in.

The first thing she noticed was that right when you walked into the room, there were three small steps, leading up to a frosted glass runway that led to the other side of the room. There were about 14 sleek white wardrobes lined up against the sides of the room, 7 on one wall, and 7 on the other wall. They all had a group name on them in black block letters. Black and white apparently was the theme of the room, because on the other side of the room there was a floor to ceiling mirror, near that were two black leather couches with white pillows.

The room was dark, because the lights on the ceiling were dimmed so people could appreciate the full effect of the small spotlights that were above every wardrobe, around the mirror, and every few feet on the runway. Reagan started walking on the runway looking for the wardrobe that said _New Directions_. Apparently it was organized by hometown, because right next to the wardrobe marked _Vocal Adrenaline_ was _New Directions._ Reagan started walking towards it, and then jumped down from the runway and placed the box down. She pulled her iPod out of her pocket and turned it on, and then she opened the doors to the wardrobe and started to put the costumes away.

Vocal Adrenaline had rehearsals right after New Directions, so they went to the auditorium ten minutes early, just to visit their 'friends'. As they walked, Shelby was on her cell phone with her sister talking about how Beth was doing, and Jesse was telling his team about his master plan. He pulled out a checklist marked: _Operation Destroy New Directions_. He read the checklist out loud so the teammates could hear.

"Phase one: convince her that I'm a misunderstood angel who may have a thing for her. Phase 2: get information we need to crush them like the losers they are. And Phase 3: Win Nationals!" For some reason, Vocal Adrenaline thought it was going to be a fool proof plan, and they were suddenly ten times peppier than before. When they entered the auditorium, New Directions looked up.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue said peppily, why he was peppy no one knew. But Shelby came up, greeted him and Ms. Pillsbury and waved at the kids. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and stepped sideways so she was partially behind him.

"Where's Reagan?" Jesse asked suddenly, after being nudged by his teammates. Time to start the plan. It suddenly got silent. Puck, Finn, Matt, and Mike (And Artie, but its Artie and he can't doesn't really look menacing) crossed their arms and glared at Jesse.

"Why?" Puck demanded. Jesse shrugged, and then turned to Mr. Schue, time to be goody two shoes.

"We were having such a lovely conversation at the airport, and it got cut short and I thought maybe we could finish it." Mr. Schue looked suspiciously at Jesse, and then spoke.

"She went to put the costumes away." He said. Jesse nodded and bolted. He ran to the costume room that they were assigned. There was four, one room for each region in the US. The Midwest was costume room A. When he reached it, he was going to start looking when he heard a small voice singing along to a song he couldn't hear.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in_

Jesse followed the voice to the New Directions wardrobe. He saw a very small girl hanging up costumes, probably organized by person. He stayed standing on the runway, getting his inner actor ready, and when Reagan was finished, she turned around, and started. Jesse smirked. "Holy crap twinkle toes," Reagan snapped, sitting on the edge of the runway. Twinkle toes was what she called Jesse when he was in New Directions, because she knew it pissed him off. "Way to scare the hell out of me."

"Sorry," he said sitting down next to her. "I just came here to talk to you." Reagan looked at him.

"Why?" She asked laughing slightly. Jesse smirked too, and edged closer to her.

"I have some questions, like, why do you hate me?" Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"It's only a five day competition St. James." Reagan said. Jesse laughed.

"Very funny," He said. "You and Finn are completely different." He said suddenly, after a minute of awkward silence. Reagan looked at him.

"That was random. And yeah I kinda got that, you know, considering he's a 6' 3" guy and I'm a 5' 2" girl. But hey! Good observation skills." She said sarcastically.

"Not just that," Jesse said "I mean look at you," He said "you look nothing like that dofus." And Jesse actually meant it. Looking at Reagan now, closer than he did when they were in glee together, he did notice differences in the similarities the siblings shared. Like Finn's hair was dark brown, while Reagan's was jet black. Finn's eyes were, in Jesse's mind, a dull brown, but in Rachel's (and everyone else's) mind, they were chocolate brown. While Reagan's doe like eyes were a darker shade of chocolate brown, but if you look closer, they have flecks of a light brown (caramel-ish) color.

"HEY!" Reagan yelled indignantly, "don't make fun of Finn…and what kind of word is _dofus_?"

"Face it Reagan," Jesse said, ignoring her question, "You're gorgeous, and Finn looks like a potato." Reagan looked at Jesse.

"I don't know what you're up to St. James," She started. _Damn, _Jesse thought, _she's really smart._

"I don't get why everyone thinks I'm up to something. All I wanted to do was come and talk to you, and now I'm up to something?"

"You're almost always up to something." Reagan said, running a hand through her hair.

"_Almost _always, but I'm not now,"

"Then why are you here?" Reagan asked suddenly, looking him square in the eye. Jesse noticed that her eyes sparkle, not with tears or anything like that, just in general. And for some reason he commented on it instead of answering her question.

"Your eyes sparkle." He said. Reagan opened her mouth to say something, and Jesse decided he needed to move on if he was going to ever finish Phase 1 of his plan. "Reagan you can't deny that you feel a connection between us right now."

"Actually," Reagan said, "I can deny that." Jesse sighed, he needed to be upfront. So he leaned in closer.

Reagan didn't know what to do when Jesse started to lean in closer, she was going to lean backwards, but Jesse had gently held the back of her head, tangling his fingers into her hair. In his mind he was cheering. "_Phase one complete!"_ He thought.

"What the hell?" Someone demanded. Reagan looked up.

"Finn!" She said jumping up, and pretending to dust off her shirt. "Hi." Finn glared at Jesse, who calmly stood up and walked out of the costume room.

Leave it to Frankenteen to ruin his plans. Phase one so NOT complete.

Right when the door shut behind Jesse, Finn turned to his sister. "You okay?" He asked. Reagan nodded and she and Finn started to walk back to the New Directions dressing room.

"Yeah fine, he just came over here and started talking to me," She said, obviously a little surprised after what happened.

"About what?" Finn asked, obviously worried about their set lists.

"Just about how me and you are different, and how I'm 'gorgeous'," She did air quotes "and he just tried to kiss me." She said, and then she re told what happened. Finn shrugged.

"I don't know what's going on with him either Squirt." He said, using another nickname that he had for her. "But he has a point."

"What that you look like a potato? 'Cuz yeah I know, I just really didn't want to say anything about that." Finn shoved her playfully. "Kidding! Kidding! Gosh! But what was Twinkle Toes right about?" Finn looked at her.

"You are really pretty." Reagan blushed and hit Finn lightly.

"Thanks, and you don't look like a potato." Finn grinned and they walked into their dressing room.

* * *

The next morning, Tina and Mercedes woke up to pounding on their hotel room door. "What's going on?" Mercedes asked as Tina came back from opening the door.

"That was Reagan; grab all the makeup you have, Rachel has an emergency."

When they walked into Reagan, Quinn, and Rachel's room (the door was propped open by a book) Kurt, Reagan, Quinn and Rachel were in the bathroom. The bathrooms in the rooms were huge so Tina and Mercedes just walked in. Rachel was having a panic attack and the other three were trying to calm her down. "What's going on?" Mercedes asked for the second time that morning. Rachel turned to them and pointed at her neck. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. "Ohhh," they said in unison, now understanding why they had to bring their makeup. On Rachel's neck was a purple and blue hickey.

Suddenly someone knocked on the bedroom door and Quinn ran to get it. Kurt had Rachel sit down on the counter and everyone started to search through their stuff, when Quinn returned to the bathroom, with Finn. Rachel glared at him. Finn blushed when he saw the offending mark on his girlfriend's neck. "Hey baby," He said lifting himself up and sitting on the counter next to her. Right when he sat down, she started hitting him.

"You really had to do this today?" She demanded motioning at her neck. "Now the judges are going to think I'm _easy_ Finn!" Then she started babbling very fast so no one could really understand her, but Finn put an arm around her when she started hyperventilating.

"Whoa, baby, breath, in, out, in, out," He said. "Listen, they aren't going to think you're easy, they probably won't even see it!" That's when Reagan jumped in.

"Actually I found something that will make sure they _won't_ see it." She said holding up a small bottle of concealer. "It won't make it go away, but it will cover it." Rachel nodded, and Reagan took a Q- tip from Kurt, and started to put some concealer on Rachel's neck.

"And this," Quinn said holding up a bottle of something clear. "Will make sure the makeup doesn't come off, I used it for cheering competitions." So after Reagan was finished, she dabbed some of the stuff on top of the concealer. When they were finished Rachel looked in the mirror.

"Thanks guys!" She said. Then she looked worried "but how do you know it won't wear off?" Finn smiled, walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind, and lightly kissed the place where the hickey was covered. Rachel's eyes went wide, waiting for the make up to be gone, and making the hickey re appear. But nothing happened, the makeup stayed on. Rachel smiled. "Great." She said, and then everyone left to go get ready for their performance.

It was the first day of competition, so there were 56 choirs there. Every round 5 groups from the four regions will be eliminated from the competition. So 20 groups will be eliminated on days 1 and 2, leaving 16 groups on day 3, and then day three was going to be different. They were going to perform half of their set list, then there was going to be an elimination of 8 groups, then they were going to perform the other half of their set list, and then there were going to be 5 groups eliminated, leaving three groups to compete for the title of national champions. For the Midwest region, New Directions was chosen to go first. The club went to stand behind the curtain, they were starting with Mercedes' ballad, and she was going to open the same way New Directions always started (from the auditorium doors and going up the stage), and she was on her way when Mike grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him, and he kissed her. Everyone _aww_'ed and Mercedes smiled. "You're gunna kick butt." He said, before kissing her one more time, and letting her walk away, before following Matt onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman," The announcer said "starting off our Midwest Region Preliminary round, is from Lima, Ohio, please welcome, New Directions!" Everyone applauded and the piano started to play the intro as Mercedes opened the door and started to walk towards the stage.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

There was a loud uproar of applause as Mercedes took her place to perform _One. _

_Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now, you got someone to blame?_

_You say, One love, One life,  
But it's one need in the night  
One love, we get to share it  
Its leaves you baby, don't care for me_

_Did i disappoint you?  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?  
You act like you never had love,  
And you want me to go without_

_Well it's too late, tonight  
To drag the past out into the light,  
We're one but we're not the same,  
We get to carry each other, carry each other, One_

_Have you come here for forgiveness?  
Have you come to raise the dead?  
Have you come here to play Jesus  
To the lepers in your head_

_Did i ask too much?  
More than a lot?  
You give me nothing, now it's all I've got  
One but we're not the same, we get to hurt each other, never do it again_

_You say, love is a temple  
Love how you love  
You say, love is a temple  
Love how you love_

_You ask me to enter, but then you make me crawl,  
And i can't be holding on, to what you got  
When all you got is hurt_

_One love, one blood, one life, you've got to do what you should  
One life, with each other,  
Sisters, brother_

_One life but we're not the same,  
We get to carry each other,  
Carry each other,  
One_

There once again was a wave of cheers and applause at the end of the song, and when it finally died down, the band started playing the music to _Everybody Hurts_. They had also drawn names for this song, and Artie started it.

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes._

Then Tina came forward and sang the next verse, as she sang it, Artie came in with the _hold on_'s. After the second one, everyone else joined him.__

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on._

Then everyone sang the rest of the song together___  
_

_Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_

_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on._

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on._

Then Reagan came in with the last line of the song_  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone._

There was another round of applause as the kids stood in a straight line in the middle of the stage. Finn on one end, Rachel on the other. After the applause died down, the band came in with the music to All I Ask of You. Finn started off the song. Since he was standing on one side of the group and Rachel was on the other, Finn stepped forward and started to walk to the front of the stage while he sang the first verse.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
my words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom,  
let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you..._

Rachel stepped forward and walked toward him.

_Say you love me every waking moment,  
turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true  
that's all I ask of you_

As Finn sang his next part he took Rachel's hand and spun her around until she was pressed up against his chest.

_Let me be your shelter  
let me be your light  
You're safe, No one will find you  
your fears are far behind you..._

Since Rachel's hands were on Finn's chest, she pushed herself out of the circle of his arms and walked towards the other end of the stage

_All I want is freedom,  
a world with no more night  
and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me..._

Finn started to walk over to her as he sang the next verse

_Then say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you...  
anywhere you go, let me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you..._

Rachel turned around and Finn spun her around again,

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...  
say the word and I will follow you..._

They sang the next two lines together,

_Share each day with me,  
each night, each morning..._

Rachel sang her next line herself, and looked up into the depths of Finn's eyes.

_Say you love me..._

Finn brushed some hair out of her face and pushed it behind her ear. As he sang his line and they finished the song

_You know I do..._

_Love me - that's all I ask of you  
Anywhere you go let me go too  
Love me - that's all I ask of you..._

The silence that followed was short, before everyone in the auditorium stood up and started cheering and clapping. Rachel looked out into the audience, then at Finn. He smiled and hugged her before walking up to the edge of the stage with the rest of the club, took their bows, and walked off into their dressing room.

* * *

Mr. Schue was so happy for New Directions. They nailed the songs, especially the duet, he knew for a fact that they were moving on. When he entered their dressing room, everyone was cheering, patting each other on the back, and he was pretty sure he heard Reagan and Puck say something about blowing the windows off of Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel and Finn were in the middle of the celebration, they were smiling, but Rachel was sitting on Finn's lap and drinking a bottle of water. Of course Rachel would be resting her voice, her throat was probably somewhat sore, from singing two rock songs and an opera song.

"You guys were great!" Mr. Schue gushed as he sat down on the couch across from Finn and Rachel. "Mercedes, way to start the show, you blew me, and the judges away." Mercedes blushed as Mike kissed her head. "One was amazing, Everybody Hurts was, well epic, way to go Artie, Tina." Artie and Tina smiled. "And All I Ask of You, Rachel, Finn, I think you made the director of that StarPower group cry." Finn squeezed Rachel, and Rachel beamed. "It was amazing you two."

Suddenly, Shelby opened the door. Rachel quickly hid her face in the crook of Finn's neck. He kissed her forehead. "Quick Will, they're telling the directors who's moving on." Will nodded, waved to the kids, and then followed the Vocal Adrenaline coach out the door. They waited a half hour. When Mr. Schue came back everyone looked at him expectantly. He grinned.

"We're moving on!" He said. All the kids cheered, and they started planning for Tuesday's competition.

**_(A/N: WAHOOOO! They move on! Haha reviews are gold, I'm going to try to update one more time before I leave, but idk if that will happen. Anyways, here's a preview:_**

**_Everyone was laughing and striking poses while walking down the catwalk when the door opened quietly. Will was standing there. "Guys," He said, sounding confused. "We have guests." Then a woman in a red track suit walked in._**

_"**Coach Sylvester?" 12 of the kids said. Reagan was too shocked to talk because of someone that had followed Coach Sylvester. **_

_"**No," She whispered.**_

_"**Hey Reagan," A cocky voice said, sounding a little amused.**_

_"**Chase," Reagan said flatly. **_

**_Oooooohhhhhhh he's up to somethinnngggggg…he he…..but PLEASE REVIEW!)_**


	22. Chapter 22 Nationals PT 3

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviewsssss! Okay, the roof thing is based off of RENT, like I love RENT it's one of my favorite musicals of all time, and when I was reading Rent fics a lot of things happened on the roof, and I just got this idea.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing, except Reagan**_

_**By the way, I like Twilight, yes I'll admit, but I like Harry Potter ten times better, so yeah, sorry if twilight people are offended, please don't take it personally!**_

_**And Please tell me your opinion of the mash up…..this was my first attempt at writing one!**_

_**And also, I'm not writing the Vocal Adrenaline performances until like later, because I only have a few songs for them to perform…..**_

"Awwwww, COME ON!" Finn yelled at the TV in his and Puck's hotel room. All of New Directions, including Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue, was in there watching Finn and Puck play _Call of Duty _on the XBOX Puck packed in his suitcase, and they plugged into the TV. Everyone laughed as Puck did a victory dance around the room, and Finn held his face in his hands in embarrassment. After they found out they were moving on, they got their rehearsal assignment for the next day, they decided to go back and chill, but Finn and Puck wanted to play video games. Puck quickly hit _new game_ and Finn sighed.

They continued the game when Rachel and Quinn came back from their room. Finn and Puck's room had an adjoining door to Reagan, Quinn, and Rachel's room, Mr. Schue said it was okay, as long as it was shut after dark. Rachel and Quinn stood next to Tina and Mercedes as they watched Puck and Finn's faces, which were screwed up in concentration, show many different emotions in a short space of time, anger, success, confusion, and back to concentration. Finn looked up quickly, saw Rachel and smiled, but then he went back to his game. When it got to the part that Finn had lost in before, Finn looked around the room, and then noticed who wasn't there. "RAY!" He yelled in the direction of his sister's room. She quickly came in wearing black skinny jeans and a white _Rocket to the Moon_ t shirt, with her cell phone in hand.

"What?" She asked. He held up the controller, Reagan rolled her eyes, plopped down next to Finn, took the controller from him, and he stood up and walked over to where Rachel was. He smiled and pulled her to him. "If you only wanted my help so you could make out with Rachel, I'll just make you die on purpose." Finn looked at his sister.

"No, I really need your help, I can't get past that part, and Puck always ends up killing me, making out with Rachel is just an added bonus." He said grinning as he sat on the floor against the wall and Rachel sat in between his legs. Everyone watched as Reagan and Puck began to play, apparently Reagan was winning because Puck kept nudging Reagan to try to get her to fall off the bed that they were sitting on. Everyone laughed when Reagan _did_ fall, but as she did, she kicked Puck's controller out of his hands, and she shot him. Puck threw down his controller while Reagan did a victory dance. Everyone laughed and Finn pointed at Puck and laughed. "HA! You were beaten by a girl!" He said. It went dead silent after that, and Reagan raised an eyebrow.

"Finn? You needed me to help you win the level," She said. Everyone laughed and Finn blushed. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Mr. Schue went to answer it, and came back into the room with Burt, Carole, and Ronald and Daniel. Rachel jumped up to greet her dads and Finn stood up and kissed his mom on the cheek.

"Wow," Burt said. "You guys did great!" Everyone thanked him as Carole started gushing to Finn and Reagan.

"Oh my, that was tremendous! Finn I never knew you would be able to pull off a _Phantom of the Opera_ song, but you did! You and Rachel were absolutely terrific!" Rachel's dads agreed whole heartedly, and Rachel beamed at Finn, who grinned back, and pulled her over to him so she was leaning her back against his chest. "Finn, Reagan I got a bunch of pictures to add to your scrapbook!" Reagan and Finn groaned as their mother pulled a brown photo album out of her humongous purse.

"Mooooommmmmmm!" Finn and Reagan whined. "Put it away!" Carole smirked and opened it up. Everyone crowded around her and looked at the past pictures of the siblings. Then, there was a page with four pictures on it.

"That's when Puck started hanging out at our house so much it was like he lived there." Carole explained. Puck turned pink as everyone gushed at the pictures. The pictures were obviously taken far apart from each other. The first was Puck, Finn and Reagan probably when they were nine years old. They were on a Ferris wheel, all with pastel colored cotton candy, well Puck had two in his hand, and Finn was in the middle of whacking Puck for stealing his cotton candy. The second picture was also from when they were nine, and they were at the park. An eight year old Reagan was hanging by her feet from the monkey bars, the tips of her long black hair brushing the ground, and Finn and Puck were standing on either side of her, they all were waving their left arms, showing off matching green, black, and blue yarn bracelets.

"Reagan made those," Carole said. Reagan nodded.

"They're friendship bracelets I made when I was bored once, blue because it's my favorite color, green because its Finn's favorite and black because it's Puck's favorite color."

"Black is a bad ass color." Puck agreed. Everyone laughed, and Finn, Puck and Reagan lifted up their left wrists to show the bracelets. Since they were roughly eight years old, the colors were faded, but they still didn't take them off. Everyone nodded and went back to the scrap book.

The third picture was from around two years ago. Fourteen year olds Puck and Finn were standing on either side of a thirteen year old Reagan, who was in a black leotard with a black swirly design, holding up a medal, and grinning like an idiot. "That was when her team won the meet, and it was her first meet, so it was pretty awesome." Carole explained. The next picture was of Reagan, in between two grinning freshman football players. One with a five on his jersey, the other with a twenty on his jersey.

"Their first football game of their high school career. It was their only freshman game, they got moved up to Varsity after that." Carole said pointing at that picture. After they looked through the pictures, Finn was playing _Call Of Duty _with Reagan; well actually, Finn was being killed at _Call of Duty_ by Reagan, and Burt, Carole, Ronald and Daniel said their goodbyes and went to the restaurant they had reservations at that night.

* * *

About two hours later, Tina checked the clock on the table in between Finn's bed and Puck's bed. "Hey Reagan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the screen as she threw the football from one of her mini football players on _NFL '10_. She didn't live for video games like her brother, but whenever Reagan was sick and had to stay home from school, Finn would let her use his XBOX, and he would teach her how to play some games, instead of doing his homework. She was losing to Puck 14-6.

"Don't you have a date to get ready for?" She asked.

"It's not a date!" Reagan yelled indignantly, as Puck's defensive line ganged up on her quarterback.

"Sure it's not," Rachel said.

"It's not, it's an 'I'm only going so he'll leave me alone' night."

"That's how it's going to start," Rachel explained, "until he turns on the charm, and you're blindsided by his good looks and charm." Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is me we're talking about, do you really think I'm going to be swept off my feet by Twinkle Toes?" She asked to the room at large. Everyone shrugged. They all knew that Jesse was one of Reagan's least favorite people on earth, and they knew that Jesse knew that too. They just didn't know why Jesse had came into their dressing room shortly after they found out they were moving on, and started, well, flirting with her. She kept her normal sarcastic attitude towards him, but he still asked her to 'hang out' with her that night. She had agreed on one condition: _"If tonight absolutely sucks, then you leave me alone."_ He had agreed, and told her he would come to get her at 8 (everyone competing in Nationals was in the same hotel). So now everyone from New Directions was brainstorming on what Jesse was planning when there was a knock at the door. Reagan rolled her eyes as Mike, who was closest, opened the door. Jesse was standing there, smirking smugly.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," Reagan said standing up and stuffing her cell phone into her pocket. "Let's go." She said, "Bye guys," She called over her shoulder to her club members as she shut the door.

* * *

Jesse was pacing around his hotel room, while the rest of Vocal Adrenaline was sitting in the room. "So that's my plan, since the freak ruined my last attempt at phase 1, I'm attempting it again tonight, I asked her to hang out with me, and I'm bringing her up to the roof of the hotel,"

"Why?" Chad, the secondary male vocals of Vocal Adrenaline asked.

"Rent is her favorite musical, and her favorite song is _One Song Glory_, and in the movie I remember that it takes place on the roof." Ellie looked at Jesse, she wouldn't admit it, but she had a thing for the male lead.

"How do you know what her favorite musical is?" She asked skeptically.

"Because El," He said simply "I actually listened when people talk, you never know when stuff like this would come in handy." He looked at the clock _7:57_. "Gotta go, phase 1 is in effect!" He said before opening the door and walking out.

One of the guys, Jesse forgot his name, but he thought it was Mike Chang, opened the door, and glared at Jesse. He was going to say something, but someone spoke.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," Reagan said, standing up. Jesse looked her up and down, and decided she looked pretty, but that didn't give her the right to call him Twinkle Toes. As they walked down the hall, she asked where they were going.

"The roof." He said. Reagan looked at him.

"How are we getting onto the roof?" She asked. Jesse held up a ring of keys. "Did you hijack the keys?" Jesse shook his head.

"Made a deal with the bell boy, said I would introduce him to Ellie." He said leading her to a door that he unlocked with the keys. "Anyways, I hope you like it." Reagan's mouth hung open. There were twinkle lights taped onto the low walls that were around the edges of the roof. There were two bowls and a tub of Neapolitan ice cream _**(A/N: You know…that ice cream that has 1/3 chocolate, 1/3 vanilla and 1/3 strawberry?)**_

"I'm beginning to think you stalk me St. James," She said, although she was grinning. Neapolitan ice cream was her all time favorite. "How much do you know about me?"

"I know more about you than you think," He said mysteriously. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Freak." She said.

"Takes one to know one," He said, in a very un-senior like way. That comment made Reagan laugh.

"Way to act like a two year old." She said while he opened up the ice cream and reached for the scoop that was next to it. He laughed lightly, but stopped when Reagan touched his hand with two of her fingers. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Getting ice cream?" He said, it coming out more like a question. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Dude, we're hanging out your way, so we're eating ice cream _my_ way." She said as she took the spoon and stuck it into the tub. Jesse laughed and shrugged, before getting his own spoon and sticking it into the ice cream as well.

* * *

The get together disbanded after Jesse came to get Reagan. Everyone ended up going back to their rooms, and Quinn and Puck went to go get food down in the lobby, leaving Rachel and Finn in their rooms. After about twenty minutes of staring at the ceiling, Finn walked into Rachel's room through the adjoining door, which they kept open until everyone came back. Rachel wasn't in her room, but he saw her standing out on the balcony. He walked over to her and leaned on the railing next to her. "Hey," he said. Rachel looked at him.

"Hey," She said, looking back out towards Time Square. People usually think she's crazy when she says this, but she always seems to be at peace when she hears the screaming of tires against the street, when she sees the flashing lights, and hears the music of the city. So she always tried to spend some time outside by herself when she was in New York. Usually, having someone else there distracted her from the sounds and sights, but Finn being there, she felt more at peace that she usually was. So she sighed contentedly, slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn looked sideways at her, and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You okay?" He asked after awhile.

"What do you mean?" She asked, watching a far off person hailing a taxi.

"I mean, Jesse being around so much, and like putting the moves on my sister, are you okay?" Rachel nodded.

"I'm over him Finn," She said smiling up at him, then she turned around, so she was standing in between Finn and the railing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can promise you that I'm completely over him and his presence here is just a nuisance." She said, before kissing him quickly. When they pulled away, his forehead touching her's gently.

"What does nuisance mean?" He asked sheepishly. Rachel laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you," She said

"I love you too." He said smiling.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Reagan cried giggling as they walked back towards Reagan's room. They had spent an hour and a half up on the roof, eating ice cream and talking, and Reagan would admit that she was having a good time, and she was starting to let her guard down around Jesse (but she didn't know that it was all part of the plan). "Harry Potter is ten times better than Twilight!"

"I disagree," Jesse said laughing along with her. "Twilight is more realistic." Reagan turned and gaped at him.

"Yeah definitely Twinkle Toes," She said "Vampires and Werewolves are totally realistic." They had reached the door to Reagan's hotel room door. She pulled the room key out of her pocket. When she turned to Jesse, he was standing very close to her.

"I really think you should stop calling me Twinkle Toes," Jesse said. Reagan's eye brow quirked upward.

"Or what Twin-" but before she could finish the nickname, Jesse had pressed his lips firmly on top of hers. Reagan honestly had no clue what to do; it was as if her brain had turned off. Her brain seemed to turn back on however, when he tangled his hand in her hair and tried to pull her closer. She shoved him backwards. "What the hell?" She asked. Jesse looked confused.

"What? You didn't want me to?" He asked. Reagan shook her head. Jesse sighed. "Reagan, look, you can't deny that we have chemistry, and I really think that-"

"You're just looking for trouble St. James," Reagan said. Jesse's eyebrow quirked upward. He was going to say something, but Reagan opened her hotel room door, and waved at him before walking in. When the door clicked shut behind her, Jesse grinned and threw his fist in the air. Then he opened his phone and called Ellie as he got onto the elevator. She answered and everyone for Vocal Adrenaline was hanging around waiting for his call.

"Phase 1 complete," Was all he said into the phone, earning a nervous glance from the old lady going up to the 12th floor.

* * *

The next day, Reagan was off her game. She was distracted with the thoughts of Jesse's kiss from the previous night. It wasn't like she wanted it, the complete opposite actually, but it came as such a surprise, that's all she could focus on. When she bumped into Matt for the fourth time while doing the choreography for their mash-up, which was a Matt/Reagan duet (they pulled names out of a hat) of _Like We Used To_ by Rocket To The Moon and _The Way I Loved You_ by Taylor Swift, Mr. Schue stopped rehearsing and asked what was wrong. Reagan sighed and told them what happened. Finn and Puck had to be held back by Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Matt, Rachel, _and _because they were going to pound Jesse's face in for putting the moves on Reagan.

So when Vocal Adrenaline came early _again_ for their rehearsal, Finn and Puck glared, and Mr. Schue decided that instead of there being a funeral for Jesse, New Directions should leave a little earlier than they were planning. They went inside the costume room, and Kurt and the rest of the girls went _crazy_. They all had their boyfriends sit on the black couches, as Kurt sorted through their costumes and threw some at the girls, and they had a fashion show. Mr. Schue had run out to make a phone call, so he couldn't see the madness.

Everyone was striking poses, laughing and having a blast walking down the catwalk, when the door opened. Will was standing there. "Hey guys," He said, sounding a little confused, "we have visitors." After he said that a woman in a red track suit walked in. Everyone gaped at the woman.

"Coach Sylvester?" 12 voices asked in unison, but Reagan was too shocked to speak because someone else followed the Cheerios coach in.

"No," She whispered

"Hey Reagan," A cocky voice said.

"Chase," She said flatly, before turning and looking at herself in the mirror. Sue was talking to Will as Chase walked down to where New Directions was standing. He stood behind Reagan and whispered in her ear.

"You look hot," He said. Reagan looked down at the simple white cotton strapless dress that she was wearing, that ended an inch above the knee. With Chase being there, all she wanted to do was be back in her gray sweatpants and black sweatshirt. Suddenly, someone touched her shoulder from behind. Reagan didn't even need to look into the mirror to know it was Jesse, the disgusted look on Finn's face when Chase walked in, got even worse when Jesse walked in. Reagan turned when she felt Jesse touch her shoulder. He held something out to her. A blue rectangle, with a lime green wire wrapped around it.

"You left your iPod in the auditorium." He said. Reagan, still keeping an eye on Chase, took it from Jesse.

"Thanks," She said. Jesse smiled.

"No problem," He said, and then he turned and walked out. Reagan threw her iPod at Finn, who caught it quickly, and then she walked into the little dressing room that was built into the wall next to the wardrobe, and changed out of the dress. When she came back, Sue was talking to the kids, who all had bemused expressions on their faces.

"Coach Sylvester," Brittany finally asked when Sue was done giving a long winded speech about something no one was particularly paying attention to. "Why are you here?"

"Well Britt," Sue said, "I'm here to see you be crushed like bugs!" Everyone rolled their eyes; and Sue went on to explain how they really weren't going to win. Everyone shook their heads and that's when Will suggested that Sue and Chase leave so New Directions could get ready for the next day's competition.

* * *

The next day, they were picked to go first again. So they were starting with their duet, which was Matt and Reagan's mash up. They were performing two mash ups, Matt and Reagan's and then the _Hair/Crazy in Love_ mash up. The girls were singing _Express Yourself _for their song, and the boys were singing _Breakeven_. After the kids were in their positions, and the announcer announced their group name, Matt and Reagan made their entrance. They did a different approach than usual. They had the stage hands open the curtain with Reagan and Matt standing back to back, while the rest of the club stood in a straight line going from left to right. The music filled the room, and Reagan started

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight_

Matt jumped in with the chorus and sang the next verse

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
Does he hold you when you cry?  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
when you've seen it a million times?  
Does he sing to all your music  
while you dance to Purple Rain?  
Does he do all these things  
like I used to?_

Fourteen months and seven days ago  
Oh, I know you know  
how we felt about that night  
just your skin against the window  
Oh we took it slow  
and we both know  
it should have been me inside that car  
it should have been me instead of him in the dark

The next chorus, they combined the choruses to both songs, and they sang their parts at the same time.

_Does he watch your favorite movies?  
__Screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain__  
does he hold you when you cry?  
__it's 2am and I'm cursing your name__  
Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts  
__so in love that you act insane__  
When you've seen it a million times?__  
Breaking' down and coming undone__  
Does he sing to all your music  
__a roller coaster kinda rush__  
While you dance to Purple Rain?__  
Never knew I could feel that much__  
does he do all these things  
like I used to?  
__That's the way I loved you_

This time Reagan started the verse, and they had combined the verses of the song, but they took turns singing their parts

_He respects my space  
And never makes me wait__  
(Matt) I know, Love  
__he calls exactly when he says he will__  
(Matt) Happens all the time, Love  
__But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain__  
(Matt) You're on my mind, Love  
__You're so in love that you act insane__  
(Matt) It happens all the time, Love, yeah_

_Will he love you like I loved you?__  
(Reagan) you were wild and crazy__  
Will he tell you every day?  
__(Reagan) __so frustrating intoxicating__  
Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible  
__(Reagan) __screaming and fighting__  
with every word he'll say?  
__(Reagan) kissing in the rain__  
Can you promise me if this was right,  
don't throw this all away?__  
(Reagan) got away by some mistake__  
Can you do all these things?_

Then the band stopped playing, and Reagan sang the next verse alone, acapella

_screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone_

Then the finished the song together, holding out the last note as they looked at each other

_Will you do all these things  
like we used to?  
__I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, like we used to...__  
that's the way I loved you_

The applause was louder than the last performance and Matt and Reagan high fived, before Reagan went to stand with the girls, and the boys stepped forward to sing their song. Finn started the song.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
cos I got time while she got freedom  
cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even_

Puck came in with the second verse, and all the guys sang the chorus

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

Artie sang the next verse, and the guys sang the chorus in three part harmony.

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Matt sang the next verse, and then Mike sang the verse after, and the boys finished the song strong, holding the last note forever.

Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
you took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh  
cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad your okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad your okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no

The applause after that was enough for Finn to grin like an idiot, and all the boys high fived as the girls stepped forward.

_Come on girls  
Do you believe in love?  
'Cause I got something to say about it  
And it goes something like this_

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

You don't need diamond rings  
Or eighteen karat gold  
Fancy cars that go very fast  
You know they never last, no, no

What you need is a big strong hand  
To lift you to your higher ground  
Make you feel like a queen on a throne  
Make him love you till you can't come down

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Long stem roses are the way to your heart  
But he needs to start with your head  
Satin sheets are very romantic  
What happens when you're not in bed

You deserve the best in life  
So if the time isn't right then move on  
Second best is never enough  
You'll do much better baby on your own

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Oh, baby ready or not

And when you're gone he might regret it  
Think about the love he once had  
Try to carry on but he just won't get it  
He'll be back on his knees

To express himself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey

Don't go for second best baby  
Put your love to the test  
You know, you know, you've got to  
Make him express how he feels  
And maybe then you'll know your love is real

Express yourself  
You've got to make him  
Express himself  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

So if you want it right now  
Make him show you how  
Express what he's got  
Baby ready or not

Express yourself  
Respect yourself  
Hey, hey

(So if you want it right now)  
(Then make him show you how)  
Express what he's got  
Oh, baby ready or not

Express yourself

The standing ovation they got, was enough for Rachel to turn to where Finn was, and run over and hug him, she was so excited she didn't care if the judges didn't like that action. Then after she let go, they got ready to do their mash up, (no the boys didn't have their wigs).

_Yes, it's so crazy right now  
Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie  
It's ya girl Mercedes_

you ready, hey  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no  
I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two or three times in a row

I'm hairy high and low  
don't ask me why I don't know  
Oooooh

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Give me a head with hair  
Long beautiful hair  
shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
Got me hoping you'll save me right now  
Looking so crazy in love's  
Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Down to here.  
Down to there.  
Down to there  
down to where it stops by itself.  
where it stops by itself  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)  
Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)  
Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hairs crazy right now

They got a standing ovation for that song too, and Rachel was spun around by Finn who had snuck up behind her, and kissed her full on the lips at the exact second the curtains closed. "What was that for?" She asked as everyone ran back to their dressing room. Finn looked at her.

"You looked so adorable when you got that standing ovation, I couldn't help myself." He said. Rachel smiled and kissed him lightly.

Mr. Schue came back from the directors meeting overjoyed. New Directions was moving on! The next day, they had rehearsals after Vocal Adrenaline, which was different. He quickly walked into the dressing room, and right when he did, it went dead silent. "Rachel," Mr. Schue said trying to sound angry, it was Rachel's idea to do two mash ups instead of one, because maybe it would give them an edge.

"Yeah?" She asked, shrinking into the couch next to Finn. Mr. Schue grinned.

"Your plan worked! We're moving on! The judges loved how we went that extra mile with two mash ups!" Everyone cheered and Finn kissed Rachel quickly. "But they changed the idea for tomorrow, instead of 3 group numbers, they want 2 group numbers and a solo," Mr. Schue turned to Reagan.

"Do you think you can do _We Are Broken _by Paramore?"

"Hell yeah." Reagan said. grinned and joined the celebration that the students were now having.

_**(A/N: Thanks to nixxie84: for the We Are Broken suggestion….Please review! Sue is in more of the next chapter….and Chase and Jesse get snubbed….here's a preview:**_

_**He opened the door, his laughter stopping abruptly when he saw the look on her face, her eyes, instead of sparkling, like the usually did, were completely dark with anger, and some other emotions that he couldn't figure out. She took a deep breath and then spoke.**_

"_**What phase of the plan was me figuring it out?"**_

_**REVIEW!)**_


	23. Chapter 23 Nationals PT 4

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! So I really think this will be the last chapter that I post before I leave…So sorry! But I promise that I'll update this as soon as I get back…so probably August 1**__**st**__**…but it's also coming to the end of the story…but there will be a sequel… so if anybody objects to that idea let me know!)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline were sitting around the rehearsal piano as they were going over the plan. They had written Reagan's name on the paper, so they would remember the target. When Shelby walked over and said that their break was over and they had to get back to work, Jesse folded the paper, and continued rehearsing.

When New Directions walked in at the end of their rehearsal, Jesse stuffed the list into his pocket, and then grinned and winked at Reagan. Usually, when he winked at girls, they would blush and get all flustered. But when he winked at Reagan, she just quirked her eyebrows up.

"You eye twitches," She said as New Directions went up onto the stage, and Vocal Adrenaline walked off. Before Jesse left, he grabbed Reagan's elbow. She turned. "That can be considered assault in court, but whatever, what do you want?" Jesse leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Reagan looked hesitant before nodding, and then shaking her elbow out of his grip, and walking onto the stage. Jesse didn't notice the piece of paper falling out of his pocket.

Finn raised an eyebrow at his sister as she took her spot on the stage next to him, for their two group numbers they were doing _Seasons of Love _and_ Lean on Me._ The two solos were Rachel singing _On My Own_ and Reagan was singing _We Are Broken. _

Reagan rolled her eyes. "He wants to talk to me," she said sighing as Rachel started to do vocal warm ups before doing her solo. Finn looked at her.

"Ray, I think you're falling," he said, Reagan knew what he meant, and she shook her head.

"No I'm not." She said, automatically going on the defensive

"I kinda think you are," Kurt said joining the conversation as Finn became transfixed by Rachel singing. "Rachel thinks so too, we can see the signs. You stopped calling him Twinkle Toes," Kurt said.

"I only stopped calling him Twinkle Toes because last time I called him that, he kissed me, and I really don't want that to happen again. Guys, listen, can we just drop it please?" Everyone nodded, knowing that tone of her voice as an 'I'm not talking about this anymore' type of tone.

Jesse was waiting for Reagan in the costume room. When the door opened and shut behind her, Jesse turned. Reagan was standing with her back against the door, with her hands in her sweatshirt pockets. She looked really tense. "Hey, you alright?" He asked. Reagan shrugged.

"Stressed that's all, and then I'm basically being followed," she said, waving her cell phone for a second before returning it to her pocket.

"By who?" Jesse asked.

"Chase, he keeps trying to talk to me, he calls, and then texts, nonstop, he's trying to get me to forgive him for what he did, and adding Chase drama to the Nationals stress isn't totally awesome."She said sighing. She looked up at Jesse after a while of an awkward silence.

"Soooooo," She said, drawing out the _o _sound. "What am I doing here? Because I don't really think you only wanted to hear about my love life, or lack thereof."

"Do you guys know what you're doing for your second solo?" He asked, getting right to the point. Reagan rolled her eyes.

"Trying to sabotage us?" Reagan asked. "'Cuz just in case you didn't know, we've already been in that situation." Jesse sighed, time to act, god this girl wouldn't fall for anything.

"Reagan, listen," Jesse said. "You all think that I'm some bad guy after the little misunderstanding with Rachel-"

"_Misunderstanding_?" Reagan asked in awe. "You serious? Dude, you lied, cheated, _and _threw eggs at her, misunderstanding isn't the right word." Jesse looked at her.

"Okay, after the _events_ that happened with Rachel, you all think that I'm not trustworthy, but after what happened, I changed. I made myself into a better person. Anyway, I heard that you're doing the solo, and I'm doing the second solo for my team, and I already know what song I'm planning so it's okay to tell me." Total lie. Jesse _was _doing a solo, but he was doing the ballad. They, the kids of Vocal Adrenaline not Shelby, decided that Ellie was going to do the second solo (only for sake of the plan). Reagan sighed. She didn't know why but she kind of believed him. She knew for a fact that she shouldn't have, but she just did. Maybe it was because Jesse did basically everything when it came to performing.

"Dunno, maybe doing _We Are Broken_ you know? By Paramore?" Jesse thought for a second, and then nodded. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He answered it, and then shrugged at Reagan as he hung up.

"Apparently, we all have extra rehearsal time, and you guys are an hour before us." Reagan shrugged too, than opened the door, and walked out with Jesse as he walked to dressing rooms, and Reagan walked towards the auditorium. When she walked towards the door, she was surprised to see the navy blue track suit clad Sue Sylvester standing there waiting for someone.

"Hi Ms. Sylvester," Reagan said confused. Sue turned.

"Oh why hello HJ," For some weird reason, Sue called Reagan HJ (Hudson Junior). "I'm just waiting here for Schuester." She said right when the door opened and Will walked out. He nodded at Reagan.

"You hear about the extra rehearsal? We have it since they changed the format for tomorrow, go on in, their just hanging out." He said. Reagan nodded and she walked into the auditorium. When she was walking down the aisle, she noticed a piece of white paper sitting on the black floor. Reagan bent down and noticed that it was folded.

"Hey guys," She said as she reached the stage, showing them the folded piece of paper "Is this anybody's?" Everyone shook their heads. Puck reached for it, but Reagan was too far away, and he really didn't feel like telling Quinn to get off of his lap, just for a piece of paper.

"Open it! It could be someone else's set list!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah like nobody would notice that their set list went missing, but should I open it?" Rachel shook her head.

"I saw Mr. Schuester walk down that way when he went to talk to Sue, so it could be his, like what if it's a love note that he's planning to give to Ms. P?" Everyone nodded; no one wanting to open a love note from Mr. Schue, so Reagan put the piece of paper into her pocket, deciding to give it to Mr. Schue when he got back.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Will folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want Sue?" He demanded. Sue put on a fake hurt look.

"No need for hostility Will, I came here to talk about your little glee club." Will sighed as he looked at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Listen Sue," Will said "I really don't appreciate you coming here just to-" Sue cut him off.

"They're very talented." Sue said. Will stood there gawking at her.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I saw the performance yesterday. They did very well, and I came here to say that maybe, they might not be crushed like bugs." Will smiled at Sue.

"Thanks Sue, I appreciate that." He said. Sue nodded.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be leaving now, the stench of hairspray coming from your rats nest of a hair do, is really starting to make me woozy." Will rolled his eyes as Sue walked away.

When Mr. Schue walked back to the stage, he clapped his hands and they went straight to work. After about forty five minutes, in which they did both group numbers twice, and the two solos once, Mr. Schue gave them a break. That's when Reagan took the paper out again. "Mr. Schue, this isn't yours is it? I found it on the floor." Mr. Schue shrugged and shook his head.

"I didn't drop anything, maybe it's from a different group, like an attendance sheet or a-" Puck cut him off.

"A _set list_ c'mon Lee open it!" Reagan rolled her eyes and smirked at Pucks urgency to open a piece of paper, and she unfolded the paper. Her smirk disappeared almost instantly when she saw the heading, and then her jaw dropped. "What is it?" Everyone asked in unison. Reagan silently showed everyone the paper. Pointing at the heading: _Operation: Destroy New Directions_, and pointing at the bottom because in all capital letters, in a black block letters it said: _Target: Reagan_

* * *

Jesse walked back to the Vocal Adrenaline dressing room feeling accomplished. "Phase two complete!" He cheered in his head, and also said to his teammates when he entered the room. All they really did was hang around while they waited for their rehearsal time, and with about fifteen minutes left, they left for the auditorium.

"New Directions won't know what hit them!" Ellie whispered into Jesse's ear, which made Jesse laugh as they walked into the auditorium. When he opened the door however, his laughter stopped abruptly. New Directions wasn't rehearsing, they were staring at a sheet of paper, which was in Reagan's hand. Everyone looked up when they heard the door open. It wasn't Finn and Puck's death glare, or Rachel and Quinn whispering to each other as they glared at Vocal Adrenaline, or Mr. Schue shaking his head in disappointment that made Jesse feel like an absolute d- bag. It was the look on Reagan's face.

Her eyes, usually sparkling, were void of any emotion. She was biting her lip, probably trying to hold it together, _but what did I do?_ He thought to himself, _is she upset because of Chase?_ That's when Reagan walked forward towards the Vocal Adrenaline lead, and just stared. After a second she spoke.

"What phase of the plan was me finding out?" She asked flatly, her voice also void of any emotion. Jesse looked confused for a second, so Reagan handed him the piece of paper, before shoving him out of the way and walking out of the theater. The rest of New Directions followed her, as Mr. Schue went to talk to Shelby. Before Jesse could look at the paper, Puck and Finn had come up to him.

"You are _so_ lucky that we don't want to get disqualified, because if we did want to, you'd be in the hospital right now." Puck growled, Finn couldn't say anything considering he was going to beat the crap out of Jesse no matter what the rules were. So Finn just shook his head and walked away with everyone else. After they left, Jesse looked at the paper. And he almost died.

_Operation Destroy New Directions_

_Target Reagan _

He didn't know why, but it made him feel really guilty.

* * *

After talking to Shelby, who had assured him that she would be speaking to her team right away, Will made his way back to the New Directions dressing room. It was silent. Mr. Schue shut the door gently. "Well, Shelby had no idea this was going on, Reagan you alright." He asked to the little girl who was pacing from one end of the room to the other. She shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you guys that I'm _not _in love with him!" She said.

"Not in love with who?" A voice said from the door way. Chase was standing there. He noticed Reagan's franticness and walked over to the side of the room that she was pacing to, and grabbed her wrists. "Chill ba-Reagan," He said. Reagan gave him the death glare and shoved his hands off of her wrists.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded.

"You won't answer my calls or my texts so I'm here. Reagan I'm so sorry, I was being stupid when I asked Ali out, and I shouldn't have taken it that far, I'm so sorry, I really would like it if you forgave me and gave me a second chance." Reagan eyes shut, and water leaked out of them, just a couple tears, Chase reached up to brush them away, but Reagan slapped him before he could.

"I really, really, _really_ don't need this right now Chase," She said. "No, the answer is no, you've had too many second chances, we're done, I'm done with you, and I don't give a crap what you do to try and get me to forgive you we're seriously _over_." She put emphasis on the last word. Chase sputtered.

"But Reagan, I-I'm-"

"You're not sorry," Reagan said, and then she walked over to the couch, sat down and closed her eyes, her elbows on her knees, and her face in her hands. Finn patted her back, and Chase went to go comfort her, but Will stepped in.

"It would be best if you left now, Chase." He said. Chase sighed, and walked out.

* * *

The next day, the directors of the choirs still in the competition, pulled numbers out of a hat to decided the times that people were going. Mr. Schue pulled a _2_ out of the hat, while Shelby pulled an _8_. So after _StarPower _finished, New Directions were getting ready to go. They were going with their usual set up. (AKA, start Rachel off by walking through the aisle up to the stage,) so Rachel was standing by herself by the entrance to the auditorium, getting ready for her performance of _On My Own_, when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Rachel turned, and smiled. Finn was standing there. He smiled and then bent down and kissed here. When they pulled away, Rachel looked worried. "Finn, you have to be ready to be on the stage in like three minutes!" She said Finn laughed and pulled her to him. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I came to tell you that you're gunna kick ass. Don't be worried, and yes I know that you were worried because you're shaking. Just relax baby, you're Rachel Berry," He stepped back and took both her hands in both of his, "those judges are going to be in awe of you." That's when they heard applause and the announcer thanking _StarPower,_ Finn kissed her forehead. "I love you gorgeous," He said.

"I love you too," she said. Finn smiled.

"I'll be on the stage right when you finish." He said as he ran down towards the stage door. Rachel smiled, and opened the door when the music started. They had decided not to close the curtain, so she saw her teammates grinning at her as she sang, but the only one she was Finn, beaming at her, and she knew that he was right. She was going to kick ass.

_And now I'm all alone again, nowhere to go no one to turn to,  
without a hope without a friend without a face to say hello too.  
And now the night is near,  
and I can make believe he's here._

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head.

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!

She was on the stage by now, standing in her spot between Finn and Artie, and when she finished the song, she felt Finn take her hand, and she had to smile.

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
but only on my own._

The round of applause that followed was thunderous. Everyone on the stage smiled at Rachel and gave her thumbs up while they waited for the applause to die down. When it did, and the band started playing, they all started the song.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Lean on me...

After the song, and the standing ovation that they got, New Directions went to sit in their assigned seats and watched the other performances. Then, the announcer announced that Vocal Adrenaline was next. New Directions applauded half heartedly along with the rest of the audience as their enemies entered the stage. The music to a Les Miz song started to play, and Jesse stepped forward.

_There, out in the darkness  
A fugitive running  
Fallen from grace  
Fallen from grace  
God be my witness  
I never shall yield  
Till we come face to face  
Till we come face to face_

He knows his way in the dark  
Mine is the way of the Lord  
And those who follow the path of the righteous  
Shall have their reward  
And if they fall  
As Lucifer fell  
The flame  
The sword!

Stars  
In your multitudes  
Scarce to be counted  
Filling the darkness  
With order and light  
You are the sentinels  
Silent and sure  
Keeping watch in the night  
Keeping watch in the night

You know your place in the sky  
You hold your course and your aim  
And each in your season  
Returns and returns  
And is always the same  
And if you fall as Lucifer fell  
You fall in flame!

And so it has been and so it is written  
on the doorway to paradise  
that those who falter and those who fall  
must pay the price!

Lord let me find him  
that I may see him  
Safe behind bars  
I will never rest  
till then  
this I swear  
this I swear by the stars!

Everyone else besides New Directions applauded. Then, they broke out into _Bohemian Rhapsody_.

* * *

After the last group performed, they had a directors meeting, and Mr. Schue came back saying that they were moving on to the next half of the day, but they were going last. So after that, everyone went out to the audience seats. Vocal Adrenaline was going first. They started off the performance by singing _Another One Bites the Dust._ Then, everyone expected Jesse to step forward, but he didn't, Ellie did. Then the band started playing a song that made Reagan's jaw drop, and she ran out of the theater towards the dressing room. Ellie glanced at New Directions, and gave them a triumphant grin before singing.

_I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun  
With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong  
My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
Tell me why we live like this_

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

Yeah  
'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Lock the doors  
Cause I'd like to capture this voice  
It came to me tonight  
So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged  
We're at war  
We live like this

Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

Tower over me  
Tower over me

And I'll take the truth at any cost

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

After the applause that Vocal Adrenaline got, New Directions ran into the dressing room to find Reagan there, hyperventilating. Finn kneeled in front of her. "That was my song." Was all Reagan said. Before anyone could respond, the door opened.

"Reagan I-I'm so sorry," It was Jesse. Reagan didn't cry out of sadness, just frustration and anger.

"I am so SICK of hearing those two words! Because St. James, you're obviously not sorry! The whole thing was an act, so why would you be sorry? Just, just get out!" She said before turning around so she wasn't looking at him. "I really thought you changed Jesse," She said, before letting Rachel, who had finished glaring at Jesse, hug her. It might have been the fact that she looked absolutely defeated, or it might have been the fact that she called him Jesse for the first time since they met, but Jesse's heart went out to Reagan, and then he walked out. When he did, Puck was the first to speak.

"Lee, what are you going to do? You can't go out there with the same song." Reagan turned to Puck, and nodded.

"You're right, I can't, but don't worry, I have a plan. Just you guys do what you were originally going to do for _We Are Broken_." Everyone looked at her suspiciously, but then nodded. It was right then when the stage manager came and said they were up next.

For the next half, they were starting with _Seasons of Love_, from Rent. So New Directions went onto the stage and stood in a line, as the music played, and Rachel sang the first verse.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes,  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Moments so dear.  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
how do you measure, measure a year?_

The rest of the club joined her for the next few verses before Mercedes had her solo.

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights  
in cups of coffee  
in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.__Seasons of love_

In five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
how do you measure  
a year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love? Measure in love  
Seasons of love.

Then Mercedes stepped forward and sang her solo, then after her Artie sang the next verse, before the club joined them to finish the song.

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes!  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Journeys to plan._

Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
Six hundred minutes  
how do you measure the life  
of a woman or a man?

_In truths that she learned,  
or in times that he cried.  
In bridges he burned,  
or the way that she died._

_It's time now to sing out,  
though' the story never ends  
let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends  
Remember the love!  
Remember the love!  
Seasons of love!_

After the applause faded, the kids looked at each other, shrugged, and went to sit on the edge of the stage, like they had planned to do when Reagan was going to sing _We Are Broken_. Instead of joining them, she walked over to the piano, whispered something to the accompanist, and he nodded and stepped sideways, letting her sit on the bench. Reagan started playing something on the piano, then began to sing a song that was completely different from _We Are Broken._

There were no pointed glances, no pointing to anyone, or dedicating the song to anyone but when Chase and Jesse heard the song that the girl was singing, it was as if they were both punched in a place where the sun don't shine. And everyone in that theater in New York City that worked or went to McKinley High or Carmel High, knew for a fact who the song was dedicated to.

_All this time I was wasting,  
Hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances every time  
And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around_

At this point, the guitarist and drummer joined in with Reagan on the piano

You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

Looking so innocent,  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could've loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cause it's worked each time before

This time when she reached the chorus, she cracked a grin, because the audience and New Directions had started to clap along to the rhythm, but she smiled because the woman who had started the clapping was standing at her seat, next to a smiling Mr. Schuester and a bemused Ms. Pillsbury, and the person who started the clapping was in a red track suit.

But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't wanna hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no, oh

You're not sorry no no oh

During the guitar solo, Reagan stood up, grabbed the hand held microphone off of the stand next to her, and walked and sat down in-between Matt and Mike on the edge of the stage, and she finished the song from there.

You had me crawling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away, no  
You used to shine so bright  
But I watched all of it fade

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby  
Like I did - before  
You're not sorry, no no oh

You're not sorry, no no oh

The crowd cheered and wolf whistled as the group took their bows, and walked off the stage. They were joined by the other four groups that were left. Reagan stood behind Finn when she saw Vocal Adrenaline come over, hoping that her brother's abnormally tall frame could hide her from sight.

* * *

To say it wasn't tense in the room with all the clubs while they waited for the judges to announce the three groups that would be in the finals, would be like saying Sue doesn't have some weird phobia with Will's hair. Everybody was pacing, glaring at each other and just not talking. Everyone was relieved when they asked the semi finalists to come up onto the stage. They stood in a line, and the announcer explained that you needed a 95 or above to move on. Then they told them the scores.

_G Clefs_: 85

_StarPower: _95.5

_Shooting Stars: _55

As they called the numbers, of you got under a 95, you were asked to leave the stage, so it was Vocal Adrenaline, StarPower, and New Directions left on the stage. The judges said that it could be three, or only two groups moving on, so neither Vocal Adrenaline, or New Directions relaxed. "Vocal Adrenaline," The announcer said, slowly and over dramatically opening a new envelope. "98.5!" Vocal Adrenaline cheered and clapped. But Rachel could hear Ellie mutter

"It would've been higher if I wasn't flat in _We Are Broken_,"

"New Directions," The announcer started, "You showed great diversity, and creativity, but is that enough to keep you in the competition?" Puck rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with-" He started, but got cut off as Rachel hit him off the back of the head, and Quinn covered his mouth with her hand.

"You're score is….." he said. Then he opened the envelope, then looked at the group, then back at the envelope, than at them again. "Oh my, we have a perfect 100!" Rachel's jaw drop, and then started screaming, and turned to her friends as they celebrated and were high fiving and hugging each other. Everyone walked off the stage and Finn grabbed Rachel from behind and spun her around in the air. Rachel laughed and Finn kissed her. When he pulled away they started walking back to the hotel. As they were walking Finn, who had his arm securely wrapped around her waist, kept kissing the side of her head.

"Finn," She whined "why do you keep doing that?" She asked. Finn chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

"Because I love you, and I was right, you did kick ass, babe, I think we're gunna win this thing!" He said as they walked towards their room. Rachel smiled and kissed him quickly.

"I really think we will too."

_**(A/N: REVIEW! Okay soooooo if you didn't notice, this is the second to last Nationals chapter….after nationals, there might be a few chapters and then an epilogue…but anyways…here's a preview!**_

_**Rachel was gripping Finn's arm as if it was her lifeline, which, in a way, it was. He bent his head down and kissed her hair before the announcer spoke. "And your 2010 National champion is…."**_

_**REVIEW pleassseee! See you in august!) **_


	24. Chapter 24 Nationals PT 5

_**(A/N: IM BACKKKKKKKKK! Camp was amazing….I went to a theater camp and it was so much fun…and some songs that we performed at camp {we did a musical revue sort of thing} will be in this chapter….so enjoy! I picked Matt's song by putting my iPod on shuffle and it's also been stuck in my head since I got back from camp)**_

_**(Uhmm…this is just a little thing: So when I got home from camp, I was re reading reviews that you guys put up…to see if I missed any suggestions from you guys, and I saw this review that Kkaty put on chapter 8…about a Reagan/Puck relationship…..and NO there won't be any of that in this story…but I couldn't get that idea out of my head…..i mean, when I was thinking about this story, that was definitely a direction I considered, but I decided for the sake of this story [and I also like Puck/Quinn] I would make the Reagan/Puck relationship purely brother/sister…..but after reading that comment….i got this idea…..and it just won't go away…so I'm going to put it up….it will just be a 3 shot and I would really appreciate it if you guys who read and followed **_**Finally Believing **_**would read that one shot and tell me what you think…)**_

_**Disclaimer: Own Nothing**_

New Directions threw a _"We're In the Top 3" _party in a ballroom of their hotel. Vocal Adrenaline was having one too, in the ballroom right next door. Mr. Schue and Shelby had agreed that, based on events, they probably shouldn't join the parties together. So New Directions threw a much smaller party than Vocal Adrenaline, but it was still an epic party. The ballroom was set up like a dance. There was a long table that held pizzas that they ordered from down the street, cupcakes the parents bought and different types of sodas (Puck wasn't too happy to see that they were _all _non alcoholic), then there were a few round tables for everyone to sit at and eat, and then there was a dance floor, with a iHome that everyone took turns putting their iPod on.

After all the pizza was gone (mostly eaten by Finn and Puck), everyone was dancing on the dance floor in the middle of the room. They were playing Finn's iPod and the first song on shuffle was _Faithfully, _so everyone was slow dancing with their boyfriend/girlfriend, even Artie rolled onto the dance floor and held Tina's hand as she swayed to the song. As they swayed to the music Finn looked down at Rachel. She had her cheek against his chest and was singing the words to the song quietly to herself. Finn smiled and looked around the room. Everyone was preoccupied with each other; no one would care if he and Rachel just left. So in the middle of the song, he let his arms fall away from Rachel's waist. Rachel looked confused for a second when he let go of her, also when he reached behind his neck and pulled her arms away from him. But her confusion went away when he grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers, and led her out of the room.

"Finn?" She asked tentatively, "Where are we going?" Finn shrugged.

"Don't know, just really wanted to be alone, you know?" Rachel smiled and nodded. They ended up going back to the room Rachel was staying in. Finn sat down on the couch and waited as Rachel changed out of her party clothes and into her pajamas (lime green pajama short shorts with watermelons all over them, and a navy blue tank top. When she came back from the bathroom she sat down next to Finn on the couch, and then turned sideways, so her legs were in Finn's lap.

"Hey," She said nonchalantly, as she placed her feet on the pillow that was on the other side of Finn. Finn looked at her and leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Hey," He said. Rachel smiled at him, and then she started babbling.

"So I was listening to my iPod today before the party, and I really have to think about whether we picked good songs to end the competition with, I mean don't get me wrong, _Don't Stop Believing _is a fantastic song, but I feel like we should…" She continued on like that for a good five minutes, before Finn finally had to put an end to it, so he turned to face her, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her. When he pulled away, Rachel looked happy and a little pissed. "Finn! You interrupted me!" Finn smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Kind of the point baby," He said as he kissed down her neck. Rachel huffed and tried to push Finn away, but he just continued to kiss her neck.

"Okay, why did you have to interrupt me?" She asked, Finn pulled away, and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Can we spend at least five minutes not planning our set list, because it rocks the way it is, and you handpicked almost every song on the list, so can we _please_ not change it with a day left until the final performance?" He asked grinning. Rachel blushed and nodded.

"Okay fine," She said. Finn grinned and they sat in silence for a while. "Finn?" She asked, after about five minutes, within those five minutes, she had ended up sitting in his lap instead of next to him.

"Yeah babe?" He asked looking at her.

"What's you opinion about the whole Jesse/ Reagan thing?" Finn sighed and then shrugged.

"I was already planning on beating the living crap out of him because of what he did to you," He started as his fingers made circles on her arm. "But now I'm planning on beating him even harder, Rachel, I'm feeling the same way any other older brother would feel. I hate his freaking guts, twice as much as I did before." Rachel grinned

"How much did you hate him before?" Finn looked at her and kissed her. When they had to break apart for air he smiled at her.

"Well, considering he stole you from me and prevented me from doing this for around 5 months, a lot." Rachel smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Rachel Berry." He said simply. Rachel beamed, never getting tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too Finn Hudson," He said before kissing her head and just hugging her. Rachel beamed, wanting to stay like this forever.

* * *

The next day, the judges held a meeting with the three final glee clubs. When New Directions walked into the auditorium however, only Vocal Adrenaline was sitting in the seats, while the judges sat on the stage. When they sat down and after Will shook the judge's hands, they got right down to business. "So," The first judge said. "As it's obvious to see, _StarPower _has been eliminated from the competition. They were caught cheating, by downloading performances of other show choirs and lip synching to that instead of performing themselves. So congratulations you two groups are the final two." All the kids in New Directions looked at each other and grinned. The judges continued. "So, we have decided to challenge you guys just a little bit more. Instead of 2 solos and 2 group numbers, there will be 1 solo, 1 duet, and then 2 group numbers, except the catch is, _we_ have decided who will be performing the solos and duets, based on the individual talent we have seen on the stage, and who we would like to hear more of.

"Also, we have decided to pick themes for one of the group numbers. So, one group number, the title has to have the word _love_ in it. Also, we want your costumes to show us who you guys are as a whole, like try to think of a costume that you brought that best described you guys as a whole." Everyone nodded, and since New Directions had rehearsals first, Vocal Adrenaline left as New Directions, but Jesse held back, and grabbed Reagan's elbow before she could get on the stage.

"Can we talk?" He asked. Reagan glared at him,

"Okay," She said "stay the hell away from me." and then she shook her arm out of his grip, and walked up to the stage. Matt and Finn, who Reagan had stood between on the stage, glared at Jesse, and then turned back to where the judges were talking.

"Okay," One of the judges said. The judge had a monotone type of voice, which reminded Mike of the teacher in _Ferris Buellers Day Off_, and Rachel had to hide her giggle as a cough when he whispered that to her. "First, we would like to congratulate you for making it this far, especially when you didn't place at Regionals. But you're solo song will be performed by Mr. Matt Rutherford (the judges had a list of names for each group, and their picture so they could see who was who and who was singing a lot and who they wanted to see sing some more). Everyone gave Matt a round of applause as he smiled and then nodded. The judge gave the group a tight closed mouth smile and then he let one of his judge friends (the pudgy woman who flirted with Mr. Schue at check in) continue.

"Now, for your duet, we don't want to hear another love song, considering your challenge with the group number, but instead we are going to have Mr. Finn Hudson and Ms. Reagan Hudson sing a brother/ sister duet." Everyone clapped again as Finn and Reagan looked at each other and grinned. "So those are your two challenges, so good luck." With that, the four judges walked out. Everyone turned to look at each other and began to plan what they were going to perform.

* * *

At lunch, which was in their dressing room, they started talking about their costumes. Artie raised his hand. "Mr. Schue, I think we should just wear our own clothes." Everyone stopped eating to look at him. Seeing the look of confusion on his teammates' faces, he elaborated.

"I mean, when the judges said a costume that described us as a whole, I couldn't really think of anything, so I started thinking, what about us as individuals? I mean, I think what makes us New Directions, is how different we are, I mean we have the jocks," He said motioning to Puck, Finn, Matt, and Mike, "the cheerleaders," he said motioning to Santana and Brittany, and sort of Quinn, "Then we have Kurt who is a walking fashion week," Kurt beamed "Mercedes and Rachel who can't really have a defined look because it's just _them,_ like who else do you know that dresses like either one of them," then he turned to the girls "I really hoped that didn't sound offensive." They laughed and said it didn't. "And then Tina's our goth girl, and Reagan's outfits are always unique, and then I'm the preppy nerd, so we could dress in our own clothes to represent that we're all different, and that we work well together even though were so different." Artie stopped talking and took a sip of water. Mr. Schue grinned.

"Artie that is an _awesome_ idea." He said, before high fiving Artie, and then let the kids plan what they were going to wear. Then after ten minutes, he clapped his hands to get their attention. "Okay, Matt, what song have you picked?" Matt grinned.

"You know that Mike Posner song _Cooler Than Me?_ I really like that song, so I'll think I'll sing that song." Everyone nodded and then turned to Finn and Reagan.

"What about you two?" They looked at each other, had a telepathic conversation, and then nodded.

"The _Friends_ theme song, _I'll Be There for You_." Mr. Schue nodded, and then looked at everyone.

"What about the group challenge, what song can we do that has the word _love _in the title?" Reagan raised her hand.

"I have an idea, but it's not going to be what you think it is…."

* * *

The next day, Vocal Adrenaline went first. The challenge the judges gave to them was for Ellie to sing a song, she sang _Good Morning Baltimore_ from _Hairspray_. Then she and Jesse sang _A Little Fall of Rain _from _Les Miz_, and then they sang _Rehab_ and _Love Story_. Their costumes showed how they really were soulless automatons. They were in all black. The girls in black tank tops and skirts, and the boys in black button up shirts and dress pants. When they finished, and they walked off stage they looked at New Directions. They were dressed completely differently. Rachel was wearing a pink argyle sweater, with a gray skirt white knee socks and black ballet flats. Mercedes wore dark jeans, a purple shirt that said _respect_ in gold, and a white knit hat on top of her head. Artie wore a simple white shirt with black suspenders and a red tie. Kurt was wearing a navy blue Marc Jacobs sweater, gray Calvin Klein pants, and a black hat that he stole from Reagan. Quinn was in a yellow sundress with a white cardigan on top of it, Santana and Brittany were in their Cheerios uniform, and Finn and Matt wore their home game jerseys (red ones), and Puck and Mike wore their away game jerseys (black ones).

"Well, did you guys _forget_ you were competing?" Ellie snarled during the 5 minute break that they had before New Directions went on. Rachel was about to retort when they heard a voice.

"Actually we're showing our diversity. God, you know if you're scared that we're going to kick your asses, then just admit it, because don't worry it'll all be over soon." Everyone turned around. Reagan was standing there with her arms crossed. She was in black skinny jeans, a gray t shirt that had a winking smiley face on it, and lime green converse high tops. They were her first pair of converse, so they were the most doodled on, with song lyrics and little designs. Before Vocal Adrenaline said anything else, Mr. Schue came running in and said it was time for places. As Reagan stood with Puck, Mike, Quinn and Artie in the stage left wing, Puck turned to Reagan, who was bouncing up and down on her heels.

"Yo! Lee chill, you'll be fine!" Reagan turned.

"Yeah I know, I'm just waiting for this to be over."

"Why?" He asked.

"Easy, because _after_ we kick their asses in the metaphorical sense, we can kick their asses in the literal sense." She said. Puck grinned and high fived her. Because, even though he didn't know what a metaphor was, that sounded like an epic bad ass plan.

Matt was first. He simply walked onto the stage, nodded to the band and began to sing.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me_

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow shoes on your feet  
And you wear 'em around like it ain't shit  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

You got your high brow switch in your walk  
And you don't even look when you pass by  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise

Shh, see I got you all figured out  
You need every one's eyes just to feel seen  
Behind your make up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

Now don't you dare act like you know don't know  
Know what's up? 'Cause your nose is up  
I'm approaching up, pshh, yup  
Like I can't give you winter in the summer  
A summer in the winter, Miami in December

Trying to look bored in them Diors, she probably is  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you fine, but I'm finer

'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)

If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm  
(Under my arm)  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me

You got designer shades just to hide your face and  
You wear 'em around like you're cooler than me  
And you never say "hey" or remember my name  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me

There was a loud round of applause and the rest of New Directions came onto the stage and sang their first group number, _Don't Stop Believing._ After that, the whole group ran off stage, and Reagan and Finn stayed on and sang their song. (Finn's lines are normal, Reagan's are bolded, and them together are bolded and underlined.)

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D O A  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week  
Your month or even your year but__**(When the rain starts to pour)**__  
I'll be there for you  
__**(Like I've been there before)**__  
I'll be there for you  
__**('Cause you're there for me too)**__**You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast so far things are going great  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when the world  
Has brought you down to your knees that**__**I'll be there for you  
**__(When the rain starts to pour)  
__**I'll be there for you**__  
(Like I've been there before)  
__**I'll be there for you**__  
('Cause you're there for me too)__**No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
Since you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
**__Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
__**Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah**__**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
When it hasn't been your day, your week  
Your month, or even your year**__**(When the rain starts to pour)  
**__I'll be there for you  
__**(Like I've been there before)**__  
I'll be there for you  
__**('Cause you're there for me too)**__**I'll be there for you**__  
(When the rain starts to pour)  
__**I'll be there for you**__  
(Like I've been there before)  
__**I'll be there for you**__  
__**('Cause you're there for me too)**_

I'll be there for you

I'll be there for you

When they finished holding out their last note, Finn grabbed his sister's hand, and hugged her. And then the band started playing, and they started their next song. Vocal Adrenaline had been expecting them to do a sappy love song, but they were surprised when their rivals began to sing the opposite of a love song. Puck started to rap the first verse.

_What's wrong with the world, mama?  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world's addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring the trauma_

Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the U.S.A.,

Finn came in with the second and third verse, and then everyone came in with the chorus.

_But, if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah_

Badness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and hear them cryin'?  
Can you practice what you preach?  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?  
(Love)

Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
The love, the love

Artie came in with the next verse, then Matt, then Mike, then after the third chorus, Reagan started to rap, and then Rachel finished the song with the chorus, and then everyone ended the song together.   
_That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
And ask yourself_

It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace are so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong?  
Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So, ask yourself is the lovin' really gone?  
So, I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, y'all, come on  
(I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on  
(I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach?  
And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?  
(Love)

Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(Love)

Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
(The love)  
Where is the love?  
The love, the love

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' the wrong direction

Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness and equality  
Instead of spreading love we're spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father help us  
Send us some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love?

Sing wit my ya'll  
(One world, one world)  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)

And somethin's wrong wit it  
(Yeah)  
Somethin's wrong wit it  
(Yeah)  
Somethin's wrong wit world yeah  
We only got  
(One world, one world)  
That's all we got  
(One world, one world)

Everyone was cheering and clapping, as New Directions walked off the stage to wait. They completely ignored Vocal Adrenaline, but Rachel couldn't help seeing the fear in their eyes. And that made her happy.

* * *

The judges had thought long and hard and had finally decided the winner. So they had Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions come back up and stand on the stage. After they did, and the announcer made speech about why _StarPower_ wasn't competing, he had the judges come up, and make their _own _speeches. So the teens were getting pretty agitated after about ten minutes, and Artie had to hold onto one of Puck's arms, and Quinn had to hold the other so he wouldn't attack the judges.

_Finally_, Monotone man took the microphone. "And ladies and gentlemen, your 2010 National champion is…." He said as he handed the microphone to the announcer so he could rip open the envelope. Rachel was shaking with nerves, and she was gripping Finn's arms as if it was her lifeline, which in a way it was. Finn looked down at her and kissed her head, and then the judge took the microphone again.

"Like I was saying, your National Champion is…" New Directions looked to their side and saw Vocal Adrenaline grinning as if their name had already been said, and that pissed them off, how conceited could they be? "NEW DIRECTIONS!" There was silence for about three seconds, as New Directions looked at each other, and then grinned like idiots as Finn was handed the trophy and he handed it to Mr. Schue and he held it up in the air. Then all the kids cheered and hugged each other. Rachel jumped into Finn's arms once they were back in their dressing room, and Finn kissed her deeply.

"Finn we won! We're basically stars now!" She said excitedly as they pulled away for air. Finn smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face, and his hand stayed cupping her cheek.

"You were always a star to me." He said grinning as Rachel's smile grew hugely and he kissed her again.

_**(A/N: Sorry if this stunk…but hey they won! Haha….soo please review…..the next chapter is going to be the epilogue, and the end :( ….BUT if you tell me you want it, I'll write a sequel! So here's a preview of the epilogue:**_

_**Finn saw her and he couldn't get that cheesy grin off of his face. She looked absolutely perfect.**_

_**I know I know….intensely short…..but it's the only way I could word that without giving away the epilogue…..anyways….since I was talking about it before, I'm going to be putting up the first part of the Puck Reagan three shot…soo if you're interested please take a look at it….it'll be up either tonight or tomorrow….thannkkkssss….also don't forget to reviewww!) **_


	25. Epilogue 5 Months Later

_**(A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry this is so late, but I've been working on **_**Come What May**_** and a story I'm writing with Rosaline O. Porsche and a harry potter story I'm putting up on Harry Potter fan fic .com[if you have an account on that website my account name is lnzee124] Anyways here is the epilogue!]**_

_**(btw…before I write the sequel I wanted to know if you wanted to see Puck with Quinn in the sequel or Puck with Reagan…because I'm not writing the sequel until I finish **_**Come What May**_**.)**_

**Disclaimer: Own nada...except for Reagan**

**Okay...also I've been looking at season 2 glee things online, and I saw a pic that Lea Michele twittered (tweeted whatever...haha) of Rachel's new necklace, so I'm going to be adding that in….so SPOLIERS!**

**And I am going to quote Despicable Me right now: THIS IS SO FLUFFY I'M GUNNA DIE! (hehe)**

"Finn," A voice said for the hundredth time in five minutes. Finn sighed.

"What?" He demanded, sitting up in bed, looking at the clock and seeing it was five in the morning. Reagan glared at him.

"We have to get ready to leave, moms wedding, remember?" Finn shot up in bed and looked around. He had thought that he was in his bedroom at home, but now he remembered that everyone in the wedding was staying overnight in the Hilton in Cincinnati, because the wedding was taking place in a church there. "Get ready, we have to be downstairs in an hour." She said before she walked out of his room. Finn sighed and rolled out of bed, before he did anything else, he walked into the closet of his hotel room, and walked over to the adjoining door in his room, and knocked. When the other side opened, Finn swore loudly.

"What is wrong with you Finn?" Kurt demanded, in a Marc Jacobs robe that matched his Marc Jacob pajamas, and something that Finn thought was guacamole, smeared onto his face.

'Nothing," Finn said, "just surprised, anyways you told me to give you this so here." He said, pressing the garment bag into his hands. Kurt thanked him, and then shut the door in his face. Finn shuddered a little bit, and then went to take a shower.

When he got out of the shower, he changed into a pair of gray sweatpants, and went to go put on his favorite black t shirt, but he completely forgot where it was. So he spent a good five minutes looking for the t shirt, and he was about to give up and put on something else, when there was a knock on the door. Finn shrugged and opened the door. "There's my shirt!" he said, completely forgetting that shirts can't knock on doors, and the shirt was being worn by someone. That someone laughed and walked into the room, shut the door and leaned against it.

'Well I'm glad that you're excited to see your _shirt_." Rachel said, staring at Finn's abs. Finn saw her staring at his shirtless torso and smirked. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the door on either side of her head. He bent down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Like what you see Rach?" He asked as he rested his forehead against hers. Rachel turned red, realizing that she was staring. He smiled again and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I missed you baby." He said; pulling her to him in a tight hug, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling his other hand in her hair, and kissing her head.

"I missed you too," She said. Rachel had gone back to New York for another family reunion, except this time it was for three weeks, and Finn and Rachel didn't know how they were going to live without seeing each other for three weeks, but before Rachel left, Finn gave her a gold necklace that had his name written in cursive on it. She apparently hasn't taken it off because when they let go of each other, he saw his name in gold glinting on her neck. Finn took her hand and sat down on the bed and sat her down on his lap.

'How was New York?" Finn asked, considering that this was the first time in three weeks that they've seen each other. His question was answered with a half hour of Rachel gushing about what happened in New York, and how excited her family was to see her wearing her glee club national champion sweatshirts (That Mr. Schue had paid extra to have their name embroidered on the sleeve) and Rachel basically told her boyfriend a play by play of every day of the three weeks they were apart. They were just sitting in Finn's room talking when someone knocked on his door. Rachel got off of Finn's lap and sat down on the bed while Finn went to answer the door. Finn walked back in with Reagan following behind him. She was holding the hand of her three year old cousin Hannah, who ran over to Rachel and hugged her.

"Hey Rachel, we have to go," Reagan said when Hannah ran back to her side. Rachel nodded, kissed Finn one last time and walked towards the door. When Rachel shut the door behind them, Finn turned and pulled a shirt on over his head and grabbed his cell phone and then walked down to the lobby to meet Kurt and Burt.

* * *

Something that pissed Finn off was that he couldn't be with his girlfriend until after the ceremony. Of course it was a 'traditional rule that will not be broken' according to Kurt, and those rules were usually broken, but this was a _very _special occasion, and Kurt on important special occasions, is a very scary sight, and you don't want to get on his bad side, so as he, Kurt, Burt's brother, Chuck. And two of Burt's friends were helping him get ready, all Finn could really think about was Rachel. They had barely seen each other since Nationals, and Finn _really _missed her. But before he could start thinking even more about Rachel, the priest came in and said that it was time to go. So all the guys walked out to stand next to the altar, and they waited for the women to come down the aisle. When the pianist started playing is when the doors opened. Reagan was the first to come down the aisle, in her jade strapless knee length dress with beading along the top, her hair up the way it was for semi, and the bouquet she had was tied around her wrist with a satin jade ribbon, so she could hold Hannah's hand, (Hannah was the flower girl). She was dressed in a jade taffeta floor length dress with her hair down and curled with a tiara in it, and on the other side of Reagan was Brett, Kurt's three year old cousin, who was wearing a suit with a jade tie, and she was carrying Brett so he could balance the rings on the satin pillow he was holding. When they reached the aisle, Brett handed the pillow to Finn, who smiled and ruffled his hair, and Reagan put him down and went to stand on the other side of the altar.

Two more bridesmaids came down the aisle. Finn's aunt Jane and his aunt Abbey, then Rachel walked down the aisle. She was also a bridesmaid, and was dressed identical to Reagan. She saw Finn and flashed him a smile and waved a little, before taking her spot next to Reagan. Finn continued to look at her and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot, seeing her walk down the aisle made him picture her in a white floor length gown, and him in a tuxedo, waiting for her to join him so the priest could officially proclaim her to forever be Mrs. Rachel Barbra Hudson.

He was thinking about this so much, he didn't notice his mom walking down the aisle until Burt walked forward to take her hand and lead her to the altar. His grandmother was giving her away, and Finn smiled at his mom and grandmother. They both looked amazing. His grandmother was in a modest mid calf length dress with a small jacket on top that was made from the same material as the dress also in the same jade color as the bridesmaids dresses. Lisa kissed her daughter's cheek before going to stand on the other side of Reagan, who linked arms with her grandmother as they both smiled at each other.

Finn thought his mother looked stunning (and don't tell Puck….because Finn didn't want to be called a pansy). She was in a simple white dress (she didn't want all the flashy diamonds and stuff) that had a long train. The top was folded over a little (it was called a cuffed neckline) and there was a jade colored sash under the chest. Her hair was up in a twisty bun, and her veil was clipped into her hair right in front of it. Carole looked at her son, who smiled at her and flashed her the thumbs up symbol. Carole smiled at her son and turned to face the priest.

* * *

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!" The priest cried before everyone applauded as Burt kissed Carole, and then hugged her. Everyone then stood, let the bride and groom leave the hall, before they all went to their cars and drove to the country club where the reception was being held. The whole way there Finn was picturing the kiss, but with Rachel and him, and little did he know, that Rachel was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

When Finn got there, the first thing he did was walk over to where the bridesmaids were talking with Finn's grandmother, gushing about how beautiful the ceremony was. Instead of greeting everyone else, he stepped behind Rachel, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Hey there gorgeous," He said as he put her down and kissed her. "You look absolutely stunning today." Rachel blushed and kissed him again.

"Thanks," She said as the DJ asked everyone to take their seats, when everyone was seated (Rachel on Finn's lap), the DJ announced the entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Burt Hummel. As they ran in and stood in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the music and holding each other close, Rachel rested her head on Finn's shoulder. After a minute, Finn felt wetness hit his shoulder. He looked at Rachel, and there were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Baby don't cry," He said kissing her head, and sitting her up to swipe his thumbs over the tears that were falling down her face. Rachel smiled at Finn and his concerned look.

"I'm not sad Finn; it's just beautiful to see things like this. And I always wonder if that will ever be me." Finn squeezed Rachel and kissed her forehead before he stood up to lead her to the dance floor, as his grandmother started dancing with Burt, and Burt's father Chad started dancing with his mom. As the two teens swayed to the music Finn whispered in her ear.

"It will be you," he said "me and you, because trust me babe, we're in this for the long run." He said. Rachel looked up at him and stared. Finn smiled. "I promise." That's what made Rachel throw her arms around him and kiss him. Finn smiled against her lips and kissed her back before pulling away when the DJ said it was time to eat and hear the toasts.

* * *

After the toasts and the cutting of the cake, Carole stood in the middle of the dance floor, holding her bouquet with her bridesmaids standing behind her. She closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet over her head. It sailed through the air, and was caught, by Rachel. As everyone laughed and clapped, Rachel looked at Finn, than at the bouquet in her hands, then back at him. She winked and mouthed _I love you_ to him. Finn grinned and when Rachel skipped back to the table he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Rachel, forever." He said.

And even though they were only sixteen, they knew that it was true.

_**(Now was that fluff or was that fluff? Haha anyways, I'm sad to see this end and I'm excited to continue with Come What May, so I can get started with the sequel to this…and I would really appreciate it if you guys would read Come What May, just to see that Puck/ Reagan relationship (but it's completely up to you!)**_

_**OKAY so these two questions I would like you guys to answer if you please (IN A REVIEW! :D)**_

_**In the sequel do you want to see:**_

_**PUCK/REAGAN **_

_**OR**_

_**PUCK/QUINN**_

_**And **_

_**Do you want the sequel to be:**_

_**PRE MARRIAGE**_

_**Or **_

_**POST MARRIAGE (as in with kids)**_

_**(I have ideas for both pre and post marriage and I wanted to see what you thought…soo please review…and if you have time please check out Come What May….but I would like to thank you guys for following this story and I appreciate every single review/alert/favorite I got…they put smiles on my face!)**_

_**XOXO**_

_**-Lindz**_


	26. ATTENTION!

I WILL OFFICIALLY BE STARTING THE FINALLY BELIEVING SEQUEL ON DECEMBER 5TH 2010!

BE READY!


End file.
